Fraterculus
by bloodsox88
Summary: It may be Harry's little brother's destiny to save the world but it's up to Harry to make it so. Follow Harry as he struggles to keep his family safe while trying to have a life of his own. /Check out my profile for more details.
1. Chapter I

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter I **

**August 23, 1980**

It was just before midnight on a warm August night when the sound of wails filled the air. Lily Potter held the newly born Daniel Benjamin Potter in the prepared nursery. The newborn had a healthy set of lungs and was letting the world know it. James Potter stood next to the bed, observing his new son proudly. Beside James, two year old Harry Potter marveled at the new life before him. James looked down at Harry and lifted him up to the bed to sit next to Lily. Harry reached out and placed a finger over Daniel's outstretched palm. Daniel instantly stopped crying as he grasped Harry's finger. Lily and James locked eyes and smiled, knowing Harry would be a magnificent big brother.

"He's small," observed Harry. "Was I small Mummy?" Harry's green eyes moved to the matching set of his mother's.

"Smaller, I think," smiled Lily.

Harry puffed out his chest. "But I'm big now."

"Yes, you are," grinned James, before he lifted Harry and perched the boy atop his shoulders. "And now, he is the smaller one and it is going to be up to you to look after him."

"Why?"

"Because you are the big brother and it is the responsibility of the big brother to always look after their little brothers. He is going to look up to you and follow your example, so it's very important that you stay as good as possible."

As James spoke, Harry looked at Daniel with determination. He leaned forward and James placed him back down next to Daniel and Lily. Harry reached out and grabbed Daniel's hand to feel the familiar grip before vowing, "I am going to be the best big brother ever."

"I have no doubt about that, Harry," said James as he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "And when he gets older, you'll be able to teach him all sorts of amazing things like casting spells, riding brooms, playing Quidditch-"

"And pranking?" Harry interrupted.

Lily's eyes narrowed as she glared at James. Under his wife's penetrating gaze, James chuckled uneasily and softly whispered in Harry's ear, "We'll discuss that part later…."

James tentatively glanced back at Lily, who looked about ready to throttle James, if not for Daniel. "…In private," James added, making Harry giggle.

Harry looked between his parents with mirth; he always enjoyed the battle of wits that ensued between his parents whenever pranking was mentioned.

"You will do no such thing, James Charlus Potter. I will not have you corrupt our children with your immature schoolboy fantasies," hissed Lily. Her voice was low as she was careful not to disturb Daniel who had finally fallen asleep but her disapproval was not lost on anyone.

"I seem to remember a time when you thought my childlike enthusiasm was endearing!" James stated with indignation, deciding to play with fire against Lily's heated gaze.

"You were cuter then," Lily quickly retorted, suppressing a smile.

Harry giggled.

"Did you hear that Harry?" started James with a playful grin. "She-"

BOOM! BOOM!

James paused abruptly as two loud bursts of sound shook the house. The loud noise quickly woke Daniel, who began crying once again. Someone had breached the wards protecting the house. James quickly produced his wand and handed Lily's to her from the nightstand next to the bed. He gave a quick kiss to her forehead and they locked eyes, "I'll be right back."

Lily nodded back and held Daniel closer to her bosom and tried to sooth his crying. Harry, meanwhile, positioned himself on Lily's lap to whisper words of comfort to Daniel. Not thirty minutes into being a big brother and Harry was already trying to live up to his earlier declaration.

As James descended the staircase, the proximity wards alerted him to an intruder near the front door. He stealthily moved through the living room to the window. He peeked out, but only managed to glimpse the trailing silhouette of a robed figure steadily approaching the main entrance. James promptly moved to the hallway and positioned himself to attack the intruder. The keyhole glowed as the invader disarmed its locks. As the door knob began to turn, James prepared his first offensive curse.

"Lacero,"James quietly cast aiming for the neck. As the yellow lighted curse raced towards the unknown figure, a bright blue shield appeared to block it.

"An excellent cutting curse, Mr. Potter, but I suggest performing it silently next time," Albus Dumbledore calmly stated as he calmly stepped into the hallway's dim light. Dumbledore began to slowly make his way into the house but halted when another cutting curse landed before his feet.

"Thanks for the advice. Now, don't move another step or next time I won't miss," James warned. He kept his body mostly behind the wall that left only part of his head, left arm, and wand exposed. Dumbledore calmly raised his arms in surrender. "Prove to me right now that you are Albus Dumbledore," demanded James anxiously, keeping his wand steadily aimed at Dumbledore's chest.

"Of course," said Dumbledore calmly. "You became a stag animagus in your fifth year in order to accompany Mr. Lupin during his monthly transformations."

Satisfied with the answer, James lowered his wand and moved from his position to more appropriately greet his visitor. James extended his hand and firmly shook the old man's hand. "Professor," James greeted.

"An unregistered animagus, if I recall correctly," Dumbledore teased, the small smirk not leaving his face.

"Got to have a few surprises, don't I?" James joked back as the tension left his voice.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "I agree-"

"JAMES, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Lily yelled from upstairs.

James looked back towards the stairs and answered, "IT'S JUST DUMBLEDORE, DEAR. GET SOME REST."

"TELL HIM HE'S AN ARSE!" Lily called back.

James looked back to Dumbledore, and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You're an arse."

Dumbledore continued to chuckle. "Yet another name to add to my long list of titles."

"Not that it isn't good to see you, Professor, but isn't it a little late for a social call?" James asked, trying to get to the heart of the matter.

"I'm afraid I do not come with good news," Dumbledore answered gravely.

"Is it about Peter?" James looked to Dumbledore fearfully.

"No. Unfortunately, there is still no news about Mr. Pettigrew's whereabouts."

"You should never have sent him on that mission. You know he isn't as strong as the rest of us," argued James angrily.

"I felt that his animagus form was more than adequate to conceal himself from any danger. As a rat, he can find out more than any of our spies," defended Dumbledore, though he mentally agreed with everything James had said. "We must find out what Voldemort is planning in Albania."

"I still think you should have sent Sirius with him," insisted James.

"Sirius is needed elsewhere just like you are needed here and Remus with the werewolves," said Dumbledore with finality.

James sighed in defeat. "If it's not about Peter, why are you here?"

Dumbledore looked seriously into James's eyes. "I'm afraid that your family is now in far more danger than before," he said solemnly.

A few months ago, the Death Eaters had begun a campaign against the ancient pureblood houses that had allied themselves with Dumbledore. The Potters, including James's parents and grandparents, had planned to move to the ancestral home of the Potters, known simply as Potter Cove, where the wards were exceedingly more advanced than their summer home, where they resided for numerous years. James's father, Charlus, had reluctantly taken the mantle of Head of House in order to open the ancestral home and activate the wards.

The Potter family had been without a Head for the last fifty years as James's grandfather, Richard, had refused the position. James and Lily had also planned to move there, but setbacks such as Lily's pregnancy had forced them to remain in Godric's Hollow. The wards of Potter Cove, accessible only through magical means, would be too dangerous for Lily in her advanced stage of pregnancy.

Unfortunately, the summer home was attacked before James's relatives were able to escape; the house and all its occupants had been destroyed. James and Lily were forced to grieve and stay in Godric's Hollow unless James became the Head of House: a title he did not want. The deaths of Charlus and Dorea Potter were especially hard on James and even Sirius had trouble grasping their tragic departure. Sirius had felt closer to the Potters than his own relatives, having lived with James's family since he was sixteen years old. This move had been prompted by his refusal to submit to his parents' wishes, and thereby the marriage contract to the Bulstrode family

"What has happened now?" James questioned worriedly.

"Let me show you," Dumbledore answered cryptically.

James gestured to the living room. Once there, Dumbledore produced from his robes a small box that he quickly enlarged and placed on the ground. The box steadily grew to the size of a large pedestal. Dumbledore removed the top to reveal the silvery contents of a pensieve. With a swish of his wand, the misty liquid cleared to show the dining room of the Leaky Cauldron.

"After you," Dumbledore motioned to James.

James nervously leaned into the pensieve. He pushed aside the unsettling feeling of falling and steadied himself to take note of his surroundings. The room bustled with activity as wizards, witches, and even a few goblins enjoying a night out. He took note of every person he saw but didn't notice anyone with known ties to Voldemort. The only thing he couldn't see was a loud stag party going on in one of the private rooms.

It took a moment but James finally found the memory version of Dumbledore seated in a corner booth drinking what appeared to be an apple martini. The real Dumbledore appeared next to James and noticed the small smirk on James's face.

"An apple martini, really?" James joked.

"I see nothing wrong with enjoying a flavorful drink every now and again," Dumbledore defended.

"Is this the horrible news, your awful taste in beverages?" James asked as he tried to hide his nervousness.

"I'm afraid not. It is something far worse."

Dumbledore gestured towards a middle-aged woman seated at a small secluded table off to the side. Without warning, she kicked out her chair and upended her table as she rose into the air. Her eyes turned completely white and her head shot up in a silent scream. Slowly her head lowered back down and her expression turned completely calm.

"Is that Abrielle Delacour, the French seer?" James questioned.

"Quiet."

"_Death shall find the false immortal._

_A child is born when the haloed moon is at its peak._

_It will bless the child with the power to destroy that which is unnatural._

_Only then shall he that fears death face mortality."_

Abrielle slowly fell back to the ground. When her feet touched the floor, she appeared to regain control of her body and stumbled as she regained her footing. She quickly composed herself and looked to the person closest to her. "What did I say?"

"Y-You s-said that-that a-a c-child will b-be b-born that will defeat an f-false immortal," replied a terrified balding man.

"That is all." Dumbledore took hold of James's shoulder and lifted them from the memory. Back in the living room, James fell back into the couch as his exhaustion from the night's events finally began to take its toll. Dumbledore waited patiently until James collected himself.

"As you just saw, a prophecy was made that foretold the end of a false immortal. It was made in clear view in one of the most popular places in Magical Britain." Dumbledore walked to the window and stared up into the sky before continuing. "The Ministry, as well as myself, have interpreted it to mean the end of Lord Voldemort."

"Should I not be thrilled to hear that this war will end? This isn't quite what I imagined when you claimed to bear horrible news," said James impatiently.

Dumbledore ignored James's comment and continued to look out the window into the sky. "The prophecy said that a child will be born on a night with a haloed moon. Unfortunately, it is impossible to predict when such a phenomena will occur."

James rose from the couch and grabbed Dumbledore by the robes, turning him around and establishing eye contact. "What does this have to do with my family?"

Dumbledore said nothing and simply turned to gaze at the sky. James's eyes slowly followed Dumbledore's.

"Dear Merlin," James gasped as he witnessed the full moon surrounded by a bright ring of light, creating a halo.

"The Ministry keeps a registry of all magical births in Britain and at 11:34 PM your son, Daniel Benjamin Potter, was born just as tonight's moon peaked." James stumbled backwards at Dumbledore's revelation. "We will have to wait to compare our registry with those from other ministries but it is extremely likely that your son is the child of the prophecy."

"No, no, no, no…" James pleaded.

"I'm afraid it gets worse," continued Dumbledore, causing James to fix him with an incredulous stare. "Fudge, in an effort to boost morale and his own popularity, decided to reveal your son's name to the public. Undoubtedly, Voldemort and every one of his Death Eaters now know Daniel's name."

"That bastard," muttered James. "How that pig-headed plonker ever got into office is beyond my understanding."

James paced quickly back and forth and yelled more curses about the current Minister of Magic. Dumbledore remained still, allowing James to vent his frustration. James suddenly stopped and became very quiet for a moment. Turning towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms, he asked despondently, "What am I supposed to do, Albus? What am I supposed to tell Lily?"

"I believe you already know what you must do, James," replied Dumbledore knowing the difficult choices James would have to make.

James's shoulders sank and he lowered his head in defeat. He slowly turned to Dumbledore. "I have to become the Head of House."

James once again turned to look back towards the upstairs. He knew that his decision would change things for him and Lily; for to become the Head of House they would no longer be married. According to the old laws, the Head of House can only be married to a pureblood. The reason was the archaic belief that only a pureblood witch could produce a strong heir. It was the reason he never wanted to become the Head, he loved Lily too much to even contemplate ending their marriage. Harry and Daniel would still be legitimate heirs but Lily would not be allowed to be the Lady of the House and wouldn't have the protection of the Potter name. It was an archaic tradition but, unfortunately, was embedded in the magic of the position. James's father was the only one who could have taken the title and not have to dissolve his marriage since James and his grandfather were married to a Muggleborn and half-blood, respectively.

In addition, James would have to undergo certain rituals in order to activate the wards of Potter Cove. Consequently, the rituals would result in a constant drain of James's magic. It wouldn't have any negative effects on James; it just meant that his magic would be used to blanket the estate and allowed all those under it to remain hidden. It's what allowed a Head to know when a person entered or left the wards. However, should a person stronger then the Head threaten the wards from within it would cause immense, possibly fatal, harm to the Head.

"There is an alternative, James," Dumbledore said, interrupting James's thoughts.

At James's inquisitive look, Dumbledore smiled. "You, Lily, and your son can come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore walked towards James and lightly grabbed his shoulders. "Come to Hogwarts and the teachers and I will keep you safe and help you raise your son."

"And Harry, too."

"Harry? Yes, of course, Harry too." Dumbledore replied quickly, too quickly.

James was about to agree when he noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye. It made him feel a bit unsettled as he recognized that look. He had witnessed it a number of times while watching Dumbledore interrogate prisoners. James never knew how but through this look Dumbledore could manipulate even the most iron-willed of prisoners to do exactly as he wished. He swallowed hard; until then, he had never thought Dumbledore would ever try to manipulate his own people. A sudden realization that this may not have been Dumbledore's first attempt at manipulating him led to him glaring angrily at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Leave Dumbledore, I will become the Head of House. Lily and I will take the boys to Potter Cove and we will be safe." James gestured towards the door stiffly. He was not going to let the old wizard manipulate his family.

Dumbledore sighed and moved towards the door. As he opened the door, Dumbledore turned. "Forgive me, James, I only wanted to help." With that Dumbledore exited the home and disappeared with a pop.

James's legs felt like lead as he slowly ascended the staircase. He came to the doorway of the room where his family resided and took a moment to watch them sleep. Lily slept with Daniel and Harry curled on both sides of her. They looked so peaceful that James's heart sank with the knowledge that this peace would not last long. James crept into the room and approached the bed. His hand shakily brushed a strain of hair out of Lily's face and he leaned forward to give a soft kiss to her forehead.

Lily stirred softly. "James?"

"Shhhh…honey, go back to sleep," James softly cooed, tears in his eyes.

"Mmmh, what did Dumbledore want?" Lily continued with her eyes still closed.

James couldn't bear to tell her, knowing that she would not be able to sleep with this knowledge. "Nothing that can't wait 'til the morning."

Lily shifted slightly and returned to her dreams. James sadly smiled and looked at his new son. Daniel was securely wrapped in a bundle of fabric snuggly tucked in Lily's left arm. James's mind marveled at how such a little thing could carry such a large destiny. His eyes then drifted to the sleeping form of Harry who practically slept on top of Lily's right side with his arm outstretched towards Daniel. It seemed he had fallen asleep with his hand still holding Daniel's but had drifted away as they slept. James closed his eyes and wiped his tears; he and his family had a hectic future in front of them but he was determined to do whatever it took to protect his family. With that in mind, he moved to the nearby chair and quickly fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Interlude I

**I own nothing.**

**Interlude I**

**August 1980**

Four miles north of the town of Roscrea lies Leap Castle. Constructed in the thirteenth century, it has a storied history and is considered one the most haunted places in Ireland. However, if the Muggles could see the castle in its entirety and not just the ruins that they use for tourism then ghost stories would pale in comparison to the horrors within. Hidden behind the strongest cloaking wards resides a massive stone castle that rose ten stories tall. Menacing stoned gargoyles lined the castle turrets and two serpent head statues stood sentry at its gate, ready to devour any who dared passed without the mark of their master.

Within its many halls and chambers lied one room in particular. A large banquet room with a vaulted ceiling that closely resembled a twisted version of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was dark, lit only by a few candles, and cold despite the warm summer air outside. Along the walls hung a variety of torture devices, many still caked with the blood of their victims. Seated at a long wooden table in the center of the room were many cloaked figures, whispering softly among themselves. At its head, on a raised platform, rested a single man in a throne made of bones.

"My Lord!"

The doors of the chamber burst open and a man cloaked in black with a mask in the shape of a skull rushed into the room. The man came up to throne and kneeled before the feet of his lord. A wizard by the name of Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort.

"Rise, Crouch. Tell me what you have discovered."

Barty Crouch Jr. rose to his feet and removed his mask. "My Lord, there has been a development brewing in the ministry tonight. My father has said there was a prophecy made in the Leaky Cauldron that referenced you explicitly."

Voldemort didn't convey any concern over the news but he was certainly intrigued.

"What did it say?"

"'Death shall find the false immortal. A child is born when the haloed moon is at its peak. It will bless the child with the power to destroy that which is unnatural. Only then shall he that fears death face mortality.'" Crouch glanced nervously up to his lord. It was never fortuitous to one's health to be the bearer of bad news to the Dark Lord.

"A haloed moon, you say? Much like the one tonight." There were no windows in the room but Voldemort could feel the magic in the air.

"Yes, my Lord, and the ministry has reported that there was a child born as the moon peaked."

"The child's name?"

"Daniel Benjamin Potter."

Voldemort's brow rose at the name. He was well familiar with the Potters. James Potter and his mudblood wife had evaded him on more than one occasion. They were a powerful family and this child would prove undoubtedly so.

But Voldemort was undeterred. Most men would shrink from the news that their death was foretold but he was Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard to ever exist. He feared nothing; not even death, not anymore. And while others saw defeat, he saw opportunity. This so called prophecy may throw a wrench into his plans but it was not without its uses. He looked across the room at his inner circle. All of them came from the purest stock and followed him without question but there was one that he needed now most.

"Malfoy, come forth."

Lucius Malfoy quickly made his way beside Crouch and kneeled. "How may I be of service, my Lord?"

"It is time to accelerate our plans. I trust you will not fail me."

"Never, my Lord."

"Good. I'll expect you to keep an eye on our forces while I am away."

"Away, my Lord? You are leaving us?"

"Do not question me!" Voldemort could hear the malcontent in Malfoy's voice and he would not stand for it.

Malfoy cowered. "Forgive me. I only wish to serve you and I fear that our cause will fail without your presence."

Voldemort had always appreciated Malfoy's subtle talent of twisting words, except when he tried it on him. But now was not the time to punish him. There was much he had to do to prepare for his journey.

"Undoubtedly, you will fail spectacularly without me. I expect a majority of our forces to behave like fools and you are to let them. Meanwhile, you, my most trusted and loyal servants, will entrench yourselves into every facet of our world and await my return. And when I do, we will finally cleanse this world of the unworthy. Prophecy or no prophecy, our day will come."


	3. Chapter II

**I own nothing. If the spell is not from the books, it's the Latin translation.**

**Chapter II**

**Six Months Later – February 1981**

To say that the last six months for the Potters had been hectic would be an understatement. The move to Potter Cove had put an immeasurable amount of stress on James and Lily. Lily's reaction to the end of their marriage had been very distressful. Despite all her misgivings about James and his Marauders, Lily cherished the relationship and love she felt for her husband. The memory of her wedding was one of her most beloved: responsible for her particularly powerful Patronus. Her trepidation was eased, however, when James assured her that he would never marry another and though she was no longer his wife, he would never love another.

When the rituals were performed and James became the Head, Lily felt a violent pull on her soul. The ending of their marital bond was a difficult procedure, especially so soon after giving birth and Lily was bedridden for days. James was distraught with worry but couldn't dwell long on the matter as his new responsibilities took up his time. He alone had to go to Potter Cove and alter the wards to allow others to enter. It was a simple process but redesigning the wards was very tedious. Fortunately, Dumbledore recalled Sirius and Remus from their Order duties to help with the Potters' transition (no doubt an attempt to apologize for his earlier transgressions). Together, Sirius and Remus helped vacate Godric's Hollow and take care of the children until Lily was back on her feet.

Harry was confused about the whole situation but stayed close to Daniel and helped take care of him while Lily was confined to bed. James and Lily tried to explain the situation as best they could so that he understood. Harry accepted it well; he had already spent most of his young life confined to Godric's Hollow. The only interaction he ever had with the outside world involved visits from the Marauders; Sirius, his godfather, was his favorite.

Daniel, despite only being a few days old, seemed to realize the difficult situation his family was in. The presence of his older brother was one of the few things that kept the young baby calm. It was strange how Daniel gravitated towards Harry, but Harry didn't seem to mind.

Eventually, things began to settle down at Potter Cove. The majestic estate consisted of one hundred acres, including a beautiful cove with a plush sandy beach surrounded by large clusters of rocks that were constantly battered by waves. The three-story home stood about two hundred feet from the cliffs that overlooked the cove; a small, winding path along the cliff's edge gave access to the beach.

The house itself was a beautiful Victorian style grey-stone mansion with plenty of windows for natural light and lots of fireplaces for heat. The mansion also included a clear glass sunroom on the left wing that was used mostly for casual dining and entertaining guests. The perfectly trimmed ivy snaked all along the rough stone façade and provided a naturally rustic look to the angelic home.

The estate was the home for two house elves, Gretel and Bobby, who maintained the manor should a Potter ever need it. Gretel was the cook and housekeeper while Bobby was the groundskeeper. Lily wasn't accustomed to servants and ordered both of them to the kitchen while she took responsibility for the housekeeping and gardening.

There were also many additional nooks and parlors where a person could spend countless hours curled up with a book. The extensive library included numerous volumes that were exclusive to the Potter family and spanned all forms of light and dark magic. Lily was a constant learner and spent many hours going over those ancient tomes while her boys sat nearby and played.

Ever since she had heard about the haloed moon and its involvement with the prophecy and Danny, Lily was determined to discover its significance. Unfortunately, very little was known about haloed moons since the phenomenon was very rare. As she scoured a journal written by an ancient wizard who had observed a haloed moon that occurred a millennium ago, a sudden crashing noise somewhere to her left distracted her.

"Attaboy, Harry!" James could be heard through the stacks of books. Lily saved her spot and moved over where the boys played with miniature toy brooms and James's favorite snitch. James held the giggling Harry and lightly tossed him in the air while Danny made happy gurgling noises. About five feet from them, a large pile of books were disorderly strewn about, having fallen from the shelves.

"What happened?"

James quickly turned to Lily and lifted Harry up, presenting him to her. "Harry here just performed his first bit of accidental magic."

"I did it mummy! I did! I made the books fall down. See! See!" Harry exclaimed as he pointed excitedly at the pile.

Lily grabbed Harry from James's arms and gave her boy a firm hug and a kiss on his head. "That's wonderful, Harry, but next time, try not to make a mess."

"Gah, not one minute after performing his first bit of magic and you're already lecturing him," James teased as he took back Harry.

"I'm just saying," Lily defended. "Those books are very old. I would hate to see them damaged."

James looked at Harry and pouted. "That's your Mum for ya, always a bookworm." Lily put her hands to her waist in protest. "But you're not going to be a bookworm, are ya, son? No, you're going to be a Quidditch player, right?" James continued as he flew Harry around like an airplane. Harry laughed and spread his arms.

Lily couldn't help but smile at the scene, her indignation about being called a bookworm forgotten. She walked over and picked up Danny who was still giggling happily at the sight of his brother and father. Once in her arms though, Danny quieted and looked into her mother's eyes.

"What's the matter, Danny? Do you want to play airplane, too?" Danny whined in protest and instead looked over to a nearby table; his tiny hazel eyes squinted in concentration. Lily followed his gaze and almost dropped Danny in shock when suddenly, the table rose from the ground and began to rotate in the air.

'How could Danny have that much control in just six months?' She frowned contemplatively. It wasn't possible. James continued to swing Harry around and came up next to Lily. He was similarly startled when he noticed the rotating table and Danny's focused stare.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you're doing that."

Lily could only shake her head in response; meanwhile, Danny lifted his hands and began to make circular patterns in the air. The table, in turn, began to spin upside down repeatedly.

"Yayyyy! Danny can do magic, too!" Harry cheered, clearly ignorant of the gravity of the situation. Harry's exclamation, however, shifted Danny's focus and the table crashed to the ground. Danny turned to Harry and made more gleeful gurgling noises and clapped his hands.

* * *

><p>Later that night after they put the boys to bed, James and Lily met back in the library.<p>

James unceremoniously dropped on one of the larger chairs in clear exhaustion. He had been unusually tired ever since Danny's display in the library. He also had had a nagging headache all day, like some bird was constantly pecking at his temple. Lily, meanwhile, returned to her table and immediately began to thumb through the journal she had been examining earlier.

"How was that possible, Lily?" James asked. Lily ignored him and continued to read. "I mean, it's amazing enough that Harry's magic showed so early but _six months!_ It shouldn't be possible."

James wasn't unfounded in his amazement. Normally, a magical child wouldn't show signs of magic until they were four or five years old. Harry, who was only two, had the potential to become a very powerful wizard but it was nothing compared to Danny. Lily continued to leaf through the journal and made notes as she read. James rose from his chair and came up beside Lily. "Have you been able to find anything?"

Lily finally stopped and looked up at James. "I don't know. This journal has some details about haloed moons but it isn't clear on its cause."

James brought his chair closer and sat down impatiently. "Does it have any theories?"

Lily shuffled through her notes and retrieved a single page filled with graphs and placed it before James. "No, but this is what I have so far." She pointed to a particular graph and the images began to move. "You know that magic constantly flows through nature and can affect certain natural events, right?"

James nodded. "Yeah, like volcanic eruptions and earthquakes."

"Exactly! And experts believe that this magic will build and build until it overflows, resulting in dangerous levels of stress on the planet which causes these events to occur. However, things like volcanic eruptions and earthquakes don't happen often enough to completely relieve the stress. So what else can decrease natural magic to keep it from becoming unstable and causing serious damage?" James shrugged so Lily continued. "Well, there are theories that state that sometimes this magic will concentrate around the birth of a child and will flow into that child."

James's eyes widened and he muttered, "Muggleborns."

"Exactly," Lily confirmed.

"So that is what happened with Danny?" James asked.

"Not entirely. For one, Danny is not a Muggleborn; his birth was already surrounded by magic. Also, it doesn't explain why the haloed moon is significant," Lily countered.

"But couldn't there have just been a high concentration of natural magic when he was born and it flowed into him like with Muggleborns?"

"Possibly. I think it's connected with Danny, but it still doesn't explain what any of this has to do with the haloed moon. It has to be a significant factor if it is referenced so clearly in the prophecy." Lily then grabbed the stack of books on the table. "And these books have next to nothing about it. All anyone of them can say is that a haloed moon is a significantly large magical event but don't know why and that it looks _pretty_." She frustratedly slammed them loudly in front of James. The resulting sound echoed through the quiet home.

It wasn't long before cries were heard from down the hall where Danny slept. Lily propped her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands in anguish. Her shoulders began to shake and tears began to flow down her cheek. James rubbed her back soothingly and quietly shushed her.

"Why is this happening to us, James? Why does it have to be our boys?" Lily sobbed.

James continued to soothe her. "I know it isn't fair, but we have to be strong for them. They're going to need us."

James rose, pulling Lily with him and wrapped her in a hug. Lily buried her face into James's chest and continued to cry. "I know you're going to figure this out, Lily. There has never been a problem you couldn't solve, nothing you couldn't fix. Heck, look at me," he said lovingly as Lily lifted her head and stared up into his face with her tear stricken eyes. "You fixed me, didn't you? Where would I be if you hadn't straightened me out?"

"Probably out with Sirius getting drunk and chasing girls," Lily stated matter-of-factly with a ghost of a smile.

"Damn, you're right," James joked and stared off into space. Lily lightly slapped James and buried her head back into his chest.

"Hey," James cooed as he lightly lifted her chin until their eyes met. "There is nothing, and I mean nothing, that could possibly make me regret being here with you." Lily smiled again and leaned up for a kiss. James quickly complied and passionately delved into Lily's embrace.

The kiss was soft at first but quickly became more zealous. It was the first intimate moment they had shared since they moved to Potter Cove. James's hands eagerly moved down Lily's back to her rear and firmly lifted her onto the table's edge. Lily, in turn, wrapped her legs around James's waist and pulled him closer. Their embrace began to grow more passionate and heated as their hands began exploring each other.

Their moment was interrupted, however, by Danny's crying. They slowly broke away from each other and exchanged quiet 'I love you's' before they fixed themselves up and made their way out of the library to tend to their two incredible sons.

**Four Years Later – February 1985**

It had been four years since the day Danny showed his power in the library. After a while, the event was pushed to the back of everyone's mind and they all settled into a daily routine. Lily and James split their time between raising their children and keeping themselves in the loop with the war. Since learning of the prophecy, Voldemort had mysteriously disappeared. His Death Eaters had been in disarray and some had tried to carry on without their Dark Lord. They attempted to recruit more heavily and with harsher punishments for those that refused. However, the Death Eaters were mostly incompetent without their master's leadership and most of them were eventually captured and imprisoned. Some Death Eaters remained at large though, and were able to disguise themselves or reintegrate into society by claiming that the Imperius Curse was responsible for their crimes. Life for the past four years in Magical Britain had settled down and relative peace had returned.

At Potter Cove, James and Lily remained skeptical that Voldemort had completely lost interest in Britain and would never return. So, they decided to begin their sons's educations early. Lily would teach them elementary skills like mathematics, English, potions, and Muggle history. James knew that his sons would be forced into politics and trained them in pureblood etiquette and the mental arts as most politicians were skilled in rudimentary Legilimency.

Sirius and Remus visited as much as they could. Outside of their parents, Sirius and Remus were all Harry and Danny knew of the outside world. Sirius would often try to bring as many treats and pranking supplies as he could, as long as Lily didn't find out. When Sirius was forced to be serious, he used his extensive dueling knowledge to teach them basic magical and physical self-defense along with a strict regimen of exercises to keep their bodies strong and their stamina high.

Remus would teach them about magical creatures, focusing in particular on how to distinguish dangerous creatures from the harmless. It wasn't long after they discussed werewolves that Harry was able to figure out Remus's "furry little problem." From that point, Harry and Danny always referred to Remus as "Uncle Moony" or just "Moony."

Also, due to his condition, Remus was an expert ward-maker and taught Harry and Danny about how the Cove's wards protected them. He also used his knowledge of how magic worked inside the body to teach the boys about meditation and keeping their magic under their control. When Harry had asked how he knew all this, Remus explained that he was always trying to find ways to calm the beast that was an unfortunate part of his magical core.

While Harry and Danny were both eager to learn and had great retention, they were always more enthusiastic about playing than learning. James and Lily were very proud of their sons and James occasionally joked that they were channeling the spirit of Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor. Whenever Lily wasn't looking, James and Sirius took the boys up on their brooms and taught them the wonders of flying and playing Quidditch. Things were going as well as possible, despite being confined to the estate, until late one evening…

"Mummy!"

At the alarming cry, Lily quickly awoke and sluggishly moved to get out of bed and mumbled, "I got him." James was unresponsive and Lily assumed that he had slept through the cry.

Lily yawned as she shuffled towards Danny's bedroom. Inside, she saw him sitting up in his bed breathing very heavily. "What's the matter, Danny?" Danny remained silent and started to shake. Lily moved to his bedside and placed her hand on his sweaty forehead. "You're burning up, Danny. Are you okay?"

Danny shakily replied, "I had a bad dream."

Lily hugged Danny and rubbed his back. "It was just a dream."

Danny continued to shake, but eventually settled into his mother's comforting embrace. Lily leaned back and softly cupped Danny's cheeks. She brushed back a wet strand of hair from his face. "Are you going to be okay?" Danny looked uncertain and remained silent.

"Is Danny alright?" Startled, Lily turned to the door and saw Harry standing there.

"Danny just had a bad dream, Harry." Lily internally smiled at the concerned expression on Harry's face. Harry always seemed to be there when something happened to Danny. Lily often wondered if Harry's concern for his little brother was more important than his own. James always reasoned that Harry was simply acting like a big brother.

Harry made his way into the room and climbed into the bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Danny. I remember the last time I had a bad dream. It was really scary. This huge troll was destroying everything and he was going to step on me. I was so afraid. But then I remembered that I had Daddy, and Mummy, and Uncle Sirius and Uncle Moony to protect me and together they beat that ugly troll and saved the day."

Danny listened to Harry's story with wide eyes. He had shrunk back when Harry mentioned the troll but relaxed when Harry told him about all the people that would protect him. Lily just smiled through Harry's story and hugged Danny closer as she consoled, "Harry's right, Danny. We will never let anything bad happen to you." Danny looked up at her. There was still some fear in his eyes.

"Do you want to come and sleep with me and Daddy?" Danny nodded urgently.

"Okay, come on then." Danny clung to Lily's neck as she rose from the bed.

"Can I come too?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled. "Sure."

Together, they moved to the master bedroom and approached the bed. James was exactly as Lily had left him. Lily put Danny down and both he and Harry climbed into the bed.

"Looks like we're going to have a few extra occupants tonight." James remained quiet. "James?" Lily moved to James's side of the bed and pulled back the sheet. James's eyes were wide open in pain and his hands and feet were shaking.

"_James!_" Lily immediately placed her hands on James's face and tried to get a response. When she received none, she promptly moved her hands down his neck to check his pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt the beats, but quickly frowned at the rapid pace.

"What's wrong, Mummy?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, Danny get off the bed softly and go sit in the chair," she commanded.

Worried from his mother's tone, Harry quickly took Danny and did as they were told.

Thinking quickly, Lily grabbed her wand but realized that she had no idea what spell to cast: she was a researcher, not a healer. She knew basic diagnostic spells for bruises and broken bones but she was pretty sure this was beyond a simple injury. Extensive training was needed to perform the more complex healing spells; she swallowed a wail of despair. If Dumbledore dared not attempt such healing, how could she? Reaching a healer would be impossible since the floo wasn't connected to Hogwarts or St. Mungo's. Her desperation was quickly mounting until she suddenly remember that Remus had tutored under Madam Pomfrey and had learned many of the more complicated healing enchantments.

She quickly moved to the fireplace and tossed some floo powder into the fire before yelling, "The Retreat!"

The fire turned green and Lily stuck her head into the flames. "Remus! Sirius! Come quick!" She then waited until the two pajama clad young men entered the room with their wands drawn. They relaxed when they saw it was only Lily.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Sirius yawned.

"Come through right now, it's James." She demanded desperately with fresh tears rolling down her face. She removed her head from the fire and returned to James's side as she watch both men burst out of the fireplace.

"Merlin! What happened?" Sirius cried as they both noticed James's state and rushed to the bed.

"I don't know. I woke up because Danny had a bad dream and when I got back he was like this."

As Lily spoke, Remus took out his wand and scanned James's body. Lily and Sirius nervously looked on as Remus performed various diagnostic and healing spells but all he accomplished was getting James to stop shaking and close his eyes so that he appeared to be asleep. Remus continued to exhaust his repertoire of spells but after a few minutes his shoulders dropped and he turned to Lily, his expression grave.

"I don't know how but his magical core is draining power rapidly, so rapidly that it is putting tremendous strain on his heart. If we don't find a way to stop it, it will cause him to have a massive heart attack and die." He ran a hand through his brown hair in the midst of the pregnant pause before finally declaring, "I've tried everything I know, but nothing seems to be working."

"W-what can we do? There has to be something else we can do!" Lily replied. She refused to give up and accept that her husband was going to die.

"Did anything unusual happen to James today? When was the last time he was alright?" Remus asked.

"I-I don't think anything happened to him today. We were just practicing potions with the kids and then he took them up on his broom, like he always does after lessons. He was fine when we went to bed."

"What kind of potions?"

"Nothing difficult, just Pepper-Ups and Calming Draughts."

Remus concentrated for a moment before asking, "Did anything happen after you went to bed?"

Lily blushed slightly. "We, ummm, we, I mean, we–"

Remus raised his hand to stop her. His face turned red as he shifted uncomfortably. "Did anything unusual happen with…that?"

"Moony! What does that have to do with this?" Sirius interrupted.

"I'm just being thorough, Sirius," Remus defended.

"No, we went to bed after and nothing happened until Danny's scream woke me up." Lily answered quickly, her face still red.

"Did James wake up, too?"

Realization dawned on Lily's face. "No, I-I just assumed it didn't wake him."

'Which was unusual,' she pondered. 'James has always been a light sleeper and was always quick to attend to the boys when they called.' She looked up to tell Remus but noticed his attention was elsewhere.

Remus was staring contemplatively at Danny who was clinging to Harry looking very scared. She didn't know what he was thinking as he moved over the boys and knelt beside Danny.

"Hey there, pup."

"Uncle Moony, is Daddy alright?" Danny asked in a small voice.

"He's going to be just fine. Now, I'm going to cast some spells around you real quick but don't worry, they are not going to hurt at all, okay?"

"Okay," Danny nervously replied.

Lily watched with trepidation as Remus moved his wand around Danny and muttered some words. Once he finished, she noticed his eyes bulged at what the readings were telling him. Her alarm heightened and bile rose to her throat at Remus's furrowed brow as he stared at James and then back to Danny.

"What is it, Remus?" Lily questioned. Remus didn't answer but quickly raised his wand at Danny and stunned him.

"What are you doing? What did you do to Danny? Why–" Harry yelled before Remus promptly stunned him too.

"REMUS!" Lily and Sirius exclaimed. She reached for her wand and noticed Sirius from the corner of her eye doing the same.

Remus raised his arms to stop them. "I'm sorry, but it was necessary."

"What are you talking about?" Lily and Sirius moved over to Harry and Danny and positioned them in more comfortable positions.

"Why did you stun them?" Lily demanded heatedly.

"I think that Danny's magic is what caused this to happen to James."

"How? He's only four." Sirius questioned.

"Four and a half," Lily corrected offhandedly. It was what Danny always said when someone called him four.

"Whatever, there is no way that a four and a half year old could emit enough magic to harm a Head of House." Sirius had a point. The Head of House was usually the oldest and strongest male in the family. This meant that the Head had enough power to mask the magical emissions of everyone under the wards so they couldn't be detected. According to Remus, Danny had somehow emitted so much power that it had transcended James's power.

"Don't you remember when James and Lily told us what happened four years ago with Danny's magic? At that age, that kind of control is impossible and yet somehow when Danny was afraid because of his nightmare, he tapped into that power again. Almost as if he was trying to protect himself. By stunning him, his emission level will begin to decrease and James will wake up." Remus explained, hoping his theory would be proved positive.

Lily recalled that time in the library when Danny had shown frightening control over his magic. Could Danny have really caused this? Lily's eyes displayed her puzzlement and fear as she helplessly watched and waited for her husband to wake up. After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, nothing happened and Lily anxiously looked back to Remus hoping that he had another solution. The look in Remus's eyes, though, told her that he had none: her husband was going to die.

Lily refused to believe it and frantically said, "Remus, it's not working. You have to try something else."

Tears began to fall from the werewolf's eyes; he had no other plans. Lily continued to urge Remus to try as her own tears began to fall, her tone becoming shriller and more insistent with each demand. She marched over to him and began to push and shove Remus until he hit the wall. Remus just stood there and endured her punishment. She felt Sirius try to pull her away but she quickly turned and kneed him in the crotch. Sirius dropped to the ground and Lily rounded again on Remus and loudly implored the silent, weeping man to do something—anything—to aid her ailing husband.

* * *

><p>Remus continued to take Lily's punches in the chest until she finally sobbingly collapsed on his chest. Remus could do nothing but hold his dear friend while she cried. His body was numb with the grief of losing his first true friend. He considered all of the Marauders his brothers but James was the first person to find out about his condition and not fear him. Remus had been blown away when James said that he, Sirius, and Peter were going to become animagi so that the werewolf would have some company during his transformations. He never had friends after he was bitten but that had changed and it was all due to James. Glistening tears rolled down his face as he stared at the still prone form on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius was possibly in a worse state than Remus. As he lay on the floor, he substituted the pain in his groin for the pain of losing his best friend. Unbidden, he recalled the first time they had met. It was at one of those boring Christmas parties that the Black family hosted every year. Sirius had wandered aimlessly through the crowds, watching as his brother, Regulus, reveled in the attention of being the favored son. His feet had taken him to the portrait room where a young man with wild hair and round glasses spoke animatedly with the paintings. As Sirius came closer he began to hear an extravagant tale about how the Black family had all been fatally poisoned by a flobberworm infestation. Sirius remembered how he had walked up to the boy and told his ancestors that he was all that was left of the historically old family. It was absolutely hilarious to watch the horrid look on their faces before the two boys burst out laughing; it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Despair raked his body and soul at the loss of the friend that saved him from his family.<p>

But suddenly…

"Lily?" A soft whisper from the bed released the three from their sorry state.

"James!?" Lily turned and quickly rushed from Remus's arms back to James's side.

As they spoke softly to each other, Remus remained prone. His gazed fixed on the little boy nestled in his big brother's arms.

**The Next Day**

It was a beautiful day. The recent snowfall had transformed Potter Cove into a winter wonderland. Overnight, the cloud cover had broken, allowing the sun to shine gloriously. Everything seemed set for a fun and productive day for the residents at Potter Cove. Sirius sat with Lily by a roaring fire pit and continuously stroked the logs while watching over the succulent pork upon which they were snacking. The fire was mostly for show since Lily had cast her best Warming Charms over every part of their bodies. Still, it was heartening to sit and enjoy a nice fire while picking off slices of delicious pork. She and Sirius watched and cheered as Danny and James flew around on his broom doing spectacularly but "not too dangerous" stunts. The after effects of last night's episode had caused James to experienced stiffness in his limbs, especially his left leg, but he eventually got out of bed to prove to everyone that he was alright.

The only one not partaking in the family fun was Harry. He sat on the window sill of his bedroom and watched his family; the events of the previous night weighed heavily on his mind. He just didn't understand how it could have happened and was frustrated that no one saw fit to tell him how it had occurred. He had tried to ask his parents but they said that he shouldn't be concerned yet and that he should be thankful that his father was alright. Harry was almost seven years old and had been forced into hiding practically since birth. Since the time he could read, he had been taught in everything from wizarding history to hand-to-hand combat, so he felt damn sure he was ready to know how something had almost _killed_ his father. A sudden knock on the door broke Harry from his thoughts. Harry turned and saw Remus standing in his doorway.

"You should really come down, Harry. You're missing all the fun," Remus said with a smile.

"I don't want to," Harry replied grumpily before turning back to the window.

Remus's smile fell and he made his way into the room to sit beside Harry in the window. For a while, the two sat together in silence and watched Danny lift his hands up in the air as James did a barrel roll. The smallest of smiles crossed Harry's face when Lily screamed up at Danny to hold onto the broom and at James to not do any more of those "spinning things." Remus smiled too and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on, Harry," he said softly and rose to his feet.

Harry didn't respond and raised his legs up to his chest and placed his chin on his knees. Remus sighed and turned to leave, but when he reached the doorway, Harry called, "It was Danny's fault, wasn't it?"

Remus stopped in his tracks. "What?" Remus turned back around and inquired incredulously, "How could you say that?"

Harry wasn't fooled.

"I saw how you were looking at him after we were revived last night," Harry replied coolly. "You tried to smile and act like everything was alright but I saw your eyes. You were afraid, afraid of Danny."

Remus looked visibly shocked that he had been read so easily. It was unsettling for Harry to see his normally calm and collected uncle look as afraid as he did the night before. It only made him want to know more about what happened. He could tell that Remus didn't know what to say which only confirmed his suspicions; it had been his brother.

Harry took another look outside and saw that James and Danny had been grounded and Lily irately confronted James. Harry pondered on what his father had done this time and kind of wished he was down there to listen. He still loved to hear his parents playfully argue.

Danny had moved over to Sirius and sat next to him while sampling some of the pork. He and Sirius had smiles on their faces and made frequent glances towards Lily and James. Harry hid his own smile and turned back to Remus. The werewolf still had a pensive look on his face as he tried to find a way to answer Harry. Harry moved from his perch and made his way towards the door. When he halted in front of Remus and gazed up, the werewolf finally found his voice.

"Harry," he said. "I know you have questions. I know that you're concerned–and you have the right to be–but I'm not the one who should tell you."

Remus knelled down on one knee and grabbed Harry's shoulders as he stared softly into Harry's eyes, as though willing him to understand something very important. "We live in a perilous time and one day, you and your brother are going to have a part to play. Don't blame your parents for wanting to shelter you for a little bit longer."

"But he's my little brother," Harry said simply and with conviction. "I'm supposed to protect him."

Remus looked touch by Harry's concern and noticed the determination in his eyes.

Remus sighed. "I'll talk to your parents but no promises." Harry's face broke out into a smile and infectiously caused Remus to do the same as they walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"No! Absolutely not!" Lily exclaimed.<p>

"Listen, Remus said he already knows it was Danny so why–"

"How? How does he know, did you tell him?" Lily interrupted Sirius, glaring accusingly at him.

"No, of course not! He must have figured it out all on his own. He's a smart kid," Sirius defended.

"I know he's smart, but he's not ready for this, whatever _this_ is," Lily argued.

Sirius sighed and lowered his head in exhaustion. For the past ten minutes, they had been talking in circles. The happy and carefree act they had put on throughout the day for the children's sake had long since been abandoned. Lily believed that it wasn't the right time for Harry to learn the secret that surrounded Danny's birth. She knew that her sons would have to face the truth about their world eventually; she just hadn't expected it to be so soon. She wanted them to have as normal a childhood as possible and remain innocent before the darkness of reality tainted them.

"Lily, it won't do us any good to hold this back from Harry," Sirius explained, carefully articulating his reasoning. "It will only cause him to resent us and force him to find his own answers. Harry is smarter and more mature than any other child I have ever known, certainly more so than we were at his age. He can handle it."

Lily looked around the room at the two silent men in desperation, hoping to find support. Remus seemed conflicted since he didn't know which side to take. James, who had remained suspiciously quiet throughout the entire argument, sat with a pensive face in his usual chair while he held his hands together in front of his face with two fingers pressed against his lips. His eyes were cast downwards, unwilling to lock gazes with anyone in the room.

James didn't want to admit it, but he had never been as scared as he was last night. The pain he felt had been greater than any before; not even the Cruciatus held a candle to having his magic violently pulled from his body. After he had woken up, his entire body felt tired and incredibly stiff. It felt as if he had been casting spells continuously for hours. His extensive Auror training had never left him so physically and mentally exhausted. He hadn't been able to move for six hours and sleeping was nearly impossible.

Eventually, the morning came and James was finally able to rise from his bed and move around, albeit laboriously, but the more he moved the better he had felt. In his eagerness to assure his worried family and friends that there were no lingering effects, he had wanted to spend the day outside. He had neglected to mention that his left leg had a lingering numbness that didn't dissipate until after they had eaten dinner.

"James?" Lily asked sharply, hoping for the support of her husband. When James didn't answer her, Lily walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "James?" She asked again quietly.

James still remained quiet. Everyone in the room stood patiently and waited for him to speak. Finally, after Lily gently nudged him, James removed his hands from in front of this mouth, grabbed Lily's hand from his shoulder, and rubbed the back of it affectionately. He looked up into the concerned eyes of his wife and whispered, "Tell him."

Lily's eyes widened in disbelief and as she was about to berate her husband she felt him softly squeeze her hand.

"Sirius is right, Lily. If we don't tell him something now he'll just find out on his own. This way we can control what he knows." She tried to protest, but James's touch silenced her again. "I know that what happened last night was an accident but it was also a reminder that there may come a time when we won't be around to protect them." As James spoke, he subconsciously moved his hand to lightly rub his left leg. "I'm not saying that we should tell him everything since there's a lot we still don't know but telling him something now will show him that we trust him. And who knows? Maybe this way, he can be more prepared and help stop it from happening again."

Lily held back her tears and nodded her head. What James said made sense, though she still didn't like it. James looked around the room and saw Remus and Sirius nod in agreement as he met their gaze. James then turned to Lily, started to rub her hands again, and softly cooed, "It'll be alright. We can still protect them."

"I know, I just wish it wasn't so soon." Lily's voice hitched as she held back her tears. James and Lily shared a quiet moment before James turned and motioned to Remus to summon Harry from the hallway.

Outside, Harry was actually surprised when Remus stepped out of the library. Harry expected the discussion to last much longer given the stubbornness and protectiveness of his parents. He hoped it didn't mean that they were not going to tell him anything. As Harry approached Remus, the man gave him a small smile and a slight nod in encouragement. When Harry entered the library, he noticed Sirius standing by the fireplace with his arms crossed and his mother standing beside the chair occupied by his father; they stared intently at him. Without speaking, they motioned for Harry to take the seat across from them. Harry sat down and waited for his parents to speak.

"Harry, we want to let you know before we start that we will always love you and Danny, and there are some things that we want to protect you from whether you think you're ready or not," James began.

"And you must understand that not even we know everything," Lily said affectionately. Harry shook his head in understanding and remained silent as his parents spoke.

"But what we do know and can tell you is that on the night Danny was born something significant happened and because of that your brother is very special," James explained.

"Special how?" Harry said seeking clarification.

"Somehow, Danny has access to an enormous amount of magical energy, but we don't think he's even aware of it," Lily said slowly. "But last night when Danny got scared because of his dream, that energy expanded which caused your father to get...sick."

Harry recalled just how "sick" his father had looked the night before and as his eyes met his father's, he could not hide the look of fear on his face. "And if it happens again?" Harry asked timidly. He tried desperately to control his voice and not show his fear of the answer.

Their silence was all Harry needed to understand the terrible truth. Harry wasn't as ignorant of death as his parents believed. He had found some old pictures of his parents with a group of people and when he had asked Sirius why he had never met any of them in the picture besides the duo, Sirius had been forced to explain that some them had died or gone missing during the war. Sirius's eyes had lingered on Peter's image for a moment before he explained the existence of a vigilante group, the Order of the Phoenix, and how they sought to make the world safe, but not all of them had survived. His parent's silence to his question caused Harry to recall that conversation and face the possibility that the fate of those people in the picture could befall his own father.

All of these emotions overwhelmed Harry and he moved out of his chair and rushed into his father's arms. James wrapped his arms around his son and rubbed his back as Harry's body shook. Lily too bent down and wrapped her arms around her son. Her eyes moved to James and they shared a silent conversation; maybe they had told him too much. After a moment, Harry removed his face from his father's chest, looked up at his parents, and hesitantly asked, "Will it happen again?"

"We don't know. We put a mild Dreamless Sleeping Potion in his food so tonight, at least, he will sleep peacefully," Lily said reassuringly.

Harry took a moment to think and said, "But Dreamless Sleeping Potions can be addicting."

Momentarily proud of her young student, Lily nodded her head. "Right now, it'll have to do until we think of something else."

"I want to help. I-I can keep him calm. We won't climb the trees anymore or fly anymore and we won't go down on the beach because sometimes the waves and the rocks scare him and-and-" Harry rambled hysterically before James shushed him.

"It's okay, Harry. You won't have to do any of that. We'll think of something." James looked intently into his son's eyes and solemnly said, "Your old man will be just fine."

It was at this moment that an idea struck Sirius. Abruptly, he blurted out, "What about Devil's Grip?"

Harry was confused but the look on his parents' and Remus's faces told him that Devil's Grip was something to fear.

"Are you out of your mind? You would subject Danny to Devil's Grip?" Remus cried.

"Not the real thing, of course, we'll modify it. You and Lily are good at runes. Can't you change them so that it won't harm him?" Sirius defended.

While Remus and Lily both paused to ponder the issue, Harry piped up, "What's Devil's Grip?"

James and Lily looked at each other and wondered how best to explain the vile artifact.

"Devil's Grip is a bracelet that is used on wizards to absorb their magic. If left on for too long, the wizard will lose all of his magic, essentially becoming a Muggle," James explained disdainfully.

Harry looked incredulously at Sirius. Why would his godfather want to take away Danny's magic? But Sirius's focus was on Lily and Remus who were quietly consulting with each other. Growing impatient. "Well, can you do it?"

They simultaneously glanced at Sirius. "Possibly, but it doesn't really matter," Remus started. "We're not likely to find Devil's Grip just lying around in a jewelry box, are we?"

After a moment of contemplation, Sirius waved his finger towards Remus. "I may know where we can find some."


	4. Chapter III

**I own nothing. If the spell is not from the books, it's the Latin translation.**

**Chapter III**

**One Week Later**

In the following week, many things began to change around Potter Cove. Sirius had spent most of the week absent from the Cove and refused to tell anyone where he went. Everyone, besides Danny, was curious on how he planned to acquire Devil's Grip and hoped that it didn't involve anything too dangerous. Remus, meanwhile, packed up The Retreat, the small home that Sirius and Remus had used as a safe house. It was an obvious decision given the new development with Danny and James to move them into the Cove. Danny was ecstatic over the opportunity to have his two uncles living with them, still oblivious that he was the cause. The Potters, meanwhile, organized themselves to prevent another outburst from Danny. James increased their mental arts training and stressed the need to calm one's mind. Additionally, Lily introduced dreamless sleep and calming potions to her lesson plan. Harry immersed himself into the lessons because he knew that Danny would follow his lead. In their time alone, Harry and Danny would play together as they normally did but Harry kept a close eye on Danny. He hoped to prevent anything that could cause another incident.

Finally, early one morning, Sirius stumbled from the fireplace with a large smile on his face and a package in his hands. He quickly noticed no one in the living room so he made his way into the kitchen where Gretel and Bobby prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, Bobby and Gretel." Sirius greeted jovially with a flirtatious smile towards Gretel.

"Master Sirius!" Bobby greeted. Gretel tried to greet Sirius but couldn't find her voice through her blush. "Welcome back, sir. May Gretel and Bobby get you some breakfast?"

"No thank you, I'll eat with everyone else." Sirius declined their eager offer of what appeared to be eggs benedict with strawberries. "Speaking of everyone else, is anyone awake?"

The house-elves accessed their unique magic to locate each person in the house. "Master Remus is just waking, Young Masters Harry and Daniel are in their rooms and the Master and Mistress are bathing." Gretel and Bobby announced.

Sirius blushed, he knew exactly what "bathing" really meant. His blush quickly turned into a devious grin, "May you inform the Master and Mistress that I have arrived?"

Gretel and Bobby looked at each before they timidly replied, "Gretel and Bobby are not to disturb the Master and Mistress when they are bathing, sir."

Sirius adopted his most charming smile and directed it towards Gretel. "But it's very important, Can't you make an exception…" Sirius paused for dramatic effect. "…for me?" Gretel couldn't help her blush and Bobby grew irritated at her reaction.

"Gretel will go," and she disappeared with a soft pop. Bobby just shook his head when he and Sirius heard a loud feminine shriek resound through the house.

"Must Master Sirius always trick poor Gretel into doing that?" Bobby asked. Sirius just laughed and rewarded himself for his prank by grabbing an apple and taking a healthy bite before he made his way to the sunroom to wait for everyone.

Five minutes later, Remus walked in with a disappointed look but with a hint of a smile, "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

Sirius just smiled and tossed his eaten apple in the air to be caught by the appearing and then disappearing Bobby. Sirius placed his package on the table and scooted it across the table to Remus. Remus eyed the package before he picked it up and examined it.

"Uncle Sirius, you're back!" Danny exclaimed excitedly. Remus quickly hid the package in his robes before the small child could see. Danny quickly ran towards his uncle while Harry followed calmly behind him.

Sirius caught the little missile boy and pulled him into a bear hug, "Hey their Danny, how's my little pup doing?"

"Good. Mummy's been teaching us about sleeping potions that make you not have dreams and Daddy showed us how to look into our minds and become all calm and stuff." Danny said animatedly. Sirius raised his eyes and confirmed with Harry and Remus that the lessons had stuck with the youngest Potter. Sirius brought his attention back to Danny.

"That's very good. Make sure that you pay attention because you know what the reward is for doing well in you lessons, right?" Danny raised his arms like they were wings and ran around the table making whooshing sounds. Sirius grabbed Danny when he tried to pass him and began to mercilessly tickle him causing Danny to breakout in an unending fit of laughter.

It was then that a furious looking Lily stormed into the sunroom. "Sirius Orion Black! How many times have we told…?" Lily cut off her tirade when Remus turned and showed her the package he had hidden in his robes. Harry saw it too but stayed quiet as not to draw Danny's attention to the silent exchange.

Sirius, meanwhile, smiled back at Lily. "Where's James?"

Lily focused back on Sirius and narrowed her eyes. "He'll be down in a moment."

"Still a little stiff, is he?" Sirius baited with a smile.

"Sirius!" Lily cried incredulously, subtly motioning towards Danny and Harry, who didn't seem to know what was going on anyway.

"What? I was just asking if he was still getting stiff in the mornings. What do you think I was talking about?" Sirius asked innocently.

Lily huffed and muttered, "Mangy mutt." Lily stared murderously at Sirius as she moved to her seat.

"Harry, Danny sit down it's time for breakfast," she commanded irritably.

It was then that Bobby and Gretel, with her head cast down, popped in and placed the breakfast trays on the table and began to pour drinks for everyone. As they were pouring Harry's cup of orange juice, James strode into the room staring very unpleasantly at Sirius. He sat down and accepted his own glass of juice from the still very embarrassed Gretel. James tried to thank her but she could only squeak and promptly popped out of the room. Sirius chuckled lightly to himself at James's and Lily's obvious discomfort over what the small house-elf had witnessed them doing. Thankfully, Harry and Danny were eagerly delving into the delicious spread and were oblivious to the subject matter. Lily leaned over to James and whispered into his ear about the package which caused to James to look from Sirius to Remus who slightly nodded that it was what they were looking for. The four adults were all looking at each as they attempted to have a silent conversation on when they should discuss what lied in Remus's robes when Danny enquired

"What are we doing today, mummy?"

"Umm…" Lily wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You two are going to work with me today," Sirius answered for Lily. "I've got to make sure you two have stayed in shape while I've been gone."

Danny looked really excited and turned to Harry. "I'm going to beat you today, Harry."

Harry just scoffed in indignation. "Yeah right. In your dreams, baby brother."

Danny got really upset. "I'm not a baby."

"Baby, baby, baby." Harry teased.

Danny almost bounced out of his seat. "Mummy! Make him stop." Danny pleaded to his mother but before Lily could intervene, Sirius raised his hand to stop her.

"Now Danny, what have I said about allowing your opponent to upset you?"

Danny was about to argue back but stopped at Sirius's stern stare down. Danny then pouted in defeat.

"If you let them into your head, then they have already won."

"Correct," Sirius confirmed before he returned to his breakfast.

Danny stared narrowly back at Harry who sported a smug grin. Danny then finished up his plate and got up from the table to prepare for their workout with Sirius. As he passed Harry's chair, Danny quickly reached out and pinched Harry's arm above his elbow (a painful pressure point). Harry instinctively reacted and pulled his arm away from Danny. Not wanting his little brother to get away with the first strike, he rushed out of his chair to chase Danny out of the room.

"Mummy!" Danny wailed as he tried desperately to outrun his older and faster brother. Lily mostly ignored the usual game of chase but decided to at least help her youngest child.

"Just don't hurt him, Harry."

With the children gone, Remus pulled out and carefully unwrapped the package to reveal two wide-bodied metallic black bracelets highlighted by an embedded glowing red octagonal ruby. This unique and terrifying ruby was responsible for forcing hundreds, maybe thousands, of wizards and witches to live as muggles. The three wizards and one witch in the room maintained their distance as they carefully observed the dangerous artifact before them.

James was the first to break the silence. "How the bloody hell did you find these, Sirius?" He wasn't too thrilled with their presence in his home.

"James! Language," Lily chided, though she agreed wholeheartedly with his sentiment. All the attention now focused on the prankster at the end of the table. Sirius solemnly leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

"I had to access the Black's ancestral vault."

"That means…" Remus started disbelievingly.

"…I had to talk to my father." Sirius finished. It wasn't a secret to anyone in the room how troubled the relationship was between Sirius and his father. Lily, who sat nearest to him, reached out and grabbed Sirius's hand and gave him a comforting squeeze. James had the most experience with Lord Orion Black and knew that he wouldn't just give access to their family's most private vault without getting something in return.

"What did it cost you?" James asked.

"Nothing I can't afford," Sirius replied, not willing to discuss it further.

James let the matter drop, for now. The more important matter softly glowed on his breakfast table. Remus was already holding up a bracelet using a napkin instead of his bare hand and carefully examined the part of the bracelet surrounding the ruby. He pulled the bracelet closer to his face and squinted before he leaned back and waved his wand over the bracelet creating a magnifying glass effect in the air. Lily moved over to Remus and looked over his shoulder to examine the minuscule glyphs surrounding the ruby. These glyphs were the key to the bracelet's power; the ruby was just the repository for the magic that the glyphs absorbed.

"Let me see it." Lily said and carefully took the bracelet from Remus's hand. She stared more closely at the glyphs but shook her head in puzzlement. "I can't understand what these runes are saying. Do you, Remus?"

"Not really." Remus shook his head as he took the bracelet back from Lily and examined it closely. "There must be some kind of hidden cipher to it," he concluded.

It wasn't difficult to believe that a unique code was used so that if it was put on a runes master, they wouldn't be able to take it off before the bracelet took their magic. The code, though, was very confusing but the two of them were going to have to find a way to break it.

As Remus and Lily conferred, a realization came to James. "But even if you two can alter the bracelets to work, what's to stop Danny from just taking them off or not even wearing them?"

A stunned silence filled the room over their newest predicament. 'How were they going to get Danny to wear them and not take them off?' they all thought. They couldn't use compulsion charms or anything like that since they had been teaching both children how to recognize and repel them.

"We'd have to find a way to make him _want_ to always wear them," Sirius commented.

"I don't think we'll need him to wear both of them, actually," Lily pointed out. "If we get the sequencing right, he'll only need to wear one of them."

"Well that's good at least," James commented, hoping for a little optimism.

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that we need something to make him wear it," Sirius said.

"Why don't we just tell him to wear it," Lily offered. Everyone paused at Lily's ridiculous contribution with Sirius the first to speak.

"That'd be a rich conversation…'Hey Danny, wear this bracelet or your father might die the next time you have a nightmare.'"

"We can say that it's a family heirloom," James submitted, trying to ignore Sirius's tone.

Again Sirius scuffed. "I don't know about that, whenever my parents tried to get me to take some old family heirloom, I'd just say thank you and put it in my drawer. Couldn't exactly trust what would happen if I ever put them on."

"Well that's your family, Sirius," Lily countered. "Our families don't have a walk-in closet for all their skeletons."

Sirius admitted she had a point, "But doesn't he already have Charlus's old pocket watch? Have you ever seen him with it?"

Sirius spoke, of course, of Harry's sixth birthday when Danny didn't understand why only Harry got gifts so James had given him his father's old magical pocket watch. James had tried to explain its significance but it was difficult for a three-year-old to comprehend. Danny was excited about it for a while but it eventually ended up on his dresser amongst all his other clutter.

"We can say it's from Lily's side," James said, defending his idea.

"Oh yes, we can't forget the Great-and-Completely-Muggle Evans Family, can we? Sirius said dismissively. "What were they, com-putters eny-gears? What kind of magical heirlooms did they have?" Sirius knew that his comments were inappropriate but if there wasn't a way to get this to work then his deal with his father was definitely not worth it.

"That's computer engineers and you don't have to be rude, Sirius. Besides, I don't hear you offering any suggestions." Lily replied accusingly. Her parents, Benjamin and Rose Evans, had died years ago in a car crash. She had accepted it but that still didn't mean she would let Sirius bad-mouth them just because they were muggles.

"Hey! I got the bloody things, didn't I, and it wasn't exactly easy either." Sirius argued.

"Watch how you're talking to my wife, Padfoot." James warned in a raised voice.

Sirius shifted towards James. "You're the one that should be concerned, James," Sirius started, "you almost died a week ago."

"You think I don't know that," James said, "which is why we don't have time for your nit-picking."

"Oh I'm sorry for wanting to keep my best mate alive." Sirius countered as his quick temper started to flare. The argument started to get out of hand as their frustrations mounted. Thankfully…

"Gentlemen!" Remus interrupted which earned a glare from Lily, "and Lady." He added. "This is not helping. Lily and I already have the difficult enough task of making this safe for Danny and your petty arguing is not helping." James and Sirius quieted and looked slightly ashamed. With order restored, Remus continued, "Now, Lily and I need to focus on these runes, why don't the two of you handle the children and we'll think of a way to keep it on Danny's arm _when _we get there."

Everyone was silent and slightly embarrassed of their actions but it was something that Remus was used to. He had become accustomed to being the adult in their group. He usually shared the duty with Lily but sometimes her own fiery temper got the best of her and he was forced to play grown-up on his own.

"Have me give it to him," a voice spoke from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Harry in his workout clothes as he looked intently at the bracelet that still lied on the table. He took a few steps into the room and came to stand next to Remus.

"Harry, wher…" Remus started looking behind him.

"Don't worry, I gave Danny a head start," Harry responded, anticipating Remus's question. Harry reached out and lightly touched the bracelet before him. "I can say that I made it in my spare time especially for him."

The adults looked at each other wondering if Harry's plan would work. "Are you sure, Harry?" Lily asked.

Harry slightly smiled and looked confidently at his mother. "If I give it to him, he'll never take it off."

Lily recalled the last time she witnessed Harry give Danny something, a drawing of them riding brooms, and how much Danny treasured it and displayed it proudly on the wall in his room. She could remember many other similar incidences and couldn't help but agree with Harry's idea. She looked over to Sirius.

"Does that work for you?" She asked cheekily.

Sirius studied Harry for a moment. He thought of his own memories of Harry and Danny and couldn't help but agree that the plan had merit. A grin crept onto his face as he couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah…that should work."

* * *

><p>In the next week things progressed exactly as Remus proscribed. The only hitch was the total lack of progress on his and Lily's attempts to decipher the code on the bracelet. Lily had started to spend all her time in her usual spot in the library as she worked endlessly to solve the mystery. She took her meals and even slept there.<p>

James really started to worry. He knew that it was just her motherly instincts kicking in but even she had limits. This was nothing new to James, he remembered during their 7th year when she was studying for an entry exam for the Department of Mysteries. She had literally moved into the library and smuggled James's invisibility cloak so that she wouldn't get caught. But this time, it wasn't just some test for a job: this concerned her youngest son.

When he failed to pry her away from the library, he had gone to Remus, who looked equally as tired and frustrated, and discovered that they had figured out the correct sequence for containing Danny's outbursts. He alluded to how the wizarding world had first interfered with the muggles after Chernobyl to help contain their nuclear power problems so that those "stupid muggles" didn't blow up the world. The concept was that the runes would monitor the levels of containment on nuclear reactors and absorb any leaks or high levels of radiation. The same idea would be used for Danny's bracelet.

The problem was that they couldn't decode the bracelet's existing rune so that they could properly transcribe the new ones onto the bracelet. If they didn't put the runes in precisely the right order then the bracelet would implode and kill him (and probably everyone within hundred miles). If it wasn't for the cipher, than everything would be fine (just as long as they didn't accidentally make any mistakes engraving the complicated glyphs that had to be three millimeters in diameter). James understood the pressure on his wife and her stubbornness to always succeed was one of the many things he loved about her, but something had to be done and he knew exactly what that was.

He stepped into the library, not even trying to hide his presence, and walked up behind her. Lily hadn't even noticed him while she mumbled her thoughts aloud as she worked. James took a moment to examine her appearance; she was dressed in only a bathrobe and seemingly nothing else underneath. Her usually vibrant red hair stuck out in all directions (looking like a true Potter), her eyes looked red from frustrated tears and were cradled by dark circles, her lips were chapped and her forehead had a light layer of sweat from the stress she put on her body. Even then, though, James still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The table was littered with books and papers and underneath them were plates of half-eaten or untouched food. His heart trembled a little at the lengths his wife pushed herself.

"Lily, you need to stop and rest," he said as he leaned over her and firmly placed his hand on the table.

"Not now, James," Lily dismissed him and continued to scribble furiously.

James then made to grab her notebook and had to practically wrestle her for it. "James, stop it. I'm really close," Lily said as she was forced to surrender her work.

"That's what you said three days ago." James placed the notebook at the other side of the table and stood between it and Lily.

Lily huffed, folded her arms across her chest and glared at her husband. James remained strong and decided to ease his plan into effect. He took a seat next to her.

"Lily-Pad, please, you need to get some rest. You know I can't stand to see you like this." James put all the concern he could into voice and gently placed his hand on her thigh.

"But I can't stop now, everyone is counting on me. I know I'm close, I just have to calculate the frequency for the containment runes," Lily desperately tried to explain herself but her resolve had already started to crumble under her husband's gaze and her own exhaustion.

James got to his feet and stood behind Lily's chair. He placed a kiss to the back of her head and began to massage her shoulders.

"But you need to rest, Lily. You wouldn't want to make any mistakes just because you were too tired." James massaged her shoulders a little more firmly and received a pleasurable moan.

"I won't…I'll make sure…" Lily barely could speak as she basked in her husband's touch.

James grinned slyly and changed his technique. He pressed in small circles from her hair line to the base of her neck. James felt her slowly begin to melt under his touch and placed another sensual kiss to her head and then behind her ear.

"I've missed you."

Lily moaned softly and relaxed even further into her chair. James moved back to her shoulders and slipped his hands under her robes. He pushed her robes aside to reveal more of her creamy white skin and continued to rub and massage her.

James softly smiled and leaned in to lay more soft kisses along the back of her neck and down her left shoulder. He stopped for a moment when he noticed that he was slowly losing her and he wasn't quite finished yet. He stopped his trail of kisses and placed his hands to the back of her neck and pressed in a circular motion. Lily immediately arched her back and leaned forward to give James more access.

Once her body relaxed again, James moved his hands back to her shoulders and placed a new trail of kisses along her exposed skin. With her robes now completely off her shoulders, he guided them down her arms and moved his hands all along her lightly freckled back. He continued to massage parts of her back while leaving soft kisses in his path.

Eventually, her robe pooled at her waist which left her torso bare except for her bra. His job done on her back, James maneuvered her so that she leaned back in the chair as he moved to the seat next to her. He then leaned down and grabbed both of her feet and placed them in his lap. Lily's eyes were closed and a small smile graced her face as she reveled in her husband's touch. Her head instantly fell back and she released a pleasurable moan when James started to rub her feet. Whenever James reached a particularly tough knot, Lily would arch her back which presented James with a tantalizing view of her heaving breasts. James became very distracted by the view and felt his pants began to tighten.

When James was positive that he had worked out all the knots, he brought her foot to his lips and trailed kisses up her leg. Once he reached her inner thigh, Lily lifted her head and stared lustfully at her husband. She curled her fingers into James's hair and pressed him closer to her center. James slowly trailed his hands up her legs and tugged her panties down and continued to worship her body.

Lily's body immediately started to burn with every touch to her center and she pushed him further into her. James increased his tempo and squeezed her rear to bring her closer to him. Lily, though, had other plans for her husband. She tugged lightly on his hair and brought him to meet her eyes. Lily stood up and removed the rest of her robe leaving her only in her bra.

James marveled at her form, especially her breasts. James absolutely adored the moderately sized orbs that were slightly more than a mouthful but fitted perfectly in his hands. After two children, her hips were slightly wider now but it gave her an exquisite hour-glass body. James couldn't help himself as his hands roamed across her lower body to her perfect rear. But before he could lean back in to continue worshiping her body, Lily stepped away and out of his reach.

James just smirked up at Lily who suggestively beckoned him to follow her. James quickly got to his feet and grabbed Lily by her waist. He pulled her to him and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lily could slightly taste herself on James's tongue and pulled his head closer for more. Without breaking apart, James guided them backwards until his legs hit the chair. Lily then pulled back and pushed James down into the seat.

Both of their eyes were filled with desire as Lily grabbed the back of his chair and seductively crawled into James's lap. She slipped her hand into his hair and pulled him to her body. James's face landed right in the middle of her breasts. He quickly regained his senses and started to devour her. Lily bit her lip to hold back her moan and pushed him harder into her. James's lips moved across her right breast while his hand caressed the other. James quickly grew tired of being obstructed by the bra so he reached around her to the clasp and unhooked it. James leaned back slightly to allow Lily to remove it but before he could return to her now bare breasts, Lily took control and moved her hands to his chest to remove the buttons of his shirt. James, meanwhile, studied her breasts and the wonderful ways they moved as she worked. He wanted so badly to taste them.

The shirt removed, Lily performed her own worship of James's sculpted body. Her hands began down at his waist and slowly crawled up and over his harden abs and chest before she circled them around his neck and brought him to her. Their lips clashed passionately and their tongues battled to dominate the other. James's hands caressed her breasts, teasing and pinching her nipples until they pebbled hard in his hands. Their lips separated to allow Lily to release a pleasurable moan, exposing her neck. James immediately latched on, brushing his lips all along her neckline before focusing on her pulse. Lily aggressively grabbed his hair to hold him against her and rubbed her hip against his clothed bulge. Just as she started to move her hands south…

POP!

"Mast…oh stupid Gretel. Stupid, stupid, stupid," cried the distraught house-elf as she repeatedly bashed her hand against her head before disappearing again.

The sudden disturbance caused the entangled couple to jump to a stop. James dropped his head back to the crevice between her breasts and groaned.

"Why does he have to keep doing that?" Lily huffed, clearly frustrated at the interruption. James mumbled something incoherently against her skin in response.

"I mean it's not like we have ever interrupted him," Lily ranted. James continued to mumble and kiss Lily's chest.

"And always tricking poor Gretel into it," Lily said.

James mumbled again, this time a little louder into her chest.

"What?" Lily asked, having finally realized that James was trying to say something.

James lifted his head slightly. "He's jealous."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Jealous?"

"Mmmhmm, jealous that he doesn't have a beautiful…" he placed a kiss on the spot between her breasts, "…sexy…" he kissed her collarbone moving his way up, "…intelligent…" he nibbled at her jaw, "…and completely stubborn woman for a wife." James finished with a kiss on her lips.

"Stubborn, huh?" Lily said in mock defense.

"That's right," James defended in fake seriousness. "Here I am trying to ravish you but you can't stop talking about my mutt of a best friend…" James paused and narrowed his eyes, "…so no more talking."

Lily brushed her hair back and smiled. "We never did get to finish our bath…" she draped her arms around his neck and leaned into his face, "…did we?"

With a knowing smile, James closed the gap for a soft yet playful kiss. The mood was tenderer this time as they traded kisses and intimate touches. Lily unfastened his pants and pushed them down to his knee. She gently grasped his throbbing member and stroked it softly before she positioned it at her center. Their eyes met as she slowly lowered herself completely upon him: a perfect fit. A collective moan was emitted as the feeling of fulfillment washed over the pair. Lily then began to slowly rise and fall upon James's member causing an exquisite feel of completion each time. As their pace began to quicken, James latched onto her breasts. His tongue danced across her harden nipples as he finally got to taste them.

Lily bit her lip to hold back her moan as her senses were engulfed in the pleasure of her husband's embrace. She was already beginning to feel her orgasm slowly rise within her.

After a thorough sample of each breast, James decided to increase the tempo. He gripped Lily's hips and thrust up just as she moved down upon him. The sudden change in friction caused Lily to release a surprised yelp. Taking it as encouragement, James continued to meet her thrusts with his own until the air was filled with the sound of slapping flesh and moans.

Each time James would plunge into her, Lily made the softest of cries. As the pace continued to increase, so did the loudness and rate of her moans. For James, it was an indicator; the faster and louder she was, the closer she was to climax. James felt his own fast approaching as well but knew he couldn't finish until he fully pleased his wife. With renewed vigor, he increased the power of his thrusts until finally Lily threw her head back in a resounding scream as her body was inflamed in orgasm. James was soon to follow as his member throbbed and his seed was pumped into her moisten center.

His breath ragged from his exertion, he leaned back in his chair and wrapped his arms around his wife. Lily collapsed forward from her high and nestled her face into James's shoulder. She released a satisfied sigh and breathed deeply to steady her racing heart. James continued to place kisses on her shoulder and traced lazy patterns across her heated skin. James then felt short steady breaths against his neck. He brushed her hair from her face to see his beautiful wife asleep upon his shoulder. With a satisfied grin, James scooped her into his arms and carried them to their bedroom for a good night's sleep: his plan accomplished.

**Three Years Later – May 1988**

Not much changed for the residents at Potter Cove except for the new accessory that now donned Danny's arm. The glistening black bracelet with its glowing red ruby was a constant upon his person. The solution to the bracelet's cipher had suddenly come to Lily the morning after her night with James in the library. The restful sleep she gained allowed her to finally notice the algorithm that described the proper placement of each rune on the bracelet. James was extraordinarily pleased with himself and claimed credit for Lily's discovery; he didn't even payback Sirius for his continued prank on his love life.

The next day, James and Sirius planned a day by the beach with the children so that Remus and Lily would not have any distractions; not even Bobby and Gretel were permitted to remain in the house. The process required Lily to suspend the bracelet and keep it absolutely still as Remus carefully removed the correct runes and replace them with their own. The procedure took them many hours but eventually the task was complete. Unfortunately, the only way to test it was to place it upon Danny and wait for an outburst to occur but they were confident it would work. All that was left was for them to find the proper moment for Harry to give Danny the bracelet.

Luckily, James, Sirius and Harry had been instigating a plan throughout the day. Their day at the beach had consisted of swimming drills and exercises with plenty of fun activities included. Towards the end of their day, James and Sirius devised an obstacle course with the incentive that the winner would receive a prize from the loser. Harry cleverly lost without making it look suspicious while Danny was consumed with glee over finally besting his older brother. Harry faked indignation (though he really was upset) at the loss of his undefeated record. When Danny asked for his prize, he was told that he would receive it the next day and that it was something that Harry had been planning to give him anyway. When Danny first saw the bracelet and put it on, his face was lit with joy and excitement at the thought behind the gift. In the following weeks and months, Harry's prediction proved true as Danny was never seen without the bracelet on his arm.

The first test of its effectiveness came one evening when Danny had yet another nightmare. He dreamed of Sirius, who was finally permitted by Dumbledore to seek word of their friend, Peter, in the dangerous forests of Albania but had not yet reported back from his venture. He dreamt that Sirius had been captured by the lethifolds that inhabited the forests and then was devoured by them. When Lily investigated his cries, she noticed the bracelet's ruby glowing more brightly but more importantly that James remained unaffected: the bracelet had worked.

Presently, on a particularly hot day, Lily was attending to her garden of various vegetables for the kitchen and exotic plants for potions. She worked with a gentle smile on her face despite the heat and sweat. Out in the yard, James chased the boys around with water from his wand. The activity started as training to practice dodging but that quickly devolved to a game of tag. The cool water was too tempting for Harry and Danny and they allowed themselves to get hit more often than not.

Lily paused for a moment to watch as James backed his sons into a corner of the manor house. James strode confidently and raised his wand to blast them with more water but Harry had a sinister grin on his face and his hands behind his back. Danny stood closely next to him so that James could not see behind them. Just as the tip of James's wand glowed blue, Harry and Danny pulled from behind them a top of a bird bath that deflected the water back onto James. Her sons laughed and cheered as they watch James get drenched by his own spell. Lily tilted her head at the way the water reflected off the smooth surface of the bath and into her husband's face. When she saw the water get absorbed into his clothes, her eyes grew wide with realization.

'Could that be it!?' she thought.

She quickly dropped her tools and ran towards the back door of the house; she had to investigate her theory. She thought that she went unnoticed but Harry saw her in his peripheral and noted the eagerness in her face.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Harry excused himself and sought out his mother. He found her in the library with a plethora of books and charts scattered across the table. She talked excitedly to herself about the moon and magical energy.<p>

"Mother?" Harry called to gain her attention. Lily looked up and saw her son looking curiously at her and her work.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you were playing outside."

"I was, but then I saw you run inside all of a sudden and I was curious." Harry walked into the room and stood by the table. He picked up one of the papers which had a picture of the pyramids of Egypt.

"What are you researching, Mum?" He looked up at his mother who seemed conflicted.

She wasn't sure if she should tell him about the prophecy and what she thought she had discovered. "Just an answer to a question that I've been searching for," she answered cryptically.

"What question?" Lily remained silent to the question which made Harry realize. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No, it's too soon for you to know." Lily prayed that Harry would understand. She knew that he was only concerned about their family but he wasn't ready for the responsibility of the truth. Harry's next response, though, surprised her.

"Can I help?"

Lily was shocked to hear his offer despite her denial of information. "I figure it's about Danny and I want to help, please,"

Lily thought for a moment about saying no but figured that since Harry didn't know the prophecy it wouldn't hurt to accept his help.

She looked him in the eye and nodded her head. "Alright, you can help."

The smile that appeared on Harry's face was one of the biggest she had ever seen and couldn't stop her own from forming. Putting her mind back to the task.

"I want you to take these star charts and calculate the angle to the moon from these six points on the night of August 26, 1980," Lily handed a slip of paper with the six coordinate points, "Do you remember the formula I showed you?"

Harry nodded his head eagerly while also noticing that the date was Danny's birthday. He sectioned off a corner of the table and started his task. Lily didn't tell him what was at each of the six locations but they were all places he had heard of before. What he didn't know was that the six points were magical hot spots that included the Pyramids of Giza, Stonehenge, the Great White Pyramid, the Pyramid of Teotihuacan, Machu Picchu and the Uluru. Each of them lied in one of the six inhabited continents on the Earth and all of them were focal points for natural magic. What was more amazing was that large amounts of natural magic also tended to disappear at these locations but no one ever understood how. If Lily's theory was correct then she may have just made the greatest magical discovery since the creation of the wand.

Hours past while mother and son worked diligently to have their task brought to completion. When James and Danny came looking for Harry, Lily told them she had asked Harry to help with a lesson plan for their next astronomy lecture. Danny seemed to accept the explanation and teased his brother on having to work instead of playing while James caught onto Lily's suggestive glances that it was very important that Danny not become the wiser. James expertly diverted his youngest son's attention to going back outside and practice Quidditch which garnered a favorable response.

It was much later in the evening, after Danny was put to bed, that James returned to the library and the two working within. James noticed that both of them looked extremely tired and yet satisfied that their work was progressing in the right direction.

"Well, what is this all about?" James questioned, gaining their attention. Lily looked up and was about to speak but stopped and looked at Harry.

Harry looked expectedly back at his mother but sighed at her reluctant expression. "Fine." Harry dejectedly lifted himself from his seat and walked to the door. "I'm going to bed."

Just as he reached the door, "Thank you, Harry." Lily smiled to her son with an apologetic look, she knew he hoped to learn what their research was all about but she still thought he wasn't ready.

Harry paused and looked back at his mother, "You're welcome, Mum." Harry then left and James waited until he could no longer hear his footsteps before he closed the door and placed a silencing charm around them.

"What were you two working on that took up the entire day?" James said, placing emphasis on the later part of the question.

"Well we didn't actually finish. We still have some calculations that we need to make and then we would have to send it out to the Ministry to get verified but, of course, we can't do that because then everyone would know but then I could be wrong but I don't think I am and..."

"Lily! You're rambling." James interrupted by taking hold of her shoulders and lightly shaking her.

"Sorry, it's just a researcher's dream, you know, to make a discovery that could change how the world views magic," Lily said back excitedly.

"What discovery?"

Lily suddenly looked slightly unsure of herself and started to rummage through some of the papers. "Perhaps we should wait for Remus and Sirius to get back, you know, than I could work on it more and I could tell it all at once."

"Lily, tell me what's going on, what have you found out?" James pleaded. He motioned for her to sit down while he took the seat next to her.

Lily remained standing for a moment but eventually settled in her seat.

"Alright, but let me preface this with the fact that I haven't 100% proven all of this yet." James nodded his head and motioned her to continue. Lily took a deep breath and began.

"For the last couple of years, I have been researching how natural magic flows across the Earth. I figured that it was the only possible source for the amount of magic that Danny possesses. However, I always got stuck on the how. How did all this magic find its way into Danny's magical core? My only explanation was the haloed moon that the prophecy spoke of but that only raised the question of what is a haloed moon. What caused it? How did it give Danny all this magical energy?" Lily paused to take a breath and then grabbed six pictures and placed them in front of James. "What do these places mean to you?"

James looked down at the pictures of the six locations that Harry had spent the day researching. "They're the six most sacred places in the wizarding world." He answered easily. Every magically raised child knew of these places and most had visited them at one point or another in their childhood.

"But why are they sacred? Wizarding kind doesn't have any deities?"

"I don't know. Magic just happens there." James answered lamely.

"It does more than just happen there; it manifests to the point that even someone as muggle as my brother-in-law would notice it." Lily, of course, spoke of her sister's husband, Vernon Dursley, who absolutely despised magic and forbade Lily from ever contacting them. James stared pointedly back at her to say that her point had been made.

"But then that magic disappears like it wasn't even there," Lily continued. "The current theory is that the magic transforms to geothermal energy and goes back into the Earth but what if it didn't? What if it went somewhere else?"

James just shrugged. He tried to keep up but a lot of this was over his head. Lily paused for a moment; she was starting to get ahead of herself. She rummaged through her papers and grabbed a book and placed it in front of James. He looked down to another picture, this time it was of a large reptilian beast.

"Do you remember about ten years ago when the magical community finally accepted that the dinosaurs came before wizards?"

James remembered it well. It had caused a huge uproar among the pureblood elite when they were told that "mindless" creatures came before them.

"Well, when I was a child before I knew I was a witch, one of the theories for their extinction was a world-wide volcanic eruption. Now, what if that event was triggered by an unprecedented buildup of magical energy." Lily paused again to allow James to absorb the information she had presented thus far. She conjured a cup and filled it with water and took a long gulp.

"After the dust settled and life returned the first wizards and witches began to appear. What if they somehow could sense that there was a problem with the amount of natural magic that existed? What if they knew that if they didn't do something then they would be wiped out just like the dinosaurs and so they built these structures at these places to do something about it?"

"So you're saying that wizards built the Uluru." James pointed out the hole in her theory. The Uluru was a natural rock formation in Australia so how could wizards have made it. Lily waved her hand and scoffed at him.

"No, of course not, but there plenty of ancient writings that are actually complicated runes but no one has ever been able to decipher them. They're written in a language that no longer exists so there's no telling what they do, so why couldn't they be for releasing magical tension."

James didn't have a rebuttal and was slowly coming around what Lily was saying, but…"I'm still confused, though. Why does all this matter?"

"I'm getting to that." Lily took a deep breath. "My theory is that these structures were designed to collect magical energy and release it into space."

"Space?" James questioned skeptically.

"Yes," Lily answered back confidently.

"Lily, that's ridiculous."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Think about it. The magic just disappears, why can't it go up instead of down?"

"Because Lily, magic shooting out into space from some old rocks is ludicrous." James said in a way to emphasize the absurdity of the idea.

Lily ignored it and pressed on. "Think about the haloed moon. Everything says it's a magical event but not where the magic comes from."

"This is what you think caused the haloed moon?"

Lily immediately found the slips of parchment that Harry had been working on and placed them before James. "Look at these readings for Stonehenge. This one shows the energy levels a minute before Danny was born and this one shows the exact moment he was."

James studied both parchments and his eyes grew in shock. He looked up at Lily who nodded her head.

"The magic at Stonehenge disappeared completely within a minute of Danny's birth." Lily grabbed another of Harry's papers. "This shows where the moon was when he was born."

James accepted the parchment and took a moment to look at it. It appeared as if the moon was directly over Stonehenge.

"What are the odds that Danny's birth, the moon's location, and the disappearance of the magic at Stonehenge all happening at the same time?"

James had no idea but he was sure that it was a very small number.

"So, what are you saying?" James asked in a shaky voice. "That all that magic went into Danny's core."

Lily shook her head. "No, there is no way somebody could absorb that much power."

"But…"

"I think that the magic was injected into space, impacted with the moon and then reflected off it in all directions," she clarified. "Most of it went out and created the halo while the rest of it came back towards Earth and a small fraction of it landed on us at Godric's Hallow and went into Danny's newly formed magical core."

James stared incredulously as to how she could have come up with this theory.

Lily noticed his look. "When I saw the kids use the bird bath to shield them from the water. Most of it sprayed out but some of it ended up on you," she answered sheepishly.

"So how much power will he have?" He asked, accepting her theory.

"I don't know but if he was able to knock you out at only four and a half, then he'll probably be the most powerful wizard to ever exist."


	5. Chapter IV

**I own nothing. If the spell is not from the books, it's the Latin translation.**

**Chapter IV**

**Two Months Later – July 1988**

"Do you think we'll have to do sprints before dinner?"

"I don't know."

"What do you think you got for your birthday?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to know what I got you?"

"No."

"Do you think mum and dad will let us go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we'll get wands soon?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you shut up."

"…"

"Do you think Moony will start – owwwww!" Danny looked down in his lap to find an little acorn. He rubbed his temple gingerly.

"That hurt, why did you – owwwww!" Another acorn flew through the air and hit him in square in the forehead.

"Why – owwwww!" This time the acorn hit him directly between the eyes.

"You're going to keep getting hit until you stop with the questions." Harry warned while he lightly tossed another acorn in his hand.

Danny rubbed his head with a playful scowl on his face but stayed quiet. Harry had been of a mood recently and Danny wanted to get him back to his usual self, especially on his birthday. As he rubbed his head, he noticed a hint of a grin on Harry's face. It had been slightly painful but Danny was happy he could get his brother to smile.

The two brothers lounged high up in the old yew tree that leaned over the edge of the cliff side. It was their favorite hang out spot and they loved to lie on the branches and look down at the crashing waves below. Today though, was Harry's tenth birthday and they had been commanded to stay away from the house until the preparations were finished. So far, Danny's present had been to constantly ask questions.

Harry's birthday, thus far, had brought a little extra stress to James and Lily. With Harry one year away from Hogwarts, the two couldn't decide on whether or not they should let him or Danny go to the ancient castle. Lily wanted to let them go, but James was concerned about Dumbledore and his interference with his sons. He had told Lily about what the Headmaster had tried the night Danny was born but Lily figured that it was just a slip of tongue and that Dumbledore would never harm Danny or Harry.

The one thing they did agree on was that if they let Harry go then they would have to let Danny go as well. Sirius and Remus had told them of the fame and recognition that Danny garnered and there was a lot of pressure on the Ministry to unveil their hero. The Ministry campaigned that Danny was under their protection and claimed the credit for Voldemort's disappearance ten years ago. It was all political codswallop, as James would say, but they worried that Fudge and the Ministry would find a way to exploit Danny and the power he possessed. They also worried that Harry might feel overshadowed by the attention his brother would get over him. Harry was still the first-born son to a very old magical family but he would probably never reach the level of recognition that Danny would. Did they really want to subject Danny and Harry to that?

The one thing they hadn't done yet was ask Harry his opinion. If they did they would discover that Harry really wanted to go. He loved his family and they were excellent teachers but he knew that Hogwarts would be a unique opportunity to enhance his skills. After Harry had been told that his little brother was special and obviously powerful, Harry became determined to reach his maximum potential. He knew that once his family returned to the world that everything would change and a small part of him wished they could just stay at the Cove forever, but he also knew that wasn't an option. Whatever the reason was for their self inflicted exile, it was obviously important and probably involved Danny and the mysterious, not to mention dangerous, power he possessed. That's why he wanted to go to Hogwarts so that he could find a way to help his brother any way he could. And in the back of his mind, he really wanted to meet other kids his own age. He wanted to see how well they were trained and to test his skills against them.

Harry looked over at his brother. Both of them looked like their father with different features of their mother mixed in. Harry had Lily's eyes while Danny had James's. Danny though, had Lily's smaller nose and did not need glasses. From a distance it seemed that both of them had their father's wind-swept dark hair but Danny's was actually a very dark shade of red. They were both tall for their age and years of running, combined with water sports, gave both of them a swimmer's physique. Neither of them was very stocky but what they lacked in muscle they made up for with quickness and agility.

"Alright boys, you can come inside now!" His mother's call interrupted his thoughts.

They lifted themselves and hung their legs off the branches they sat on. As they made their descent, Danny commented, "Well, at least we don't have to do sprints."

"And don't forget to do your sprints before coming in!" James yelled from the house. Harry's glare at his brother was met with an apologetic shrug as they continued down the winding branches. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard and Harry looked up just in time to see his brother slip on a broken branch. Danny tried to grab hold of another branch but could not find a grip and began to fall to the deadly rocks below. Harry instinctively reached out and grabbed hold of Danny's arm. Danny's momentum though, almost pulled them both out of the tree but Harry was able to hold on with one hand holding the branch and the other on Danny's arm.

"Harry!"

"Don't worry, I got ya Danny." Harry held on tightly to his arm, his hand mostly grasped the bracelet. He tried to pull him up to his branch but each time he heard his own branch creek and moan with the additional pressure and weight.

"Dad! Mum! Help!" Harry yelled but it was futile. He could hear music being played from the house and they probably couldn't hear him.

"Moony! Sirius! Help us!" but again nothing. Harry looked down to Danny who stared desperately at the house. Sensing Harry's gaze, he stared back, "We're going to have to do this on our own. Ok Danny?" Danny nodded worriedly and focused on the side of the cliff nearest him.

Harry's only option was to somehow swing Danny over to the ground, but it was far away and his branch could break any moment. Harry maintained eye contact with his obviously scared little brother, "We got to swing you to the side. My branch won't hold both of us." Danny nodded his head and stared toward the cliff side. It wasn't far but it wasn't close either. Harry could tell that Danny wasn't confident in the plan and looked very afraid.

"Hey, remember what Dad always said, 'accept the fear…'"

"'…and make it yours,'" Danny finished timidly. He closed his eyes to settle his nerves and prepared for his first swing. Harry re-griped his hand around the bracelet and began to softly rock back and forth to gain momentum to swing Danny. He had to be careful not to make any drastic movements or else his own branch might break. Danny remained focus on the cliff side; they were only going to get one chance at this. Each swing brought him closer and closer but it looked like Danny would have to launch himself and hopefully grab the roots that stuck out of the ground. Harry noticed it too and swung harder to get him closer. They had to hurry too because his grip was starting to loosen as the bracelet threatened to be pulled off with each swing.

"One more Danny and then you have to go for it." Danny nodded and with his other hand he prepared to grab one of the sturdier looking roots.

Suddenly, before Harry could completely send Danny forward, he lost his grip on the bracelet and forced it off his arm. Harry was left with nothing but the bracelet while Danny desperately reached for the roots but he wasn't close enough. Harry watched in horror as Danny plummeted to the rocks below. Danny wildly swung his arms but there was nothing to grab. Unable to stop his descent, Danny scrunched his eyes shut and fearfully waited for the inevitable.

All of a sudden, Danny's body started to glow and his descent slowed until he came to a full stop. Harry watched in amazement as Danny's body glowed brighter and began to ascend to safety. When his body landed safely on the ground by the tree he opened his eyes and breathed very heavily. His body continued to glow brighter and brighter and yet Harry was still able to see Danny's features. Danny examined his arms and the pulsating light. He quickly stood up and looked fearfully at the uncontrollable light that seemed to glow from every point of his skin. He frantically rubbed his arms and tried to put out the light but it was pointless; nothing seemed to stop it from growing. He finally looked up into the tree at Harry and hoped he had an answer to what was happening to him. Harry was struck senseless at what his brother was doing and had no answer to Danny's questioning gaze. Danny looked back at his hands and tried to concentrate on making it stop but it wouldn't work.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream came from the house. "JAMES!"

Danny instinctively looked to their home at the sound of their mother's cry. He stared back at Harry before he ran towards the house.

Harry also hurried to get out of the tree but he stopped when he realized he still had Danny's bracelet in his hand. Suddenly understanding why his mother screamed, he quickly yelled. "Danny, no wait!"

It was no use; Danny was already halfway to the house and made no indication of slowing to answer Harry's call. Harry scrambled down the tree, firmly holding the bracelet in his hand, and chased after his brother to put it back on his arm. Harry was able to make up some ground but couldn't stop Danny before he entered the house.

When Harry entered the excessively decorated living room, he saw Sirius desperately trying to calm Danny down while Lily and Remus kneeled beside James who was violently shaking with foam bubbling out of his mouth. Lily and Remus had their wands out and were trying desperately to stabilize him. Harry quickly ran over to Danny and grabbed his brightly glowing arm and jammed the bracelet back on. The ruby instantly lit up and cast the entire room in red. The manor began to heavily vibrate as the bracelet siphoned the enormous amount of magic that Danny was emitting.

Many loud crashes were heard as plates and vases were knocked over their perches. The furniture violently rattled across the floor and some of the paintings fell off the walls as their sticking charms broke under the strain. Just as they thought the house would topple down around them, Danny's body began to dim and the house stopped shaking and returned to its regular color.

When Danny reached his normal luster, he promptly collapsed and passed out. Sirius was there to catch him and softly settled him on the ground. Their attention quickly went over to James who also stopped shaking and went limp.

Remus immediately checked his vitals, "He's still alive, but barely." Lily instantly started to cry and buried her head in James's chest.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the room. The banner with moving drawings of Harry flying after a snitch hung loosely off the ceiling among a myriad of multicolored streamers and balloons. Piled on the dining table was a jumbled stack of presents and a large cake which had toppled over and lied smash on the floor. It seemed that they had gone all out to make his tenth birthday special but now it seemed like the celebration was going to be on hold for awhile. Bobby and Gretel popped into the room and sorrowfully shuffled through the debris. They replaced the furniture and paintings, cleaned up the broken dishes and the shattered glass. Remus then called Bobby over and had him transfer James to his bed and instructed him that he mustn't allow James to move until he awoke. Gretel continued through the room and eventually came to stand next to Harry.

"Happy birthday, Master Harry," she said sadly.

Harry didn't respond but he couldn't help but think. 'Yeah, happy birthday.'

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone was in the master suite and stood around the bed where James laid. Sirius had carried Danny to the room and placed him on the couch by the window. Danny awoke ten minutes later and instantly searched for his father. Lily was there and assured him that James was going to be alright. Danny immediately started questioning what had happened and why he was glowing. Lily struggled to answer him, she knew that the cat was out of the bag and they were going to have to explain what they knew. Sirius had offered to oblivate Danny so he wouldn't remember what happened but Lily refused, they had spent eight years keeping the truth from their sons and it was time for them to know. Lily though, was going to wait for James to wake up before they spoke to Danny and Harry about the prophecy.<p>

Danny sat anxiously as they all waited for James to open his eyes. He hung on to the hope that this somehow wasn't his fault, that he wasn't the cause of James's near death experience. But at the same time, he had the sinking feeling that it was. He recalled the lessons that Remus taught them about finding their magical core and the importance of having a harmonious relationship. Whenever he would reach out to his magic, he always found a magnificently bright and beautiful ball of energy. At first he had been afraid of its vastness but he only ever felt peacefulness when he would commune with his core. But now he didn't know what to think. He certainly didn't feel safe and had to control the growing knot in his stomach. He then examined his arm and the softly glowing bracelet that had become his favorite thing to wear these past years. When he first received it from Harry, he couldn't have been more overjoyed. Not only did he get it for beating his brother for the first time, but it was something that Harry had spent time to make just for him.

Danny looked up to Harry and constantly sought to make his big brother proud of him. There wasn't one lesson whether in history or dueling that Harry didn't excel in and Danny always followed his lead. To Danny, no one was more awesome and cool than his big brother Harry. And now, he felt slightly betrayed that Harry had somehow known that this situation could happen and that the circumstances of his first victory over him were probably rigged so that he would receive the bracelet. A part of him wanted to scream at them for lying and throw the bracelet as far as he could but he restrained for fear of the consequences of removing the bracelet again. He subconsciously rubbed the bracelet and squeezed it as hard as he could: he would never allow it to leave his arm again.

Thirty minutes later, James finally showed signs of waking to which Lily and Remus immediately rushed to check on him. James tried to lift himself but this wasn't like last time, he couldn't move at all. All he was able to do was move his eyes around and they were forced to use a simple Morse Code through blinking to communicate. It took a while, but Remus was finally able to restore basic movement, at least to James's head, and allow him to speak.

James's voice was raspy and low. "Where's Danny and Harry?" was the first question he asked.

Harry was the first to reach him but Danny stayed over by the window. He feared what would happen if he got too close and the damage he could cause. James gingerly looked over to Danny and tried his best to smile for his son, "Its okay Danny, come here."

Danny walked with his head cast down towards James's side of the bed. James concentrated with all his might to move his arms so he could wrap them around his son and comfort him. Very shakily, he managed to raise his arms enough for Danny to scoot in. As Danny lay in James's arms, he couldn't control his fear and desperately hung onto his father as he body shook with tears. Harry did his best to remain stoic and strong but on the inside he was doing about as well as Danny.

After a few moments of comforting words and embracing, Danny asked. "What's wrong with me?"

James lifted Danny so that he looked him in the eyes, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, alright? Nothing." James stressed. "You will always be perfect to us, do you understand?" James also looked at Harry to emphasize that he meant both of them. Harry nodded his head and felt Lily's comforting hands upon his shoulders.

Danny also nodded his head, "But then…" Danny paused, "…why was I glowing and how did you get hurt?"

James breathed in deeply. He knew that Danny would start with the hardest questions. With one final deep breath, James began to tell them everything. He began with the war and Voldemort's campaign against the muggles and muggleborns. He told them about Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix and all the work they did. He even told them about their friend, Peter Pettigrew, and how he went missing. Danny and Harry listened with rapt attention and noticed the pain that it invoked as James spoke of the war, especially when he mentioned Peter, but they were still confused on what it had to do with Danny. When James's got to the night Danny was born, he paused and collected himself. By now, Danny had risen from his arms and sat on the edge of the bed while Harry remained standing.

James took a sip of water that Lily conjured. He was getting very tired but he had to finish this before he fell asleep again. "The day before you were born, a Seer named Abrielle Delacour foretold that a child would be born on a night of a haloed moon and would have great power. That night, there was a halo around the moon and you came into the world." James paused again. "Your mother had been researching the mystery of the haloed moon until two months ago when she discovered its secret."

Harry looked up at Lily who simply nodded to his unasked question; he had helped her find the answer. Danny also looked at his mother and wondered what else there was to reveal. He already felt overwhelmed and hoped there wouldn't be much more. Lily then decided to take over and give James a rest.

"When you were born, magic that usually flows naturally throughout the world ended up going into your magical core and that's why you were glowing. You have an enormous amount of magic in you but you haven't learned how to control it yet. Consequently, without the bracelet, your magic is greater than your dad's and it can hurt him if it's released inside the wards. That bracelet keeps you from releasing your magic to the point that will harm Dad."

"You said that Danny would have great power, but why?" asked Harry.

This was the moment that James dreaded, "Because son, the-the…" James couldn't say it. He couldn't say that Danny had to kill the most evil wizard in history. He looked deeply into Danny's eyes, "… the prophecy said that you will end the war, that you will stop the Dark Lord."

What blood was left in Danny's face disappeared, 'Stop the Dark Lord? That means kill him, right?!' his mind screamed. Danny's breath immediately quickened and his bracelet began to glow a little brighter. Danny quickly noticed and when he looked down at his hand, he began to glow slightly. Feeling completely overwhelmed, "No! I won't!" he yelled as he ran from the room.

Everyone called after him and moved to follow. Harry also meant to follow but James asked Harry to wait behind.

Harry walked up to the bed and waited for his father to speak. James took another sip of water.

"There are things that you going to have to do now, Harry. Things that I didn't want you to worry about for a while but things have changed now."

Harry nodded along and waited to hear what he needed to do. It had already been a crazy day but Harry trusted that his father knew what to do.

"For your birthday, your mother and I were going to tell you that you will be going to Hogwarts next year, but with a few conditions. Those conditions will have to change now and you'll have to deliver them."

Harry was excited that he was going to Hogwarts but he was also confused, "Deliver them to whom?"

"We'll get to that, now, do you remember what I've told you about the Ancient Houses and the Potter name."

Harry nodded his head. He was told he was the first-born of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and as such would be a powerful political figure once he reached adulthood. He had had a few lessons on wizarding politics and he knew of the pureblood mania that corrupted much of the Ministry.

"Good. Starting this week you're going to have to learn more about politics and political strategy."

Harry was even more confused, "I don't understand, Dad, why?"

James tried his best to lift himself into a seated position before answering, "Because you're going to have to start representing me outside of the manor." At Harry's puzzled expression he continued, "Because I can't feel my legs."

**One Year Later – August 1989**

Harry stood erect outside the gates of Hogwarts as he waited for his escort. Clutched loosely in his hands was his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Normally, students would just send an owl to confirm their enrollment but the Potters were not a normal family, at least, not anymore. Harry would much rather be back at home but his father's paralysis never left and he was forced to stand in his father's place.

James's condition was diagnosed as a special case of magical paralysis. The effects were only felt in his legs which confined him to a magical wheelchair and made most means of magical transportation impossible. From that day on, Harry had private lessons every day with either James or Sirius for moments like the one he was about to walk into. He was taught how to maintain a strong physical and mental front when dealing with those with political power. They also taught him how to be charming and sophisticated in order to develop beneficial alliances and gain favors. Sirius favorably commented that his vibrant green eyes would certainly benefit him, especially with the ladies. Harry scrunched his nose at the thought but Sirius assured him that one day he's going to be glad he inherited Lily's eyes.

In addition, it was important that he developed a mask that shielded the things that made him vulnerable and to deaden his emotions against attempts to invoke an emotional response. Harry really didn't like any of it but he learned it nonetheless and was pretty good at shutting down his emotions. The key was to create a mental box and push all his thoughts and emotions into it so they can be released privately later. It was into this box that Harry pushed all his thoughts when he noticed a silhouette approaching the gate.

Through the morning dew, the imposing figure of Professor Minerva McGonagall approached the small boy that stood outside the gate. If she didn't already know who it was, she could have sworn that James Potter had cloned himself to look like his 11 year-old self but when she noticed his eyes she saw Lily's son. She examined the area behind Harry before she waved her wand to lower the wards on the gate and opened it.

"Mr. Potter." She greeted politely.

"Madam." Harry replied formally with a slight bow.

McGonagall was impressed. 'He may look like James but at least he acts more like Lily,' she thought, drawing her initial impression.

"If you would follow me, please." Harry nodded and fell into pace beside her as they made their way to the castle.

They walked in comfortable silence as they made their way through the wooded path before they reached the bridge to the main entrance of the castle.

"I assume this is the route for the carriages for the upper-classman, am I right?" Harry commented. He made sure to keep his tone light; he wanted to make a good impression on the parent's favorite teacher.

"I see that your parents have told you some things about Hogwarts." She replied.

"Not too much, they wish to keep most of it a surprise."

"But I'm sure they told you that students normally owl their acceptance."

"My parents wished for me to come and personally speak with the Headmaster. I'm sure you understand their concern over my and my brother's enrollment."

"How are they?"

Harry took a moment to think about the question. The expression on the old teacher's face told him that she cared very deeply for his parent and he knew the feeling was mutual. Whenever 'Professor McGonagall' was mentioned in the household it was always followed with a great amount of respect. The Marauders would share smiles, inside jokes, and stories of how they tormented their old Head of House. Lily would scold them, of course, but laughed along nonetheless. Her tales were a lot more personal, for it was McGonagall that came to her home and introduced her to magic. She had immediately latched onto her as a role model and cherished their relationship. Harry and Danny always listened with interest; very rarely did they get to hear about people and events that happened outside of the Cove. So far, Harry certainly felt the aura of authority surrounding her and felt immediate respect for the Marauders' bravado.

"They are well. They wished for me to send you their greetings." McGonagall smiled softly as she thought back on her memories of her old students.

"And what of your brother, are the rumors true about him?" She asked though she not as subtle as she had hoped.

"I would not know of any _rumors_, not since we have been forced into hiding since the day he was born." Harry said in slight annoyance. He knew he shouldn't be angry with her but when he was told that the Ministry had practically painted a target on his family the day they released Danny's name to the public, he couldn't help but feel hostile towards anyone who asked about his brother. But this wasn't the time for hostility and he knew that McGonagall meant no harm. He quickly sought to apologize but McGonagall beat him to it.

"Forgive me. I should not have asked," McGonagall regretted her question and mentally scolded her impoliteness.

"No, I apologize. You were simply curious. My parents told me of how close you all were during their schooling and the war so it's only natural." Harry quickly apologized and resumed his polite demeanor. "My brother is curious about rest of the world, like me, and he isn't too happy that I'll be gone for most the year. He says it will be dreadfully boring without me around," he said with a fond smile.

"You two are close then?" She said more as a question than a statement.

"Of course, he's my brother." Harry wondered why she would question his relationship with his brother which begged the question, what exactly were these rumors saying about them?

McGonagall was slightly taken aback by the simplicity of his answer. She couldn't believe she had ever listened to the rumors that Harry wouldn't be treated as important as Danny. She then realized it was ridiculous for anyone to make assumptions about the Potters when there was absolutely no evidence to back them up. But then again, there was never any evidence towards anything. All anybody knew of the Potters came from Remus and Sirius and they rarely, if ever, said anything about them. With that in mind, she decided right then to throw away everything she was told her about the Potter boys and form her own opinions. So far, she was very pleased by what she saw in the eldest Potter and had high expectations when he joined her house.

'He will make a fine Gryffindor, just like his parents,' she thought.

Their small talk died away when they cleared the tree line and got their first glimpse of Hogwarts. Harry's mouth literally dropped, though he quickly picked it right up, at the majestic sight of the old school. The early morning fog still cast a hazy shadow over it but that only added to its mysticism. Harry's eyes roamed over every inch of the medieval castle and its many turrets and towers. He couldn't wait to wonder through them and discover their secrets for himself. Harry knew of his father's and his friends' reputation and their advance knowledge of the ins and outs of the castle but when he asked about them, they refused and said he would have to find them for himself. Harry was eager to prove himself and earn his birthright as a son of the famous Marauders.

The two continued in comfortable silence until they arrived at the gargoyle statue that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Fizzy Pops!" McGonagall provided the password and watched as the gargoyle sprung to life and moved out of the way.

"The headmaster's office is just up the stairs. Make sure to knock before entering," she instructed.

Harry nodded. "Thank you for the escort, Professor McGonagall. I look forward to attending your class."

"Your welcome, Mr. Potter." McGonagall was impressed and happy that she didn't once detect a hint of mischief. She watched relieved as he began his ascent up the stair but as she turned around to head towards her office, she heard.

"Me-Me-Meooowww!"

She instantly whirled around but Harry was already out of sight. She narrowed her eyes, 'Perhaps there is some Marauder in him, Merlin help us,' she thought.

Meanwhile, Harry walked briskly up the stairs and away from his future professor. He couldn't believe he had done that. His Uncle Sirius had told him about an old tease he would do around the old professor and taught it to Harry before he left. Harry didn't understand it but promised that he would try and do it if he saw her.

Harry was never one for loud and obvious pranks like his father and uncles. He preferred to make his discreet enough so that they only appeared to be bad luck instead of a well orchestrated prank. His best one to date was when he made his Uncle Sirius fall into a cauldron of spiced chili that singed off all the hair on his head, including his eyebrows. What he had done was strategically place his and Danny's toys in front of the kitchen that would cause Sirius to trip in the exact direction of the bubbling pot of chili to which Harry had added his own ingredients that would burn off his uncle's prized hair. It had worked splendidly and Sirius was none the wiser that Harry was the culprit. They all had a wonderful time coming up with joke after joke of how nice Sirius looked without any hair. It was a week later before Harry left a note for his uncle that warned him against any future thefts of the pastries that Gretel would bake specially for Harry and Danny.

But now wasn't the time to reminisce, Harry quickly pushed his thoughts away and prepared to meet with the headmaster. He raised his fist but just as he was about to knock, the door slowly creaked open. Harry pushed the door to reveal the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, seated comfortable behind his large mahogany desk. He portrayed a soft smile and a twinkle in his eye as he awaited his morning appointment.

"Headmaster," addressed Harry with a slight nod of head.

Dumbledore's grin grew slightly, "Mr. Potter, please have a seat."

The chair in front of the desk moved on it's own to welcome its upcoming guest. As Harry made his way in, his eyes couldn't help but wonder at the myriad of gadgets and instruments that decorated the foyer. Above him were a vast collection of magical portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses who were all snoozing in very uncomfortable looking chairs. But what caught Harry's attention the most was the regal creature perched just over Dumbledore's left shoulder. Harry had never seen a phoenix before and its piercing gaze captivated him.

Dumbledore noticed the stare, "Fawkes, this is Harry Potter." Fawkes bowed his head in acknowledgement and Harry did the same before he shifted his attention to the smiling Headmaster and took a seat.

"I must admit, when I received your father's owl, I expected him to be here," started Dumbledore with a grandfatherly twinkle in eyes.

"My father wished for me to meet you and decide for myself whether or not we should accept our enrollment," answered Harry coolly.

Dumbledore hid his surprise. "You do not want to come to Hogwarts."

"I did not say that. While Daniel's enrollment remains unclear, I shall attend Hogwarts to assess whether or not the benefits warrant the risk." Harry had practiced what he was going to say repeatedly with his father and was mindful not to get off topic.

Harry then reached into his robe and retrieved an envelope and placed it on the desk. "While I am here, these conditions must be met and maintained if you want Daniel to come here."

Dumbledore picked it up and saw a list of conditions, most concerning the castle's security. Dumbledore took a moment to read over each one. Harry waited patiently. He knew some of the conditions were a bit extreme and wished to observe Dumbledore's reactions. His eye's also flickered occasionally to the beautiful phoenix.

"I see that James hasn't lost his touch when it comes to security but I do not see why they are necessary. Hogwarts has not been threatened in years," commented Dumbledore.

Harry smiled slightly. "You and I both know that one day that will change and as such our enrollment represents a substantial risk. Voldemort will return and if Hogwarts is not safe then Daniel and I will continue our education at home and face him on our own."

Dumbledore's eyes rose slightly at the fact that Harry spoke the Dark Lord's name and the implications of his declaration. It also told him something else.

"I see, so your brother is aware of the destiny that lies before him."

"Yes," answered Harry somewhat sorrowfully, the first sign of emotion he had shown.

Dumbledore didn't miss the slip and figured that there must be more going on at Harry's home than Harry would reveal. Perhaps a bit of questioning.

"And your parents thought it wise to tell a child that he has such a destiny?"

"No, they didn't have a choi…" Harry stopped himself from finishing. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go. James warned him that Dumbledore had a knack for getting people to reveal more than they wanted to. It all had to do with his eyes and his power of his mind. James had witnessed it first hand nine years ago when he tried to get the Potters to move to Hogwarts. Harry, much like his father, was not going to let Dumbledore influence him.

"Are the conditions satisfactory?" asked Harry, returning the conversation to its original purpose. It was an obvious diversion but it was all Harry could think of.

Dumbledore paused before answering, so far, he was quite impressed with Harry's fortitude. "All these are acceptable, is there anything else?" He decided to abandon his questioning. If he pushed too much, he might lose the chance to gain Harry's trust and the opportunity to discover more about his home life.

"King's Cross, what security measures are placed around the platform?"

"Very little, I'm afraid. We keep the wards light so that parents can escort their children to the train. Even muggles, if they are in contact with a wizard, can access the platform."

Harry paused for a moment to think, "Then I will arrive directly to the castle."

"No," rejected Dumbledore. "It is tradition for new and returning students to take either the boats or the carriages to the castle; a tradition I will see continued."

"What do you have at Hogsmeade Station?" asked Harry, he figured that there would be some negotiations and was prepared for it.

"Hagrid meets the train and escorts the new students to the boats after he ushers the older students to the carriages that are overseen by the teachers."

'Hagrid,' Harry thought, his parents told him about the large gamekeeper. He was a simple and gentle man, despite his giant heritage, but was hardly a push-over. "Very well, I shall meet Hagrid at Hogsmeade Station at 6 PM September 1st."

"That is acceptable, now-" Dumbledore began.

"Forgive me, there is one more matter we need to discuss." Harry interrupted while trying to maintain his manners. Dumbledore stopped his attempt to return the conversation to Harry's family and waited for the next condition.

"If my brother accepts his enrollment, then I will be his academic guardian. All decisions concerning Daniel's education will require my approval. Any attempt to interfere or test Daniel's abilities will be met with his and my immediate removal from this institution. At any point, if I feel that Hogwarts is unsafe or is no longer beneficial to myself or Daniel, I will terminate our enrollment. This is non-negotiable and must be accepted immediately."

There have not been many moments that have left Albus Dumbledore speechless but the latest demand made by the Potters did just that; never in all his years as Headmaster had a student ever been the academic guardian of another. Why, the only way that would be possible is if…

"You have been named as Heir Apparent of House Potter," declared Dumbledore more as a statement then a question.

Harry nodded in confirmation. To be Heir Apparent meant that Harry would be forced to take the mantle of Head of House once the current Head stepped down. It also allowed Harry to have more control over those in the House of Potter, such as, academic guardian. It wasn't an unusual position for the eldest child in a Noble and Most Ancient House but never for one that hadn't yet reached their 17th birthday. There wasn't an age restriction but traditional decorum didn't have a child who hadn't yet reached Hogwarts claim the title. Harry had assumed the title a month after his father's paralysis and had begun to undertake the responsibilities as future Head of House. It was imperative that no one realize that James was weakened or else their home and family would be in even more danger.

"Your answer?"

In his shock over the revelation, Dumbledore had forgotten to answer the condition, "It seems I have not choice but to accept, though, I'm shocked that James and Lily would place you in such a position." Dumbledore hoped to see some kind of reaction from Harry. He worried that Harry would crumble under the weight of his responsibilities and become resentful toward those closest to him. Thus far, the conversation reminded him too much of another one he had some fifty years ago with a young orphan that could talk to snakes.

"It was my choice," answered Harry indifferently.

Dumbledore didn't understand, "But why?" Did Harry want power? Did he want to control his brother and keep him from his destiny? Dumbledore's mind raced with possible reasons, none of which painted Harry in a very positive light.

Harry, though, thought it was obvious but decided to clarify his intentions; it was something he felt Dumbledore should understand about him.

"You are the oldest in your family, correct?"

Dumbledore nodded at the question, unsure of where Harry was going with this.

"And you love your family?"

Dumbledore nodded again. "Yes, yes I do."

"Then you know that sometimes you have to give up what you want in order for them to be happy, to protect them," Harry noticed that Dumbledore was beginning to understand so he continued. "Well, my brother has the entire world looking to him to kill the most feared wizard in history but do you know who he looks to? Me, and I'm going to do everything I can to help him."

Dumbledore remained still but the impact of Harry's words reminded him too much of his own troubled past. It was his naïve and harmful ambitions that led to his sister's death, his estrangement from his brother, and his subsequent abandonment of his quest for power. He then realized that if he wanted to help Daniel Potter then he needed Harry's trust which meant he needed to give up some control.

Sensing the conversation was at an end, "I see that I was wrong about you, Mr. Potter, and I hope that we can grow to trust each other and help your brother fulfill his destiny," said Dumbledore as he rose from his chair and held out his hand to the young wizard before him. Harry rose with him and accepted the Headmaster's hand and gave a firm handshake.

"I hope so too," said Harry in a way that told Dumbledore that it wasn't going to be easy to rebuild that trust. With their business now concluded, Harry took one final glance at Fawkes before he said goodbye and left the office.

* * *

><p>When Harry returned home, he sat in his father's office with his parents and went over everything that happened in Dumbledore's office. James swelled with pride at how well his son handled himself and was glad to hear that all of their demands were met. Lily was happy to hear that Harry met Professor McGonagall and to hear that she was well and had asked about them. When they asked what he made of Dumbledore, Harry conveyed that he didn't sense any real ill intent and a genuine desire to redeem himself. James was glad to hear it and Lily got to say 'I told you so.' They just hoped that the Headmaster's instincts to interfere and control things wouldn't get in the way.<p>

After an hour of questioning, Harry was finally allowed to leave and immediately sought out Danny and unwind. After a thorough search of the house without success, Harry realized where his brother would be and made his way outside. Harry followed the worn path to the gazebo that rested near the beach access point. Inside the gazebo and staring off into the sunset was Danny. Ever since Harry's birthday last year, Danny spent most of his time in this gazebo and would stare out into the ocean. Danny continued to struggle with accepting his destiny and controlling the tremendous power he possessed. It was so far a slow process as Danny was very weary of tapping into the vast well of energy inside him. He didn't want to hurt his father or anyone else if he lost control again. It was also difficult to work with the bracelet on and stay under the power level to keep it from activating. All in all, it hadn't been the most fun year for Danny. The gazebo was the one place Danny would go and not worry about anything. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the multiple forms of bird-life created a peaceful cadence for Danny's relaxation.

Harry took a moment to observe his younger brother, he was bent over with his brow furrowed in frustration and kneading his hands. It was obviously a tough day of practice and his frustration certainly wasn't helping his progress. Harry took a step into the gazebo which caused one of the floor boards to creek and alert Danny to Harry's presence. Danny didn't say anything; he just leaned back and put his hands in his lap. Harry took the seat next to him and stared off into the horizon. They remained in comfortable silence until Danny finally spoke.

"How was Hogwarts?"

"It's pretty amazing. And when you get there, you and I will explore it together," said Harry as he placed his arm around Danny for a one arm hug.

Danny just nodded his head. They both knew that they had to face the fact that they would be separated soon. Ever since Danny was born, they had spent everyday together and while Harry would be among other kids and able to make new friends, Danny would be left at the Cove with no one but their parents. Harry was doing his best to spend as much quality time with Danny until the day he had to leave for school. He also reminded him that it was only going to be two short years before he would join him and that he would be home for the holidays. Danny knew that but it still wasn't very easy to accept.

"And Dumbledore? Is he one of the good guys?"

"I think so," replied Harry, "I mean he has a phoenix for a familiar and they don't just hang around anyone, do they?" Danny perked up slightly at the mention of Fawkes, he had always wanted to see a real one and not just in pictures.

Seeing a chance to cheer Danny up, Harry continued, "Yeah, his name is Fawkes and its eyes kind of draw you in and you just feel peaceful, you know?" Danny, of course, didn't know but he looked forward to seeing for himself.

"So, we can trust him?" asked Danny with a mixture of hope and anxiety.

"I don't know yet," answered Harry honestly. They had laid some foundation but it was too soon to put Dumbledore in the 'trusting ally' column just yet.

"Just us then," concluded Danny.

Harry pulled Danny into another one-arm hug. "Always."


	6. Interlude II

**I own nothing.**

**Interlude II**

**July 1988**

It had been quite a week for Harry and his family. The house was still reeling from the events of Harry's birthday and the effect it had on his family, particularly his father. An uncomfortable silence descended in the manor over James's new handicap. He no longer had feeling below his waist which made walking impossible. Sirius acquired a medical wheelchair that Lily charmed to move based on James's intent. Everyone could tell that James was hesitant to use the chair. They all or at least tried to understand what James was going through. Physical impairments were unheard of in the magical world. There are people who have lost limps, eyes, and ears but magical substitutes existed that allowed them to live unhindered. A perfect example being James's old coworker, Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, who had lost an eye and leg but was still one of the most active (and feared) Auror in the corp.

However, James's condition was unique. His handicap was the cause of his magic being ripped violently from his body. The manor wards were designed to use the magic of the head of house to blanket and mask the magical signatures within. It relies on the head of house being the strongest member of their family and for relative peace to exist. There were, of course, cases where a member of a family was magical stronger than its head of house but as long as they maintained control of their magic then there was no risk. So, when Danny accidently unleashed his magic, it well exceeded James's and forced his body to go beyond its limit in order to maintain the cloak of the wards.

Presently, Harry was walking to his father's office that resided on the first floor on the right side of the manor. When he reached the door, he knocked and entered to see his father waiting for him. He was seated behind his desk but the wheelchair was resting next to him.

"Have a seat, son."

"Dad, why isn't Danny here?" Normally, he and Danny shared all their lessons together but James had only asked for him.

"This lesson is just for you, Harry. You are my eldest and heir and there are responsibilities you must undertake given my new…condition."

"Whatever you need, Dad."

"Good, good. Now Sirius and I have told you little about our family and where we stand in the political spectrum of our world. Remember?"

"Yes, sir." James motioned for him to go on. "The Potter family is one of the oldest in magical Britain. We date back all the way to the Founders and were among their first pupils at Hogwarts.

From there we joined together with other prominent families and formed the Ministry of Magic. We chartered Hogwarts as Great Britain's official magical institution, formed the Wizengamot, made peace with the Goblin Nation, and commissioned the creation of Gringotts."

"Very good but what we're about to discuss goes well beyond what I ever wanted for you. I was never one for politics and had promised myself that I would never force that on my children like some families do. I wanted you to be free to make your own choices." James paused and took a long hard look at Harry. "I'm afraid I have to break that promise to you, Harry."

"It's okay, Dad. I understand." Whatever he needed to do for the family, he was ready and willing to do it.

"We'll start with the purebloods. It was around the time of Grindelwald that the pureblood movement first took hold; none more so then in our ministry. Older families like the Blacks, Malfoys, and Lestranges quickly used the growing fear of Muggles and Muggleborns to take control of the Wizengamot and weed out those families who were more pro-Muggle. With this new power, they made it increasingly more difficult for Muggleborns to join our society. Its why so few Muggleborns remain a part of the wizarding world after they finish Hogwarts. Most either go back to live their lives among Muggles or move to the Americas where they're much more tolerant. Muggleborns that do stay, like your mother, are treated very unfairly."

"Why? Mum's brilliant. Why would they not want her to stay?"

James smiled at his son's praise but grew very sad with what he was about to say. "Because there are those that believe that Muggleborns are not real wizards or witches. They believe that Muggleborns stole their magic and flaunt it in front of their faces."

"That's stupid." It was ridiculous to think that Muggleborns were stealing magic.

"I agree but that's why it's unsafe for Mum to be in public without our family name to protect her."

"I don't understand."

James breathed deeply, trying to find the right words. "When I married Mum, I went against everything the purebloods stand for. They believed that our bloodline would be permanently diluted and our history of producing strong witches and wizards would end."

"But that's not true." While Harry was, comparatively, no slouch, Danny far exceeded any other wizard.

"Which makes them despise your mother even more. You and Danny are proof that blood doesn't matter. That magic doesn't discriminate."

"So why do they still believe they're right?"

"Because of years of indoctrination. It wasn't too long after Grindelwald fell that Voldemort arose and he capitalized on that same fear. It has become almost suicide to outwardly support Muggles and Muggleborns in fear to become Voldemort's next target."

"But Voldemort is gone now."

"Yes, but he'll return. And Fudge," James's voice was laced with venom at the Minister's name, "will not do anything to upset his constituents. Money is power and Fudge is all too willing to accept a few bribes to pass unjust laws. Laws that make it almost impossible for people like Moony to find work or Muggleborns like Mum to hold important roles inside the ministry."

"So what can we do?"

"Show them that they're wrong. Through our actions and our resolve." James paused. He pushed back his chair and reached out to the wheelchair to bring it closer. Using his upper body strength, James lifted himself from his desk chair and moved over to rest in the wheelchair. He shifted about until he was comfortable before he looked back to Harry. "That's where you must now come in, Harry." He rolled the wheelchair closer until he was right in front of Harry. "You must be the symbol of strength for our family."

Harry didn't hesitate. "What do I have to do?"


	7. Chapter V

**I own nothing. If the spell is not from the books, it's the Latin translation.**

**Chapter V**

**August 1989**

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and did his best to hang onto the number of bags and parcels he had carried through the floo. Lily followed him but without the stumble. She too had a number of bags, including one slender box that contained Harry's new wand. She immediately set the bags down and retrieved her wand and waved it over herself and Harry.

The two of had been in disguise while they did Harry's school shopping in Diagon Alley. Harry's hair, which had been bright red and lied completely flat, returned to black and windswept. Lily's hair went from brown and curly back to red and straight. They also had had various glamour charms to change their facial features which dissolved off their face. Harry had thought it was a little ridiculous that they had to change their appearance so drastically but that changed when they had entered Flourish and Blotts and saw the dedicated section for just his family which included many photos that would have exposed the duo if they hadn't been disguised. The disguises had worked though and no one had recognized them, except for Ollivander but that was only because he had remembered Lily's wand (10¼" willow with a unicorn hair core). The old wizard, though, wasn't concerned with their family's fame; he was more interested in finding Harry a wand. The process took awhile until an 11" holly wand with a phoenix feather core chose him. Harry marveled at the serendipity of getting a phoenix feathered wand just days after he had met an actual phoenix. Harry didn't know why but Ollivander gave him many strange looks after he received his phoenix wand. It was the only strange occurrence the two experienced as they navigated the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.

Back to their original appearance, they went through the bags and separated what Harry needed now and what could be stored away in his trunk until he got to school. About a minute into their task, they heard Danny's bounding steps as he came running into the living room. Danny had been really excited about their trip off the grounds, even though he wasn't able to go. Harry already prepared himself for a thorough conversation on what the outside world was like. Danny sat among the pile of supplies and helped organize them in different piles. The one thing that both Danny and Harry were the most interested in was Harry's new wand.

Neither of them had ever been permitted to use a wand. After Danny's first accidental magic, James and Lily didn't want to risk an amplification of Danny's power. And since they couldn't justify allowing Harry to use a wand during training and not Danny, they enacted a strict "no wand" policy for both children. In the end, it helped Harry and Danny to focus on the theories and techniques behind spells instead of using shortcuts with direct wand-use.

Harry had been itching to get his hands back on the slender piece of wood. When he first held it, it was like he had discovered an extra limb he never knew he had and the power felt extraordinary. Harry knew he had an above average magical core from his hours of mediation with Remus but he could never access it, until now. Harry wasn't practiced in any spells but it still felt exhilarating to simply hold it. Danny was excited too, though; he doubted he would be allowed to hold it. Despite how close he and Harry were, it was still considered extremely taboo to handle someone else's wand. Lily simplified the situation when she decided that it was best to keep it in Harry's trunk. Harry and Danny then excused themselves and grabbed Harry's stuff and went to his room. Lily smiled after them; she was glad that Danny wasn't still depressed that Harry was leaving soon.

Harry and Danny entered Harry's room and dumped the stuff on Harry's bed. Danny then sat down and pulled his knees up and rested his head on them. He watched as Harry stored the extra knick-knacks he had convinced Lily to buy for him. It didn't bother him that Harry had gotten some much stuff since he had just received a number of gifts for his birthday a few days ago. Besides, the two of them had a pretty open policy on sharing.

Feeling antsy, Danny got up and grabbed a few of Harry's custom snitches and activated them. The snitches immediately began to fly in random patterns around the room, "Come on, Harry, let's play."

Harry grinned and stood across from Danny and closed his eyes. Danny did the same and both waited for the start of their little game.

The way they played was that they would stand across from each other with their eyes closed and whoever caught the most snitches in 30 seconds won. Harry had never lost but Danny had gotten close a few times. Harry started the clock on his desk and the game began. Immediately the two moved throughout the room performing graceful acrobatic moves as they snatched the snitches from the air. It was truly a sight to behold, especially how the two moved without their sight. They never once ran into each other or any of Harry's furniture. They continued to dodge each other and jump across the room until the alarm went off and the game was over.

They opened their eyes and observed each other's haul. Danny had caught eight while Harry had twelve. Harry grinned smugly and Danny scowled, "One of these days…"

Harry chuckled softly and put the snitches back into his desk, "In your dreams, little brother."

Harry then grabbed one of the new quidditch magazines he got and plopped down in his arm chair and started flipping through it. Danny sat on the bed and proceeded to ask question after question about Diagon Alley. Harry answered them all and didn't leave out any details, especially about the various creatures he had seen. Danny always liked magical creatures and couldn't wait to see them for himself. He had gotten particularly excited about the dragon Harry swore he saw when he was in Gringotts.

After about thirty minutes, Harry had explained all he could about what he saw on his outing. Danny lay out on Harry's bed and starting leafing through the extra course books Lily brought Harry. Harry looked over the top of the magazine and observed Danny's facial expression as he looked at one of his Charms guide. Harry had noticed a slight change in Danny's expression as he told his stories and looked enviously at his school supplies. Harry then decided that it was good time to give Danny a late birthday gift. He closed his magazine and opened his cupboard and retrieved a wrapped parcel. Danny hadn't been paying attention and was startled when a heavy bundle fell on his stomach. He lifted the book to see what hit him and then put it aside and examined the gift. He looked questioningly at Harry who motioned for him to open it. Danny unwrapped the package to reveal two antique mirrors.

He looked confused so Harry decided to explain, "When Dad and Uncle Sirius were in school and got put into separate detentions, they would use these to communicate." Harry then grabbed one of the mirrors and lifted to his mouth, "Danny Potter."

Suddenly, the one Danny was holding started to vibrate and feel warm in his hand. Danny jumped slightly and lifted the mirror to his face but instead of seeing his reflection he saw Harry smiling back at him.

"Now, we can talk to each anytime we want," Harry said, though Danny could also hear him through the mirror. Danny traced the mirror along its side before he put it down and gave Harry a firm hug. Harry wrapped his arm around him, he knew that Danny was going to miss him and vice versa. Harry then grabbed Danny around the neck and gave a Danny a playful noogie. Danny swatted at Harry's hand and pulled away from him.

Danny patted his hair and glared at his brother, "It's not like that does anything."

It was true; nothing could stop a Potter's hair from sticking out in all directions. Harry looked back smugly and grabbed him again around the neck and escorted them out of the room to head downstairs for dinner.

**September 1, 1989**

Harry stood anxiously next to Hagrid on the platform at Hogsmeade Station. Soon, the train would arrive and Harry would have his first encounter with other children. But what made Harry the most anxious was the fact that he didn't have his wand with him, it was still in his trunk. Harry felt sort of naked without his wand but felt a little better when he found that Hagrid didn't have one either, though he did carry an umbrella.

The two of them had spent the last ten minutes with idle chit-chat. Their conversation remained light and it really helped Harry feel relaxed about the new experiences upon him. Harry found out real quick that Hagrid loved rare and dangerous creatures though he knew just about everything by any type of creature. He knew right then that Danny and Hagrid would be fast friends. When Harry asked if he ever thought to be a professor in the subject, Hagrid became quiet and changed the subject.

Harry checked his watch; the train was due at 6:15 which was just a minute away.

"Hagrid, the train is due soon."

"Aye an' stick close. This can get a little hairy, Harry." Hagrid replied as he lifted his lantern from the ground.

Harry chuckled a little in his head at his choice of words and mentally prepared himself for the mad-house of hundreds of kids disembarking all at once. The imminent train also served to return Harry's anxiety about meeting his peers. He hoped that his home training would measure up to their academic training. He would have to wait for the morning to see what they could do.

'I wonder if they get started at 5 AM or 6,' he thought.

The minute passed quickly and the billowing red steam engine slowly rolled into the station. Immediately, the doors opened and wave after wave of students emptied out. All of them were dressed in their school uniforms and most of them immediately headed towards the exit where the carriages awaited them. Harry could instantly tell which ones were first years and which were not by their confused and slightly fearful expressions.

They were assuaged, though, by Hagrid's booming voice, "Firs' years, over here! Firs' years!"

Harry's peers all scurried as quickly as possible to Hagrid's voice only to shrink back slightly at the massive man they had just hurried to. Some of them, though, sent inquisitive looks towards Harry, probably wondering how he had gotten there so fast. Harry did notice two redheaded boys, who were obviously twins that looked anything but nervous, in fact, they were bouncing on their feet as if they couldn't wait to get to the castle. Hagrid corralled the first years and escorted them to the fleet of boats by the lake. Harry stepped into the first one he got to and was quickly accompanied by the twins.

"A fine vessel, isn't it, Fred," one of the twins said.

"Indeed, George, indeed," Fred replied. He then rocked left and right to test its sturdiness. "How unfortunate," he observed when he noticed that there was no chance of capsizing.

"Yes, unfortunate. A perfect opportunity wasted by proper craftsmanship," George commented as he stroked the side of the boat. The two of them continued to mutter quietly to each other and mostly ignored Harry's presence. Harry didn't mind, it was clear that these two were unbalanced. The twins suddenly stopped their conversation and turned fully towards Harry but before they could speak.

"All righ', everyone in," Hagrid boomed. "Ok, FORWARD!"

The boats immediately began their journey towards the castle. The twins stopped their attempt at conversation to start testing the boat again just in case movement meant that it could tip over. Thankfully, Harry did not have to intervene because the boats rounded the bend and Hogwarts came into view. A collective ooh's and ahh's spread across the boats at the impressive sight. Harry tried to remain impassive with his admiration as to not draw the attention of the crazy twins.

The boats eventually moved into the harbor where Hagrid, who was in the first boat, stepped off and helped each person onto the deck. They all pooled together at the base of the stairs until all of them were there. Hagrid then escorted them up the long set of stairs to the main door where Professor McGonagall stepped out to greet them.

She was dressed in a splendid emerald robe and her hat had two long eagle's feathers extending from the side. Harry immediately locked eyes with the old Transfiguration teacher and couldn't help but notice a small glare directed towards him, no doubt in response to the prank he pulled the last time they met. In a true moment of daring, Harry decided to playfully smirk and gently shrugged as if to say, 'What did you expect, you know my family?' McGonagall slightly scuffed and looked away. Hagrid then introduced the children to Professor McGonagall before he descended down the stairs to store away the boats until they were needed for next year's flock.

"Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few moments you will walk through these doors into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family. Your accomplishments will earn you points; any rule-breaking will lose points." She gave a quick glance at Harry that told him, 'Try it in my house and see what happens.' Harry softly smiled and continued to listen, "But all of you are now connected; don't allow house loyalties to keep you from the friendships you have already created."

Harry casually looked around but really he was gauging people's reactions to what McGonagall had just said. Some of them, Harry assumed to be muggleborns, looked bright eyed and a little frightened. They were about to enter a world they had never seen or experienced before. Others pondered on her words and looked at the people they met on the train and the friendship they had already created. The remaining students looked as if McGonagall hadn't said a word and Harry quickly distinguished them as the ones he had to keep an eye on. They were the scions of the pureblood families and likely had already formed their opinions on who were worthy of their time.

"Please follow me," McGonagall instructed as she escorted them to another set of great doors.

The doors opened to reveal the Great Hall and the students and teachers that waited within. Candles floated throughout the air and the magnificent roof that mirrored the night's sky illuminated the room. Placed at the head of the room was another table where the teachers sat and at the center, in a chair fit for a king, sat Headmaster Dumbledore. Positioned in front of the table on an old stool was an old leathery hat that looked like it had seen quite a few heads in its day. Harry had an idea on what it was for since he had often overheard his parents discuss what the hat had told them. Harry felt prepared and knew exactly what he needed to do.

McGonagall then went up to the hat and lifted it up and a piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will place the hat upon your head and be sorted into your house." She then proceeded to call name after name until finally. "Harry Potter!"

"What!? Potter!?"

"There's a Potter here?"

"Is it him, is it him!?"

Many excited whispers followed Harry up to the stool: no one had heard of the Potters for nine years. Ever since the prophecy had been made public, the world had had to come up with their own stories as they waited for their hero to return. Harry ignored them though he did notice the shocked look on the twins' faces when they realized that they had shared their boat with a Potter. Harry made his way to the stool and with a slight nod to Dumbledore turned around and sat down. McGonagall lowered the hat and waited for James and Lily's son to be sorted into her house.

'_Ah a Potter, just like your parents, I know exactly what to do with you_,' the hat said in Harry's mind. '_Better be Gryf…_'

'_No!_' Harry stopped the hat, '_You will put me in Slytherin_.'

The hat stopped mid-bellow and paused to consider Harry's request, '_Slytherin, you say? Mmmh…alright, you will do well there too_.'

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced.

The room was in shocked silence. 'How could a Potter be in Slytherin, the house of the Dark Lord?' Harry ignored them again but did a feel a pang of regret when he saw the look of shocked disappointment on McGonagall's face. He too wished he could have been in her house and the house of his family but he had to join Slytherin House. Harry had a plan that highly relied on his membership in Slytherin House and as the old saying goes, 'Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.'

Harry stepped down and made his way to the Slytherin table. No one clapped for him as they were all still too stunned to acknowledge what had just happened. His new housemates sent him many nasty looks and glares. It was his family that had caused the Dark Lord to disappear and, thus, caused their parents to hide, be imprisoned or bribe their way out trouble. Harry knew he had put himself into hostile waters but he was confident he could handle himself.

Harry made sure not to look around too much in order to ignore the looks he was getting from around the room. Harry, though, made quick eye contact with Dumbledore and received a pointed look. It was as if Dumbledore knew what he had done but he couldn't tell if the Headmaster approved or not. The sorting continued and Harry focused on each of the remaining names and put them to memory. It was then that he discovered that the twins' full names were Fred and George Weasley and were clearly members of a large family by the response they got from the Gryffindor table. Finally, the last name was called and Dumbledore rose from his chair to address the hall.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sure many of you have emptied out your heads of last year's material and eagerly await filling them back up. Now, before we commence with our feast, I have a few announcements: first years, please note, that the Forbidden Forest is coincidently forbidden. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," Dumbledore motioned to the back of the room where the grimy old caretaker stood, "has asked me to remind you that the list of prohibited items is posted outside his office and that magic is not allowed in the corridors. But now, to more delicious matters, let the feast begin."

Harry couldn't help but feel that Dumbledore was a little over-the-top with his speech but he was dealing with children.

For the rest of the evening, Harry sat by himself at the end of the table. The tabletop had been cleared of most of the food since his housemates felt he didn't need anything to eat. It seemed that they were not going to make things easy for their newest member. Harry didn't mind, since he didn't have to spend seven hours on a train he was able to have one last home cooked meal before he left for Hogsmeade Station. He just sat there and carefully observed his surroundings.

The hall was brimming with activity as his peers caught up with each other and discussed their summers. There were a few that gave him an occasional glance but Harry was mostly ignored by everyone. At his table, though, Harry noticed one boy, who looked to be a second year, would often glance at him with interest. Harry didn't know him but he heard those around him call the boy, Adrian Grey. Harry recognized the last name from his lessons with his Uncle Sirius but he was sure that the Grey's had been wiped out after the first war: Adrian must be the last. Harry didn't know what his motivations were but, thus far, he was the only one in his house that didn't look like he instantly hated Harry; well, him and a quiet first year girl with raven hair and piercing blue eyes.

With dinner finished, Dumbledore excused himself and instructed the prefects to escort the students to their dormitories. Harry was pushed and shoved to the back of the group and had to follow after them as they made their way to the dungeons. Harry had to use a lot of restraint to keep himself from retaliating and show off some of his physical training but it wasn't time yet to establish himself in his house. He had to wait for the opportune moment to put his plan into action.

They walked slowly so that they could memorize the route to a section of the dungeon wall that had an engraving of a giant snake. The prefect stood in front of the snake and they watched as the serpent came alive and stared at them.

"Who approaches?" it hissed.

"Kevin Sterndale of the Noble House of Sterndale" he pronounced clearly.

The snake sized up Sterndale before it hissed in approval and the prefect stepped through the stone. The first years looked at each other for a few minutes as they waited for someone to go first. Harry decided that it was time to announce himself a little more clearly. He pushed his way through the crowd, adding a few extra shoves at those that had pushed him before, and stood in front of the snake.

"Harry Potter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter," Harry said confidently and placed extra emphasis on the "Noble" and "Ancient."

The snake bowed his head and Harry stepped through. Once through, he saw Sterndale waiting impatiently for the first years to figure it out so he could finish his duty and go to bed. He looked a little surprised that Harry was first but appreciative that someone had finally come through. One by one, each first year made their way into the common room. Harry took the time to examine his surroundings.

The common room had a low-ceiling and looked very much like a dungeon. It had greenish lamps, chairs and multiple low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons and skulls. There were also many tables tucked on the sides for studying. The green tinge to the walls told Harry that the dorms must partially extend under the lake. It was a grand atmosphere but it only had one fireplace and it did very little to remove the frigidness.

Sterndale quickly got their attention, "As you can see, this is the common room. Through that hallway," he gestured behind him, "are the stairs to the dormitories. Down the stairs and to the right are the girls' and the boys' are to the left. Each of you has your own suite with your own bathroom." Many eyes perked up so Sterndale decided to elaborate, "In Slytherin's time, it was important for the elite pure-bloods to maintain their privacy, thus, the dorms were designed differently then the rest of the houses. That is what sets us apart from the rest of the school. 'What a Slytherin wants, they find a way to get it.'"

Many of the first years smiled at the motto and puffed out their chest to make them feel more important. Harry wasn't so egotistical but he did appreciate the private room.

'At least I won't have to worry about getting hexed in my sleep,' he thought.

"Excuse me for a moment, our Head of House wishes to speak to you before you retire." Sterndale then walked to the north wall and disappeared through a hidden passageway behind a painting.

The first years took this moment alone to look around and whisper to each other about the different features of the room. Harry just stood quietly and waited for Sterndale to return. He didn't have to wait long as Sterndale and a short man with an enormous belly appeared from behind the suit of armor. He had very little hair left, except for the large walrus mustache, and had a large toothy smile as he observed the newest members to his house.

"Hello, hello. My name is Horace Slughorn but that's Professor Slughorn to you. I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts and your Head of House. I just wanted to welcome you all and congratulate you for being accepted into Slytherin. I expect all of you to live up to the expectations of our house and ensure that the House Cup remains in my office. If you have any needs, my office is just down the hall. If any problems should arise, I expect them to be resolved in house. We do not broadcast our affairs for all to see, though; I can't imagine any problems arising, correct?"

Many gave a Harry a quick glare but collectively replied, "Yes, Professor Slughorn."

Slughorn's smile grew even bigger, "Good, now, off to bed with ya. Tomorrow, you begin your path to greatness." Slughorn then turned to Sterndale and gave him a firm pat of the back before exiting through the same passageway. Sterndale shooed them down the hallway before disappearing down the stairs to his room.

Harry walked behind the rest of the first year boys and watched as each of them moved into their room. Harry had to walk all the way to the end of the hall before he saw his name. He opened the door to reveal a queen sized bed, a desk, wardrobe and another door that led to the bathroom. Rested at the foot of his bed was his trunk. Harry immediately went to it and retrieved his wand and a book on runes. He then walked to his door and engraved multiple runes into the doorframe that were designed to ward off unwanted visitors. Harry had never done them before but his mother had taught him the basics of rune-scribing. Once he finished his work, he put his stuff away, got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning at 5 AM Harry woke up and dressed in his workout clothes. He figured that everyone probably started their routines at six so he didn't want to be late. He left the deserted common room and spent some time exploring the castle. He walked by Dumbledore's office and the Great Hall while also keeping an eye out for any possible hidden passageways. He really wished his father and uncles had at least given him a basic layout of the many secret passages throughout the castle but all they did was tell him that they had made a map years ago and left it in the castle for future generations.<p>

When he felt it was close enough to six, he made his way out onto the grounds. Harry looked around a bit and walked all the way to the lake but he didn't find anyone. Visibility wasn't that great as the sun was just rising and a heavy fog still lingered in the air. The only activity Harry could see was smoke billowing out of Hagrid's hut.

'Maybe they don't start training until after classes start,' he thought. Figuring that since he was up already, he decided to run a few laps around the lake and explore the rest of the grounds until breakfast.

An hour and half later, he walked back to the castle to get some breakfast and shower for his first day of classes. He stepped into the Great Hall and saw that only a handful of students were awake and most of them looked to be prefects. They all stared curiously at Harry and checked their watches. Harry did the same; it was about 7:45. He went and sat down in the same spot as the night before and grabbed some eggs and toast. After his first plate, other students walked tiredly into the hall and sat down at their respective tables.

About halfway through his second plate Harry noticed Adrian enter the Great Hall and take a seat a few spaces from him.

As Adrian assembled his plate, he spoke from the side of his mouth. "You shouldn't have done that last night. You should've gone to Gryffindor."

Harry maintained the charade and kept eating. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, but the 6th and 7th years were talking and they're going to make an example out of you," Adrian said as he buttered his toast.

Harry was going to remark but Adrian's friends had arrived and their conversation was over. Harry then got up and made his way back to the dungeon to shower and prepare for class, all the while pondering over what Adrian had told him.

* * *

><p>Harry walked cautiously from his last class of the day. His mind, though, wasn't on the new spells he learned but Adrian's warning. Harry had been on alert and made sure to remain in sight of other students. He was trying to avoid the exact situation he was currently in, walking alone down a quiet hallway. He had a firm grasp of his wand, despite the fact he didn't know any offensive spells, and was ready to move if someone attacked. Harry secured his bag over his shoulder and was prepared to use it if he had to as an extra weapon.<p>

Harry then heard footsteps coming fast behind him. He quickened his pace and looked ahead where there was a slight bend in the hallway. He turned the corner, took his bag off his shoulder and prepared to confront his potential attacker. The person turned the corner and was met with Harry's wand in the face: it was Adrian.

Adrian raised his hands in surrender and stared expectantly at Harry's wand. Harry dropped his wand but didn't put it away. Just because he warned Harry that the upper years wanted to hurt him didn't mean he trusted him.

"What do you want?"

"We didn't get to finish our conversation this morning."

"I heard what I needed to hear," Harry said and started walking away.

Adrian hurried to walk beside him. "And…what are you going to do?"

"Why do you care?" Harry needed to know Adrian's motives for helping him. From what he knew of the Greys, they usually kept their heads down and waited it out on the sidelines.

Adrian was getting a little annoyed with Harry's indifference. "Because you're in my house and people don't survive in Slytherin without having a few allies."

Harry stopped. "Then why are you talking to me, you've already got friends."

Adrian scoffed and turned to face Harry. "Those guys? They're just in my year. They don't even really like me. My family was never really popular among the other pureblood houses." Harry noticed the morose tone in his voice when he spoke of his family.

Harry dropped his shoulders and let his guard down a bit. What he said about the Greys was consistent with what his uncle had told him. "So, how does this work, then? You watch my back and I watch yours?"

"Something like that, yeah," Adrian had visibly brightened and smiled as he spoke.

And just like that Harry had his first friend.

* * *

><p>"You're out of your mind, you know that right?" Adrian was about ready to collapse. His breath was ragged as he rested his hands on his knees.<p>

"I'm not making you do this." Harry breathed a little harder than normal but was still ready to go.

The two were up early for a morning workout before classes. Harry was still a little disappointed that no one else thought it was necessary to train their bodies as well as their magic. In fact, Harry found his peers to be extremely lazy. They didn't like to work, would procrastinate to last minute, and then complain that they had too much to do. They only ones Harry respected were the Ravenclaws but they mostly spent their time inside and in the library.

Harry took a moment as Adrian caught his breath to think about the last few weeks. His new friendship was more like an alliance. They never associated publicly but found ways to back each other when they could. Things were only made worse by the power struggle going on in Slytherin. The current leader of Slytherin, Radbert Rosier, was in his seventh year and was Head Boy. His upcoming graduation meant that someone would have to take his place. Unfortunately for Harry, people thought the best way to establish themselves was to be the one that got Harry Potter.

Adrian had already intervened a few times when some of the sixth years had cornered Harry. It was important that it wasn't obvious that Adrian was helping Harry so his excuse was usually that a professor wanted them or that someone was coming. Sometimes, though, there was nothing Adrian could do and Harry would end up with a few bruises. Harry never fought back and would use his own supplies to heal himself instead of going to the Hospital Wing.

Harry, in turn, helped Adrian with his confidence by teaching him a little of his fighting techniques. Adrian even started to get up with Harry in the morning and participate in Harry's workout regiment. Harry found that Adrian had a quick temper if provoked and would often give excuses when things wouldn't go his way. He was nothing like Danny which only made Harry miss him more. But as far as workout partners went, it was nice to have a new personality to interact with and learn from. Harry did, though, have to hold back a bit until he got Adrian up to his level but he noticed a steady change in Adrian's physique and mentality.

Harry looked at his watch, "Alright, that's enough for today and you need to shower." Harry scrunched his nose a bit at the odor.

"Sod off."

Harry laughed a little and watched Adrian disappear into the castle. He then started stretching, something Adrian constantly forgot to do, and looked around the grounds. Harry loved all the open space and beautiful lake and mountains were wonderful backdrops for his workouts. The one thing that made him uncomfortable was the proximity to the castle. He didn't like the idea that people could watch him without his knowledge.

Harry noticed smoke from Hagrid's chimney and decided to pay a visit. As soon as he knocked, Harry heard barking and scratches at the door.

"Down Fang, get back!"

The door opened and Harry saw a large boarhound being held back by the even larger Hagrid.

"Harry! Good ter see yeh, come on in," Hagrid boomed. "Come on, Fang, outta the way."

Harry scooted through to see only one room that was packed full with crates and cages. Some of them had small animals in them but most were empty. Tucked in the corner was a large wood frame bed with a large patchwork quilt. Settled in the fire, a large kettle pot filled with Hagrid's (or Fang's) morning porridge.

Hagrid gestured for Harry to seat in the large chair by the bed. "Sorry 'bout the mess, I wasn' expectin' company." He started picking up many of the empty cages and threw them out his back door. "Would yeh like some tea?"

Harry nodded, "Yes please."

Hagrid smiled and prepared another kettle. "So how are classes?"

"They're going well. Some of it is a little boring since my mom taught us a lot of it already."

"That's Lily for yeh, smar' as a whip she was." Hagrid grabbed two mugs and poured the two of them some tea.

Harry took a sip, it tasted weakly of ale. "So Hagrid, I've been wandering about something and I figured you'd be the best to ask," Harry paused and noticed Hagrid looked very pleased. "What sort of creatures are in the forest."

"Well, all sorts. Yeh got centaurs, unicorns, acromantulas, thestrals." Hagrid seemed really excited but then paused all of a sudden. "Why do yeh ask?"

"Oh, my brother has a thing for magical creatures and I wanted to let him know what he can expect. He was kind of upset with me leaving so I want him to have something to look forward to." Harry wasn't entirely being truthful. He did want to tell Danny about the creatures but there was another reason he was asking about the forest.

"Is tha' so?" Hagrid was genuinely excited. He and Daniel Potter had something in common.

"Both of us actually." Harry could tell that he had Hagrid exactly where he wanted him. "You remember my Uncle Remus right?"

Hagrid nodded without saying anything, he understood completely.

"Well, I was really hoping I could look around and maybe meet some of them, well, the nice ones at least." Harry looked as innocent as possible.

"Yeh know that the fores' is off limits ter students, righ' Harry?"

Harry nodded. "But you go in all the time."

"Aye, but I'm not a child and I have experience," Hagrid countered.

"So you could show me around. With you with me, no one could hurt me." Harry had to be careful, he almost had what he wanted. "You could show me the areas that are safe."

"Most of it ain't safe." Hagrid breathed in deeply and stroked his beard. "But if yeh're with me then I guess it'll be alrigh' and there are some patches that they stay clear of."

Harry leaned in. "Where?"

* * *

><p>"I was wrong, you're not out of your mind; you're bloody insane." Adrian stood at the tree line of Forbidden Forest and stared dumbstruck at Harry.<p>

"And I'll say it again; I'm not making you do this." Harry was already a few yards into the forest and hadn't looked back.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to start working out: on the grounds, not in the Forbidden Forest," Adrian said with emphasis on the 'Forbidden' part.

"Are you coming or not?"

Adrian sighed and abandoned his argument to follow Harry in the forest. After a few outings with Hagrid, Harry had discovered a clearing that most of the creatures avoided due to the dangerous nature of the foliage. Most of the plants were poisonous so the herbivores didn't eat there so the carnivores didn't bother with it. Just to be careful, though, Harry planned to carve some protective runes in the trees. Harry, though, hadn't told Adrian any of this so he could understand his hesitancy at entering the forest.

"Why do you want to train in the forest, anyway?" Adrian said as he carefully followed Harry's exact footing.

"It's too exposed on the grounds, this way, no one can see us."

"You're paranoid, you know that right?"

"I just don't like the idea of people knowing what I can do, that's all."

"Yeah, about that, I don't get it. You could take any of the upper years, maybe not magically, but physically they wouldn't stand a chance."

"It's not time yet."

"Time for what?"

Harry stopped and turned. "Look, I know we have this partnership going, but I'm not ready to reveal everything about me, ok?"

"Why? I've told you stuff. I told you how my family was killed because they refused to take His mark. How I had to go to an orphanage until a magical family found me and took me in. How everyone thinks I'm a joke because my family name means nothing."

It was clear that this had been bottled up for awhile and his tone shifted harshly. "And what have you told me? Nothing. You in the most famous family in Britain and I don't know a thing about you, bloody hell, no one knows anything about you."

Harry started walking again, this was not a good time to have a heated conversation and he wished that Adrian understood that. They were still in a dangerous part of the forest and still had about twenty yards until they reached the clearing. He looked behind him and Adrian hadn't moved. Adrian stared expectantly and folded his arms.

Harry sighed. "Look, there are things about me, about my family that I have to protect and if that's a problem then it's better that we just end this here. Go back to castle; I've got things to do." Harry didn't want to do it; he was really starting to like Adrian. They two had worked well together and it was nice to have someone to rely on but if Adrian couldn't handle that Harry had secrets then it was for the best.

There was moment of silence before Adrian laughed a little. "Wow, I didn't think the hat had done the right thing, but you really are a Slytherin."

Harry smiled a bit and took it as a compliment. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

Harry started walking again but when his back was turned a hateful sneer appeared on Adrian's face as he tightened the grip on his wand.

**October 1989**

Time passed and Halloween was soon approaching. The castle was decorated with a multitude of pumpkins and live bats flew across the ceiling. The many ghosts that resided in Hogwarts would roam the halls and pop out of the wall whenever there was a group of unsuspecting students. Peeves, the resident poltergeist, would wait around corners and throw hard candies at student's faces and many ended up in the Hospital wing with chipped teeth. For Harry, things were progressing nicely. After months of observing his peers and listening to Adrian's accounts of the culture within the student body, Harry was confident that his plan would have the desired effect. But still, there was one aspect that had yet to be resolved. While he was sure his plan would work within his own house, he needed to be sure it spread to the other houses as well.

To do that he needed the assistance of two people that he was very reluctant to associate with: the Weasley twins. Apparently, the mental imbalance Harry perceived from them was in actuality a well fueled engine for creating chaos. It didn't take long for them to begin their mission of terrorizing the school with their pranks. Most were simple and didn't require that much effort but others were extremely elaborate, well beyond the skills of their first year peers. They were, of course, no where near the Maruader's level but they were certainly heading in the right direction. What's more, everyone seemed to love them, until they became a victim, but the twins only seemed interested in attacking those that weren't well liked in the first place. For that reason, their assistance was required and Harry knew exactly how to get it.

His search for the twins took him near the Astronomy Tower where he finally found them huddled together around a statue of an old witch. They were whispering excitedly to each other and didn't notice Harry's presence. Harry approached cautiously and was able to hear a little of their conversation.

"Open Simsim"

"Alohomora"

"Reveal your secrets"

"That's not even a spell."

"Well, nothing else is working."

"We'll figure it out."

"It's definitely from them, right?"

"Of course, it's just like the other one."

Harry couldn't see what they were looking at but it was clear that they had been searching for it. When they continued to fail at noticing his presence, Harry loudly cleared his throat and gripped his wand, which was hidden inside his robes, just in case they attacked in surprise. The twins went rigid and immediately straightened up and slowing turned around. They visibly relaxed, though, when the realized it was only Harry and not a professor.

"Blimey, that sounded just like McGonagall, thought she had us for a moment."

"But instead it's Potter, I wonder what he wants?"

"Maybe he wants to curse us for that prank we pulled last week."

"Too true, fine work that was, if I don't say so myself."

"Please do."

"I do."

Just as it appeared that they would continue to speak as if Harry wasn't present, they stopped and looked at him. Harry just rolled his eyes at their antics and reached into his robes. The movement caused both twins to flinch, probably expecting Harry to pull his wand. Instead, though, Harry pulled a small journal, opened it, and scanned through the pages. The twins confusingly stared on until Harry finally started to read.

"Journal Entry #35: entered the kitchen and replaced the entire supply of pumpkin juice with expired gillywater resulting in numerous bladder issues for students and staff during dinner." Harry leafed to another page. "Journal Entry #72: hogtied Mrs. Norris." As he turned another page, he caught glimpses of recognition of the twin's faces. "Journal Entry #103: changed the Halloween songs sung by the suits of armor to something more 'festive', i.e., vulgar." Harry then closed the book and stared at the smiling faces of the twins.

"Look George, we have a follower." 'Fred' said with a look of pride in his eyes.

"I always knew we would, I just never expected so soon." 'George' said as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"First off," Harry interrupted. "He's Fred, you're George." At the twins shocked faces, Harry continued, "Secondly, those entries weren't about you."

"What'd you mean, of course they were?" said the real Fred.

"Yeah, we did those a few weeks ago," said George.

Harry opened the journal again.

"Journal Entry #1: Created our name, enchanted the Great Hall ceiling to display our symbol." Harry then procured his wand and traced an elaborate M in the air that rose to the ceiling before disappearing. "You didn't do that, did you?"

The twins were still staring at the place were the M had appeared. Their dumbfounded expression returned to Harry.

"You know about the M," they said together.

Harry didn't say anything and instead just waved the journal in front of them, displaying the same symbol on the cover. As he did so, he got his first glimpse of what the twins had been looking at before he arrived. Harry immediately pushed passed them, avoiding their attempts to grab the journal, and knelt down by the statue. Etched on the back side of the witch's leg was the image of a large dog in full sprint. Harry lightly brushed his had over the image and smiled softly to himself. Harry stood back up and turned around to find the twins still eyeing the journal.

"Where did you get that?" asked Fred.

"The M were pranksters?" asked George.

Harry hadn't expected that. "You're telling me you don't know what these mean." He motioned to the journal's cover and the statue.

The twins shook their heads in unison. "No, we just found the M carved in our common room," said George.

"It was hidden but we stumbled upon it when we were up late writing the new songs for the suits," said Fred.

"We could sense that there was something hidden behind it but we didn't know how to open it."

"We figured there might be more of them and hopefully some clues on how to open it so we started looking."

Harry had to admit, he was stumped. He had expected the twins to at least know about the Marauders but what he didn't expect was that they knew about the markers. He now found himself having to explain the opposite of what he thought he would. With a quick look around to make sure they were alone, Harry began.

"The M is the symbol of the Marauders, the greatest pranksters this castle has ever known. This," Harry held up the journal, "is an account of ever prank that they ever did and how they did them and this," he motioned to the dog, "and the M in your common room are two of five markers they left behind for the next generation." Harry paused to let the information sink in; he also didn't want to reveal too much.

George stepped forward to speak but Fred held him back. "Why are you telling us all this? It seems like you know more than enough about them."

Harry was glad they were skeptical; it proved that they were the right people for the job. "I have a proposition for you. You help me find the rest of these, perform some pranks and spread some rumors when I need them and I'll give you all you need to surpass the Marauders."

The twins put their heads together and whispered furiously to each other. After a moment, Fred turned back to him. "How do we know you can deliver on your end?"

Harry smiled, the question meant they didn't have a problem with their end of the deal. "I'll give you this," Harry waved the journal, "and tell you how to activate the markers."

"What's to stop us from just taking the journal and leaving you with nothing? We can probably figure out the passwords for the markers ourselves," countered George.

Harry's smile grew and he tossed them the journal. Both of them went for it but Fred ended up with it.

"Open the first page," instructed Harry.

Fred did so and his shoulders dropped. "'The Accounts of the Marauders: Year One.'"

George grabbed the book from Fred and started leafing through it. "But this is filled cover to cover."

"That's right," confirmed Harry, "though; they didn't really break out of their shell until mid third year." Harry reached into his robe and pulled a larger journal with the same M on its cover.

There was a moment of shocked silence before the twins furiously started to leaf through the journal, making a comment here and there about how similar their own ideas were to what the Marauders did. Harry waited patiently at first but he didn't like to be ignored, especially with his offer still on the table.

"So, do we have a deal?"

The twins stopped their study and stared at Harry.

"How did you get these?" asked Fred.

"I inherited them," he replied simply. He was really getting annoyed by all the questions.

"You mean…" they said in unison.

Harry nodded and took a step to the statue. He then made a show of kneeling beside the etching of his Uncle Sirius's animagus form.

"Padfoot."

Immediately the dog came to life and ran in circles before it ran down to the bottom of the statue and scurried across the floor and disappeared down the hall.

George tried to follow but it was too fast. He whirled around. "Why'd you let it get away?"

"Because I already know where it went and so do you?" The twins looked confused which made Harry roll his eyes. "The M."

"Ohhh!" they said together.

"So, do we have a deal?" said Harry again, a little more firmly this time.

The twins looked to each other and then outstretched their hands. "Deal."

Harry shook each of their hands and mentally checked another item off his list.


	8. Interlude III

**I own nothing.**

**Interlude III**

**May 1983**

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

Searching

Investigating.

Scouring.

All for nothing.

The first phase of my journey was relatively simple. I, alone, understood the prophecy's true meaning. I, alone, knew what must be done.

I found them untouched, secured in the monuments of my past. I realized that it was most likely needless for me to collect them but what lie ahead warranted caution. My secrets must be protected.

I first tried reintegration.

My first trial failed.

Then the second.

And the third.

I couldn't become whole once more.

I had but a single option and that was to move them. Move them away from anywhere that could be connected to me. I was foolish to shelter them in places so near and dear to my empty heart but I enjoyed the poetry.

It was a mistake.

Especially with that old fool and his incessant struggle against me. If he were ever to discover their existence then it would only be a matter of time before he connected the dots and discovered my secret. But now, there was nothing for him to find.

They are safe.

I am safe.

Safe now to conquer my last challenge before inevitable victory.

My journey took me all across the world. One would think it would be difficult for someone with my particular notoriety to blend in but few know of my true origins. My connection to the filthy Muggle world. It's where I learned of their parasitic growth on this planet. They're like weeds, expanding beyond control and they must be stopped before their overwhelming numbers breed in and dilute the noble blood and magic of our race.

Mankind was not meant to hold such power. Only the chosen. Only the strong deserved this planet and I was not about to let a child keep me from leading my kind to that future.

And yet, the very thing I covet, the magic that has allowed me to become the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist chose another to be its vessel. For years, I have sought power. I have built an empire of death. I have sacrificed my very being to ensure my immortality _and I will be undone by a child_.

I think not.

I found my answer in the very thing that predicted my downfall. The prophecy gave me all I needed to ensure my victory over this child. This Daniel Potter.

Though I had my answer, it only led to an unanswerable question.

How?

The road was arduous. Filled with failure after failure. I cursed those who came before me and their inability to realize what was right in front of their faces.

The haloed moon.

Such an event was beyond rare and its explanation proved even rarer. I searched and searched for an answer. Ancient tome after ancient tome provided no recourse to aid me. But I could not stop.

Never stop.

My destiny was waiting for me.

**August 1990**

Finally.

Success.

It came in Egypt.

As I studied the ancient writing of the Egyptian warlocks, I came across my first lead: a reference to the original Rosetta Stone. For decades, the stone was thought to only contain three languages; Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, Demotic script, and Ancient Greek. But it was so much more.

It was the key.

The key to my ascension. For it was the origin of every translation spell. One that could even decipher the first ever language.

The language of magic.

The language used by the first wizards and witches who created the very pyramids I now stood in. It was then that I made my breakthrough. I had discovered the secret of the haloed moon and the power it had bestowed.

The power that I will take for myself.

I stayed in Egypt for years.

Studying.

Searching.

Obsessing.

Until finally I realized that I needed all six before I could ascend.

So, I traveled again.

I went to all six pillars.

I unlocked their secrets.

I had found my answer.

Now, here I stood. In the hot and arid wilderness of Australia.

My final destination.

I ran my hand along the dry and chalky wall of the Uluru. Over the ancient script that only I could see. That only I could read.

Around me, foolish Muggle tourists poised and took pictures. Unwittingly documenting the moment before I truly become the greatest sorcerer to ever live. One even attempted to coerce me into taking a picture of him and his family. I resisted the urge to kill him and his family of imperfection.

I could not afford to draw attention.

Not now.

Not when I was so close.

I waited for nightfall so that I could be alone to finish my work. The final steps were critical and I could not afford any missteps. The transformation process would take years and I mustn't be disturbed. My body will be placed in stasis which will leave it vulnerable. I despise weakness but the rewards far outweigh the risk. I carefully crafted the very best wards to hide my presence for I know that meddling old fool and his bloodhound are not far behind. As I completed my final spell, I looked up to see a full moon.

I smile.

'How fitting.'

I walked up to the section of the wall that contained the hidden text. I focused my magic and feed it into the wall. I watched as the words came alive and I rearranged them into the order I needed. As the last glyph was positioned, a bright stream of light descended slowly before me until it reached the ground. It then spread until it was the size of doorway.

A doorway to the heavens.

I stepped in without hesitation. I turned around and watched as the outside world slowly disappeared.

Here, I will sleep.

Here, I will ensure my victory.

Here, I will become a god.


	9. Chapter VI

**I own nothing. If the spell is not from the books, it's Latin.**

**Chapter VI**

**December 1989**

It was early morning in mid-December and a healthy layer of snow covered Hogwarts. The grounds were mostly untouched except for a few paths for the student to get to and from their classes. For this reason, Harry and Adrian had the tedious extra task of covering their tracks back and forth from the forest. Adrian especially disliked it because he naively thought that Harry would forgo their morning routine in favor of the warmth of the castle. Harry, though, was not going to lighten up just because of a "little snow." Their sessions had progressed from physical training to magical. Harry almost had a natural proficiency for spells but he had to nurture his core to increase his stamina. Adrian used the time to hone in his dueling and really took to Harry's style and tutelage.

After a particularly cold morning session, the two made their way back to the castle. Harry led the way to melt them a path while Adrian followed behind to replace the snow. It wasn't perfect but unless someone was specifically looking for it then it was enough.

"So, what have you got today?" asked Adrian in an effort for some small talk.

"Double Potions," said Harry with distain.

"O! Your favorite," said Adrian with a smile. "Say, has Slughorn finally convinced you to join his beloved Slug Club?"

Harry ignored him. Slughorn had quickly become Harry's least favorite teacher because of his constant badgering to join his collection of important people. The most recent attempt was to attend his annual Christmas party where many of Slughorn's former trophies would be in attendance. Harry couldn't stand the triviality of it all. Lily didn't appreciate the sentiment, she had been a member of the Slug Club as a student and thought very highly of her former professor. But Slughorn wasn't the biggest reason he disliked Potions…

"Are you still in second?" Adrian continued to smile.

The fact that Harry was second in the class was a very touchy subject. Harry excelled in every class and was ranked first in all of them, except Potions and it bugged the hell out of him.

Harry had been brewing potions since he could read and his mother would have easily earned her mastery if she wanted but it wasn't enough for first place. That honor went to one of Harry's housemates, Daphne Greengrass, the quiet girl who avoided everyone and stayed in her room all the time. Those that had been able to catch a glimpse into her room reported that it was filled with cauldrons and vials of various potions. Harry knew that the Greengrasses came from a long line of Potion Masters so it wasn't strange that she would be good: just not better than him. He never came in second: ever.

Adrian realized he wasn't going to get a rise out of Harry, as usual, and changed the subject.

"So, looking forward to going home?"

Harry actually smiled. "Yeah, it'll be good to see everyone. I know Danny…" He stopped himself. He still didn't like to talk about his brother. "I'm sure they'll want to see how much I've learned."

Adrian's expression fell a little and shook his head. "The way you talk sometimes, I swear."

"What?"

"It's just…" Adrian searched for the right words. "Don't you ever want to have fun?"

Harry went to respond but was interrupted. "Fun that doesn't involve training."

"I like Quidditch," said Harry.

"You went to one game and thought that everyone was rubbish."

"Well they were," mumbled Harry under his breath.

"And why was that, oh yeah, because they don't train enough."

"They don't."

"That's not the point. I mean, you told me about your father and his friends and what they had done while at school, their reputation. Don't you want to continue their legacy?"

Harry had never told Adrian about his deal with the Weasley twins. "Of course I do but..."

"…But what? You could make everyone that has bullied us never want to touch us again but you don't because you don't enjoy anything other than training."

Adrian was clearly upset that he couldn't use any of his training on his bullies because Harry wouldn't let him. Every time he asked why, Harry would say that it wasn't time yet but wouldn't say what he meant by that. It really frustrated Adrian that he still had to work to gain Harry's complete trust.

"I enjoy other things," said Harry back firmly.

Adrian was about to retort but…

"Tell me, gentlemen, do you enjoy detention?"

Harry and Adrian looked up at Professor McGonagall who looked extremely displeased at the pair and their trail from the forest.

* * *

><p>Harry went into his room and slammed the door shut. He was not having a very good day. He was very displeased that his trips to the forest had been discovered, especially since there weren't any other locations that provided the level of privacy he desired for his training. He and Adrian lost 50 points each and were assigned detention with Hagrid as he tended to the thestrals inside the forest. Harry thought it was hypocritical to punish them for entering the forest by working inside it but McGonagall explained that it would serve as a lesson. She also expressed how disappointed she was and warned that any future excursions into the forest could lead to their expulsion.<p>

Harry couldn't recall the rules on the forest being so strict but apparently there had been an increase of infighting as the centaur clans battled the emerging acromantula contingent. Their territory war hadn't yet interfered with Hogwarts but Dumbledore wasn't going to take any chances and thus the stricter 'no trespassing' rule.

When McGonagall explained this, Adrian looked noticeable upset and stared accusingly at Harry for forcing him into the forest. Harry shrugged off the stare. Hagrid had hinted at the conflict between the centaurs and spiders during their walkabouts and he had planned around it accordingly. Their meeting concluded with McGonagall's assurance that Hagrid would be sufficient protection since he's considered friend to both the centaur and spiders and that they wouldn't be near any dangerous territory.

Another unfortunate consequence of getting caught was that their cover had been blown. Just as they were about to leave McGonagall's office, a group of Slytherins were making their way to breakfast and overheard McGonagall assign their detention. Some of the group immediately headed back to the dungeon to tell everyone that Harry and Adrian had been assigned detention. For the rest of the day, whispers and shocked faces followed Harry. From what he could overhear, they couldn't believe that Harry Potter was friends with Adrian Grey.

Harry just wanted some peace and quiet before he had to meet Hagrid at the Entrance Hall. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes for what he hoped to be a relaxing nap but after a few minutes he heard a soft buzzing sound coming from his desk. Harry instantly got up and went over to his desk. He opened his drawer and retrieved his mirror to see his brother's face.

Danny had a huge smile on his face and Harry couldn't help but return it.

"Hey, Danny."

"Hi, Harry!"

Every day, the two would call each other to talk about their day and catch up on what was going on at home. Sometimes, Harry's parents and uncles would also join their conversations. They were all very pleased that Harry had decided to give Danny the mirrors.

"How was your day?" Harry started as he settled back down on his bed.

"Just more of the same, Uncle Moony isn't here right now so I didn't have any mediation today so I had some Ancient Families history lessons with Dad and then more potions with Mum."

"Where's Moony?"

"He got sent off to Germany to speak with a werewolf pack that possibly has word on what happened to Uncle Peter."

Harry took a mental note of that. The mystery of their Uncle Peter's disappearance was a constant topic with his family. Harry could barely remember his Uncle Peter and never really gave him much thought. From what he understood, Peter was the runt of the Marauders and had very little magically ability compared to his friends but he was still considered family. Harry hoped that Moony would find something so, at the very least, his family could move on.

"How's your control been?"

"It's better but I'm still having a problem staying in control after a few spells."

Danny looked a little disappointed. Danny's training had evolved more towards controlling his magic so he could cast spells but not activate the bracelet. It was difficult for Danny because he was still cautious of his power. It also didn't help that he was constantly reminded of what he did to his father and Harry knew that Danny still hadn't forgiven himself for what happened.

"Hey, just remember that you are in control and just relax and stay positive, it'll come." Danny just nodded his head and kept his head down. Harry didn't say anything else, Danny was already frustrated enough.

After a moment, Danny looked up. "So, how it's going with you?" he asked, looking for a change in the conversation.

"It's going."

"That's specific." Danny was used to the vague way Harry liked to talk. Harry never did like to say more then he had to but Danny was one of the few people that he would open up to.

"Sorry, just not having the best day."

"What happened?"

Harry sighed heavily. "Adrian and I got caught coming out of the forest so we got detention tonight."

"You got detention, I can't believe it." Danny had a huge smile on face. "Dad's going to be so proud." His smile grew even bigger. "And Mum's going to kill you."

Harry didn't respond, he knew he would receive some kind of reprimand from his parents but he didn't feel guilty for what he did. Besides, his Dad and the Marauders had done much worse. His Mum, though, had been the perfect student and rarely ever got into trouble. Harry was sure that she would give him a stern talking to while his Dad would probably praise him and tell him stories of times he and the others had gone into the forest and the things they discovered. The whole thing could be very confusing but Harry had learned long ago how to recognize the lessons his parents were trying to teach him about following the rules. He understood that it was important to follow them but that it was also okay to break them now and again.

They continued to talk for a while longer before it was time for Harry to leave. When he opened his door, Adrian was already waiting for him to warn him that they had company in the common room. Harry wasn't surprised; he figured that there would be some consequences for their actions. Harry led the way up the stairs into the crowded common room and immediately focused on the wizard standing in middle of the room.

Radbert Rosier was very imposing and easily commanded the room's attention. Harry knew Rosier hadn't been impressed with his peers' treatment of Harry but didn't care to stop any of it either.

Rosier folded his arms across the chest and waited for them to enter the room and explain themselves. No one but Harry, Adrian, and the staff knew that the detention was because they were caught coming out of the forest. Rosier (and everyone else) wanted to know what they did to make McGonagall so angry and lose them 100 points. Harry led the way into the common room and didn't bate an eye at all the nasty glares from his housemates. It wasn't a secret that they all hated him and were probably glad to see Rosier finally put his foot down.

Harry didn't care, though, and wasn't about to let someone lecture him so he raised his hand to stop Rosier from speaking and simply said.

"I don't care. We have to go."

Harry could feel the tension in the room as everyone held their breath. No one disrespected Rosier. Rosier stayed composed and didn't say anything. He simply stepped aside and let the two pass which was met with even more shocked expressions. Before anyone could say anything, though, Harry and Adrian were already out the door.

"Are you mental," Adrian berated. "I can't believe you just did that."

"It worked didn't it. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

"Who cares if we're late. You just signed our death warrants."

"You're being over dramatic."

"No I'm not. I've heard stories of people who disrespected Rosier and they never turned out great."

Harry just waved him off and picked up the pace. He wanted to get this detention over with but Adrian wasn't done and he grabbed Harry's arm and spun him around.

"You don't get it, do you? When we get back, Rosier is going to crucify us and it's because of you. You and your stupid attitude about everything."

Harry ripped his arm for Adrian's grasp.

"Why are you blaming me, this friendship was your idea, it was your idea to follow me into the forest and it was you that wanted to work out with me. I never forced you to do anything."

Adrian went silent but still looked very angry. Instead of arguing back, he brushed against Harry's shoulder as he walked past him. Harry could have easily retaliated but figured it wasn't worth it and Adrian was just upset, but still, he couldn't help but feel that there was maybe more behind Adrian's anger. But Harry didn't have time to dwell on it as they reached the Entrance Hall where Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them.

Harry and Adrian stood together as McGonagall reminded them of their task and the lesson they should learn from it. Hagrid then lead the way to the grounds and the forest. No one talked, Adrian was still angry at Harry and Hagrid was disappointed that Harry had used him to break the rules. Harry felt particularly guilty for betraying Hagrid's trust and hoped he could find a way to make it up to him. They made a quick stop at Hagrid's hut to get his crossbow, Fang, and a couple of bundles of supplies before they walked about fifty yards from where Harry and Adrian usually entered the forest. Harry recognized it as the path to the thestral herd.

Fang lead the way while Hagrid explained further what they were going to be doing. "Since yeh can' see 'em, I wan' the two o' yeh to set up troughs fer their food an' water."

Hagrid handed them the bundles and showed them where to set up. The two set to work filling a few troughs with raw meat and the other with water. Meanwhile, Hagrid moved around and tended to the herd. For Harry and Adrian, it was certainly a strange sight. Hagrid looked like he was grooming the air but they knew they weren't alone as they watched the meat float and disappear.

As time went on, Hagrid lectured them on thestrals and their tendencies while also downplaying the negative perceptions placed upon them. People believed thestrals to be bad omens simply because they're only visible to those that have seen death but Hagrid told them that it was all superstition. He then told them about their amazing sense of direction and their dependability once they had been trained. Hagrid spoke with tremendous pride when he told them that Hogwarts had the finest herd of thestrals in the world.

Their detention was proving to be remarkably uneventful and dull. This only caused Adrian to resent Harry more for getting him into this situation. Harry didn't really feel the need to comment but he was getting tired of the extra pushes and shoves whenever they crossed paths.

All of a sudden, Hagrid let out a cry and started to run off deeper into the forest. Just before he reached the outside of the clearing, he turned around.

"One o' the fawns ran off, stay here while I get 'im."

"I can help," offered Harry.

"No," replied Hagrid quickly. "Stay here an' keep an eye on the rest o' 'em."

Harry tried to remind him that neither of them could see the thestrals but Hagrid had already disappeared.

Now that they were alone, Adrian felt it time to continue their conversation. "I can't believe we have to do that neanderthal's chores." He picked up a sack of meat and dumped it in a trough. "And all because of you."

"Don't call Hagrid that, he's a good man," defended Harry while he ignored the personal jab. Harry walked to where Hagrid disappeared and tried to see where Hagrid had gone.

"Please, he's not even a man, he's half-giant. We're just lucky he only inherited their stupidity and not their tempers."

Harry was really starting to get tired of Adrian's attitude. Sure they weren't in the most ideal situation, especially when they saw Rosier again, but it wasn't helping to keep attacking each other.

"Listen, I understand you're upset with how I handled things but you have to understand I'm going to do what I need to and what I think is right. I don't care about getting detentions and I don't care if people like me, so can you please drop this."

Before Harry could hear Adrian's response, a loud cry came from deep within the forest in the direction that Hagrid had disappeared.

"Wha…?" started Adrian.

"Quiet," silenced Harry as he strained to hear exactly where the cry came from. Harry pulled his wand and motioned for Adrian to do the same.

After a few moments, they heard another loud cry and the unmistakable sound of Hagrid's voice. It definitely sounded like Hagrid was in trouble. Harry's mind raced over what could have happened; the most likely explanation was that either the centaurs or the spiders got to him. Harry shook his head.

'But Hagrid is friends with both sides…unless…he got in the way of a battle,' he thought.

Harry gripped his wand tighter and turned to Adrian. "Come on, Hagrid needs help."

"Are you crazy? What if whatever got him gets us too?" There was a slight tremor in Adrian's voice.

"Well, I'm going. Feel free to stay here…" Harry started walking into the forest. "…by yourself."

As far as ultimatums go, it wasn't that hard for Adrian to decide. He dropped his bundle and followed after Harry down the trail Hagrid had left behind. They walked in silence, both trying to hear for any sign of Hagrid. Harry had the lead since he was the only one with any tracking experience, which wasn't that much. In fact, Harry made a mental note to talk to Remus and Sirius about adding it to their training regiments. He did know that they were getting dangerously close to acromantula territory which meant they needed to find Hagrid fast.

They walked for a few minutes but Harry was finding it difficult to keep track of Hagrid's trail. He wasn't going to say anything to Adrian; it would only exasperate the situation. But still, it wasn't good to be wandering aimlessly in this particular part of the forest. Harry tried to focus as much of his senses on their surroundings but it didn't help his peace of mind at the complete and utter silence of the forest. They must be deeper than he thought in spider territory. The only thing he could hear was Adrian's heavy breathing, no doubt he could sense the dangerous position they were in.

"We should head back," hissed Adrian.

Harry agreed but when he turned around he saw a scurry of legs disappear behind a tree. Harry used as much of his periphery as possible and noticed many more movements coming from the trees: the spiders had surrounded them. Harry went to warn Adrian but he could tell that it wasn't necessary by the way Adrian's eyes were as wide as tennis balls.

"Harry…?"

"Quiet, I'm thinking."

Harry missed Adrian's glare as he racked his brain for everything Hagrid had said about acromantulas. He could remember that they build their webs in the treetops so they can quietly descend upon their prey, their venom was high poisonous, they're very fast, they're vision is based on sound and light…that's it!

"When I say, cast the best Lumos Maxima you can."

"You think someone will see and come for us?" said Adrian skeptically.

"No, but hopefully it'll stun them enough so we can escape." Harry scanned around them. More and more spiders were coming down the trees in all directions. They must have noticed that Harry had seen them and had begun to click their pincers in anticipation. If Harry and Adrian didn't move soon, they would be completely surrounded

"That won't work," said Adrian as he gripped his wand tighter.

"You got a better idea? We'd never outrun them, eight legs beat two," said Harry as he tracked the largest spider he could see. If he had been paying more attention, then he would have noticed the change of tone in Adrian's voice.

"What if we distracted them?" Adrian took a few steps closer to Harry's turned back.

"We will when we blind them." Harry scanned the area and found what looked to be the weakest section of the spider's advancement.

"We need something better than that." Adrian raised his wand and pointed it directly into Harry's back.

"Like what?" It was then that Harry finally noticed the odd tone in Adrian's voice but it was too late…

"Petrificus Totalus."

Harry went stiff as a board and fell flat on his face. Adrian knelt down and turned him over.

"I'm sorry Harry but it's the only way." Harry stared as menacingly as he could while he tried to will his body to move.

Adrian stood up. "I don't want to die."

He then looked around at the approaching hoard. He backed away slowly and just before he reached the first spider.

"Lumos Maxima!" The bright light caused the spiders to scurry and created a hole that Adrian quickly ran through.

Harry watched him flee as much as he could through his periphery. He continued to struggle to move but there was nothing he could do. Even the most powerful wizards couldn't shake off the effects of the binding spell for at least ten minutes. Even if Harry was that powerful, he doubted he had ten minutes. He knew he only had a few moments before the spiders collected themselves and notice that they were down one victim. They wouldn't hesitate and quickly pounce on him, sink their poisonous fangs into his skin, and tear him apart.

Tears escaped him as he heard their clicking steadily become closer. He couldn't yet see them which only made things worse as Harry waited for his fate. His thoughts went to his family and all the things he wished he could have done or said.

He wished he could have lived and be there to help his brother, there still so many things he wished they could experience together.

He wished he could hug his parents and tell them he loved them.

He wished he could tell them he was sorry for failing them.

He wished he could say thank you to Sirius and Moony and hoped they were proud of him.

He wished he could have just one moment to exact vengeance on the person he thought was his friend.

With that last thought, Harry felt the ground begin to shake. Harry strained his eyes to see around him but all he could see was the scurry of spider legs. Suddenly, a loud crashing sound came from his left. The spiders clicked furiously and Harry felt a tug at his feet. One of the spiders was trying to drag him away but was stopped by an arrow in the head. For a brief moment, Harry thought that Hagrid had come to his rescue him but the last time Harry checked, Hagrid didn't have four legs. Battled cries and arrows filled the air as the centaurs forced the spiders to scatter.

One centaur appeared next to Harry, raised his bow, and shoot down an advancing spider in mid air. The centaur lowered his weapon and gazed down at Harry.

"Come, young one."

The centaur quickly bent down and lifted Harry into his arms. The movement allowed Harry to catch a little of his surroundings. All around them, centaurs and spiders were engaged in battle. The centaurs' battle plan seemed to use their best fighters to physically engage the spiders while the rest used their exceptionally archery skills in support. Whenever a centaur looked like they may be overwhelmed, a well placed arrow would even the odds. It was clear from Harry's perceptive that the centaurs were the superior force but the acromantula had the numbers.

The centaur holding him finished securing him in his arms and didn't hesitate to take off. Harry was helpless as they ran through the battlefield. He caught sight of a group of spiders take down a centaur who was valiantly struggling to take as many spiders with him.

It didn't take long for the spiders to realize what happened to their initial prey and many of them chased after Harry and his rescuer. A few of them managed to catch them and jumped to try and reclaim Harry. Their sharpen talons tore into his legs but Harry wasn't able to cry out. He could feel blood seep down his leg and he hoped their poison wasn't transferable through their talons as well. The centaur readjusted Harry to one arm and used the other to beat away the spiders. Harry's new position, though, made him vulnerable to the dense plant life. Harry felt branch after branch tear into his face and arms. The stinging pain caused tears to well up in Harry's eyes but it was nothing compared to pain in his legs. The amount of blood he was losing was really starting to make Harry lightheaded. Thankfully, they cleared the battlefield and the centaur repositioned Harry in his arms.

"Be strong, young one, we are close." Harry didn't know where they were going but he hoped the centaurs knew how to heal humans.

Just as Harry lost consciousness, they cleared some brush and entered a small clearing. A few centaurs were already there tending to their wounds, one of them immediately noticed Harry.

"Bane! Quickly, place him here." Bane placed Harry on the makeshift cot and the other centaur proceeded to wave his arms around Harry's body and mutter some words.

"The acromantulas pierced him with their talons but failed with their pincers," said Bane.

"He's lucky then, he is still not beyond my skills to heal," said the centaur as he closed the wounds on Harry's legs. With one final sweep over his body, the centaur freed Harry from the binding spell. Harry's body fell limp on the cot and he remained unconscious. The centaur placed his hand over Harry's eyes and muttered a few words. When he took his hand away, Harry's eyes fluttered open and immediately widen.

"Do not worry, young one, you are safe now."

"Thank you," crocked Harry.

"Your welcome, young one."

Harry prompted himself up as much as he could. "My name is Harry."

"I am Firenze, this is Bane," Firenze gestured to Bane who bowed his head in greeting. "Hagrid told us where we could find you and we followed your trail. It was not smart to wander so deep into the acromantulas' territory," said Firenze with extra disdain for his enemy.

"We heard a scream and thought Hagrid needed help," explained Harry. He was glad to hear that the centaurs got to Hagrid and not the acromantulas.

"We? Yes, Hagrid said there were two. Where is the other?" asked Bane.

The question caused Harry to remember just how he almost ended up as spider food.

"I have to go." Harry attempted to reach his feet but stopped at the shooting pain in his legs.

Firenze held Harry down. "Be still, Harry, your wounds still need time to heal."

"Where's Hagrid?"

Firenze moved to the side to allow Harry to see behind him. Hagrid was laid out on the ground as a few centaurs tended to him.

"He wandered into our kill zone and one of our younger warriors shot him before he realized what he was shooting." There was clear disappointment in Bane's voice that one his warriors had acted so impulsively.

"The arrow pierced his lung and we were forced to move him here to heal." Firenze noticed Harry's worried expression. "Don't worry, he will be fine."

Harry tried again to get to his feet and was able to shakily stand with the help of Firenze.

"I have to get back to the castle and tell them what happened?" Harry hoped that they would allow him to leave. He needed to get Pomfrey to help Hagrid and then pay someone a visit.

"Very well," said Firenze, he did not wish to get in the way of Harry's determination. "Bane shall show you the way."

Bane motioned Harry to follow him. Harry limped along but the more he moved the easier it was for him to ignore the pain and keep up with Bane. He didn't dare ask if you could ride him: centaurs were very proud and hated being compared to horses.

Just before they reached the reached the edge of the clearing, Firenze called after them.

"Be careful, Mr. Potter, there is much that you still must do."

Harry didn't have time dwell on what Firenze meant or how he knew his last name; he had a _friend_ to see.

Bane walked as far as the edge of the forest before he bid Harry farewell and disappeared back into the forest. Harry's legs were extremely sour which forced to walk with a slight limp. He made his way as quickly as he could, though, to the Hospital Wing. He looked around and eventually found Madam Pomfrey in her office.

"Madam Pomfrey, I need your help."

Pomfrey immediately took in Harry's appearance: his clothes were ripped, his face was ghastly pale, and his exposed legs were violently red.

"Merlin! What happened?"

She rose to her feet and forced Harry to sit on a bed. She immediately started scanning his body and had to repeatedly hold Harry down. She grabbed some Blood Replenishing potion and had to shove it down Harry's throat. Harry stopped struggling for a moment as he began to feel the effects of the potion. Once he felt the color return to his face, he ripped away the vial and continued his struggle to be heard.

"Hagrid accidentally got shot by a centaur arrow, he needs help," said Harry as he struggled to get Pomfrey's attention.

"How did you get these?" Pomfrey examined his legs and face. His wounds were closed but threatened to reopen if Harry didn't sit still; something he was desperately trying not to do.

"Didn't you hear me, Hagrid has been shot in the chest by an arrow." Pomfrey finally paid attention. "The arrow pierced his lungs, he needs your help."

Pomfrey's eyes widen. "Pierced lung, how long ago?"

"About an hour," replied Harry quickly.

"Dear me, where is he? And where is Mr. Grey, shouldn't he be with you?"

Harry's voice got really low. "We got separated." If Pomfrey didn't know about Adrian, then he either didn't make it back or didn't even tell anyone what happened.

His anger rose.

The look on Harry's face slightly frightened the old matron but someone was hurt and she needed to act. "Stay here and stay off that leg, I must inform the Headmaster and find Hagrid."

"He'll be with the centaurs," said Harry as he lay back in the bed. He had no intention of staying but Pomfrey wouldn't leave until he complied with her order.

"Dumbledore will know." Pomfrey collected some supplies in a bag. "Try to get some sleep, you need to rest."

Harry nodded and she quickly made her way out of the ward, muttering how stupid and dangerous it was to have detentions in the forest. As soon as Harry couldn't hear her foot steps, he got back on his feet and headed towards the dungeons.

Harry practically ran to his common room, unconscious of the fact that his wounds had reopened and started seeping blood. When he reached the entrance and said his name, he stilled his nerves and calmly stepped through the wall. The sight that greeted him was a full common room whose attention was focused at its center. Fortunately for Harry, no one noticed his entrance and he was able to hear what was going on.

"Bollocks! You're telling us that you killed Potter."

"Yeah, I thought you two were friends."

"You stabbed your only friend in the back, eh?"

Harry recognized the three voices; Harvey Hunt, Arnold Sullivan, and Marcus King. They were all in their sixth year and were all vying to replace Rosier, who was mysteriously absent, as top dog in Slytherin. For that reason, they were also the three that tormented Harry the most. Hunt was large and muscular and had black hair that went to his shoulders. He was the brute of the group and wasn't useful for much beyond bullying the younger years. Sullivan was extremely handsome with flowing blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He was the smartest of the three and very resourceful. Rounding out the group was King, the ringleader. He looked a lot like an ancient Roman; he had Caesar style black hair and a strong brow and jaw structure. He was the perfect combination of the other two: enough strength and brains to be the one most likely to take over after Rosier graduated. The next voice he heard, though, was the one he was looking for.

"I didn't kill him." Adrian could barely be heard. "We were trapped and I got away, he didn't."

"And how did you manage that?" Sullivan egged Adrian to confess.

"I hexed him in the back and left him." Adrian was even quieter this time. Harry was glad Adrian at least felt guilty for his betrayal but that wasn't going to save him from Harry's judgment.

Hunt grabbed Adrian around the shoulder and patted him in the chest. "Who knew you had it in you, Grey?"

The room laughed along with Hunt. Harry watched the room, a few of them looked liked they were merely going along with the crowd but a majority didn't look distressed that Harry was killed.

King stood in front of Adrian with his arms crossed. "What are you going to tell the Headmaster? And what of the half-breed?"

That silenced the room.

"I'll say we got separated while we were looking for Hag…the half breed. I'll say I heard a scream and ran back to the castle." Adrian stuttered through most of it and hoped that King thought it was good enough.

King got right in Adrian's face. "Good but you better say it better than that when you talk to Dumbledore. And when you do, don't look him in the eyes, that old fool will know you're lying."

"We better hurry up with this, Marcus, Rosier will be back from patrol soon," said Sullivan.

King squared up and stared menacingly down at Adrian. "You understand what you got to do?"

Adrian quietly nodded his head.

"Say it!" threatened Hunt.

"I understand," said Adrian meekly.

Harry had had enough of listening to them explain Adrian's alibi. "I'm sorry to disappoint!" Harry took a step forward as the crowd parted to reveal him. "But I'm afraid that the rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated!"

Everyone was shocked at what they saw, the supposed dead Harry Potter had returned but was covered in blood and dirt. He looked like he was about to collapse and yet here he stood.

"Well, well, well, looks like Grey told us a tall tale." Sullivan grabbed Adrian hard around the neck. "Though, by the looks of it you were not far off." Sullivan then looked up at Harry. "Hey Potter, run into a little problem in the forest."

Harry didn't respond, he just reached into his robes and pulled out his wand.

Hunt moved to the front and mirrored Harry's action. "What're you going to do with that, huh Potter? You want us to finish the job?"

Harry returned Hunt's glare. "All I want is Grey, that's my right."

King stepped forward. "I don't know, I think Grey has earned his place among us." King started circling around Harry. "Did you know, Potter, that Grey is a leech? That he'll latch onto anyone with strength, brains, or even…fame?"

Harry squared his eyes on Adrian. 'So that's the real reason he befriended me.'

"I, personally, don't have much respect for leeches: they're a cancer to those of us with position," King said as he grabbed the front of his robes. He continued to circle Harry until he once again stood next to Adrian. He then grabbed Adrian's chin and forced his head up.

"Tell me, Grey, how often have told your pitiful life story." King forced Adrian to look at Harry. "Did you talk about the orphanage and your foster parents enough so he'd start feeling sorry for you?"

Adrian didn't say anything and refused to meet Harry's eye.

"How soon did you go after what Potter knew? How soon before you realized that he wasn't going to give you a damn thing?"

King roughly released Adrian's head and went back to circling Harry. "But you didn't know that, did you Potter? You didn't know that if you didn't give him everything he wanted then he would turn on you faster than a werewolf on a full moon."

Every word cut deep into Harry and forced him to recall all the times Adrian would get upset if Harry didn't open up and share his thoughts or techniques. Harry just thought it was because he was passionate about learning.

"Of course you didn't, how else could a sniveling little shit like Grey get the drop on the brother of the famous Daniel Potter." King chuckled at little at the noticeable effects of his words on Harry and Adrian. Adrian looked absolutely pitiful and Harry looked more and more angry as their friendship was dissected.

King took another moment to enjoy the situation before he decided to finish it.

"So why should I give him to you? He may be useless, but you're not even relevant." With that, King and Sullivan pulled their wands and surrounded Harry along with Hunt. The students in the room pushed back as far as they could and many of them pulled their wands to protect themselves in case of a stray spell.

Harry only had a moment so he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

'Control your emotions: they will defeat you faster than your opponent.'

Harry focused on Sirius's words. He had three opponents with more advance magical training, half his strength was focused on remaining upright, and he still had the unpredictability of Adrian to consider. He wasn't going to fall for the guilty, weak persona Adrian had adopted through all this. But he had to push his anger and fatigue aside or else he'll truly fall. He quickly analyzed his opponents and tried to see how it would play out. Hunt would try to use his physical strength and probably be the first to act, Sullivan would wait for Harry to get distracted before he stepped in, and King would wait until the end.

Harry still had his eyes closed and Hunt couldn't stand waiting against an obviously wounded opponent. The temptation was too much and he lunged forward.

"Pugnus!" Hunt cast the Punch spell to precede his actual fist.

Harry quickly side-stepped the spell, parried Hunt's fist, and pushed him in the back to force him to trip over himself. Unfortunately, that left him open to Sullivan's Cutting curse that grazed his back. Harry took the moment as Hunt stumbled to fire his own Cutting curse back at Sullivan who easily countered it. But it did allow Harry the second he needed to strike the back of Hunt's legs. The blow caused Hunt to cry out in pain and fall to his knees. Harry quickly chopped down on the back of Hunt's neck which caused him to fall on his face and Harry swiftly stunned him. Once again, though, he left himself open and Sullivan landed another Cutting curse to his back. Harry bit his lip hard to hold back the pain. He already had lost a lot of blood and he didn't need anymore open wounds.

With Hunt down for good, he now had to focus on Sullivan. King continued to remain back and waited to see if he was needed. Harry squared up against Sullivan but kept King in his periphery. Harry was going to have to rely more on his magic instead of his physical training to take out Sullivan. Sullivan was an exceptional duelist and probably wouldn't allow Harry to invade his personal space. Harry didn't know nearly enough spells and didn't have the strength to outlast his uninjured opponent. That left only one option: he had to outsmart him.

From what he knew of Sullivan, Harry knew that he favored his wand side, his right, and stood much like an American cowboy in a pistol duel. It left him open on his left and would seem like the obvious point of attack but Harry didn't think like that. If, instead, he could force Sullivan to switch his wand to his left hand then it wouldn't take much to finish him. It would take a lot of his remaining strength but he thought he had an idea.

Unfortunately, Sullivan acted first and forced Harry to continuously block and dodge spell after spell and it sapped a significant portion of his remaining strength. After dodging another one of Sullivan's Cutting curses, Harry caught a quick glimpse of a member of the crowd. Standing in the front was short girl with similar blonde hair and blue eyes as Sullivan. She was Arletta Sullivan, Arnold's younger sister, and she looked very nervous as she watched her brother duel. Harry hated himself for thinking it but he didn't really have a choice at the moment; he just hoped Arnold had the same amount of concern for his younger sibling as Harry had for his.

Harry tried his best to discretely move himself towards her so that he would block Sullivan's view of his sister. Harry then cast his best shield and withstood spell after spell. Sullivan noticed Harry weakening and started to advance closer and closer. When he was as close as Harry needed him, he dropped his shield and quickly dodged right. Sullivan quickly noticed that his spells were now aimed at his little sister and immediately stopped and yelled for her to get down. The spells, though, were stopped short by a shield cast by King from across the room. It was King's first actions but he still looked like he was waiting to see who would come out of duel.

Harry utilized Sullivan's hesitation to cast Banishing spell after Banishing spell at Sullivan's right hand. Sullivan quickly recovered from almost hitting his sister and repeatedly countered Harry's spells: exactly what Harry wanted him to do. The counter for the Banishing spell was a strong flick of the wrist; it also put a lot of whiplash on the wrist depending on the power behind the spell. Harry pumped as much of his remaining strength behind each spell to force a more violent whiplash on Sullivan's wrist. After a few minutes, Harry began to notice a strain in Sullivan's face as his wrist weakened from continuous counters. Harry dug deep and cast an even stronger Banishing spell. Sullivan countered again but the whiplash finally forced his wrist back further than it could naturally. Sullivan cried out in pain but was forced to quickly switch to his left hand as he gingerly held his right hand to his chest.

Harry continued to cast Banishing spells aimed now at the chest. Sullivan wasn't nearly as proficient with his left hand and his counters weren't as effective. With each spell, Sullivan's feet were pushed back further and further until; finally, Harry managed to land solid contact. The spell picked Sullivan off the ground and tossed him twenty feet and landed violently into the crowd behind him.

Harry stopped his onslaught of spells and noticeably swayed with exhaustion. He turned to King and did his best to collect himself for what was easily his toughest opponent. Unlike the other two, King wasn't impulsive or had any obvious flaw in his dueling stance. He also wasn't bleeding from multiple wounds and hadn't exhausted himself with consecutive spell work. To win this fight, Harry would have to rely on the factor Sirius would say was part of every duel: luck.

Harry was going to need luck just to stay upright. He tried to assume his dueling stance but the pain in his back had him hunched forward slightly. Blood seeped down his arms and legs and a small pool of blood had already accumulated at his feet. There was also a mixture of blood and sweet streamed down his face and his glasses. All in all, it was amazing that Harry was still on his feet and prepared to fight.

King just smirked and crossed his arms. "That was very impressive, Potter." He started circling again but didn't take his eyes off Harry. "I can't help but wonder why you'd let us punish you all this time, were you, by chance, holding back on us?" Harry didn't respond to the rhetorical question. King stopped circling and assumed his dueling stance. "But have you left enough for me?"

Harry didn't have much strength left and had to choose to either move around a lot or rely on his magic. If he'd been a hundred percent then he would probably have gone with an aggressive combination of both. Based, though, on King's stance, Harry wouldn't gain much of an advantage with a physical attack. King's had his dominant foot in front but kept his weight on his back leg to allow him the ability to pivot and follow his foe's movements. Harry raked his brain for spells and dug deep for the strength to use them.

Meanwhile, the crowd was still and silent. Most couldn't believe that Harry had lasted this long.

'How could a first year last so long against three sixth years, especially in the condition he was in?'

A few even had to begrudgingly respect, if not fear, Harry's abilities. Adrian still hadn't moved and wasn't as shocked by what had transpired. He'd been waiting for the day that Harry would finally stand up against the three six years: he just didn't expect his actions would be the cause. They all watched with bated breath for the final duel.

Harry couldn't afford to wait any longer; he raised his wand and cast a Disarming spell. King countered easily but didn't retaliate. Harry immediately followed with the Cutting curse and Banishing spell. King blocked the Cutter but was pushed back slightly by the Banishment spell. Harry didn't hesitate and quickly cast a Leg Locking spell followed by a Fallback jinx. Once again, King countered the first but couldn't stop all the effects of the second. King fell on his rear but quickly got back up and stared murderously at Harry.

Harry smirked back and continued to fire different combinations of spells. To Harry, it started to seem like King was all talk and lacked in actual fighting skills. In fact, Harry couldn't recall a time that King actually fought, he usually deferred to Hunt and Sullivan. His confidence grew as more and more of his spells landed on King. If only Harry was at a hundred percent then this duel might have finished already.

King, though, didn't appear too worried and even looked pleased at the proceedings: that made Harry very nervous. Harry's mind raced and came to a sudden epiphany.

'Why wasn't he fighting back?'

Sure enough, King dropped his charade after he allowed a Cutting curse to clip his left shoulder. He instantly started firing back Reducto's and Confringo's at Harry's head. Harry's trained instincts were all that saved him from suffering direct hits of King's spells. Harry was forced to switch to the defensive but there was little he could do given his physical condition. Eventually, Harry's exhaustion overcame him and his shield shattered under King's spells. King smiled superiorly as he landed a Confringo to Harry's chest. Harry was forced to the ground hard and before he could get to his feet he was wrapped in ropes and laid immobile on the floor.

King sashayed over and pointed his wand in Harry's face.

"You really thought you could win?" King kicked Harry's wand out of his hand and grabbed Harry by the shirt. "You thought you could beat me?" screamed King and blasted Harry in the chest with another Confringo.

Harry was rocked back into the ground and coughed up blood. Hae struggled to breathe and clear his airway from all the blood in his lungs. King lifted Harry up again.

"You are nothing." King punched Harry in the face and threw him back down to the ground.

Harry's eyes started to roll in the back of his head as he started to lose consciousness. King grabbed Harry again but dropped him when he noticed that Harry had passed out. King straightened up, turned to the crowd and started laughing. The crowd nervously laughed with him but suddenly stopped and stared behind him. King stopped laughing too and turned around.

Adrian stood with his wand raised directly at King's chest. King didn't have a chance to defend before he was hit in the chest by a stunner. After King fell, Adrian rushed to Harry and freed him from the ropes.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

Slowly, Harry's eyes opened and became aware of his surroundings. He stared into Adrian's eyes and tried to speak but couldn't find his voice. He mouthed as best he could for his wand. Adrian shuffled around and picked up Harry's wand and placed it in his hand. Harry grasped his wand and pointed it directly in Adrian's face.

"Get-" Harry coughed some blood. "Get away from me."

Adrian was shocked by Harry's threat but did as he said. He had hoped that Harry would forgive him since he helped but it appeared not. Harry struggled to his feet but didn't take his wand off Adrian. Harry took a glance at King and the crowd. Fear resonated in the room over what Harry might do next. Harry brought his eyes back to Adrian.

"Don't ever come near me again."

"Harry-" started Adrian.

"Save it!" interrupted Harry. "We're through."

Adrian didn't say anything and hanged his head. Harry turned to address the room.

"If any of you ever come after me again, I will not hesitate, I will not hold back, and you will end up like these three." He then pointed again at Adrian, "And that goes for you, too. Got it?"

Adrian didn't say anything but hung his head in defeat. Harry lowered his wand and stared menacingly at the crowd. Everyone, including Adrian, slowly made their out of the common room. A few hung back to pick up Hunt, Sullivan, and King to drag them away but no one attempted to come near Harry.

Soon, Harry was the only person in the room. Harry looked around for a moment before he promptly passed out and crumbled to the floor. A second later, a figure emerged from the hallway and walked over to Harry and kneeled next to him. The person looked over Harry's wounds and then grabbed his feet and slowly dragged him away.


	10. Chapter VII

**I own nothing. If the spell is not from the books, it's Latin.**

**Chapter VII**

**December, 1989**

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry groaned but kept his eyes closed.

"Harry! Time to wake up! It's Christmas!" yelled Danny from down the hall at Potter Cove.

Harry rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. Usually, Harry wouldn't choose to sleep in on Christmas morning but this one was different. He'd been having trouble sleeping ever since that night in the common room. The morning after his fight, Harry awoke in his own bed and all his wounds were bandaged and mostly healed. The last thing he remembered was warning everyone to stay away from him. His wounds were extensive and he probably didn't stand a chance to last the night without medical attention. When he passed out, Harry fully expected not to wake up again. It confused Harry to no end on who would help him, especially after he had just threatened them. Harry didn't have a chance to investigate either because two days later everyone boarded the train and went home for the holiday.

When Sirius arrived to portkey Harry home, he was very upset by Harry's appearance and left him waiting in the Great Hall while he talked to Dumbledore. Harry had already spent hours in Dumbledore's office explaining what had happened in the forest. Harry though, didn't tell him about Adrian or the fight in the Slytherin common room: that was something that Harry would deal with himself. Harry also assured Dumbledore that the events in the forest wouldn't affect Danny's enrollment, much to Dumbledore's relief. Dumbledore then went on to explain that all student and staff activity in the forest would be suspended until he could help the centaurs and acromantulas reach a truce. Harry doubted such a thing was possible given his personal experience but agreed with Dumbledore's decision. The meeting ended with them still on friendly terms and an appointment to see Madam Pomfrey to look over Harry's injuries.

When Sirius took Harry home, Lily immediately engulfed Harry in her arms and carefully looked over his bandages. Harry tried to explain that he was alright but Lily insisted to check for herself. James was also concerned and planned to have a sit down with his son about the importance of safety. Meanwhile, Danny was just ecstatic to have his big brother home.

Now it was Christmas, a holiday with a unique tradition at Potter Cove. Normally throughout the year, Gretel and Bobby would handle all the cooking but on Christmas the entire family would contribute. Gretel and Bobby were at first highly opposed to the idea, after all, there wasn't such a thing as a day off for a house-elf. It took them awhile but eventually they grew used to the idea that one day out of the year they didn't have to work.

"Harry, come on!" Danny stuck his head inside the room. "It's time for presents!"

Harry groaned and slowly sat up and put his glasses on. He took a quick look at Danny and couldn't help but smile at his excitement. Danny always had the unique skill of breaking Harry out of any mood he was in. It was something Harry needed a lot more then he would like but, ever since they were told the prophecy, things had changed for Harry. He was forced to grow up a lot faster the day his father was paralyzed. Yet, it was a welcomed reprieve of the hard mask he had to wear while he was at Hogwarts to be home and among his family. He fully planned to enjoy every minute of just being a kid and a big brother.

Danny rushed up to Harry and grabbed his arm. "Come on slow poke."

Harry let Danny drag him out of his bed before he grabbed Danny in his traditional headlock and gave him a playful noogie as they made their way to the kitchen. Together with the rest of their family, they enjoyed preparing breakfast and opening presents. Afterwards, Harry and Danny ran outside to play in the snow. James and Lily watched from the patio as their sons engaged in a one-on-one snowball fight.

"What do you think really happened, James?" asked Lily. She wrapped her arms around James's shoulders and rested her head on his.

"Harry has never lied to us," said James as he rubbed her arms. "I don't think he'd start now."

"I know but I feel like there's something he's not telling us about that night." Lily couldn't help but worry; it was just something a mother couldn't control.

"I'll have a talk with him but for now let him enjoy himself," said James.

He knew he had to have another talk with his eldest son but the truth was that when it came to Danny, there wasn't anything Harry wouldn't do and that included lying to his parents. The two of them shared a bond that was a direct result of the life they lived. They were forced to grow up in exile and then were told that one of them had to stop the world's most dangerous wizard. James couldn't blame Harry for adopting Danny's destiny as his own: a part of him was even glad for it. Truth be told, James didn't think Danny could fulfill the prophecy by himself and though it wasn't foretold, Harry was just as important to Voldemort's death as Danny. He just hoped that Harry didn't forget that he had the rest of his family to help too.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Harry and Danny had finished their snowball fight and were laid out next to each other in the snow. The cold didn't bother either of them with their mother's powerful heating charm on their clothes. The two watched the clouds and picked out shapes. It was time like this that made Danny glad to have his brother home. Like his parents, Danny figured that there was more to Harry's detention then he was letting on, but Danny wasn't going to pry. Ever since Harry's tenth birthday, Danny noticed a change in his brother; he focused more during lessons, he'd spend more time in the library, and he would smile less. At first, Danny thought that Harry was mad at him for what happened to their father but Harry never treated him differently; in fact, they were closer than ever. Sirius had explained to him that sometimes people need to have some alone time and that Harry had bigger responsibilities now that he was the Heir Apparent. Danny accepted it but no one knew Harry better than him and he knew that there was something more going on. He had faith that once Harry had it all figured out that he would tell him and they'd do whatever it was together.<p>

"It's a rabbit," said Danny as he pointed out a specific cloud.

"No, it's a dragon," corrected Harry.

"Rabbit."

"Dragon."

To prove his point, Danny raised his hand and a mound of snow rose from the ground. He then used his finger to shave away the snow until it looked like a rabbit and hovered it over Harry so he could compare the two.

"See…it's a rabbit." Based on Danny's rendition, it was clear that the cloud was a rabbit. Harry, though, never liked to be wrong…

"Nope, it's a dragon."

He then covered his face as Danny dropped the snow rabbit on his face. Danny raised another mound of snow and made another rabbit. He hovered it over Harry again.

"Admit that it's a rabbit."

Harry smiled and raised his wand and levitated his own mound of snow. Harry had to really concentrate to maintain his levitation charm and cast a transfiguring spell to make his snow dragon. It didn't end up as precise as Danny's rabbit but Harry felt good about the outcome considering that they were still learning how to transfigure objects at Hogwarts.

"Is that supposed to be a dragon?" Danny smiled as he pointed at Harry's snow dragon.

Harry threw his brother a warning gaze but Danny disregarded it.

"It looks like crap."

Harry flicked his wand and his snow dragon flew right into Danny's face. Danny let it hit him and burst out laughing as he brushed the snow off his face. In return, Danny waved his finger and sent his snow rabbit right into Harry's face. He laughed even harder as he watched Harry take off his glasses and wipe his face. Harry started laughing too and got to his feet with his wand drawn. He levitated more snow and until he had an arsenal of snowballs floating behind him. Danny quickly got his feet, too, and raised his own cache of snowballs.

"You have one chance to apologize and admit that it's a dragon," said Harry in the fakest macho voice he could muster.

"Never," replied Danny in mock defiance.

Harry playfully glared back as he concentrated and sent his snowballs at Danny but they melted before they could reach him. Danny laughed menacingly and set his snowballs back at Harry. Harry blocked them with a shield and levitated another cache of snowballs.

* * *

><p>Inside, James and Lily were laughing over the stand-off happening in their backyard. Both of them were pleased to see their sons laughing and playing like they used too. They didn't mind that they were using magic since the wards would mask Harry's wand's underage tracer. In fact, they were impressed with Harry's command and the level of control Danny had gained. According to Remus, things had been progressing very slowly but it didn't look like it from what they were seeing. Speaking of Remus, he and Sirius strolled into the room after wondering what was causing all the laughter. They walked up to James and Lily and looked over them to see outside.<p>

"No, no, no!" said Remus as soon as he saw what was happening. He immediately made his way to the door.

* * *

><p>Danny kept laughing as he lifted his arms to reload on snowballs but his laughter faded when he saw Harry's wide-eye expression. Danny turned around and saw that he had raised about ten times more snow than he'd intended. He tried to will the snow back to the ground but instead the snow violently started combining and contorting into one massive snowball. The huge mass dwarfed over them to cast a menacing shadow.<p>

"Danny! Harry! Get out of there!" yelled Remus as he ran to them.

Danny refused to give up, though, and continued to try and will the snow to the ground but to no effect.

"Harry! Danny! Run!" yelled Sirius. He and Remus tried to stop the snowball themselves but their magic had no effect.

Danny still refused to quit and Harry refused to leave his brother behind.

"It's okay, Danny. You can do it." Harry kept his voice low and calm. He kept whispering words of encouragement even as the menacing snowball continued to violently contort and shake. He knew that the only way out of this was for Danny to regain control.

Danny closed his eyes and concentrated only on his brother's voice. Harry always believed in him and was always strong when Danny needed him to be. After his destiny was revealed to him, it was Harry that saved him from collapsing within himself. The two of them were a team and nothing could stop them when they were together. With a newfound determination, Danny opened his eyes and looked down at his now glowing hands. He raised them wide and gripped the air. The snowball suddenly stopped shaking and calmly floated in the air.

"That's it, Danny! You got it!" encouraged Harry as he fist pumped the air.

Danny struggled for a moment but slowly started to bring his hands together. His face contorted in concentration and groaned slightly from his exertion. For a moment nothing happened but slowly but surely the giant snowball shrunk down to a normal sized ball. Danny hunched forward and released a loud sigh of relief. He quickly straightened up and picked the snowball out of the air and raised his arms in triumphant.

"Yes!" Danny turned and jumped into his brother's arms and jumped with him in happiness.

Remus was shocked by what he just saw. In all their sessions together, Danny never had been able to regain control after losing it. The only difference between this incident and all the ones before was Harry. But that seemed very improbable to Remus's scientific mind but perhaps there was more to be said about the bonds of brotherhood.

Remus and the rest of the adults came up to the pair and joined in with their own congratulations. Danny was nothing but smiles and as he was released from his mother's arms he raised the snowball and hit Harry right in the chest.

"I win."

Harry just smiled and let his brother have his second victory of the day.

**January 1990**

Two weeks later, Harry was back at Hogwarts and now was more determined then ever to see his plan through and make Hogwarts a place where he and Danny could learn what they needed before Voldemort's return.

The first thing he needed to do was get back on his training schedule and that meant trips back into the forest. He knew that Dumbledore had locked down the forest until a peace agreement was reached between the centaurs and acromantulas but it was still the only location that provided the level of privacy Harry needed to train in. It was important for people to see him getting stronger without knowing how he was doing it.

His only leak was Adrian but most of the house refused to speak to him or to believe anything that he said. Still though, it would only take one person to listen and Harry would be in even more trouble. He had to plan a new route to the forest and discover a different clearing to set up his training field. Fortunately, his family's agreement with Dumbledore on transporting back and forth from the castle allowed Harry to arrive a day before the rest of the students. During the cover of night, Harry snuck back into the forest and worked his way to another clearing that Hagrid had spoke of that usually remained clear of predators. The catch was that it was deeper in the forest and closer to centaur territory. Harry hoped that his recent encounter had gained him some clearance to move freely near their borders. He had to have all his preparations completed before the rest of the student body returned from their holiday.

The next day, the castle was once again filled with the sounds of young witches and wizards. Many of them shared their holiday stories and the gifts they received. In Slytherin, Harry recognized a change in how he was treated. Everyone seemed to give Harry a wide berth and avoided any kind of interaction, even King and his goons left him alone. Harry enjoyed the newfound fear his peers had for him because he knew that time would turn that fear into respect. He only had to maintain that perception and then spread it to the other houses. From there, he would create a reputation as someone not to be trifled with which would effectively place him between Danny and the part of the student body that would wish him harm. It was a plan that wouldn't make him many friends but, after Adrian, it didn't bother him that much. Besides, Danny was going to be the public figure, not him. That's why it was important for only the right people to be around Danny: people that would treat him like a normal human being and not as the Chosen One.

During the first week back, Harry had to maintain his indifference and avoid going into the forest. For one, he didn't want Dumbledore to suspect that he had disregarded his warning but also he needed Adrian to believe that Harry had abandoned that training ground. He noticed how tired Adrian looked during the beginning of the week and figured that he had gotten up early to try and catch Harry going into the forest. He probably hoped to get Harry into more trouble and perhaps improve his standings within Slytherin. By Friday though, Adrian had abandoned his quest and looked extremely more rested.

It was now the first weekend of the new semester and Harry was confident that he could move freely to and from the forest and remain undetected. He easily moved through the deserted castle and didn't encounter a soul. As he made his way across the grounds, he couldn't stop a smug smile for effectively outsmarting everyone. Unfortunately…

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," greeted Dumbledore with a pleasant smile as he waited by the forest's edge.

Harry didn't break stride and stood before the Headmaster.

"When did you know?" Harry was curious, he was sure that he had picked the best route to move unseen across the grounds.

"Oh I've known from the beginning and I judged from our conversation before the holiday that you would disregard my most recent ruling," replied Dumbledore as if it was obvious.

Harry didn't say anything and accepted that he couldn't completely outsmart the Headmaster.

"Shall we move this discussion to my office?" Dumbledore motioned for Harry to lead the way. Harry held his head up and firmly walked back to the castle. He didn't want to appear defeated but in his mind he was thinking of worse and worse punishments for his second offense.

They entered Dumbledore's office and settled into their seats. Harry kept a neutral expression and held Dumbledore's gaze. Dumbledore just smiled his little smile. "So, Mr. Potter, do you have anything to say for yourself."

"How did you know I was entering the forest all this time?" Harry didn't have an excuse for breaking the rules again and didn't see the point in trying to argue his way out of his punishment.

"It is the duty of every Headmaster to know and protect their students whenever they decide to explore the more dangerous features of this school," said Dumbledore.

"Hagrid told you," offered Harry as it was the only logical explanation.

"Hagrid told me," confirmed Dumbledore.

Harry let out a slight sigh of frustration. "So what happens now?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and brought his hands together. "I believe that you and I have gotten on the wrong foot. I know that I have wronged your family by how I tried to force your father's hand. It was deceitful and wrong of me and I'm truly sorry for that grievance. I would like the chance to regain that trust your family once had in me. We all must be able to trust each other once Voldemort returns."

Harry took a moment to consider Dumbledore's words. He could tell by his voice that the old headmaster felt a great amount of shame and regret for his actions. For a moment, Harry tried to imagine how different his life could have been and whether or not he would have grown up with Dumbledore as one of his tutors. There was no question that there was much Harry and his brother could learn for him and it would be stupid to disregard that opportunity.

"I believe I can speak for my father when I accept your apology. If we are to win this war, then we must trust each other."

Dumbledore genuinely smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry thought for a second that the meeting was now concluded but…

"Now, as to the matter of you entering the Forbidden Forest."

…he was wrong.

"This is the second time you've been _seen_ entering the Forbidden Forest, even after you experienced the dangers first hand. I'm extremely disappointed that someone of your intelligence would think that you could remain _concealed_ from the eyes of the castle." Dumbledore spoke slowly and deliberately which confused Harry. He wished the Headmaster would just get to the point. He didn't like to be strung along this way and assumed that after they had just established a proper relationship that Dumbledore would spare him from a lecture.

"I understand your wish to have privacy during your morning workouts but perhaps there is an alternative solution that will still keep you _invisible_ from your peers," said Dumbledore with a soft twinkle in his eye.

Harry's eyes widen slightly at he finally understood Dumbledore's hints. "Are you saying I should use…?"

"I hope you understand, Harry," interrupted Dumbledore. "That as the headmaster I can not directly instruct my students to break the rules." Dumbledore peered over his glasses with a twinkle in his eye and mischievous smile.

"Right, of course," replied Harry.

"Do we have an understanding?" asked Dumbledore now that he was sure that Harry understood what he was alluding to.

"We do, sir."

"Then I see no reason to discuss this further." Dumbledore rose from his chair and held out his hand. Harry rose with him and firmly shook Dumbledore's hand and left the office. He quickly made his way back to the dungeons: he had a very important mirror-call to make and a favor to ask from his father.

* * *

><p>"No," said James definitively.<p>

"But, Dad, I really need it, please," pleaded Harry.

James paused for a moment and considered his son's situation. He was asking him to borrow his prized invisibility cloak, a family heirloom going all the back to the Peverells. It was an invaluable item especially during a covert war. James couldn't count how many times it saved him when he was fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. At a time like this, the cloak was better suited for Sirius's missions around Europe as he tracked Death Eater cells. And yet, Sirius insisted that he'd rather use his animagus form than risk losing the cloak, something Sirius had a habit of doing. Perhaps, then, he should allow his son the use of his special cloak.

"What do you need it for, again?"

"I need it so I can train without anyone seeing me."

James narrowed his eyes at his son's familiar manner of speaking without saying anything. "Train where?"

"In the forest." Harry tried to make it seem like not a big deal but he knew that it wouldn't work.

James held back his initial thought to scold his son to think critically over what he should say next. "Son, I don't want you to think that I don't trust you to be safe but is the forest, especially after you just barely got out last time, the best place to workout?"

"That won't happen again, I swear. It'll be different this time."

"How?"

Harry didn't want to tell him that it was Adrian that had caused the previous misadventure in the forest. He was afraid that his father would take him out of Hogwarts if he knew. He didn't want to ruin Danny's chance to finally see the outside world and to learn all the wonderful things it had to offer.

"Harry, you're my son and I love you, so please talk to me. You can tell me." James could sense his son's trepidation and wished they were speaking in person instead of through the mirrors.

"I-I made a friend, I trusted him, but he betrayed me and left me in the forest so he could get away," confessed Harry as he refused to meet his father in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have a friend betray him.

"You would've taken me out of Hogwarts. I didn't want to ruin this for Danny," said Harry while he kept his head down.

There was a moment's pause before Harry heard his father say something he did not expect. "We can't take you out of school, Harry. Not anymore."

Harry quickly met his father's eye. 'What did he mean?' he thought. He'd never heard his father speak like this, like he had no control.

"When your mother and I allowed you to go to Hogwarts we knew that we'd never be able to hide from the world again," continued James. "Things will begin to change now that we've returned, Harry, and people will look at our family for hope, for leadership. We couldn't disappear again even if we wanted to."

"Why, Dad?" Harry didn't understand. "Why is it just us?"

James took a deep breath, he knew one day it would have to explain all this to Harry. "The wizarding world is full of fickle people, son. They fear those with power and expect those with it to protect them, people like you, like Dumbledore, like Danny."

Harry didn't say anything; it was a lot to think about but it only made him resent the world more. 'Why do we have to do everything?'

James could tell that Harry wasn't too happy about the reality of their world. It was something that disgusted James, as well, but there was little they could do about it now. Perhaps after this war was over real change could happen. With that thought and the look on his son's face, James made a decision.

"Tomorrow I'll have Remus stop by with the cloak."

That broke Harry out of his thoughts. His mind now raced with all the opportunities the cloak would provide him.

"I want you to be careful with it and keep it hidden," instructed James.

"I will," promised Harry quickly.

Just as Harry was about to end the call, James locked eyes with him and said, "Don't be afraid to make new friends, Harry. You'll always need somebody to trust."

Harry put the mirror away and grabbed his school bag to head to the library to study. His mind was still focused on his father's parting words. He knew that he needed people that he could trust to help him. With that in his mind, he opened his door and was surprised to see Adrian with his hand raised about to knock. His face immediately hardened and dropped his bag in annoyance.

Adrian did his best to diffuse the tension with a friendly smile but Harry wasn't having any of it.

"What do you want, Grey?"

Adrian's smiled dropped to a frown. "I wanted to apologize. I got up every morning to find you so I could say that I'm really sorry for what I did, Harry." A moment passed and when Harry hadn't said anything, Adrian pressed on. "I was scared and I made a mistake. I know what you must think of me but I want to change."

Harry still refused to speak.

"Will you forgive me?"

Harry had a difficult decision to make. He had always been told that forgiveness was a sign of an honorable man. He thought back to his father's words and the need to have friends he can trust. But that was just it…

"Stupefy!"

…he didn't trust him.

Adrian was blasted backwards and collided hard with the wall. He crumbled to the ground and lied unconscious.

Harry picked his bag back up and quickly made his way out of the dungeons and headed to the hospital wing. He would at least get Grey some help but that would be the last time he'd do anything for him. As he walked, he felt only a slight pang of guilt for what he did but there were better people for him to trust and better people to be friends with.

**February 1990**

It was a typical Monday morning for most the students in the Great Hall. The students and staff enjoyed a quiet and calm breakfast before they began their daily activities and by the end of breakfast, it seemed like it would be a regular Monday. Towards the end of breakfast many of the students began to make their way back to their dormitories to retrieve their school bags. Seemingly leading the way were the Weasley twins who, despite their status as first years, had a small following from the different houses (except Slytherin, of course). They had grown very popular among their peers for their light-hearted nature and entertaining pranks on the uptight Slytherins.

There was still one Slytherin though, that the twins never pranked and that was Harry Potter. At first, it seemed like it was just a lucky coincidence that Harry was never present while his house was being pranked. However, as time passed, people started to suspect that the twins had some sort of deal with Harry and why wouldn't they? The Weasleys were a notoriously light family and stalwart supporters of Dumbledore so, of course, they would ally themselves with the Potters. The only problem was that Harry wasn't what people had expected.

Everyone had high hopes that Harry would be the shining harbinger for Daniel Potter's upcoming appearance in two years. However, Harry was quickly shattering those hopes with his cold demeanor and inapproachability. The unfortunate few that had tried to approach Harry as a friend were treated very dismissively. This only caused a return of the rumors that Harry was a bad egg and resentful to his brother's fame.

There had also been rumors flying through the castle that Harry had singularly defeated three of the meanest Slytherins and then mercilessly attacked another one. No one were particularly upset that Harry beat up some of his fellow Slytherins, especially given the reputation of King and his gang, but the rumored manner that Harry had disposed of them unsettled people. Like most rumors, though, they were never confirmed but they rarely needed to be for students to steer clear of Harry Potter.

All of this made Harry a very unpopular person and many of the twin's supporters wanted to see him taken down a few notches. The twins never told anyone about their plans but there was a growing consensus that Harry was their next target.

It was on this Monday morning that the people would get what they wanted. Waiting just outside the Great Hall, stood Harry Potter and he did not look pleased. His robes had shrunk to several sizes too small and his hair was done up in an afro and was colored neon pink. Normally, people would laugh and point at the twin's victims but no one did a thing. The menacing look on Harry's face and the pointed wand paralyzed many.

The twins just smiled, though, and treated Harry like any other victim.

"Looking good, Potter."

"I love what you've done with your hair."

"And that outfit is just to die for."

The twins looked at each other before they busted out laughing. At most, they got a few nervous chuckles from the crowd that was now forming around Entrance Hall.

"Undo this now!" ordered Harry.

"Mmmh, sorry, but magic isn't allowed in the hallways."

"You wouldn't want us to break the rules, would you?"

"That would get us in trouble."

Harry wasn't amused and instead of verbally retaliating, he raised his wand. "Levicorpus."

The twins cried out in surprise as they suddenly had their legs lifted from underneath them and were left dangling upside down. Most of the crowd were startled and backed off to avoid becoming apart of the confrontation. Some, though, mainly Slytherins, had satisfied grins on their faces as they watched the troublesome twins receive some comeuppances for the pranks against their house. They still, however, backed away as they knew firsthand what Harry was capable of.

"Very funny, Potter."

"Yes, yes, you got us. Good show."

Harry didn't look satisfied and flicked his wand and caused the twins to climb higher and higher until they reached the ceiling. Harry then put his wand away and pushed his way through the crowd and made his way back to the dungeons. Many students angrily called after him and some even went for their wands. Harry quickly spun around and disarmed them and threw their wands to the ground.

It took almost an half an hour before Professor Flitwick was able to lower the twins to the ground. The twins were nearly unconscious and were transported to the hospital wing for bed rest until their blood circulated back to the rest of their body. When they were asked who had done this, they explained the prank they had pulled on Harry and how Harry had retaliated. Pomfrey and McGonagall were extremely displeased; especially that it was Harry that had committed the crime. Despite Harry's reputation among the students, the professors were all very impressed by Harry's skills and his dedication to learning.

That, though, didn't excuse his actions and the risk he put the twins in. So for the rest of the school year, Harry was forced every night to clean the washroom on the first floor, better known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The task was completely pointless as every time that Harry would finish cleaning it, Myrtle would destroy it again. Then again, it was exactly why Harry was assigned it.

* * *

><p>"So I think if we include an ounce of exploding fluid with half an ounce of cooling fluid to our mixture. It will make our fireworks last longer and still have all the pop."<p>

"But then we won't have control on their shape. I'd rather be known for what our fireworks look like then for how long they last."

"No, we shouldn't settle until we have both."

"Agreed," said the twins at the same time.

The twins were tucked away in the back of the library with a stack of potion books. They didn't even notice that they weren't alone.

"You know, when I first chose the library to meet I worried that you two didn't know where it was but clearly…" Harry motioned to the table.

The twins looked up simultaneously and regarded Harry without the less bit of shock. They were used to Harry just showing up without any notice.

"We may have a reputation to maintain but we're not stupid."

"Besides, where do you think we learn all the interesting potions and spells we use?"

"My apologies." Harry moved some books for a chair and sat down. "I just assumed that chaos came naturally to you two."

"Speaking of apologies, we think you owe us one for the three-hour headaches we both had after being hanged upside down for half an hour."

"We have very sensitive heads, you see. I'm still feeling the affects, George," said 'Fred' as he rubbed his head and received a sympathetic pat on the back from 'George.'

"Nice try, George," said Harry as the twins scoffed, they had yet to figure out how Harry could always tell them apart. "And I'm sorry but I had to make it look believable. Now, what's our progress?"

The begrudgingly accepted that they weren't going to get a better apology and settled back in their seats.

"Well, everyone hates you, for starters," said the real George.

"Even our brothers want us to get back at you, even Percy."

Harry's eyebrows rose at that revelation. The twin's next older brother, Percy, was a stalwart supporter of rules and authority so, naturally, he hated the twins.

"Then we were more successful then I thought." Harry reached into his robe and pulled a small journal and made a note. The idea behind the scene was not only to end the rumors that Harry and the twins were in league but also to progress Harry's reputation as a person who shouldn't be messed with.

"Oh yes, very successful," said Fred as he tried to peek over the books and see what Harry was writing.

Harry noticed and pulled it back. "This is my journal, not one of theirs."

"Can't blame us, can you," said Fred as he settled back in his seat a little disappointed.

"We've already read the first one about ten times." George motioned to a pair of identical journals with the M insignia. "And made copies."

"So, you see, we're eager to see the next one," finished Fred.

"You'll get the next one as soon as we make progress on our other venture. How goes it?" said Harry in a professionally manner.

The twins scoffed simultaneously. "We think we found the rat but we're not sure if it's just naturally part of the mural."

"Did you try activating it?" questioned Harry.

"We couldn't."

"You haven't told us what they are."

Harry could tell this was a point of contention for the twins but Harry liked it that way. It acted as a reminder that the twins still needed him in order to go down as Hogwart's greatest pranksters. Harry had immense respect for the twins and their ingenuity. They were excellent problem solvers and easily held a room with their quick wit and lightheartedness. The two often reminded Harry of his father and Uncle Sirius.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Harry rose from his chair and motioned for the twins to lead the way.

"But the mural is near Greenhouse Three."

"There's no way we wouldn't be seen together."

As the twins spoke, they were putting their books away and gathered their belongings. They didn't notice Harry disappear under his invisibility cloak. The twins looked around confusingly.

"Harry?"

"Lead the way, please."

The twins looked around wildly trying to find where Harry had spoken from but ended just looking at each and shrugging. They made their way quickly to Greenhouse Three and stood before a small farmhouse mural on its far side. They looked around expecting Harry to appear but couldn't see him.

"You don't think we lost him, do you?" whispered George in Fred's ear.

"How should I know, no one was following us," whispered back Fred.

The twins waited for five minutes before finally.

"Sorry, had to wait for Hagrid to leave his hut."

"Merlin's balls!" cried George as Harry suddenly appeared behind him.

"How'd you do that?" asked Fred.

"Never mind that, is this it?" replied Harry as he crouched down next to the mural. It was simple scene with many different animals, both magical and non-magical. Not the least bit conspicuous was a small rat. Harry stared suspiciously but was willing to try.

"Wormtail."

Nothing happened.

Harry stood up and looked very disappointed. "Well, we'll have to keep looking. I think if we focus on…" Harry stopped as he noticed the whiskers on the rat start to twitch. He and the twins watched as the rat peeked around for a moment before it dashed off back to the castle.

Harry then looked back at the twins and smiled. "Two to go."

**May 1990**

It was now late May and exams were just a week away. It was an extremely tense time for many students, especially those taking their OWLs and NEWTs. Harry, though, had the added inconvenience of spending two hours cleaning a bathroom that would never stay cleaned. Of all the wonders of Hogwarts, he never suspected the first place that he would be overly familiar with would be a haunted girl's lavatory. The only thing he found interesting, despite the depressed ghost in stall three, was the unique pipe design that were oddly shaped like a serpent.

He was now heading back to the dorms. He rubbed his hands and tried to remove the grimy feeling of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover. The common room was packed with students hunched over their books. No one regarded Harry at all: all but one.

"Potter, I need a word." Radbert Rosier had his arms crossed and looked very impatient. He pointed to the exit and started walking. Harry followed behind without any contest. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could get back to studying for his History of Magic exam.

"I've noticed what you've been doing," started Rosier as they walked slowly down the hall. "I find it interesting that you'd think that it would work."

Harry remained silent. He wasn't going to reveal anything until Rosier said it himself.

"You're not the first, you know. Many people before you have had the belief that fear and hatred are the best means for respect."

Harry still didn't say anything. He was sure that Rosier had a point and would get to it eventually. It did unnerve him a bit that Rosier had seen through his plan.

Rosier stopped and squared up Harry. "Fear and hatred only makes you a bully. Look at King and his gang." He looked pointedly as if to say he knew about the incident in the common room. "They believe that they will assume my position once I'm gone but they never will."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"People don't follow fear, Potter, they follow those that fight fear," said Rosier with a sense of finality.

There was a moment's pause as the words sank into Harry. He finally understood why Rosier took him aside for this conversation. Rosier thought that Harry was vying to become the new leader of Slytherin: which was ridiculous. Harry no sooner wanted to lead Slytherin then attend a Slug Club party. Rosier's speech did though, have a point about using fear and a negative aspect of his plan. Harry wanted his plan to give him respect but he didn't want to be compared to King and his lot. He didn't want to be a bully; he just wanted people to leave him alone so he could do what needed to be done to protect his brother. He wasn't though, going to let Rosier know that.

"Thank you, Rosier. I'll keep that in mind," said Harry as sincerely as possible.

Rosier gave a curt nod. "You've got the potential, Potter. You can go far in this house." He then pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "Professor Slughorn wants to speak with you."

Harry looked on to Slughorn's office. He was curious as to what his Head of House would want.

"He likes to speak to all the first years on how they are adjusting after their first school year," clarified Rosier as he firmly gripped Harry's shoulder. "Good luck, Potter." Rosier released Harry and made his way back to the common room.

Harry approached Slughorn's office door and knocked politely.

"Yes! Yes! Come in." Harry heard from within.

Harry opened the door and peered in. "You wanted to see me professor."

"Yes, hello Mr. Potter, please come in. I'm just finishing up here with one of your classmates," said Slughorn jovially as he motioned to the person sitting across from him.

Daphne Greengrass turned in her seat and narrowed her eyes at Harry. She turned back to Slughorn. "Thank you for the advice, Professor. I'll show you my results after the full moon on Friday."

"Very good, Ms. Greengrass. Good luck with the rest of your exams." Slughorn rose from his chair which Daphne mirrored. She shook his hand and turned to leave.

Daphne stood to about Harry's neck line and had a slender build. Her raven hair went just beyond her shoulders and went perfectly with her deep blue eyes. She was sure to be one of the most popular girls in a couple of years: if only she wasn't so cold and unemotional.

"Potter," she said as she passed him.

"Greengrass." Their eyes met for a brief moment where both of them displayed their loathing for the other.

Once she was gone, Slughorn motioned for Harry to take a seat.

"So, Mr. Potter, every year I like to sit down with my Snakes and see how they're adjusting. Now I've noticed that you've made quite a name for yourself. You're first in your classes, except Potions of course." Slughorn didn't noticed the scowl on Harry's face. "But I've noticed that you haven't made too many friends."

"I've been busy." Harry tried not to display his annoyance and he wasn't sure where Slughorn was going with this.

"Yes, I know. You've never made it to a single one of my parties; in fact, if I didn't know better I'd say you were ignoring me." Slughorn looked very disappointed and was obviously fishing for an answer.

"It's not that, Professor. I've just keep myself on a very strict schedule so I never fall behind in my studies," Harry lied easily.

"And that's very important but it's also important to have outlets, things outside your studies to help you develop into a rounded individual. I was telling the same thing to Ms. Greengrass, she too had scheduling conflicts when I invited her to my parties."

Harry was astounded that Slughorn was that naïve.

"So, what is it you enjoy outside your studies?" Harry went to speak but Slughorn didn't stop. "You know what I see, a Quidditch player. I remember your father, James, and how he tore apart my Snakes on the pitch. You have the perfect physique for a Chaser and we're going to be down one after this year." Slughorn motioned behind him to the large trophy on a mantle. "That trophy has been in this office for five years running and I just love looking at it, don't you?" Slughorn put on his best salesman smile. "So, what do you say, will you tryout next year?"

Harry took a moment to consider. He always enjoyed tossing a Quaffle with his father in the backyard and really loved to fly.

But.

It would be a distraction. A distraction he couldn't afford to have.

"I'm sorry Professor but I don't really like Quidditch."


	11. Chapter VIII

**I own nothing. If the spell is not from the books, it's the Latin translation.**

**Chapter VIII**

**August 1990**

"Concentrate Danny. Complete the puzzle."

Harry and Danny had spent a majority of the summer together and most of their activities centered on helping Danny with his control. It all started when Harry got home from his first year and sat in on one of Danny's lessons with Remus. Danny was still practicing levitating pillows, the most basic spell, and moving them across the room. Things would progress nicely until Danny would try to levitate multiple pillows which caused them to explode and shower the room in feathers.

It was devastating to Danny's self-esteem that he was still having trouble with the fundamentals after a year of practice. Remus contributed it to a lack of confidence and an unconscious fear of his power.

So to help, Harry and Danny would spend a couple hours a day on performing simple puzzles using levitation. It was during this time that Harry started to learn a lot about how Danny's magic worked. Unlike other wizards, Danny didn't need spells or a wand. He only needed the desire and focus to perform magic. Unfortunately, whenever Danny would try anything beyond levitation something would explode and activate the bracelet.

Remus had come to Harry with the theory that he was a calming influence on Danny and would help build his confidence with his magic. Harry quickly agreed and the two of them started their sessions together. It was now Harry's last week before he had to return to Hogwarts and he was determined to get Danny past levitation.

The puzzle they were working on now was the Tower of Hanoi. It consisted of three poles with four rings of different sizes placed from largest to smallest. The objective was to move each ring from one pole to the other but only one ring could be moved at a time and a larger ring could never be on top of a smaller ring. Everything went great except for a few hiccups as evident by the pile of dust of some incinerated rings.

"So where do you think Uncle Sirius has been the last few nights?" inquired Danny as he put away the supplies after finishing the tower.

"I don't know but Mum and Dad suspect he's found a girlfriend."

"Sirius? Girlfriend?" Danny couldn't believe it. Their Uncle Sirius was a renowned ladies man and had always said that he would never settle down.

"I know right. Dad and Moony have been having a riot holding it over him."

"But they don't know for sure."

"Nah, Sirius hasn't said a word about it."

Danny dropped it. If Sirius didn't want to talk about it than that was his business and Danny was never one to pry. It was strange though, usually Sirius could never resist talking about himself, especially when it was about his dalliances.

"Come on, let's go for a swim." Harry wanted to blow off some steam and the water was perfect during this time of the year. Danny jumped on the idea and was already heading down the path to their private beach.

They spent a few hours swimming and climbing the rocks around the beach before the sun started going down and the rumbling in their stomach forced them to head back to the house. Inside, their family were preparing for their customary Sunday dinner.

It was always Harry's favorite event when everyone in his family would come together and share a meal. Tonight was a special night because both Remus and Sirius had returned from their respective missions for the Order. They were a part of an ongoing investigation to find Voldemort's whereabouts and discover what he was planning after disappearing ten years ago. Currently, they had been following reports that Voldemort had been spotted in the mountains of Peru but had come up with very little, hence why they were rarely at the Cove.

As was customary, Bobby and Gretel had prepared a roast turkey complete with stuffing, Brussels sprouts, roasted potatoes, and carrots (all of Harry and Danny's favorites). For dessert, Gretel would make her special mince pies filled with fresh strawberries and Gretel's very own secret recipe of spices.

They all sat in the dining room and delved into the delicious spread with Harry and Danny leading the way.

"Take it easy, boys, it's not going anywhere," Lily laughed.

"Oh, leave them alone, Lils. They're just growing boys," James said as he reached over and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Besides, mum, what's the point of having a high metabolism if we don't use them?" reasoned Harry as he took a healthy sized bite out of his turkey leg.

Danny could only nod his head in agreement due to the excessive amount of turkey and stuffing he was trying to swallow. He wasn't entirely sure what a 'metabolism' was but he knew Harry did and that was enough.

All of a sudden, Sirius started laughing and almost choked on his food. Everyone amusingly stared at him until he finally cleared his airway and spoke.

"You remember the time that we charmed the Slytherin table so their utensils wouldn't work." Sirius laughed uncontrollably as he playfully poked his fork all over his plate. This caused everyone else to start laughing as well.

"No matter what they did they couldn't pick up a thing so they had to use their hands." James imitated for Harry and Danny by popping a sprout into his mouth.

"James! Use your fork," chided Lily even though she was smiling.

"But that wasn't the best part." James went on, ignoring Lily's protest. "We convinced the house elves in the kitchen to go Italian so all they had to eat was spaghetti."

"Can you imagine? A bunch of uptight purebloods forced to eat with their hands." Sirius was nearly out of breath, he was laughing so hard. "Some of them even refused to eat."

"Sirius, please, you're setting a bad example," said Lily. She always had to try to limit the amount of Marauder rubbed off on her sons. It was a really bad sign that Harry and Danny had stopped eating to listen (and probably so they wouldn't chock on their food as they laughed).

"Don't just look at me, it was Moony's spell." He playfully pointed his finger at Remus who paused halfway from taking his next bite of potatoes. "And it was his idea, too."

Lily stared pointedly at Remus and waited for an explanation. No one ever suspected Remus, especially with how James and Sirius acted, but he was often time the architect behind the Marauder's pranks.

Remus finished his putting his food in his mouth and chewed it a bit before he shrugged. "They made fun of the way I ate." He swallowed the rest. "I was only a day back from a transformation so I was still a little bit wolf."

Lily opened her mouth to speak but James interrupted her. "Now Lily, you promised not to judge us-"

"-on things you did before we got together," finished Lily with a roll of her eyes and then pointedly stared back at James. "Otherwise you would never had stood a chance with me."

James weakly smiled back and took a quick sip of his wine. This only made Sirius and Remus to start burst out laughing.

"What…?" Lily was obviously confused. She looked to James for an answer but he wasn't saying anything.

"Actually, Lily that was the only chance you had," explained Sirius.

Lily was still confused so Remus decided to explain further. "We had a vote to decide if it was okay for James to date you; that was one of the conditions we made."

James looked like he wished he had his invisibility cloak. It was never a good sign when Lily crossed her arms and gave him her death stare.

"Explain."

"I-I mean…we-we-…uh…" James knew he was destined for the couch tonight. Remus, though, decided to save him.

"Don't blame him Lily," he started. "When we first noticed that girls were…well…girls." Remus pointed to Sirius who grinned proudly. "We made the decision that all potential girlfriends had to be approved by the group."

"We didn't want any ball and chains keeping the Marauders from our duty and you were such a…" Sirius stopped abruptly. Lily now had her sights on Sirius and it was a very good thing that he hadn't finished that sentence. Sirius would never admit it but Lily could really scare him sometimes.

"So…" said Remus timidly as he hoped to divert some of the attention away from his friend. "A majority vote was required or the relationship couldn't happen."

"And it wasn't just because of us; their relationships had to be approved too." James added quickly though it really didn't matter. He was the only one that ever had a serious relationship.

Harry and Danny had remained quiet throughout all this but one detail forced Harry to break that silence.

"But there were four of you, what happened if there was a tie?"

"Well, obviously, James wasn't allowed to vote." Sirius explained easily though he was still weary of Lily's death stares.

"But mum got them all, right?" asked Danny. He and Harry were both very intrigued by all this and loved how their mum was putting the fear of Merlin in their otherwise confident uncles.

Sirius and Remus squirmed uncomfortably and both took a bite of their food. It only made it more obvious that it was a 2-1 vote. Lily then looked at James and expected him to answer but he could only shrug.

"I wasn't allowed to be present." He actually did know the final vote but he didn't want to get into any more trouble and was more than happy to let his friends take the heat.

Lily set eyes back then on Remus and Sirius. "So which one of you was it because Merlin knows there's no way Peter would vote against me?" She continued to stare hard at both of them and still had her arms crossed. There was no way she was letting this go until she knew who hadn't wanted her and James to be together. She already suspected who but she decided to enjoy their discomfort for a little longer.

Remus and Sirius were now locked in a battle of wills because they knew that first one to speak would have to tell Lily everything. They both kept their head cast slightly down and focused entirely on their plates.

"Well?" All of Lily's patience was gone.

"Lily, please understand-" Sirius tried to speak quickly but Lily interrupted.

"It's ok Sirius, I figured it was you." Lily smoothly placed her napkin back on the table and folded it neatly. Sirius didn't like how she sounded as if she was building up to something. Lily squared up and looked directly at him and smiled sweetly.

"But I expect to be involved when we vote on your mysterious lady friend."

That raised the eyebrows of everyone at the table. Harry and Danny shared a look and smiled knowingly at each other: no one ever got one over their mum.

"I agree with Lily, Padfoot," James said quickly in an effort to appease his wife. "You can't avoid Marauder Law so we've got to vote."

"She's got a point, you know," added Remus. They were all extremely curious about Sirius's secret rendezvous with an unknown woman.

Sirius, though, looked very peeved that he was now on the spot.

"There's no reason to vote because there isn't anyone to vote on," said Sirius dismissively.

"Bullocks, we know it's a girl. Just admit it Padfoot." James could always say he knew Sirius the best and knew from his personal experience with Lily that it had to be a girl.

"It's none of your business and I'd appreciate it if you all butt out about it." Sirius then stood up and left the table. Everyone was extremely confused by Sirius harsh tone and angry departure. They had never seen him act like that. It made them all even more curious of what Sirius was up to.

**September 1990**

The week passed and Harry was now back at Hogwarts. It seemed that the summer did nothing to soften his public perception so a majority of the students continued to give him a wide-berth. Harry was glad and was eager to continue his study of magic and physical training in the forest. He had yet, though, to contact the Weasley twins so they could continue the search for the elusive markers of the Marauders. Harry had tried once again to get some hints from his father and uncles but they were all tight-lipped and said that he had to do it on his own. It frustrated Harry and made him wish he knew a few tricks of persuasion that he hadn't learned from his Uncle Sirius.

Speaking of his Uncle Sirius, the issue with his secret rendezvous was left unresolved as he was conveniently called away to investigate a rumor that Voldemort had been spotted in Australia.

Harry, though, didn't have the time to dwell on it as he had the more pressing concern of avoiding King and his gang. It seemed that Rosier was wrong when he said that King would never lead Slytherin. With him gone, there was nobody to stand up to King who appointed himself the new top dog in Slytherin House. Everyone immediately fell in line, mostly out of fear, after King had Hunt break the nose of another seventh year who had tried to challenge him.

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Harry was making his way back to his room after lunch. As he walked down a corridor, he heard raised voices and the sounds of a struggle. His own curiosity got the best of him and he cautiously peaked around the corner.

What he saw was King, Sullivan, and Hunt standing over a small boy in Slytherin colors, probably a first year. King stood back as Hunt and Sullivan tore through the boy's bag. There seemed to be a disagreement over something being taken from King's belongings and the boy being seen near King's bag at lunch. The boy, whose name was Jacobs, was adamantly denying taking anything but King insisted on a thorough search. Already, many of Jacobs's books and personal belongings had been destroyed.

Harry's first thought was that it didn't concern him and that he could easily go another way to get back to the dorms but when he looked at Jacobs he couldn't help but see his little brother. It made Harry think of what he would do if Danny was in this situation. The answer was obvious and it made him recall something Rosier had said.

'_Fear and hatred only makes you a bully._'

Harry had originally thought that if he could make people hate and fear him then they would leave him alone. But as he observed King and saw how he used fear it made Harry realize that there was nothing he wanted less than to be associated with people like King.

With that in mind, Harry set his bag down and turned the corner.

"Leave him alone."

King, Hunt, and Sullivan stopped what they were doing and looked at their unwanted guest.

"Sod off, Potter," barked Hunt.

"Yeah, this doesn't concern you," snapped Sullivan.

Hunt and Sullivan went back to ripping through Jacobs belongings but King kept Harry in his periphery.

"I said leave him alone." Harry stood firm and pulled his wand.

King noticed and signaled to the others. Hunt and Sullivan looked over to Harry again and straightened up when they noticed the wand. Neither had forgotten about the embarrassing defeat they both suffered last year. King, though, had been itching for a rematch after Grey had stolen his victory over the Potter scion.

They pulled their wands and took dueling stances with Hunt and Sullivan in front of King. It seemed that Hunt and Sullivan would duel as one while King would wait, as usual, to see if he was needed.

Jacobs, meanwhile, took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed as many of his belongings before scurrying to the side of the wall.

Harry was caught between two choices: he could do just enough to stop them or he could really show what he was capable of. The smart decision was to do the former as to not draw attention and reveal too much of his training…but…there was only one way to really put down a bully.

Harry waited and waited for Hunt and Sullivan to make a move but both of them still hadn't made an indication of attacking. That's when it hit him: they were waiting for him to make the first move. Harry internally marveled at the idea. Three seventh years were hesitant to attack a second year. It did, though, make him have to rethink things and his strategy. He couldn't do the same as their first fight so he had to think of something else; something like this…

He broke out into a dead sprint towards their center but quickly had to change course due to rapid spell fire from Hunt and Sullivan. Harry moved in a random pattern from wall to wall to avoid their spells. He was forced to bend and dodge in some seemingly unnatural ways while still having to block a few spells but it was clear that neither Hunt nor Sullivan were used to firing on a moving target, especially one as agile as Harry. Soon he was only a few feet away and his tactic's full affect came into play.

Hunt and Sullivan looked increasingly panicked and were helpless when Harry shot up from the ground and in an instant stunned both of them. He landed just beyond them and quickly had to procure a shield to stop a reactionary curse from King.

King tried his best to hide his surprise; he had never seen someone move as Harry had and dispatch two people without breaking a sweat. However, he had defeated Harry before and he could do it again.

The two of them immediately started exchanging spells as they circled each other. Like before, Harry knew he had to have the perfect balance of speed and dueling ability. They continued to trade spells as they both searched for an opening.

Several minutes passed without either of them giving an inch. Harry noticed that King only did enough to keep him from losing ground. He seemed confident that he could wait Harry out and it was a good idea. Despite all his training, Harry still didn't have the extra five years of experience that King had and while he was at his highest magical maturity, Harry was still only twelve years old. He needed to end this duel and fast.

Harry had to make quick glances of his surroundings to try and find something he could use. To his left, was a statue of an old headmaster which gave Harry an interesting idea. Harry made a quick move to his right and focused his fire in the same direction. This forced King to dodge left and positioned him directly in front of the statue. King reacted by casting a multitude of advanced spells which forced Harry to retreat behind a shield instead of evading as he'd been doing. He couldn't afford to have King change position.

King was relentless. He bought into Harry's display of weakness and no longer held back. The recoil from his spells against Harry's shield was tremendous. Over and over again, Harry was forced backwards until he heard a pop in his right shoulder; it had dislocated. The pain was excruciating and he couldn't hold back his grimace. He still maintained his shield but with each spell, his pain increased.

King sported a satisfied grin with each spell as he knew he had won. With one last Reducto, he shattered Harry's shield and blasted him back against the wall.

Harry slumped against the ground and visibly favored his injured shoulder. King dropped his guard and began to saunter over to finish Harry. After his first step, though, Harry suddenly raised his wand and fired a Reducto at King's head. King quickly reacted and easily dodged it: just as Harry hoped.

The spell hit the statue and burst into pieces sending a bunch of shrapnel into King's back. King was blown forward onto his stomach and was knocked unconscious.

Harry gingerly got up from the ground still holding his injured shoulder and walked up to his opponent. He used his foot to flip King over and pointed his wand right in his face.

"Enverate."

King slowly opened his eyes which quickly widened as he realized the position he was in. He attempted to move his wand but Harry stomped down on his arm and dug his wand into King's throat.

"Now you listen to me, if you-" King attempted to maintain his authority but was quickly interrupted.

"No! You listen to me. I don't care how important you think you are. I don't care what you think you're entitled to but you will never control this House. You will never control anything. And if you try, I'll be there and you won't like it. Got me?" Harry really wanted to end this and permanently get King off his back.

King tried to get up and continue the fight but Harry pushed him back down with his foot and dug his wand into his cheek.

"I don't like repeating myself."

King tried again to get up but to no avail. He took a moment before he nodded his head and looked away, though he still looked extremely pissed off. Harry took his foot off and started walking towards Jacobs. King took the moment with Harry's back turned to find his wand a few feet from him and slowly inched towards it. Just before he could reach it, though, Harry quickly spun around and hit him in the face with a stunner. The force of the spell sent King spiraling across the floor until he impacted hard against the wall.

Harry grimaced as he turned back to Jacobs. His shoulder really hurt after that last move but at least the fight was over. He looked around at the mess of Jacobs's belongings and rubble. He took a few moments to cast multiple Reparos to fix all the damage. Jacobs had still yet to move and stared in wonder and what he just saw. He watched as Harry checked and made sure the scene was clean of any evidence of his involvement before he gingerly left the hallway, still holding his dislocated shoulder.

"Th-thank you," Jacobs called after but Harry was already gone. Jacobs then gathered his belongings and scurried to tell his friends what he alone had witnessed.

Or so he thought. Stepping out of the shadows from the other end of the hallway, stood Adrian Grey. His eyes full of malice and his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

**October 1990**

Something was happening that Harry really found irritating. Apparently, Harry forgot to explain to Jacobs that what happened was not supposed to become public knowledge. The rumors hadn't made it out of Slytherin but it was enough to change Harry's perception within the House. He should have guessed that since he was the one to defeat King that people would expect him to replace him as the leader in Slytherin. There were a number of loud arguments from some of the upper years who refused to accept the idea that a second year could be in charge but they were mostly squashed by the majority. If there was one thing Harry had learned about purebloods was that they adamantly protected their traditions and always opposed change.

So, every time he would enter the common room, everyone would stop what they're doing and wait for Harry to address them. He was finding it extremely difficult to maintain his privacy when everyone looked at him to solve their inter-house problems. Thankfully, he still had his father's cloak but he didn't plan on spending his entire school career incognito.

On a Monday morning at breakfast, another thing was about to happen that would only increase Harry's unwanted attention.

It started like any other day. He first had to brush off a few first years that wanted him to settle an argument and then he had to constantly change seats in the Great Hall as more of his peers tried to gain position by being seen as one of Harry's friends. In fact, the only people who left Harry alone were Grey and, up to this point, Greengrass. Grey, thankfully, was still heeding Harry's warning and stayed out of his way. In fact, Harry only ever saw him during meals as he was mysteriously absent outside meals and classes.

It all had to do with that morning's mail delivery. This usually went beyond Harry's notice since he used the mirrors to contact his family and no one else had reason to owl him. Today though, a group of eagle owls swooped in and dropped identical black envelopes to a variety of students; all of them purebloods. Harry, a half-blood, was the only exception but he only gave a moment's attention to the envelope and its unique seal. Harry recognized the two dragons devouring each other in circle immediately. It was the crest of an elite society of pureblood families from all over Europe. All Harry knew of them was from his Uncle Sirius, who had received similar envelopes when he was a child. The way he described it was that these families would host parties every year to "pat themselves on the back for being important." It's well known that most of the ministries in Europe were composed of the oldest pureblood families and a majority of them were members of this society. The Circle, as they were called, carried a great amount of influence and to be invited was considered a great honor, not only for the obvious political reasons but also to allow families with suitable heirs to arrange political alliances through marriage.

Harry had no interest in getting involved with all the political backstabbing and double dealing that was rampart in their society. It was also extremely suspicious that he, a half-blood, received an invitation given the Circle's strict membership restrictions.

He took one more casual look at the envelope before he dismissively tossed it on the table. He looked around and many of his peers looked excitingly at their invitations and were already discussing who their escorts were going to be. The rules were that males were allowed to come alone but females had to have an escort and that person had to have been invited as well. Harry was about to banish any remaining thought of this invitation when he noticed Greengrass staring back him. He also noticed that she had her own black envelope and had a very calculated expression as she seemed to be studying Harry.

'She couldn't possibly be thinking what I think she's thinking,' he thought.

Sure enough, Daphne straightened herself, got up from her seat, and made her way over to him.

'Oh, this is going to be interesting.'

She walked with purpose and maintained eye contact the entire way. Harry stayed completely neutral and did his best to ignore her. She stood there for a moment which made it even more fun for Harry to force her to broach the subject. Eventually, her impatience overcame her and she sat down.

"Potter."

"Greengrass," replied Harry though he refused to fully acknowledge her presence.

"Look, this is how it's going to happen. You can't afford to be seen going by yourself so I'll be your date and when we get there we'll go our separate ways. Deal?"

Harry could appreciate how she framed it like he needed her instead of the other way around but it wasn't going to work.

"No."

"What do you mean?" It seemed like she wasn't expecting him to reject her but she quickly recovered. "It's not like you're going to find anyone else to go with you."

"True." Most of the student body still didn't like him and he doubted he could get a date even if he wanted one. "But I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going? You were invited. Do you know how hard it is to get one of these invitations?"

Harry was starting to hear the first signs of her desperation but he still hadn't heard one thing that would make him go.

"I don't care."

He really didn't want to continue this so he grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall. Unfortunately, Greengrass wasn't giving up that easily. She followed him down the hall until she was able overtake him and get in his way.

"Now you listen, I have spent months petitioning the Circle and groveling to scum like the Malfoys, Lestranges, and the rest of those pureblood elitists to get them to just entertain the idea. And I'm not going to let a technicality or you keep me from that ball. So you are going and I will be your date." She put her hands on hips and refused to give ground.

Harry was a little surprised that she told him that much. There were a lot things that he hadn't expected someone like Greengrass to say. First that her family status was good enough to get an invite and, second, that she shared his opinion on the families that made up the Circle. It also suddenly gave him a very interesting idea, one that could possibly help prepare him and his brother in the future; however, he couldn't just say yes.

"Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"Because you owe…" she stopped herself quickly which made Harry wonder what she was going to say.

'What could she possibly think I owe her for?' The very thought was preposterous. The two of them barely interacted and there was never an instance that could call for a debt. The idea was so absurd that he didn't even hear Greengrass's alternative incentive.

"What did you say?"

"I'll give you Potion lessons." Her voice was so dead panned that it almost sounded like she hated the thought of giving him a lesson.

Fortunately, Harry hid how that was just about the worst thing she could say. He gave her a very annoyed look and tried to get past her again but she quickly blocked him.

"Fine, we'll work that part out later but I am not going to take 'No' for an answer."

Harry crossed his arms and pondered for a moment.

'Why does she want to go so badly when she obviously doesn't think too highly of the Circle? Why is this so important to her?'

It definitely would take some investigating but he still had to deal with Greengrass now.

"I'll think about it."

Greengrass didn't look please with his answer but at least it wasn't a 'No.'

"Fine, you have until Friday." She stepped out his way and went back to the Great Hall.

Harry followed her with his eyes and started to come up with a plan to find out everything he could about Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

><p>That evening Harry found himself at the back-most table in the library patiently waiting for Fred and George. He spent the day creating a game plan for his investigation into Greengrass and the twins were a pivotal part. Harry didn't have to wait very long as he heard footsteps coming his way.<p>

"Hiya Harry," greeted George as appeared from the stacks and took a seat.

"Buddy!" Fred started towards Harry with his arms open for a hug. Harry just looked incredulously at him and stepped away.

Fred put his arms down and looked disappointed. "Bollocks."

He then took a seat next to George and reached into his robes and begrudgingly placed a few Sickles into his brother's outstretched hand.

"Told ya that wouldn't work," George said smugly as he counted each coin and put them away.

Harry shook it off and didn't bother to address what happened and instead got down to business.

"I've got something new for us to do and we need it done by the end of the week."

Fred and George sat up a little straighter. "You mean this isn't about the markers."

"But we're so close, we only got two left."

"One, actually." Harry corrected them.

"Wait, what?" They said in unison.

"I found the werewolf marker last weekend. I didn't tell you guys?"

With everything that happened ever since he took down King, he honestly couldn't recall if he did or not. He ended up finding Moony's image at the base of the Whomping Willow. He had suddenly remembered all the times he overheard his parents talking about the tree and the knot to push to make it docile and figured it was probably the meaningful location for Moony's marker. He explained it quickly to the twins who seemed a little put out that they weren't included but also excited that they were only one marker away from opening the M and seeing what's inside.

"Well alright then, what's up?"

"First things first." Harry reached into his robe and pulled out one of the Marauder journals and tossed it on the table. The twins contained themselves as best they could as the both reached for the journal. There was a bit of a tussle but Fred ended up with it. Harry could tell that he wanted to start leafing through it but they still had business to discuss.

"I need you two to target someone in my House and you can't stop until the end of the week."

"Who is it?" they asked eagerly.

"Daphne Greengrass, I need her distracted so I find what I can about her," said Harry as he took a seat.

'Plus, she deserves it for that Potions comment,' he added as an afterthought.

Two Cheshire grins formed on the twin's faces, they just love when there were pranks to perform.

* * *

><p>Things were working perfectly. All during the week, the twins set their traps and were extremely successful at being a major inconvenience in Greengrass's daily life. Harry really did have to marvel at the level of effort the twins put in their pranks. He did, though, have to convince them that it was important that they weren't the obvious culprits. He stressed that they had make it seem like just another unfortunate consequence of living in an old and enchanted castle.<p>

So, for starters, the twins somehow got the changing staircases to always change whenever she was on them and made it so that every time she would walk past a suit of armor it would stick its foot out and trip her. They also charmed every door to not open unless someone else opened it for her. Harry knew he should feel bad for setting the twins upon her but he was enjoying way too much watching her get visibly angry. Not all the twin's pranks, though, were just to annoy her, some were meant to help Harry get information.

First, on Tuesday, Harry hid under his cloak and followed Greengrass whenever they were outside of classes. Meanwhile, the twins placed a charm on her bag so that all its contents exploded and scattered across the floor. Harry quickly shifted through them and grabbed anything that looked personal, copied it, and put it back.

All he found, though, were notes on potions she was brewing and a letter to her father with details about the Ball. There was nothing that made it seem like she had any alternative motives for asking to be his date. He did find it presumptuous that she assured her father that Harry was going to accept her proposal and that she was going to need her black ball dress by the end of the week. Following her didn't reveal much either since she rarely went anywhere except classes, the Great Hall, the library, and her room. Classes and the Great Hall were inconsequential but finding out what she did while she was alone in the library and her room was going to take some preparation.

So on Wednesday, Harry executed a plan where the twins hid in the stacks and levitated books and crashed them into Greengrass as she worked. The commotion alerted Madam Pince, the librarian, who left her desk to help Greengrass from the attacking books. Harry, under the cloak, used that time to go through Pince's files where she kept the records of what books were checked out. He quickly scanned the records but the only thing he found under Greengrass were books on potions, though he did notice that Grey had recently checked out some books on magical serpents but Harry didn't think that was that important at the moment. What was important was that the only place left to investigate was her bedroom and that was not going to be easy.

It took most of the night to plan but Harry and the twins managed to set dung bombs to go off all along the main corridors after Greengrass got out of Herbology which would force her to take the dreaded hallways where Peeves, the resident poltergeist, normally patrolled and attacked unsuspecting students. To make things even more inconvenient for Greengrass, they also managed to trick Peeves into thinking that she was conspiring to steal his sweets which caused a number of obstacles and booby traps of flying furniture to appear along her way.

This provided Harry, who was conveniently sick and unable to go to Herbology, all the time he needed to try and gain access into her room. First, he had to use a broom he had borrowed from the Quidditch closet so that he didn't activate the wards that prevented boys from entering the girl's hallway. He then had to deactivate the security she had placed on her door. The wards she used weren't terrible complex but well over what a typical second year was capable of, thankfully, Harry wasn't your typical student. Once in her room he found that the gossip about it wasn't exaggerated. The room looked more like a potions lab then a bedroom. There were cauldrons and ingredients jars everywhere and it was very difficult for Harry to float around.

'Does this girl do anything that doesn't involve potions?' Harry had to wonder. Some of the potions were as simple as Pepper-Ups and Zit Removals but others looked extremely complex and Harry had trouble identifying them.

He continued to float through her room and took his time since he was confident that their plan would keep Greengrass occupied for some time. Unfortunately…

The door slammed open and a very angry Greengrass stepped into the room. Her anger quickly switched to confusion and Harry suddenly realized his mistake: he forgot to replace the wards that protected her room. There was nothing he could do about it now so he floated as high as he could and hoped that his cloak held up. He watched as she carefully looked over her ward lines. Fortunately, there was nothing to link Harry to the supposed break-in. She eventually shrugged the matter and settled into her room. Despite the situation, Harry had a unique chance to see Greengrass in her natural element. Unsurprisingly, she worked on potions.

Harry was about to resign himself to witnessing hours of potions brewing when something interesting caught his eye. Greengrass had retrieved a book from her bookcase and opened it on her desk. She then set to work on a cauldron that was placed at the foot her bed. When he took a closer look, the page described a very complex healing potion that apparently had the ability to heal almost any wound overnight.

'No way it was her.' Harry studied her closely and noticed her intensity as she worked. It was amazing how she never took her eyes off the potion, not even when she had to add an ingredient. He didn't want to but he had to admit that Greengrass really was better him, at least, at Potions.

About thirty minutes passed and Harry was really starting to worry that he would be stuck there all night. Thankfully, an urgent knock came from the door. She looked very annoyed at being interrupted but answered the door nevertheless.

"What?!"

"Professor Slughorn wants to see you in his office." Harry couldn't see who was at the door but they sounded a little intimated.

Greengrass took a deep audible breath to voice her annoyance but left nonetheless. Harry released a sigh of relief as he made his escape to his room. He emerged soon after, still under his cloak, and made his way out of the dorms to meet up with the twins. On the way, he passed Greengrass who looked possibly more pissed off and he heard her muttering about bloated walruses.

A few minutes later, Harry approached an empty classroom where he looked around and removed his cloak before he entered. Inside he found Fred and George sitting comfortably in the front row. When they saw Harry enter they both raised their arms in triumph.

"You made it!"

"We got a little worried there when you were late."

Harry dropped himself in the chair behind the teacher's desk. "I got lucky. She came in while I was still inside her room but she got called away to meet Slughorn."

"No, no, no. She got called away by us," George declared proudly.

Harry was confused and waited for them to explain.

"We thought it was weird that you late because…well…it's you and so we managed to break into Slughorn's office," explained Fred.

"Did you know that we can do a fabulous Slughorn impression?" George puffed up as much as he could and sounded almost exactly like Slughorn.

"We waited until a girl walked by and yelled for them to get Greengrass," finished Fred.

"Go on, be impressed," George added with a high five to his twin.

Harry was impressed. These two really were worthy of continuing the Maruader's legacy and he was thankful to have them on his side but there was still something on his mind.

"What happened to our original plan, though?"

"The Bloody Baron showed up," they said together.

That raised Harry's eyebrows. The Bloody Baron was the only entity, besides Dumbledore, that could control Peeves which would explain why Harry's time was cut so short.

"Well it's a moot point anyway."

"You mean you still didn't find anything." Both of them looked very shocked that all their hard work went for not.

"She's clean," Harry said despairingly. It also didn't help that the twins were now sporting matching grins.

"Look at that Fred, Harry's going on a date."

"They just grow up too fast." Fred wiped an imaginary tear and gripped his hands over his heart.

"Both of you can shove it." The twins burst out laughing while Harry have them the two-finger salute.

"Now that that's over, it's time to get back on the search for the final marker."

That deflated the twins a bit which made Harry feel a little better. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"It's always 'work, work, work' with this guy."

"Yeah, but at least most of its fun and we get paid."

Harry had zoned them out as he now had to think about what he was going to do about Greengrass. He had spent a whole week trying to find something that could give him an advantage over her. He did find something that he would have to confront her about but he found nothing that indicated any ill will towards him or his family. He was slowly resigning himself to a night of listening to uptight pureblood politicians with a girl that had a disturbing obsession with potions. His mind was pondering over different scenarios of how awful that night was going to be that he didn't even notice that the twins were speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Fred looked nervously at George before he timidly repeated himself. "We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the kitchen."

"You know, to celebrate the work we did this week," George added with a smile but just as timid.

Harry considered it for a moment. He and the twins had never spent time outside of their business together. Harry thought back to what his father had said about not letting what happened with Grey stop him from making new friends. The twins were obviously nothing like Adrian and they had certainly proven themselves as reliable allies and very capable wizards. There was really nothing stopping him and for the first time in a while, he wasn't going to.

"Sure," he said which received a noticeable look of surprise on Fred and George's face. "That sounds like fun."

**The Next Day**

It was Friday which meant that he had to give Greengrass his answer. His investigation in her motives left him with no excuse to deny Greengrass as his date to a ball he hadn't planned to attend. If it hadn't been for her word choice then Harry would have never considered going to a ball of this nature. When she mentioned that people like the Malfoys and Lestranges would be at this event, it gave Harry his first opportunity to scout out the families that he would likely meet in much different circumstances. First, though, he needed to see them in their world and see just how much influence they carried among the most powerful families in Europe. Greengrass actually gave him a better cover since coming alone would make him seem more vulnerable, though, Greengrass was hardly an ally. She was, however, very determined as evident by her actions that morning.

When he woke up that morning at his usual time of 6 AM, he grabbed his cloak and made his way out of the dorm to head to the forest. Normally, he was the only person up at the time but as he entered the common room he was surprised to see someone standing in the middle of the room.

Daphne Greengrass had her arms crossed and was tapping her fingers impatiently. She was already fully dressed for the day and didn't look tired at all.

'Perhaps I'm not the only one that likes an early start to the day.' Harry shook the thought from his head: he did not want find things in common with Greengrass.

"My dress is black and I expect you to match and I want to arrive on time so be ready by 6PM-" By her tone, it sounded like she wasn't done ordering him around and that wasn't going to stand with him.

"Excuse me," interrupted Harry. "I haven't agreed to anything yet." The two stood in front of each other with neither giving ground. "Just remember who needs who in all this."

"Oh please, if you were going to say 'No' then you wouldn't have given it the week so quit with the power play."

Harry tightened his jaw. She had him there but he still had one card to play that would certainly change things up a bit.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Harry brought himself directly at eye level with her. "Last Christmas, you were the one that healed me."

She didn't even blink at Harry's accusations. "I'm sure anyone would agree that it would be extremely problematic for everyone if you ended up dead in the Slytherin common room."

Harry backed off a little, he hadn't expected such a logical answer.

"Besides, it gave me a chance to test my Essences of Panacea on a live subject."

Harry didn't like the sound of being a guinea pig but it resolved him to the fact that he did owe her.

"I'll guess we'll be even then." He stuck out his hand as a sign of thankfulness and as his answer to being her escort to the ball. It also allowed him to clear the debt with something he was already planning to do so he wouldn't be losing anything. She gave his hand a look before she took in her own with a firm squeeze.

"6 PM, Potter." She then dropped his hand and left back down to her room. Harry waited for her to disappear before he retrieved his cloak and set out for his morning routine with a single thought on his mind.

'It's going to be one interesting night.'


	12. Chapter IX

**I own nothing. If the spell is not from the books, it's Latin.**

**Chapter IX**

**October 1990**

The Circle's Ball fell on the night of All Hallows Eve, which was a Wednesday. It was a testament to the Circle's influence that there was nothing Dumbledore could do to stop his students from attending in the middle of a school week.

Harry waited patiently at the Entrance Hall with many other boys who were all dressed in respectful dress robes. Harry's were very similar to a Muggle tuxedo with a forest green vest and tie which went very well with his eyes. His mirror call home where he asked for his formal robes led to a very intense conversation with his parents.

When he told them that he was going to a Circle's Ball, they weren't initially pleased and quite shocked that he had received an invitation. They both expressed their concern that the Circle had unsavory motives for inviting him and were cautious to permit Harry to attend. However, Harry explained the situation with the same angle that he was going in with: to find out how their family was viewed among the elitists.

They both could tell that Harry was a little nervous and shared their concern that Harry was trying to do too much. Harry assured them that he was going to keep his head down as much as possible and promised to stay tight-lipped on anything concerning their family. Harry listened intensely as his father provided helpful tips on how to handle the kind of people he was going to meet at the ball. James cautioned him to hold his emotions in check as the Circle was not going to look too highly on his blood status.

The mood changed quickly when Harry told them that Greengrass was his date. James made a remark about how he wished Sirius was there (he was off on another secret rendezvous) so he could give Harry a few pointers for his first date. Lily couldn't hold back her laughter at Harry's annoyed expression but reminded him that even if he didn't like this girl that he still better respect her.

So here he stood, waiting for Greengrass so they could catch the portkey to the ball. He enviously watched as the rest of the student body joyously piled into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Harry noticed Fred and George as they made an extravagant show of fixing their collars and pompously walking into the Great Hall with their chests puffed out and their chins raised high. He did his best to hide his grin as he discretely caught glimpses of the scowls on the boys around him. As much as he had to hide that part of him, Harry enjoyed that he had found two people that he could act more like himself. Since he begun to spend more time with them, Harry knew that Fred and George were the kind of people that his father had told him about. For the first time since he had left home, Harry had found true friends.

Once the doors of the Great Hall were shut, the first girls begun to arrive all of which in elegant evening gowns that made each of them stand out. Not the least bit unnoticed was Harry's date. Daphne Greengrass was dressed in a black dress with a v-top and cap-sleeves that seemed to sparkle slightly in the low light of the hall. Harry had to admit that she looked very impressive. As she approached, she sized up Harry from the ground up which ended with a frown at his wind-swept hair.

"You know they've invented potions to fix that hair problem."

As far as Harry was concerned, there was nothing wrong with his hair. "Good evening to you, too. Can we go and get this over with, please?"

Harry extended his arm with a suggestive look to come along. Greengrass took a deep breath as she took his arm and set her eyes forward. They followed the rest of the couples to the carriages that would take them to the portkey station in Hogsmeade. Harry tried to lead the way but Greengrass practically dragged him to the first carriage before she stopped short of the door and stared expectantly at Harry. He quickly caught on and opened the door and helped her up with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Thank you for being a gentleman," she said in way that didn't sound like a compliment.

When her back now turned to him, he dropped the smile and clenched his jaw from replying with something that his mother certainly wouldn't approve of. This really was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The location of the ball was a well-guarded secret. The Circle liked their privacy and the only directions their young guests had was the location of the portkey that would transport them there. The arrival point was a white marble archway residing on an island in a lake surrounded by dense forestry.<p>

There weren't any indications of the location but Harry swore he heard Greengrass mutter something about Germany. He had no idea how she would know that but didn't have any reason to doubt her.

They were greeted by house elves and told to wait as they were still waiting for all the youths to arrive. Harry discretely looked around and noticed the English representatives weren't the first to arrive. By their accents, it sounded like the Germans, French, and Spanish were already present.

'That leaves the Dutch, Bulgarians, Romanians, and Italians.' Harry counted off.

As he looked around, he also took a moment to analyze Greengrass. She appeared to be the epitome of calm but the white knuckles that grasped her hand bag said otherwise. He was sure that if his Uncle Sirius was there he would tell him that this was the perfect opportunity to provide some comfort and make things more "congenial" with Greengrass. He visibly grimaced at the thought.

Eventually, all the represented nations arrived and were pooled together in front of a set of large white doors. In a way it reminded Harry of the night before the Sorting Ceremony: just without the room of prejudicial uptight purebloods on the other side. They were told that those without dates would be introduced first and then the couples. The elves also said that a short genealogy of their family blood status would be announced with each person. That launched excited or perhaps nervous whispering among the party. Harry felt a little unsettled at the announcement and noticed that Greengrass's breathing had quickened.

'She's a pureblood. She shouldn't be too worried.'

Harry, however was not which was the cause for his sudden trepidation. In their entire history, the Circle had never invited anyone that wasn't pure of blood. Despite having two magical parents, Harry was considered less pure due to his mother being a first generation witch. Luckily for him, at least in the Circle's eyes, his half-blood status was better than the other form of the sect where one parent is magical and the other is Muggle. But still, while it did make him very curious of the motives behind his invitation, he couldn't help but feel the target on his back; never mind the fact that he was also the first Potter to surface in ten years.

As the moment approached, the situation began to close in on Harry and his own nerves started to rattle. He didn't know what to expect on the other side of that door and the wait wasn't helping. He was about to learn first-hand that the lessons with his father weren't anything like what he was about to experience. What concerned him the most, though, was saying the wrong thing and exposing his family's secrets. He knew that the people on the other side of that door would take his father's condition or his brother's true power and use it in the worse way. The very thought caused his hands to shake and he was forced to put them in his pocket. Was he really ready for this?

They started with the Germans, which added credence that they were in Germany, and then the rest of the individual nations. As the numbers dwindle down, it appeared that the Harry and the rest of English-born youths would be last. Once the last Bulgarian couple was announced, the first boy from their group was called. There were only a few boys that were unaccompanied and were announced fairly quickly. As each couple was called, Harry could feel his nerves begin to shake again. He wasn't quite sure whether it was out of fear or anticipation but at least he was doing better than Greengrass.

Ever since they announced that their genealogy were to be included in their introduction, she couldn't seem to settle and her usual mask of indifference had vanished. Harry had a few suspicions that could possibly account for her apprehension. From his lessons with his father and Uncle Sirius about the Noble Families, he knew that her family had been attacked when they refused to join the Death Eaters after Voldemort had disappeared and that she lost her mother. He also knew that there were probably many Voldemort sympathizers within the Circle.

'Why seek the company of those that sympathized with those that attacked your family?' The thought made Harry scoff at himself. He was doing the exact same thing but somehow he didn't think their motivations were the same. Whatever they were it certainly wasn't helping her focus too much.

Before he could realize what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. There was a moment as she looked down at their hands and then at him that he almost thought he saw gratitude before they both realized that they were touching and ripped their hands apart. She straightened herself and recaptured her confidence and stared brazenly at him.

"Ruin this for me and you'll be checking your pumpkin juice for the rest of your life." She harshly whispered just as their names were called. Harry involuntarily gulped as he knew she could probably back up that threat. He extended his arm and they walked through the doors.

The scene that awaited them was clouded in darkness. The only light blanketed them from an unknown source. They both had to fight the urge to squint since that would be improper behavior as their genealogies were announced.

"I present to this Circle, Heir Apparent Harry James Potter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. First grandson of Charlus Richard Potter, descendent of Ignotus Peverell of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell. This Circle welcomes him."

The disembodied voice paused to allow for a polite applause, though, Harry did hear the sound of breaking glass from the darkness. There was an elongated silence and Harry could feel countless eyes upon him. He couldn't see anything but it was like they were all searching him and trying to discover his secrets. For the first time in his life, he felt totally exposed. He didn't enjoy the feeling.

"Heir Potter is accompanied this evening by Daphne Laurel Greengrass of the Noble House of Greengrass, formerly the Noble and Most Ancient House of Grunewald." The voice stopped for a brief moment. Harry could hear some scuffling and agitated whispering before the voice drowned them out. "First daughter of Sebastian Dominik Greengrass and the late Laurel McMillian Greengrass. This Circle welcomes her."

Harry momentarily forgot his paranoia as he hid his surprise that Greengrass was originally a German House and had a felt a twitch from her arm when it was mentioned. It would explain how she knew they were in Germany and why she had been so nervous. No matter the reason, forfeiting a Noble and Most Ancient House for a lesser one in another country was unheard of and, for the people like the Circle, impermissible.

'No wonder you had to fight so hard to get an invite,' he thought as he guided them both along the newly lighted path where their peers were congregated. Once the light was extinguished as the next couple was introduced, Harry could feel Daphne start to tremble uncontrollably. He did his best to hold her steady. He could only imagine what she was feeling after being completely embarrassed in front of the people she seemed so desperate to impress.

The last couple was introduced and joined them in the middle of the darken room. They all stood there for a moment in silence before the room was illuminated by torches to reveal a circular room with many round tables with the dance floor at its center. Standing among the tables were a multitude of foreign Lords and Ladies from every country that comprised the Circle. Harry, Daphne, who had controlled her shaking the moment the lights came on, and the rest of the youths were standing at the center of the dance floor but were soon guided to their nation's section of the room and led to their own table. The nations were seated together based on their geographic location within Europe: North, South, East, and West. The tables in each section circled its own smaller table where the highest Circle members of that region were seated. Harry didn't recognize anyone at their head table except for the unmistakable blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy.

"This Circle welcomes its honored guests. Please be seated."

They all took their seats. Many of the other children couldn't control the urge to look around. Even Harry, who only looked with his eyes, couldn't help admire the Victorian architecture and the similarities with his home at the Cove. The walls were lined with large stain glass windows with full-bodied portraits of former Circle members in between them. In the middle, just above the dance floor, a massive floating chandelier cast a glimmering sparkle over the room.

He continued to survey the room, trying as hard as he could to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. It was all for not, though, as he still felt their eyes upon him but every time he would try to catch whoever was looking they would turn away. Harry closed his eyes and tried to push everything away.

'There's no way they could know. They don't know about Danny or Dad. So just relax.'

He repeated the thought over and over and slowly found some measure of calmness. He opened his eyes and settled as best he could into the situation. He took a few moments to listen in on the conversation at the table but didn't find it all that interesting. He gave a glance to Greengrass and saw that she felt the same but at least was hiding it better. She was more interested in looking around the room, no doubt scouting who she wanted…to do whatever she was here to do. He started to follow her eyes in the hopes of finding out who she was targeting and maybe find out her motives for being here. Who he saw though, broke all semblance of calm he had built up.

Sirius Black, his godfather, was seated a few tables to his left staring intently at him. For a moment, all the two did was stare at one another. Both displaying their shock and, for Harry, betrayal that the other was present in this room. The stare down was broken when Harry felt a sharp jab to his ribs from Greengrass. When he glared at her, she responded with her own over the way he was acting. Harry realized how he must have looked and collected himself but couldn't hold back one last scathing glare at his godfather.

'How could he be with these people?' He watched from the corner his eyes as Sirius rejoined the conversation at his table and looked very jovial with Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband. 'He always said he hated his cousin. He's been lying to us all this time.'

He was having trouble comprehending that his godfather, his teacher, his friend was a part of this world. That he was in league with the Circle. He tried to rationalize that he must be here for the Order and was just playing spy. At the same time, though, he doubted that an organization as secretive and protected as the Circle would allow such a thing. And if he was here for the Order, wouldn't his parents have known and told him before he came here?

The thought carried as dinner was announced and their plates were filled with the first course soup. Harry continued to ignore the conversations at his table as they continued through the five courses. He was still having trouble processing what he should do next. He could confront his uncle or leave now and warn his parents. He felt another nudge and looked to his left.

"What is wrong with you, why aren't you eating?" Greengrass's temper was evident and he realized that he had lost complete track of time. They are already on the third course and he had yet to touch a thing.

"I'm fine." He picked up his utensils and forced himself to start eating despite the gnawing pit in his stomach.

He made it through dessert without another word or incident, though Greengrass did send the occasional glare for not participating in the table's conversation. He knew it was rude but none of them could understand what he was going through. Talking about what everyone was wearing or who they wished would talk to them seemed trivial when faced with a family member's betrayal.

He scanned the room and noticed that all the exits were guarded. There was no getting out until the Circle let them out. Harry had to resolve himself that he couldn't do a thing about his godfather until the ball was over.

The food vanished from the table and the disembodied voice spoke again.

"This Circle invites its guests to the ballroom floor."

Around the room, all the couples rose from their seats and walked together to the center of the room. Those without a partner were forced to remain seated. They looked very uncomfortable, no doubt rethinking their decision to come solo.

Harry and Greengrass strode to the center and took position. Harry placed his arm around Greengrass's waist and took her hand.

"I do hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry. My mother taught me."

His words caused Daphne to pause for a brief moment which made him release his mistake. Harry couldn't comprehend what it must have felt like to lose a parent.

Greengrass soon brushed the comment aside to resume her business-like stare. "Good. Now if you'd just get your head out of your arse, this night just may be salvageable."

He was still getting used to her abrasive attitude towards him. He couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve it. It wasn't like she was overly nice to everybody but she seemed to hold a special kind of disdain just for him. She was increasingly becoming more of an enigma and Harry hated not understanding things.

A soft chorus of piano and violin began to play that launched the young dancers into a waltz. There was a brief moment where he and Greengrass fought to lead but she quickly gave way, though, begrudgingly. They moved in decent unison and once they reached a certain groove Harry pressed on with their conversation.

"Why do you care so much about this?"

"You couldn't begin to understand." She said pointedly as Harry led her into a spin.

"Try me." He said when they were facing each other again.

Greengrass huffed slightly and appeared to resign herself to the fact that Harry wasn't going to let this go.

"You-Know-Who is going to come back, right?"

Harry nodded. Voldemort's return was inevitable and this time the war was going to be different. There was still much Harry had to do before he and Danny were ready for that future. But what did that have to do with Greengrass and the Circle?

"Then I want out of Britain as soon as possible."

Harry hadn't expected that. Then again, there are a lot of things about Greengrass that he hadn't anticipated. One thing, though, didn't make any sense.

"You expect the Circle to help you?"

"I have to try." Her tone was more distant then before with a slight amount of hope. There were still something that she wasn't telling him. What that was Harry wouldn't find out as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Greengrass stepped away with a curtsy.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy."

Harry had to turn and bow before he got his first real look at the patriarch of the Malfoy Family. Lord Lucius Malfoy was an averaged sized man with long blond hair and cold grey eyes. He was wearing fine custom-made robes and carried a cane with a serpent head. Harry couldn't help but notice the way he always kept his chin elevated as if he considered everyone beneath him. His wife, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, was also dressed in a custom evening gown adorned with a heavy amount of expensive jewels. Her pale blue eyes, long blonde hair, and similar posture provided little contrast to her husband. If Harry hadn't been familiar with the Black family tree, he would have thought two were brother and sister instead of husband and wife.

"Lady Greengrass, charmed," he said though his eyes barely left Harry's. It was clear that he had no intention of speaking to Greengrass.

"I was hoping to have a word with the Heir Apparent of House Potter." Harry didn't like the almost jokingly way he mentioned his status. He was about reply when-

"Of course, shall we move back to the table?" Greengrass latched herself to Harry's arm and stared expectedly at Lord Malfoy.

Harry could tell by his expression that Lord Malfoy had no desire to include Greengrass but didn't have a choice as Harry placed his arm around her waist.

"After you, your Lordship." He didn't know why he decided to go along with Greengrass. Perhaps it was because despite their feelings for each other she was still the closest thing he had to an ally in the room.

Lord Malfoy gave the pair a displeased smile before he took his wife's arm and led them back to the sea of tables. Harry looked to Greengrass and saw an appreciative look upon her face. As the two couples moved through the room, Harry noticed that other youths, some with their partners and some without, had been approached and were being led off to various parts of the room. It seemed that the casual part of the ball was over and it was time for families to get down to business. Harry felt momentary pity for the unfortunate few that remained on the dance floor who had yet to be approached. He could now understand why Greengrass was so quick to include herself in the conversation. There didn't seem to be anyone interested in speaking with her.

They took a seat at one of the center tables. Lord Malfoy waved his wand around their heads and a light dome encompassed the table.

"I must say we were all rather pleasantly surprised when we saw that you had accepted our invitation, Mr. Potter."

"How could I refuse? It's not every day that you get the chance to be among such _esteem_ company." Harry put a little more emphasis on the end of the sentence as he gave a knowing look to Greengrass.

"Yes, well we couldn't contain our curiosity that a child at your age was already named Heir Apparent." Harry really didn't like the oily way Malfoy talked. "Our young son, Draco, insisted that he be given the same honor when he heard." Malfoy chuckled. "But any _true_ Head of House knows that to do so would be irresponsible."

Harry remained impassive but in his mind he felt the jab at his father. He repeated his pervious mantra that his family's secrets were safe. He couldn't appeared rattled.

"Why, what kind of state would the family be in if the child was unable to maintain the level of decorum necessary for such an important position? Children, after all, are hardly the most rational of people." Malfoy paused as Harry visibly clenched his jaw to keep from responding. A superior smile crept onto Malfoy's face as he saw his words started to have an effect. "They are so often ruled by their emotions and are hardly mature enough for things of an adult nature."

Harry clenched his jaw harder and balled his fists tightly but still refused to take the bait. He was not going let Lucius Malfoy break him into saying something he shouldn't. Lord Malfoy seemed to notice so he decided to push it further.

"But, maybe, it couldn't be helped. After all, your father does lack the pedigree ever since poor Richard Potter was trapped by half-blood filth. At least Lord Charlus attempted to bring honor back to the Potter name before your father threw it aside for a commoner."

Harry was almost drawing blood as his fingernails dug into his palms and his teeth clamped down on his tongue. He wanted to lash out and defend his family but he didn't want to face the consequences. Malfoy was much too powerful and connected and Harry's family could ill afford the added attention.

When it appeared that Malfoy wasn't going to get the reaction he wanted, he took his wife's hand and stood. "Perhaps, though, you wish to follow in your grandfather's footsteps, hmm?" He then took his first look at Greengrass and smugly smiled. "Perhaps not." With that, he escort his wife away.

Harry had to take a moment or else he might have exploded, taken his wand, and curse that smug smile right off Malfoy's face. He loosened his fists and felt the sting of the marks he left in his palms. He took a deep breath as he tried to collect himself. He thanked Merlin that he hadn't given in to Malfoy's taunts. He tried not to let his mind wander but it couldn't be helped. What if he had given in and revealed something about his father's condition? Was that why he was really invited? All the uncertainty was starting to get to him.

Meanwhile, Greengrass wasn't appreciating being ignored and chose that moment to speak. "Thank you so much for defending me. You know you could've-" Greengrass stopped at Harry's blazing glare. She really didn't want push him right now.

Greengrass, though, just glared right back at him and continued on. "Oh what are you going to do Potter? Challenge him to a wizard's duel. He's right, you know? It was irresponsible for your father to name you Heir Apparent."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away before he said anything he shouldn't. He got up from his chair to leave but before he do so he leaned down to Greengrass's ear.

"You know nothing."

He then walked off and ignored her protests that he couldn't just leave her there. He was in desperate need of a release or else the next person that talked to him would not find him to be pleasant company and he couldn't afford any outbursts. Harry, though, didn't have much luck as he ran right into Sirius.

"We need to talk," said Sirius as he grabbed Harry and pulled him to one of the private balconies.

"What are you doing here and what did Malfoy say to you?" Demanded Sirius as he closed the curtains and put privacy wards around them.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? What you doing acting all chum with the Malfoys and Lestranges? I thought you hated them, I thought you said that you would never talk to them again. But here you are." Harry's body started to shake as his voice got louder and louder. "How could betray us, betray your friends?"

Sirius came up to Harry and kneeled down beside him. "I did not betray you. I would never betray your family."

"Then why are you here? I-I don't…" Harry started hyperventilating slightly and couldn't continue. He desperately wanted everything to make sense but all night he found nothing but more and more questions.

Sirius pulled him into his arms and gave a firm hug. Harry only allowed himself a moment to take comfort in his godfather but he had to start getting answers. He pushed Sirius off him. "Please tell me what's going on, Padfoot?"

Sirius took a deep breath as he conjured two wooden chairs for them. He collapsed into his as he searched for the right words.

"Five years ago I did something that I never thought I would ever do. But when I saw what happened to James, I had to do something. So I went to my father and made a deal to get the bracelets for Danny."

"What deal?"

Sirius took another deep breath. "For the bracelets I had to make an oath to replace my father as the Head of the Black family once he died and to produce a worthy heir to continue the family name."

Harry had to take a moment to process what he just heard and how it explained his godfather's actions for the last few months. He recalled at the beginning of the summer when Sirius had announced that his father had died. It was well known that Sirius and his father had never seen eye-to-eye and it had confused everyone at how devastated Sirius had been when it happened.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you, Danny, James, Lily, and Remus are my family." Sirius got up from his chair and softly grabbed Harry's shoulders. "And I'd do anything to keep you safe."

Harry felt his eyes water a bit and he threw himself into his godfather's arms. It was Harry's way of saying sorry for ever doubting his loyalty. When they pulled apart again, Harry commented. "But I don't understand, I thought your father hated you."

Sirius laughed a little and said. "He does, he did, but he wasn't stupid. He may have loved Regulus more than me but he always knew that my brother was an idiot."

"So all the mysterious rendezvouses…?"

"Quality time with the family." Sirius finished sarcastically.

He grew serious for a moment. "I also have to be here with the Circle. It's where I have to find my future wife." He brushed his hair back and stared pensively at the floor.

Harry couldn't help but empathize for his godfather. This was never the life Sirius wanted.

"I've been forced to play nice with my deranged cousin and her smug sister. Sure we seem like the perfect family but they know where my loyalties lie. But there can't be dysfunction in our completely _functional and proper _family."

"I'm sorry." Harry didn't know what else to say. Despite his uncle's unfortunate situation, he was glad that he wasn't actually alone here among the Circle. It helped a lot to ease his previous trepidation.

Harry observed his dispirited godfather. He had never seen Sirius this way and he wanted desperately to break him out of it. The only thing he could think of was to ask more questions about the Circle. The first was one he hadn't been able to shake ever since the owl first delivered his invitation.

"Why was I invited here?"

Sirius looked up for the first time and smiled coyly. "I'd of thought you'd figured that out by now." Harry stared imploringly at him so Sirius continued. "They want to know about your brother and father. They're curious to see what ten years of exile has done to the Potter family."

Harry had figured as much but had a sinking feeling that there was more to it than just his family's history or maybe it was just his overreacting nerves. His family was old. They were descendants of the famous Peverell family who were among the earliest magically families who founded the British Ministry and establish Magical Britain as a powerhouse in the world. So naturally, the Circle would be curious.

"But that's not all."

He knew it. "What are you talking about Sirius?"

"Malfoy. He personally requested your attendance."

Harry shook his head at the thought and puzzlingly asked. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Malfoy's being acted very peculiar lately. He's been overly generous; throwing around money and favors everywhere he goes. It's very un-Malfoy-like."

"Do you think he's acting under orders?"

"It's probable. Malfoy was one of Voldemort's top lieutenants but I can't be sure." Sirius paused to sigh in frustration. "I had hoped that I could at least gather some intel because of all this but the Malfoy's don't fall under the Black family tree so I have no influence over him. Meanwhile, Malfoy is collecting more debts and gaining more power in the Circle. It's getting to the point where no one will have the authority to stop him."

"How do you mean, won't the other members of the Circle do something?"

"I guess we never needed to tell you how the Circle works," muttered Sirius to himself before he explained. "The Circle is the remnant of Arthur's Round Table. It's meant to protect the people and insure the safety of the ministries but it's been perverted into what it is now. Everything is fine as long as each region stays in check but every once and awhile somebody gets the idea to shift the balance of power to their side. It's actually not that hard for someone with the right resources to push their way to the top. But once they're there…" Sirius bit his upper lip and shook his head.

Harry understood what Sirius was saying. "…They lose it all."

Sirius nodded his head.

"So it's only a matter of time, then. Right?"

"I don't know, Harry. Malfoy may have the ego to back such a move but he's also not the type to risk it all without some kind of contingency plan." Sirius leaned back in his chair and put his hands together. "Inviting you was just another step up the Circle's ladder."

Harry looked down as he suddenly realized something else Lord Malfoy had done recently. "He's the one that got Greengrass her invite, too."

"I was wondering how she got here," said Sirius with a coy smile at who Harry's date was.

"Why didn't you tell me her family was originally a German House?" Harry looked up and finally noticed the look on his godfather's face. He immediately regretted bring it up.

Sirius's smile got bigger. "I didn't think you'd be having enough interactions for it to matter but clearly…" Harry glared warningly at him not to finish his thought. Sirius just kept smiling, "…I didn't realize how close you two were."

Harry continued to glare at his godfather which did little to deter him from continuing. "How long have you two…" Sirius finished by wagging his eyebrows suggestively a few times.

"There is absolutely nothing between me and Greengrass." Sirius sarcastically nodded his head which only made Harry more upset. He wasn't about to let his uncle have the last word. "She's bossy, she's stuck-up, she's rude. I can't stand her." Harry was about to continue to list the things he didn't like about his date when he noticed that Sirius had started chucking to himself.

"James thought the same things about Lily when he first met her." Sirius started laughing at Harry's dumbfounded expression. "I can't remember how many times I had to listen to James go on and on about how he couldn't stand Lily and then one day. Poof! He was in love with her."

Harry had never heard that part of his parent's story but it didn't matter. "Well, that's not happening to me." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Keep telling yourself that, Harry."

"Can we please get back to Malfoy?" Harry didn't like the sudden change in their discussion and desperately wanted to get off the topic of Daphne Greengrass.

"There's not much else to tell." Sirius paused for a moment. "Other than having to keeping his sister-in-law from going postal on everything that moves, he's just making deals and sitting pretty in the little throne he's made for himself."

"I saw you talking to her," said Harry sympathetically. He was, of course, talking about Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius didn't often speak of her but Harry knew enough that the relationship wasn't exactly familial.

"It's the hardest part of all this." Sirius started laughing but without a hint of humor. "You should hear the things we're saying to each other. The only one she'll listen to is Lucius and he's barely capable."

"It's got to be Voldemort then, right?" It was the only thing that made sense. There were times when Harry could convince his parents to talk about the First War and there was one person synonymous with Voldemort and that was Bellatrix Lestrange. She was his fiercest and most devoted follower. Her marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange was just a front as her only allegiance was to her Dark Lord. When Voldemort had disappeared, she had lashed out violently and attacked a number of families. She was saved, though, with Malfoy's money and lack of evidence. She never made public appearances unless she was in Lucius's company which was why she was now wining and dining with the most powerful families in Europe.

"It's more than likely." Sirius rubbed his chin as he talked. "Voldemort was the only one who could control her and she never really did approve of Malfoy's way of supporting the cause. The only way she would follow Lucius's word is if Voldemort ordered her to."

The conversation halted so they could both mull over what had been said. Harry had gotten more than he had bargained for by coming here. Of course, he could never had known that his godfather would be present or that he would be in such a unique position. Nevertheless, it was still a lot to process. He wished that this was the end of all the reveals for the night but there was still one more question he had to ask.

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?"

"Dumbledore knows," answered Sirius. "And I asked him not to say anything," he quickly added when he saw Harry about to argue back. "The same goes for you too now. Your parents should hear it from me when I'm ready to tell them. Understand?"

Harry nodded his head. He still felt it was weird that Sirius trusted Dumbledore over his parents but he had to honor his wishes.

"Good." Sirius slapped his legs and stood up to indicate that that part of the conversation was over.

"Now, you need to tell me just what the hell made you think to accept the Circle's invitation. More importantly, why did James and Lily even let you come?"

Harry suddenly became very sheepish. "I thought we needed to know who was out there and what they knew about us. I was trying to help."

"You were trying to do too much," Sirius corrected. "James and I may have told you all we knew about politics but that," he pointed to ballroom, "is leagues ahead of anything we taught you."

Harry agreed but then again. "If I had known you were here then I wouldn't have accepted."

Sirius stared pointedly back at him but eventually dropped his shoulders. "You're right." Sirius dropped back down in his seat and rubbed his forehead. "If I had just been honest from the start then this would never had happened and Malfoy wouldn't have gained another chip to play with the Circle."

It was odd for Harry to see his normally confident godfather so stressed and unsure but that's when he realized that they were both in over their heads. He then decided that he needed to lighten the mood a bit.

"We've made a right mess of things, haven't we?"

Sirius laughingly huffed which spilled into uncontrollable laughter. Harry soon joined in as the two enjoyed a moment's reprieve from their situation.

Eventually, Sirius brought himself under control, stood up, and walked to Harry and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go see how our mess is going."

Harry smiled and together they walked to the doors and pulled the curtains to see inside.

Inside the room was abuzz with activity. Dispersed around the room, small pockets of Circle members were conversing with their guests. It was clear that the night was going better for some over others. Some children seemed to be heavily involved in the conversations and were smiling and laughing along with the adults while a few awkwardly stood by. Even more depressing where the unfortunate few that were left seated alone away from anyone. Harry even saw a few of them in tears.

"It's sad really," began Sirius as they watched one group break up after it appeared one boy had made an inappropriate comment and was now left alone. "Some of these kids' futures will be determined based solely on what happens in that room. Say the wrong thing," the boy broke down in tears and ran to exit doors, "and you might as well throw away your wand and become a Muggle."

Harry took a nervous deep breath as he prepared himself to return to the ball. Sirius must have sensed his nervousness as he felt his hand on his shoulder. "Just keep your guard up and remember why you're here." Harry looked up at his godfather. "And if in doubt, just say nothing." He finished with a smile which Harry returned.

He looked back into the room and finally spotted the only person he had a reason to search for. Greengrass was standing just outside one circle of people but didn't appear to be included at all as she soon bounced to another one but with little luck. It seemed that no one wanted any part of her, especially the Germans who did little to hide their distaste. Harry quickly found Malfoy and saw a pleased smile on his face whenever he glanced her way.

Whether it was out of pity or spite, Harry had to do something and luckily he had an idea. "Sirius?" he said to get his godfather's attention. "The Blacks still carry a lot of weight in the Circle, right?"

"Sure."

"Can you help her?"

"Who…?" Sirius followed Harry's gaze before he smiled knowingly. "Can't stand her, huh?"

Harry just glared at him before he pointed out Malfoy. Sirius noticed the same satisfied smirk on Malfoy that Harry did and the looks the Germans were throwing at his date.

"Fine, I'll go help your girlfriend," he said with a smirk and left before Harry could get another word in.

'She is not and will never be my girlfriend,' he thought as he watched the awkward exchange between Sirius and Greengrass. From a spectator's view, it looked like Sirius was trying to court her which didn't interest Greengrass at all but at the same time wasn't able to dismiss. He figured that it was probably the first conversation she'd had since Harry had left her. Harry looked around and saw that the Germans had lost interest and turned their backs while Malfoy looked annoyed. Harry smiled a little at that but it quickly fell when he noticed that Sirius was leading Greengrass right to him.

They walked together slowly which gave Harry some time to think about what to expect.

'She'll probably be grateful,' he figured.

Harry looked back and saw that Sirius was taking a few detours to make sure that everyone in the room could see them. They only got a few intrigued looks and Harry noticed one boy their age among the Bulgarians give Greengrass more than a few glances.

He backed away from the door and stood by the railing as he waited. He took a few casual glances at the view and enjoyed the soft sound of the lake's waves against the shore. He stared up at the stars, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to think of home. He smiled softly at the thought of his Dad and Mum sitting on the porch with Danny telling Halloween stories by a campfire while Moony lurked in the shadows waiting to jump out at the story's climax. He could just faintly hear his brother's yelp of surprise and his parent's laughter.

That all went away, though, as soon as the door opened and in walked Sirius and Greengrass. Sirius was in front and blocked Greengrass from seeing Harry.

"What is it that you would like to speak to me about Lord Bla-?" She stopped speaking as soon as Sirius stepped aside and she got her first look at Harry. Her eyes narrowed angrily as marched right up to him and slapped him hard across his face.

Harry was knocked back and his hand instinctually went to his cheek. 'So much for being grateful.'

"Well, I'll just leave you two to talk things out."

Harry brought his head back in time to see the door close. 'Thank you so much Padfoot.' He rubbed his cheek a few times before his hand was ripped away and received another slap.

"Okay, I get it." He was pretty sure that his cheek was bruised. "You're angry."

"How dare you embarrass me like that, Potter!" she yelled.

"What?!" he replied disbelievingly.

"You just left me like I was trash in front of everyone," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't gain an audience with anyone that I wanted to speak with tonight and it's all your fault."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. Image is everything with these people and you made me look like a fool leaving me alone at the tables. Everyone had already grouped together and I was left out and without you I didn't have an in."

"So that's why you really wanted me to be your escort, huh? You thought people would notice you if you showed up with me."

"Don't be so naïve."

"Oh, I'm naïve. They weren't talking to you because they don't want you here. You're only here because Malfoy is using you to show off his influence. Otherwise, no one wants anything to do with you."

The yelling match ceased as Harry realized that he may have gone too far. He could see wells of tears begin to form in Greengrass's eyes as she turned and walked to the opposite side of the balcony.

Harry was at a bit of a loss at what to do. He felt bad for what he did and how it was said. He could hear her softly crying and see her shoulders shaking slightly. He wanted to do something but crying girls was not something he was prepared for. He slowly walked and stood beside her. Her hair masked her face but he could see drops of tears fall from her chin. It was an odd sight as Harry wasn't used to seeing any kind of emotion, especially this, from Greengrass.

"If it makes you feel better, Malfoy's using me for the same thing, too."

Greengrass sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, but it's different for you."

"You were sitting there when Malfoy basically called my family filth, right?" He said jokingly, hoping to cheer her up a bit.

There was a pregnant pause as Greengrass seemed to collect yourself. "It doesn't matter, you're still a Potter…" she said softly as she pushed her hair back and stared back at him. Harry looked into her deep blue eyes, still slightly red from her tears, and for a brief moment saw who Daphne Greengrass really was. She, much like him, appeared as if she had the entire world upon her shoulders and, despite everything, was unwilling to admit that it was too much. They both had a mask they wore for the world and they both had cracks. Just as quickly as Harry had seen into the real Daphne Greengrass, she closed up again and finished with her usually bite. "…and you have no idea what's it like for the rest of us."

Harry didn't know she meant by that but was about to find out.

"You don't know what it was like in the real world as you lived happily in your private sanctuary. You don't know what it was like to tremble any time there was a knock at the door because you didn't know if they had come back to take away what's left of your family." Her voice started to raise but still carried a sadness to it. Harry felt like he should say something but held back as it seemed that it would be better for her to let it all out.

"You never had to go through each day doing everything as perfectly as possible so just maybe your father would notice and say he was proud of you. To be a stranger to your own father but still love him because he's all you have left." Tears started to fall from her face again.

It was then that an incredible thought came to Harry. 'Is she jealous? Does she think my life is perfect?'

While it was true that Harry had the loving support of his parents, his life was far from perfect. But, of course, how could she know that. The stories of his family made it seem like that they were the perfect family, the heroes that would one day safe them all. They didn't know that his brother was just a scared little boy with a power that he couldn't control. That if Voldemort were to show up then there would be little Danny could do to stop him.

"You asked why I wanted to be here despite what they think of me and my family. It's because it's up to me to get us out of Britain because I'm afraid that the next time they come my father won't be able to say no."

"Why don't you just leave then?" It certainly sounded like Greengrass wanted nothing to do with the upcoming war and if her family was able to move before then why not do it again and be done with it.

She stared incredulously at him. "Are you that stupid? We wouldn't make it across the channel before we were hunted down and dragged back. The only way is if we have the protection of another house and the easiest way to get that is through marriage." She crossed her arms and pointedly stared at him. "And you say I know nothing."

Harry felt a little angry as his words were thrown back at him but she was right. There was still a lot he had to learn about the how the world worked. And yet, she didn't know what secrets he held and the weight they put on him.

"And now that you've come to Hogwarts that can only mean that next year your brother will come too which means I have even less time. So, if you'd excuse me I have to get back to saving what's left of my family. Good luck saving the world." She then flipped her hair and started heading towards the door leaving Harry in a bit of stupor. He had never expected that that was the reason the she resented him so much, especially since it was something that he couldn't control.

Harry didn't know what suddenly came over him but he had to say something. "I'll help you."

It came out softly but it was loud enough to stop Greengrass in her tracks. She slowly turned around and stared disbelievingly at him. "What?"

"If you can earn my trust then I'll help you." He said with more authority. He would not repeat the mistakes of the past. He would not trust blindly, he would not endanger his family. But he also wouldn't become the kind of person that would turn his back on someone in need. His family had raised him better than that.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm not what you think I am." He couldn't change what had happened in the past. He already knew that he would spend his time at Hogwarts fighting his own nature because his family needed him to be hard and strong but there were some things and some people that deserved better than that. He wasn't yet sure if Greengrass was one of them or that he could trust her but anyone that is willing to go to such lengths for the sake of family deserved a chance.

His sincerity seemed to knock Greengrass a step or two. She stared quizzically at him for a moment as she struggled to make sense of what he had just done. It was then that there was a soft knock on the glass door of the balcony. The door opened and in walked the same boy Harry had saw staring at Greengrass as Sirius led her through the room.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" The boy said with a heavy Bulgarian accent.

Greengrass still couldn't find the words to speak so Harry answered, "Not at all Mr…"

"Krum. Viktor Krum, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Krum of Bulgaria."

Harry bowed in respect. He stared at Greengrass to convey that she needed to do the same. Under different circumstances, he would have found it amusing to watch her whip around and give a hasty curtsy to the newcomer.

"What may we do for you, Mr. Krum?" Greengrass said softly, every ounce of bewilderment gone from her voice.

Krum bowed to both of them. "I hoped to have a vord vith you, Lady Greengrass."

"Of-Of course. Shall we?" She replied hastily. She seemed eager to get away from Harry. He, no doubt, confused her with his unexpected charity and welcomed the chance to escape.

It took a moment but Harry realized that he was now alone and had no real reason to remain on the balcony and should return to the ball. He checked his watch and noticed that it was still fairly early in the evening and the ball wouldn't end for a few hours. He blanched at the idea of spending more time among the Circle, he was exhausted. But he couldn't very well stay out here all night, could he? With a deep breath, he opened the doors and took in the scene before him.

Not much had changed. The room was still divided in groups of Circle members with their guests. There were a few more one-on-one's between some Lords and guests (and a few more lonely souls) at the tables but overall it still seemed like an open floor. Harry scanned the room and found Sirius standing with a mid-sized group though he didn't seemed to be too involved with the conversation. He caught Harry's eye and discreetly motioned to the far side of the room. Harry looked over and saw Krum and Greengrass sitting together talking cordially to one another. He was sort of pleased to see that perhaps his help wouldn't be required. He looked back to Sirius and shrugged it off. Sirius smirked slightly and motioned around the room.

Harry took that to mean to join his group but backed off when he saw Malfoy and Lestrange approach and joined the conversation. Harry looked around for somewhere else but didn't see anything that looked too inviting. As he wandered the room, he felt the hungry stares of Lords that wished for his company. It was a little disconcerting and Harry didn't like how he was being seen as a pawn in whatever political dance these people were playing. He was not going to be taken advantage of and these people were fools if they thought they could get to his brother through him. He ignored their dishonest smiles and gestures to join their groups and instead chose to head to the tables and wait for the evening to be over. He really was tired after all and didn't have the desire to avoid questions about his family.

He sat stoically and didn't pay much attention to what was going on around him. His mind was going over everything that occurred for the past few hours: the betrayal and then redemption of his godfather, Malfoy's manipulations, and the revelation of Greengrass's background and her resent towards him. It was Greengrass that was stuck in his mind. Here was a girl that had grown up almost entirely opposite of him. While he had the complete support of his family, she was on her own. He was preparing for war and she was trying to escape. They were completely different people and wanted different things and yet their motivations were the same: family. They were both fighting different battles for the sake of their families. For that, he had a newfound respect for his rival.

"Excuse me, Heir Potter." The unexpected voice interrupted Harry's thoughts as he looked up and saw a tall blond aristocrat with a French accent. Harry stood and bowed.

"Yes my Lord."

"May I seat with you?" Harry nodded politely and the two sat together.

"My name is Lord Augustin Delacour."

The name sounded oddly familiar but Harry couldn't quite place it. His confusion must have appeared on his face as Lord Delacour began to speak. "I believe you have heard of my sister, Abrielle, the seer."

Realization dawned on Harry that it was this man's sister that had made the prophecy that changed his family's fate. Mixed emotions washed over him as so much of his early life had been dictated by that prophecy. He felt angry but knew that there was nothing that could have been done to change what happened in the Leaky Cauldron that day. Seers had no control over when their visions took place. Again, he did a poor job of hiding his emotions and Lord Delacour began speaking.

"I wished for you to know that my sister deeply regrets how her prophecy was received and the effect it has had on your family. For that, please accept our sincerest apology."

Harry could hear Lord Delacour's sincerity and wished to appease the French lord. "There is nothing to forgive, it was beyond your control."

"And still, I would like to extend my services to you and your family in payment of this debt. If you are ever in need then the Noble and Most Ancient House of Delacour is at your service."

"Thank you." Harry really didn't know what else to say but since he was the Heir Apparent he was expected to handle these kind of exchanges.

Delacour shifted closer as if he thought someone would overhear him. "There are those here that would see you harmed. Lord Mal-"

"I know what Lord Malfoy is doing and why he invited me." Harry interjected. Lord Delacour seemed to ignore the interruption and Harry mentally kicked himself.

"Then how may I assist you?" Lord Delacour seemed determined to help in some way.

Harry thought about it and there was something that he could ask of the French lord. Something that was nagging at him since his talk with Greengrass.

"Could you tell me about the world? What was it like before…?" Harry didn't need to finish. Lord Delacour understood what he meant. He settled more comfortably in his seat and began to speak of the last ten years.

"It was a dark time. The Dark Lord held the advantage but when he disappeared it all changed. His army was leaderless and chaos ensued. Houses were attacked at random and without provocation, even some that were supportive of their cause were destroyed. It took some time before your Aurors were able to take back control, though, little good it did." Delacour paused and looked a bit uncomfortable speaking ill of the English Ministry. Harry beckoned him to go on.

"Forgive my imprudence, but your Wizengamot is composed-"

"-Of those it should be prosecuting." Harry finished the thought he knew to be true.

Delacour nodded. "A fact that is all too common today as well, though, there are still some of us who continue to fight for the world as it should be."

Harry observed the man before him and judged him to be genuine. Harry had not expected to find it among the Circle and it gave him hope for the future. The hope that his family wouldn't be alone in the struggle yet to come.

"And your family?" Harry knew the question was personal but his curiosity of how different families were affected was at the forefront of his mind.

"My consort and I have kept our children away from such things."

"Consort?"

"Forgive me. While here I must refer to my wife as such."

"Why?"

Lord Delacour didn't answer and Harry admonished himself for continuing to ask such personal questions.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, no, it's alright Heir Potter." Lord Delacour stared off a bit and smiled softly. "My wife cannot be called so due to her Veela heritage."

Harry's eyes grew wide. He remembered Moony teaching him and Danny about Veelas and their power over men. And yet, he did not see Lord Delacour as the type of man who would fall prey to such a thing.

"And as I am the Head of my House, she is not allowed to my Lady." His voice was low and filled with a measure of sorrow. Harry was too young to remember but he was sure that his father had been the same when his marriage had to be dissolved.

"I understand," said Harry compassionately. He could see in Lord Delacour's eyes the love he carried for his wife. The same look he often saw in his father's eyes.

Lord Delacour smiled back at Harry as he was also aware of the sacrifice that the current Head of the Potter Family had made.

The two continued to talk and share stories of their lives and families, though, Harry never gave away too much. Lord Delacour explained how he had met his wife and how they had fallen in love after he had defended her when "lesser" men were unable to resist her allure. He then spoke of his children and suggestively mentioned how his oldest, Fleur, was the same age as Harry. That made Harry a little uncomfortable. He definitely wasn't ready for any kind of relationship of that sort. The conversation had then shifted to Harry's family though he mainly spoke of his parents and his training. Lord Delacour never asked once about Danny or his father which helped Harry feel more at ease.

Throughout the rest of the evening, no one bothered them, not even Sirius who looked worried that Harry was so engrossed with a lord of the Circle. Harry had just waved him off to indicate that he was alright. Eventually, the Ball came to a close. Harry bid Lord Delacour farewell and made his way to the portkey to take him back to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter X

**I own nothing. If the spell is not from the books, it's Latin.**

**Chapter X**

**December 1990**

It was late December and Harry was enjoying a relaxing Christmas at the Cove. It was a welcomed reprieve from the halls of Hogwarts. When he had returned from the Circle's Ball, he had struggled to find a sense of normalcy after having so much revealed to him. Malfoy was making a play for control, his godfather was the head of the Black family, the Delacours had offered their support, and then there was Greengrass. They hadn't spoken for the rest of the semester which Harry didn't mind at all. In the grand scheme of things, she wasn't that important. Besides, he had already put the ball into her court so if she didn't want to talk about it then he wasn't going to push it.

Christmas at the Cove was always a joyous time, a time where the entire family just enjoyed each other's company. Despite their business around the world for the Order, Sirius and Remus always managed to make it home for the holidays. This time was different, though, as the house was still reeling from the news of Sirius's new social status. There had been a lengthy closed-door conversation which Harry and Danny weren't privy to that resulted in a silent game between Sirius and their father.

To avoid the tension, Harry and Danny spent most of their time outside (which wasn't that uncommon for them anyway). Harry was never one to waste a moment that could be used to train and, more importantly, he liked to see how far Danny had progressed. Lily had melted a small arena in the snow and cast a heating dome around it so they wouldn't have to deal with the cold.

"Ow! Merlin, Harry that hurt." Danny rubbed his shoulder after Harry landed a blow.

"Well, your shoulder shouldn't have been there," replied Harry as he nimbly swayed back and forth on his feet. The two were practicing a form of dueling that blended traditional dueling and hand-to-hand combat.

"Again." Harry smiled wryly as his brother resumed the customary stance.

The objective of the style was to get as close as possible to your opponent and use quick motion spells and physicality to incapacitate them. It was an uncommon style as most wizards opted for the more traditional style of standing your ground and relying on your knowledge of spells and shields. The style was particularly effective since, if achieved, would hinder most duelist from using the more complicated spells that required extensive wand movements. It also forced your opponent to move to which most wizards weren't accustomed.******

Sirius and James had first learned the technique while in the Auror Academy, however, their instructors thought the style too "barbaric" and refused to teach it. Sirius and James, though, immediately saw its effectiveness and had trained themselves and fine-tuned the technique to suit their own individual styles.

Harry and Danny really took to this style as they were both accustomed to being mobile. Through, neither of them were overly muscular, their quickness and agility were their greatest weapons. They blocked and parried in fluid motion, never once allowing the other the chance to get off a spell, despite the fact that Danny had the added advantage of not needing a wand.

This was a new development since Harry had been away during his first semester of his second year. Danny had adopted extending his arm with an open palm as his means for casting. Though he didn't need to, Danny would still say the words of the spells he would use in their sessions. His repertoire was still limited but he was thankfully well beyond simple levitation.

As they continued their dance, smiles crept on their faces as the speed of their movements increased and yet neither of them could get an opening. It was typical for the two of them as years of training together had made them very in synch with each other's movements. Eventually their smiles turned into open laughter but like every other time, Danny was the first to falter. Harry was able to keep Danny's attention high with quick jabs and spells which allowed him to unexpectedly swipe low with his feet and take his brother's legs out from under him.

Danny fell back on his bottom with a satisfying thud. He looked up and found the end of Harry's wand.

"Typical," he grunted as he brushed off his clothes.

Harry continued to laugh good-heartedly as he helped Danny off the ground. "You should've-"

"-remembered that you're wanker."

Harry just laughed, his brother was still bit of a sore loser after years of Harry beating him.

"Yeah but I still can't do what you do. Show it to me again."

Danny smiled a little in excitement before he scrunched his face in concentration and extended his fist. A soft glow appeared inside before he opened his palm and a ball of light floated inches above his hand. They both studied it closely trying to find out exactly what it was.

"And you said it just happened one time as you and Moony were mediating."

"Yeah, I wasn't really thinking about anything and when I heard Moony gasp, I opened my eyes and there it was, just floating in my lap."

Harry inched closer and brought his face to almost touching the mysterious ball of light. "And you don't know what it does?"

Danny shrugged. "I can move it all I want." He demonstrated by moving the ball up in the air and in a few lazy circles before settling it back down just above his palm. "But Moony said that I shouldn't try anything until he can figure out how I made it."

"How is he going to do that?" Of the six people who knew about Danny's magic, Moony was probably the most versed in how it all worked…

Danny just shrugged again.

…But it was all still speculative.

Harry continued to stare deep into the ball of light and started to lose himself in its glow. It was blinding at first as nothing existed except the pure white light. His eyes glazed over and he felt the inexplicable need to touch it. It was like nothing else mattered to him. He didn't know how to describe it, but he felt warm like there was a fire building inside him and he had to touch it. He could hear the sound of his brother's voice saying something but it didn't seem important. Like a moth to a flame, his hand grew closer and closer until barely any space separated them.

"Harry! Don't!"

It was too late. As soon as Harry touched the ball of light, there was a loud crack and Harry was flung backwards into the air. He ended up a few yards outside the dome.

"Harry!"

Danny immediately rushed to his brother's side. The snow around Harry started to melt but Danny wasn't the cause. Harry was giving off a great amount of heat. Danny cautiously brought his hands closer and could feel the energy coming off his brother.

"Harry?"

"Gahhh!" Harry suddenly sat up looking fully alert. His whole body was twitching sporadically, like he had a nervous tic. He looked at Danny but couldn't seem to control his blinking.

"Harry, are you okay?" Danny asked timidly.

Harry didn't say anything at first as he experienced another full body tremor.

"I'm hungry." He sounded as if he was in a sort of trance, like he didn't know he was talking to anyone. He got to his feet and started walking back to the house. Along the way, his legs and arms would lose control and fly out in random directions.

When he stepped into the manor, he was quickly met by Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius who had their wands drawn and looked very alarm. They stopped abruptly at the sight of Harry.

"Harry? What-?" Lily couldn't finish her thought as Danny stumbled through the doors.

"Harry, wait! Mum, something happened to Harry!" Danny exclaimed as Remus and Sirius swept past him and went outside.

Harry, though, didn't seem to notice any of it and was still heading towards the kitchen. He was still mumbling about being hungry and his body was still twitching at random.

Lily grabbed a hold of Harry and they both sank to the ground. She cradled Harry in her arms and tried to still his body. James wheeled himself next to them and stared worriedly as his wife examined their son.

"Danny, what happened? We heard a loud pop. Did someone apparate?" asked Sirius as he and Remus came back into the house.

Danny kneeled beside Harry but seemed afraid to touch him. "It's my fault. He wanted to see the ball of light I made with you." He tearfully looked at Remus whose eyes grew large. "We were just talking about it and then his eyes kind of glossed over and he touched it."

"Merlin," gasped Remus. He knelt next to Harry and started casting diagnostic spells. After a moment, he spoke again. "He's fine."

"What do you mean he's fine? Look at him," exclaimed Sirius.

Harry had settled a bit but still didn't look like he knew what was going on. He had a soft smile on his face and looked well…drunk.

"I'm going" –tic- "to have a" –tic- "big turkey sub" –tic- "with lots of bacon." –tic- "Then I'm going" –tic- "to take a bath." –tic- "I like baths." –tic- "They're very relaxing." –tic- "Then…" Harry continued to ramble on, his speech still broken by random fits.

"There's nothing wrong with his body or his magic, he's just…" Harry said something about wanting to see the world upside down. "…out of synch. It should only be a matter of time before he's back to normal," clarified Remus as his brow scrunched in bewilderment at what Harry was saying.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, none more than Danny.

James reached out and grabbed Danny's shoulder. "It's alright Danny. He's okay."

"I-I thought it happened again. I thought I…" he trailed off as he looked at his father and the wheelchair he sat in.

"Hey, hey, hey, listen to me." James grabbed both of Danny's shoulders and made him look him in the eye. "Harry is going to be fine. Look." He turned so that they were both looking at Harry who was still nestled in Lily's arms.

He was still rambling but his speech was less broken and his spasms had ceased. The things he was talking about were very random and Sirius was having trouble keeping a smile off his face as Harry began explaining how he was going to ask Hagrid's dog, Fang, why he licked himself.

"See," James said with a smile as Harry started talking about flying on a broom backwards. "He's just like normal."

Lily couldn't hold back her laughter. "What about his hair? I know he's a Potter but-"

"My hair! What's wrong with my hair? What's going on? What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Harry was now fully alert and was desperately trying to find what was wrong his hair. He felt around and groaned despairingly; his hair was standing straight up.

"Nice flat top, Harry," joked Sirius.

Lily gently tried to smooth out his hair but it would spring back to how it was before. "It's like you've been electrocuted." No one understood what Lily was talking about as they none of them had ever used electricity. Lily quickly caught on to their confusion and searched for a way to explain.

"You know how balloons can make your hair stand on end?" Everyone nodded along. "Well, that times 100."

Harry just groaned as he continued to try to get his hair back to normal. He moved out of his mom's lap and took a deep breath.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Remus asked as he cast a few more spells now that Harry was back to normal.

"A little weird." Harry stretched his arms and legs. "But okay. What happened?"

"You touched the ball," Danny explained.

"Right. Definitely not going to do that again," he said as he got to his feet.

As soon as he did, Danny immediately wrapped his arms around him. "I'm glad you're alright, Harry."

Harry smiled as he patted Danny on the back and looked at his parents. In the back of their minds, they were all thinking about what this meant for Danny's growing power.

**January 1991**

"Welcome class to the second term of your Second Year Potions."

Harry mostly ignored Professor Slughorn as he was busy removing his potions kit and setting up his cauldron. Harry still and would probably continue to consider Potions his least favorite subject at Hogwarts. Not only was it the only class he wasn't the top student but it also meant he couldn't avoid Slughorn and his insistent recommendation to join his Slug Club. At first, it seemed like Slughorn only wished to add Harry because of the connection to his brother but after Harry's first year test results Slughorn couldn't stand not having the top student in his club, especially since he was of his own house. Harry continued to cite his busy schedule as the reason for his absence and it would work for a while but Slughorn was anything if not tenacious.

Harry pulled his wand to start the fire for his cauldron as he continued to ignore Slughorn's usually spiel about the syllabus.

"Starting this term, you shall be working with partners."

Harry almost blew up his cauldron. He prayed that he heard the professor wrong.

"Next year, you all shall begin your electives. You will be working in smaller classes and be expected to work in groups. So, to give you a head start, I've decided to pair you all with another student. Now, normally, I would be choosing your partners for you but this year I've decided to do things a little differently in a way that I'm sure all of you will enjoy."

Harry shut his eyes regretfully. Nothing Slughorn was going to say would make this any better. Oh how he hated how much Slughorn loved being loved.

"I've decided to allow you to choose who you partner with." Slughorn produced a large smile at the class's reaction and seemed pleased with all the looks of admiration directed towards him. None of the other teachers would ever allow the students to pick their own partners. The room immediately broke out in excited whispers.

"Listen!"

Slughorn tapped his wand a few time on his desk to get everyone's attention.

"Be sure to choose carefully as the groups will be permanent for the remainder of the year."

Harry paled a bit at the idea of working with someone for the rest of year. He had only one chance. He started to raise his hand but someone beat him to it.

"Professor, will we be allowed to work alone if we so choose?" The question came from Greengrass who was probably thinking along the same lines as Harry.

"No, Ms. Greengrass. The work we will be conducting will require you to have a partner."

Harry's heart sank. He didn't have to look around. There was a rather short list of people that he would want to pair with and seeing as how they were twins and that their friendship was a secret, it wasn't likely to be one of them. But the real reason he didn't look was that Harry already knew who his potion's partner was going to be.

* * *

><p>It was the end of a particularly long day for Harry. He picked a secluded table in the corner of the common room and effectively stared off anyone who tried to approach him. He was still having to deal with people coming up to him about internal manners in Slytherin. He really couldn't understand how anyone would want to deal with being the leader of Slytherin.<p>

He opened up his bag and started pulling parchment and quills to start working on his Herbology essay on the Mandrake root and its medicinal uses. He then had to follow that with practice transfiguring objects into water goblets. Both assignments wouldn't be too difficult but five feet of parchment took time.

He was about finished with the essay when he felt a presence standing nearby. He had a sinking feeling that he knew who it was and the inevitable conversation he was going to have to have with his future lab partner.

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there glaring holes into my skull?"

Harry didn't have to look up as he was sure there was scowl on Greengrass's face as she sat down across from him. She started to speak but Harry interrupted her by putting up his finger as he continued to write his essay.

They proceeded to sit in an uncomfortable silence. Harry kept his focus on his paper. He was almost finished and didn't want to lose his train of thought, besides, he enjoyed how it annoyed Greengrass that he still hadn't looked at her. When he finally put the finishing touches, he put down his quill and glanced at Greengrass. She was leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed and looked very peeved. He smiled inwardly a little at that.

"Are you finished now? Am I allowed to speak?" she said sarcastically.

"You may." He made sure to sound extra condescending.

She narrowed her eyes a bit but proceeded to talk anyways. "Look, I know this isn't what either one of us wants but we should try to make the best of it. Just do your best and try to stay out of my way and everything will work out fine."

Harry couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. It was like she thought he was going to hold her back or something. "I'll have you know that I've been brewing potions since I was five. I know what I'm doing and don't need your help."

"Five, you say?" She faked looking impressed. "That's great. Good enough for second place."

Harry grounded his teeth. He wanted to say something back but he wasn't looking to get into it with Greengrass at the moment. Instead he decided to take the high road.

"Why don't we call a truce, hmm? Neither of us want to let this affect our performance so why don't we agree to keep our interactions purely academic, ok? We'll do the work and then go our separate ways, deal?"

She looked to ponder the idea for a moment but responded. "Fine."

Harry thought that was the end of it and started getting back to his homework. Greengrass got up to leave but paused as she stood next to him.

"And Potter…" Her words died out when he looked up at her. She appeared to contemplating something and her face had an unusual softness to it.

"Is there something else you want to talk about, Greengrass?"

Whatever the cause of her sudden change in attitude, his words must have stopped her. She quickly cleared her head and adopted her usually stern expression.

"We should meet in the library. It'll be less crowded and quieter." She added the last bit as a small fight had broken out behind them among two sixth years who were seemingly arguing over a girl.

Harry groaned a bit as he was already seeing looks coming his way to do something about it. "Sounds good."

'Anything to get away from this,' he added in his head as he watch the two boys pull their wands on each other. The two looked like they were about to throwing curses when said girl came running and started yelling at them.

Greengrass glanced back at him expectantly but it looked to Harry that the situation was under control. He started putting his stuff away, grabbed his bag, and got up to head to his room.

"See you in the library tomorrow after dinner."

He left before she had time to respond. He was really looking forward to the peace and quiet of his room. He figured he could also give Danny a call on the mirror. Hopefully, his brother had had a better day.

**Two Weeks Later**

When they had first walked together into Potions and set up at the same table, Slughorn practically wet himself in excitement. The thought that his two best students had paired together was apparently too much for the walrus man.

Things had started a little rough as both wanted to take the lead. There was a small war for the stirring rod and prep knife since both thought they were more than capable doing everything on their own. But Slughorn wasn't exaggerating when he said that the potions would need two people.

The potions they were brewing required simultaneous ingredient preparation, stirring, heat adjustment, etc. Normally, spells would allow a single individual to accomplish everything but Slughorn banned their usage. They eventually came to an unspoken agreement to alternate duties not only to appease Slughorn's desire for collaboration but also keep them for killing each other. Things were running smoothing for the most part but that didn't stop the occasional hiss or angry glare when they pumped into each or got in the other's way.

Things with Greengrass were probably the most irascible during their study sessions in the library. To insure fair play, Slughorn had them use Buddy Parchment which ensured that one student didn't contribute more or less to the assignment. So Harry and Greengrass would spend a few nights every week in the library to study together. It was during this time that Harry started to get to know his lab partner.

First off, Greengrass never smiled – ever. Not even the day in Charms when they were practicing the Wind Charm and a student had accidently knocked Professor Flitwick off his perch. The entire class had erupted in laughter and even Flitwick had joined in having become accustomed to occasionally falling off his stack of books to the amusement of his class. This had ultimately led to a complete breakdown of the lesson as everyone wanted a shot at the professor. She hadn't so much as grinned as Flitwick was hanging on for dear life to avoid being blown clear across the room.

She was also very studious which Harry appreciated. Their first couple of study sessions were a little awkward as neither of them were up for speaking or even really acknowledging the other's presence. At most, it was just asking to pass a book or checking a reference. When they did speak, though, she was annoyingly sarcastic and jumped at any opportunity to hold a mistake over his head. Harry was slowly resigning himself to a very irritating term in Potions until something rather unexpected was about to bring the two closer: their mutual hatred of Professor Horace E. F. Slughorn.

Harry was making his way to the back table in the library to wait for Greengrass for their latest Potion's assignment. It was typical fashion for Harry to arrive first and reserve the table in the back so that they would have limited interruptions. The less time they spent together the better.

Harry knew that tonight would be a particularly rough night of studying. Slughorn had spent a considerable amount of time lecturing the class about the merits of his new partner system using Harry and Greengrass as a prime example.

Slughorn had insisted that everyone take notice of the exquisite craftsmanship of his two prodigies. He wowed the class with all the things he was sure Harry and Greengrass were going to achieve and how it would take them to the heavens and beyond (with his help, of course).

Harry brushed off the comments like he always did when Slughorn started preaching but he noticed Greengrass's eyes narrow dangerously as soon as Slughorn uttered "my prodigy." Her face only darkened as Slughorn went on. It was safe to say, if looks could kill…

When they had left class, he was barely able to remind her to meet him in the library before she stormed off. Harry dreaded the thought of spending the next hour or so with her so they could work on their essay on Sleeping Draughts.

_*Achoo! Achoo!*_

Not to mention he had a cold.

He didn't have to wait much longer before Greengrass stormed into the little alcove and angrily threw her bag down and pulled her supplies, muttering along the way.

"Arrogant son of a hippogriff. Calling me his prodigy. I'll show him."

The smart thing was not to say anything. His father always said that when it came to angry women that it was never smart to poke an angry dragon. But Harry was just as annoyed by Slughorn's showboating.

"You would think he'd noticed that neither of us usually ever follow his methods."

"Who would follow that walrus' antiquated methods? It's like learning from a dinosaur."

"I don't think there are walrus dinosaurs," Harry quipped.

"Yes there is, it lives in the dungeons," she muttered back.

Harry couldn't hold back a smile and a bit of laughter but Daphne didn't so much as twitch. She just stared at him.

_What's so funny?_

Harry dropped the smile and rolled his eyes. At least they were making progress. They started working and didn't say much for the next thirty minutes or so. Greengrass was the first to break the silence after Harry had handed her his part of the essay.

"You're not too bad at this."

Harry had to take a moment to give over his initial shock of what sounded like a compliment. He quickly recovered.

"Thanks, my mum taught me. She would have gotten her masters if she hadn't been recruited by the Department of Mysteries or…" Harry didn't finish. He didn't like to think about what his life would have been like if the prophecy had never been made and his family didn't go into exile.

Greengrass seemed to understand. "She's good."

"She's the best."

"I didn't say that." She mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me." He glared angrily at her.

She didn't seem fazed at all. "She obviously didn't teach you that potions is more than just cauldrons and ingredients." Her eyes gained a wistfulness. "It's an art, a dance. Seemingly unrelated factors combining, interacting to create something magical."

"I don't know about all that. I'll take my wand over a potion any day."

"Says the brigand."

*_Achoo!*_

"One who's sick." She perked up a bit, enjoying the fact that he wasn't feeling well.

Harry glared at her as he rubbed his nose.

Though her face didn't show it, she looked to be enjoying herself. "Tell me, Potter, what spell would you use to get rid of that cold, huh?"

"There isn't one," he replied, not liking where she was taking this.

"And yet," she shifted through her bag and pulled out a bottle. "There's a potion that could have you back on your feet in seconds." She pushed the bottle towards him.

Harry cautiously grabbed the bottle, uncorked it, and smelled the contents.

"It's not poison, is it?" With Greengrass, you could never be too careful.

"Not likely. It would take too long to break in a new lab partner."

Not entirely assured, Harry downed the potion regardless. Almost instantly his sinuses cleared and his sore throat was gone. It was amazing! It even tasted good.

"This is incredible. You should be selling this." Harry tipped back the bottle.

"We do. That'll be five galleons." Greengrass held out her hand expectantly.

"Wha-?" She didn't really expect him to pay did she…wait. "Oh very funny, Greengrass."

"If you say so." She put her hand down and went back to her work. Harry joined her and they continued in silence.

"Thanks." He peeked at her but she didn't look up.

"You're welcome."

"Did we just have a conversation?" The rarity of the situation seemed worthy to note.

"Don't get excited Potter."

There was something about the way she said his name that rubbed him the wrong way. Considering that they had just had the closest thing to an amicable conversation, Harry decided to try to do something about that.

"You know, we're going to be at this for a while."

"What of it?" She didn't bother looking up.

"Why don't we try using each other's names? Greengrass is a bit of mouthful."

She stopped writing and studied him for a moment before she replied. "Fine."

They worked for a while in silence. The only sound was the scratching of quills. About an hour into it, they were almost finished when Daphne broke the silence.

"Pott-Harry?"

"Yeah." This time he was the one that didn't bother to look up.

"I wanted to say thank you," she said softly.

Harry stopped what he was doing. He hadn't heard her speak with that tone since the ball and it threw him off a bit to hear.

"For what?" He feigned ignorance but he knew what she was talking about.

"For what you did at the ball. You didn't have to do what you did." She made intense eye contact. There wasn't a way Harry was going to get out of this conversation.

Harry shrugged. "You didn't know me, why should you have expected anything different."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was wrong to judge you."

It was odd to hear Daphne sound so apologetic. It was another instance where a new side from his rival had left Harry stunned.

"Apology accepted."

Harry thought that was the end of it and got back to work. Through his peripheral, though, he noticed Daphne looking at him expectantly.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" And just like that, she was back to her old self.

"What did you get for number twelve?" She put down her quill and crossed her arms. It was fun to see her flustered.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Did I do something worth apologizing for?" Harry shoot back innocently. His mind instantly went to the week he spent with Fred and George prior to the ball. But she didn't have to know that.

"You…" she started but then stopped. Harry held his breath. If she did know that he had orchestrated the week from hell then it probably wouldn't end well. Luckily, her arms dropped and looked a little disappointed. "I guess not."

Harry breathed a mental sigh of relief. Thank Merlin no one knew he was friends with the infamous Weasley twins.

A satisfied smirk crept on Harry's face once Daphne looked away. It felt good knowing that he had gotten one over his rival.

Fate, it seemed, had other plans.

"He's back here, I know it."

"I bet you he's not."

"Our usually wager?"

"Deal."

Harry cringed and settled his head on the table. This wasn't going to be good.

Fred and George appeared from behind the stacks but only saw Harry at first.

"I told you! It's Harrrrr…" George noticed Daphne. "Balls."

"You two!" Daphne rose to her feet and angrily pointed at the twins.

"Greengrass, hi. It's nice to see you." George didn't do so well to hide his surprise of her presence.

"Oh don't play innocent. I know you had something to do with that week before…" She suddenly stopped and looked between the twins and Harry. "What's going on here? Do you three know each other?"

"What? No! Of course not." Fred really needed to work on his denials.

"Then what was all that 'It's Harry!' nonsense and knowing we would be here."

Fred seemed stumped on that but George quickly responded.

"I didn't say 'It's Harry!' I said 'Its hairy balls.' Big difference."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms.

"It means…" George lost it but this time Fred saved him.

"…It means that we are men and sometimes we talk about our hairy balls."

George, ever the compatriot, nodded along confidently. Harry, though, painfully closed his eyes while Daphne looked just plain disgusted. He took off his glasses and pinched the brim of his nose.

"Enough!" Harry had heard plenty (especially about hairy balls). "There's no point guys."

Daphne momentarily forgot about the twins and squared on Harry. "Nothing to apologize for, huh Harry?" The sarcasm was dripping from her mouth as she said his name.

Harry just wore his poker face and didn't say anything. The Marauders never apologized for a prank and Harry wasn't going to break that tradition.

"Well…this is awkward," said Fred, breaking the starring contest.

Daphne angrily started packing her things never once missing the chance to send glares at the three boys. Just as she was leaving she turned to them and said.

"You will rue this day, all of you." And she was gone.

"That went well." Fred awkwardly smiled as Harry turned his stare to his friends.

"Fred. George. How nice of you to show up," said Harry through clinched teeth.

"Hey, how were we supposed to know she'd be here?" George defended.

"Is there something you two needed or did you just want to give me a headache?"

"You know, George, I don't think I like his tone."

They crossed their arms simultaneously.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him what we found."

"Found what?" If there was something about this whole mess that could come out positively then he would hear it but the twins remained tight-lipped.

"Fine, I'm sorry. It's just tough with Daph—Greengrass." It was safe to say that he and Greengrass were back to last name statuses.

That seemed to garner him a bit of sympathy as twins dropped their arms. "Yeah, tough break there, mate."

"But you were the one that wanted people to hate you and Greengrass is about as warm as an iceberg-"

"I get it, thanks." It was true that his partnership with Greengrass was another unforeseen consequence of his plan while at Hogwarts and therefore, as the twins often liked to point out, all his fault.

"Now what is it that you two found?"

"We found it! We found the last marker," George said excitedly.

"Where?" They had spent months looking for Harry's father's marker with little success. It had been very frustrating.

The twins deflated a bit. "Well, OK, we didn't actually find it but we're sure we know where it is."

"What is that supposed to mean? How do you know and not know something?"

"Well, Fred and I got to thinking that your dad was the leader of the Marauders, right? So we figured that his marker had to be someplace special."

"And then we figured that there was only one location in this entire castle that any true prankster would consider as the pinnacle for any prank."

Harry was getting tired of the hypotheticals. "Where is it?"

"Dumbledore's office." They said together. Harry's look of disbelief caused Fred to explain further.

"Think about it. It's probably the most protected room in the castle, it's the only place we haven't looked, and it's Dumbledore! You have to some brass balls to go after him."

"Enough talk about balls."

Fred had the decency to blush. "What do you think, though? We're right, right?"

The idea had merit and it deserved further investigation. Harry's relationship with the Headmaster was amicable at best. They hadn't really met since last year's incident with the forest but he was sure that they were on good enough terms that Dumbledore would let him in his office. He did basically encourage Harry to use his father's cloak so he could continue to train in the Forbidden Forest. An idea started to form as he started packing his things.

"Where are you going?"

"Dumbledore's office."

"You're going now?"

"You want to wait to see what's behind the M?" Harry said as disappeared into the stacks.

Fred and George looked at each other, smiled, and excitedly scrambled to their feet to catch up.

* * *

><p>Harry had to remind the twins that they couldn't be seen together and told them to hang back. They agreed to stay out of sight but were coming along no matter what. Their excitement over another Marauder treasure was evident.<p>

It didn't take Harry long to find Professor McGonagall and inform her that he needed to see Professor Dumbledore. It was fairly uncommon for students to request a meeting with the often busy Headmaster but Professor McGonagall reacted that like it was nothing. Harry had the feeling that she had specific instructions to arrange a meeting should he ever desire it.

He quickly made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Harry walked in and immediately searched for Dumbledore but didn't see him at his desk. Seeing an opportunity, he looked around for anything resembling his father's marker. He knew it so well. He had seen his father's twelve prong stag form more than any other of the Maruaders.

He looked around the foyer among the many trophies and awards. He looked around the bookcases and even under the table of strange instruments.

Nothing.

"Can I help you, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore appeared from the balcony of his observation dome that overlooked his desk.

Harry quickly straightened himself out and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes, sir. I thought it would be a good time to discuss next year."

"I believe Professor Slughorn will handle your electives," responded Dumbledore with a certain amount of feigned ignorance.

"Daniel, Headmaster, I want to talk about Daniel," Harry said bluntly.

"Ah yes, your brother. Please have a seat." As they sat, Dumbledore offered a bowl of lemon drops but Harry declined.

"What would you like to discuss?"

At that instance, there was a flash of fire as Fawkes appeared upon his perch. Harry nearly jumped out of his seat but Dumbledore didn't react at all. He was probably used to Fawkes coming and going as he pleased. Harry quickly collected himself and started to speak.

"I wanted to be sure that everything is ready," he said with a wary eye towards the phoenix.

"I have complete confidence that Hogwarts is ready to receive your brother." Dumbledore rested his arms on the desk and folded his hands together. He had a soft smile on his face.

"Good, good." Harry bowed his head and tried to think of something. He needed some way to explore the office for the stag.

"There is something we do need discuss that pertains to Daniel's first year."

Harry perked up at that, curious about what Dumbledore wanted to talk about concerning Danny. Dumbledore dropped his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I have already been contacted by the Prophet to arrange a press conference for Daniel's first year at Hogwarts. Now, I assure you that the press will never interfere with the student's lives here at Hogwarts but I'm afraid that the Ministry has gotten involved. It could result in quite a circus next year."

"Why would the Ministry get involved?"

"For years Minister Fudge has claimed that the Ministry orchestrated your family's exile and were under their protection and now that your brother is due to return, it creates an opportunity to…well…how should I put this?"

"Profit." Harry offered disdainfully.

"To put it mildly." Seeing that Harry was obviously upset, Dumbledore quickly followed. "Never fear. I've got a plan. I've informed the Prophet they will have unrestricted access to Platform Nine and Three Quarters while maintaining Hogwarts's immunity." A very satisfied smile crept on Dumbledore's face as he spoke.

"You didn't tell them that we don't take the train." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It must have slipped my mind."

Harry, impressed, smiled a bit. He had a feeling that Dumbledore had a habit of outsmarting the press and definitely looked like he enjoyed it.

"That will only stop the Prophet. The Minister, however, is free to come and go as he pleases," added Dumbledore, seemingly bursting Harry's bubble.

"My father is not going to like that." If there was anyone that Harry's father absolutely loathed, it was Cornelius Fudge.

"Don't worry about Minister Fudge. I can handle him." Again, it looked as if all of this was a common occurrence for the headmaster.

"Thank you, Professor." It was all Harry could think to say. Dumbledore continued to show him that he was on their side.

"You're quite welcome." There was a lull in the conversation. Harry was still desperately trying to think of way to explore the office. The conversation had certainly been a distraction, especially since it had so much to do with Danny. He still, though, had to keep in mind the reason he was here.

"Might I make a request?" Dumbledore sounded a bit timid, as if testing the waters.

"Go on." Harry had his suspicions about what this request entailed.

"I would like to meet him before the year begins. Here, at Hogwarts."

"I'm not so sure about that." He was growing to trust the headmaster but was always cautious when it came to his brother.

"I seek only to get to know him, with you present, of course, and avoid showing any favoritism while the student body is present," Dumbledore quickly assuaged.

"I'll talk to my father." It made sense to Harry and it certainly would be better to get the introductions out of the way and away from the prying eyes of their peers.

"Thank you. Now for why you really wanted to see me today." Dumbledore stood and spun his chair around. Harry's eyes widen to see his father's animagus form right in the middle of the back of the chair.

"How did you…" Harry was speechless. How could Dumbledore have known?

Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "Do you think I didn't notice the newest decoration to my chair. One must always be mindful of the things they sit on."

Harry really hadn't suspected that, though, it did make perfect sense that someone as detail-oriented as Dumbledore would notice such a thing. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, he quickly got to his feet and joined Dumbledore by the chair. He started to reach out but stopped and looked to Dumbledore who nodded in consent. He traced his fingers of the etching and smiled.

"Prongs."

The stag suddenly came to life, reared his legs, and then took off out of the office.

"Wondrous magic," Harry heard Dumbledore mutter.

"Did you let him or did he get you?" Harry had to know. Was this all Dumbledore's doing or did the Marauders actually best the seemingly omniscient headmaster?

"I seem to remember that I forgot to lock my door that day." Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"You seem to forget a lot of things," Harry quickly pointed out, a smile creeping on his face.

"It tends to happen once in a while. I am quite old." They continued to smile at each other. "Off with you now. I'm sure that the Weasley twins are anxiously awaiting your return."

Not bothering to comment on how he knew about his secret friendship, Harry bade his goodbye and quickly made his way out of the office.

Stepping off the rotating stairs, Harry was immediately assaulted by Fred and George.

"We saw it! We saw it!"

"I told you it was there, didn't I? Didn't I?"

Harry held up his hands in defeat and to quiet them. "It's not over yet, guys. We still have one more thing to do."

Fred and George looked confused. They thought their search was finally over.

"What are you talking about, mate?"

"Yeah, that was the last one."

"We still have to give the final password," reminded Harry.

"How we going to do that?" asked Fred, having already realized the dilemma.

"You two have to get me into the Gryffindor common room," said Harry like it was no big deal.

"Harry, mate, we know that you're sneaky as a devil but how in Merlin's beard are we going to get you-"

"-A Slytherin-" George quickly added.

"-into the Gryffindor common room."

"Easily, now turn around," instructed Harry. The twins huffed in indignation but did as commanded. Harry then reached into his robes and pulled his invisibility cloak and put it on. As soon as he had disappeared, George started to turn back around.

"You know, Harry-" His words died out as he saw nothing but an empty hallway. He tapped Fred on his shoulder and turned him around to look.

"Where did he-"

"-To the Gryffindor common room, gents." Harry loved seeing the dumbfounded look on the twins' faces whenever he disappeared on them. It's probably why he yet to tell him about his father's old cloak.

"You know, one of these days, you going to have to tell us how you do that."

"No I don't."

The twins threw their hands up in defeat and started walking towards their common room, grumbling under their breaths about Harry not playing fair. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the twins told Harry to hang back so they could clear the common room, though they probably didn't want Harry to hear the password: there was tradition to uphold after all.

A few minutes later, Harry watched the Fat Lady burst open and students piling out with their hands over their faces. A thick green cloud escaped out of the top of entry way.

"What is going on here? What's wrong with you all?" cried the Fat Lady.

"Someone let off a dungbomb," said one of the older looking Gryffindors.

"It's rancid in there." The girl had her nose pinched and sounded very nasally.

"Well close me up or else the entire hallway will smell," the Fat Lady ordered. She held her handkerchief to her nose, though, it was impossible for her to smell the putrid odor.

With that, Harry made a mad dash for the entrance but it was too late, one of the sixth years slammed the entrance shut.

"What about everyone else?"

"They must have went up to the dorms."

"I hope someone managed to open a window, I still have to finish my homework."

"Come on, let's go outside. I need some fresh air."

The group of Gryffindors left and even the Fat Lady walked off the canvas to parts unknown.

Soon Harry was left alone, scolding himself for missing his chance to get into the common room. The portrait had been right there, wide open, and he had hesitated. He stood just outside the portrait, hopefully waiting for someone else to choose to escape into the hallway. As he did so, he came up with more and more ways to ridicule the twins for their idiotic plan.

Harry bounced on his toes as the portrait slowly started to open and two heads appeared.

"You there?"

"It's all clear, buddy."

"So get out of the way." They had barely opened the portrait and their bodies were blocking what little room there was for him to get through.

"Oh, right."

The two stepped aside and opened the portrait all the way. Harry squeezed through, careful not to touch the twins and reveal himself. Once he was in, he checked the area and stairs to make sure the coast was clear. He then pulled off the cloak.

"Whose idea was it to use a dungbomb?" Harry scrunched his noise. There was still a faint cloud of green floating in the air.

The twins jumped out of their skins before they turned around to see Harry standing in the middle of their common room.

"Stop. Doing. That." George made a show of checking his pulse.

"Where's the M?"

"Over here." Fred pointed as he started walking to the corner over Harry's right shoulder. He pushed aside the small two-sitter and then a panel from the wall. Etched in the wall was the M surrounded by the different markers of each member of the Marauders, Wormtail and Moony to the left and right and Prongs and Padfoot along the top and bottom.

"Wicked!" said the twins simultaneously.

Harry just smiled as he traced each of the figures. It had taken two years but he had finally completed all the trials. He knew he couldn't have done it without the twins' help which is why he felt horrible about what he was about to do.

"Guys, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What, mate? Do you not know the password?"

"No, it's not that. It's about what's inside here. It has to stay with me."

"What do you mean? I thought we were in this together."

Harry could hear the betrayal and it made him feel even worse.

"We are and I'll let you borrow it whenever you want but I need it."

It was obvious that they weren't getting it.

"Things are going to change next year and it's important that I can…I just will need it."

With Danny less than a year away from Hogwarts, Harry needed a way to keep an eye on him. There was no telling what would happen and he needed the ability to find his brother at any moment.

The twins looked at each other and seemed to converse silently. After a moment, they seemed to agree on something and turned to him.

"Look, mate, we don't know what's in there and for all intents and purposes it belongs to you but we can't help but feel a little jipped," said Fred.

"I know and I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important." He needed to sound as sincere as possible. He didn't want this to ruin their friendship but if forced to choose between the twins and his brother: there was no contest.

Harry watched them silently confer with each other again. After another moment, they stopped and turned to him again.

"We want money," George said abruptly.

"What?" Harry wasn't expecting that.

Fred put his hand up to stop George. "What my handsome but simple brother was trying to say is that we want your help as an investor."

"Invest in what?"

"George and I don't have any illusions. We aren't like our brothers. We don't want to work with goblins, dragons, or the Ministry. We want to open our own joke shop."

"We just don't have any money," George said sheepishly.

Harry and the twins had never talked about the fact that the twins had hand-me-down clothes, books, and just about everything else. Harry knew they didn't come from much but that wasn't what was important. They were his friends and he wanted to help.

"I think we can come up with some kind of arrangement." His family had more enough money and he was sure that Sirius would love the opportunity. He was always saying that there wasn't enough laughter in the world.

"Oh and we want to meet them."

"Yeah, that too."

"Deal." Harry put out his hand with a smile. He was glad that they had understood and didn't hold it against him. His dad and Peter weren't an option, obviously, but he was sure he could convince Moony and Sirius to pay them a visit. Fred and George smiled brightly and took turns shaking his hand.

"OK, let's do this before someone shows up."

Harry inched closer until he's just a breath away from the M and whispered softly, "Lily-Flower."

If there was one secret about the Marauders and their markers was that none it would have been possible without Lily Evans. The final password was the group's tribute to their unofficial fifth member.

The images sprung to life and ran together in a circle around the M before it split apart in the middle. Nestled innocently in the small crevice was a large, worn, folded piece of parchment. Harry slowly pulled it and set between him and twins.

"That's it."

"An old piece of blank parchment." They clearly sounded disappointed.

"Watch this." Harry carefully unfolded the leathery piece of paper. "I'm solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Immediately, letters formed as if written by an invisible hand.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

The Marauder's Map

"What does that mean?"

Harry just smiled. "It, my friends, means that we have the key to the castle."

They leaned over and began to realize just what it was they were seeing. Displayed before them was every nook and cranny, every single person within Hogwarts.

"Sweet Merlin's balls."

Harry was really getting concerned with Fred's obsession with balls but couldn't help but agree with his assessment. What lie before them was the Marauder's greatest treasure. The copulation of years of exploration and study. Harry could never get a complete answer as to who invented it but there was one thing that they all agreed on: it should only be used for good (and pranks).

Fred and George were already whispering excitedly to each other and pointing out all the secret passageways they had yet to find. Harry, though, looked at the names. Dumbledore was still in his office and back in the observation dome, King was in his dorm, Grey was in the library, and Greengrass was in the potions lab near the ingredient cabinet. Harry tilted his head curiously at that. He knew full well that Greengrass had a full arsenal of ingredients in her room.

'Why would she be raiding the Potion's cabinet?'

"Harry, this is the coolest thing I have ever seen."

"We'll be unstoppable."

"Come on, we should get out here before someone sees me."

Suddenly remembering where they were, Fred and George quickly got to their feet and turned around. They weren't even going to question how Harry disappeared, they just wanted to see the map again.

"Mischief managed." Harry carefully tucked the map in his robes and threw on the cloak. "I'll meet you at our usual spot."

"Copy." They immediately made a dash for the portrait hole. Harry just shook his head and smiled. Those two really were something.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Harry walked, sans cloak, into the abandoned classroom where they usually met. Fred and George greeted him as soon as he entered and held out their hands. Harry handed over the map and chuckled to himself as the twins gingerly placed the parchment upon the desk in the front of the room.<p>

"What were the words, Harry?"

"You say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' to activate it and say 'mischief managed' to deactivate," he explained.

Fred repeated the phase (having won some unseen contest on who would do it first) and his eyes lit up as the map came to life. Harry hung back as the twins poured over it, trying to put as much to memory as possible.

"Hey Harry, check out what your girlfriend is doing," said George with a sarcastic smile.

Ignoring the jab, Harry walked over and expected to see Greengrass still in the Potions lab but was surprised to notice that she was back in her dormitory. She seemed to be in quite a hurry, too. Her dot was moving rather urgently throughout her room.

"You don't think she's planning something do ya?" Fred said with an ounce of worry.

"Probably but at least we'll see her coming," Harry said as he held up the map.

George, though, was quick to break up the suspense. "Pssh, what could she possibly do to us? She's just a girl."

"Yeah, and who says 'rue?'" Fred quickly added on.

The twins proceeded to mockingly reenact Greengrass rant in the library before breaking down in laughter. Harry quickly joined in but for some reason couldn't shake the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

****Note: To get the best idea of what this fighting style looks like see this video .com watch?v=CeHrq_Fs1vk. Just replace the guns with wands.**


	14. Chapter XI

**I own nothing. If the spell is not from the books then it's the Latin translation.**

**Chapter XI**

**March 1991**

Things were quiet after Greengrass had vowed her revenge on the three secret friends. The twins liked to boast that she was all talk, but Harry knew better. He spent countless hours watching her on the map but she never went anywhere beyond her regular routine. Something was coming, though, and it was only going to spell a whole lot of trouble.

On a usual Friday morning at breakfast, Harry was enjoying a plate of scrambled eggs whites and toast. He had pushed himself hard that morning during his workout and needed to refuel before classes. He was also keeping a wary eye on Greengrass seated a few feet to his left. She, however, ignored him completely just as she'd done for the last week. She never spoke during Potions and had stopped coming to their study sessions. She would simply leave her part of their assignments by his bedroom door and then pick it up the day before it was due. While Harry didn't mind all the Greengrass-free time, he just couldn't shake the feeling that she was planning something.

His thoughts were broken as his attention was drawn to the doors where Fred and George made their way into the Great Hall. They locked eyes for the briefest of moments and collectively looked at Greengrass. Harry shook his head slightly to indicate that nothing had happened to which the twins smirked and went back to conversing with their friends.

This had been their routine ever since that day in library and each day there was nothing to report. The twins urged Harry to give it up and enjoy the fact that he had one-upped his rival, but there was something about it all that seemed fishy. He knew Greengrass too well, and it wasn't like her to just let this go. She was up to something, Harry just knew it.

'Not today, though.'

Harry watched Greengrass get up and slowly make her way out of the Great Hall. He grabbed his wand when she unexpectedly stopped halfway but she only paused to readjust her bag and flip her hair. Harry relaxed and went back to his breakfast.

Suddenly without warning, a violent retching sound came from the other side of the hall. Harry looked to see George with his head between his legs and a puddle of vomit on the floor. Fred was rubbing his back when his face suddenly turned green and joined his brother. There was a huge commotion as everyone fled the scene to avoid the projectile vomit. There was a general look of disgust from everyone in the room with a few Slytherins snickering at their misfortune.

It went on for a good five minutes before their friend, Lee Jordan, managed to get them to their feet and take them to the hospital wing. Harry followed them with his eyes and that's when he noticed Greengrass standing by the doors. She looked disgusted like everyone else but when they passed she looked back at the trail of bile. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged as if pleased by the results. That's when she turned, looked right at him, and tilted her head suggestively.

_You're next._

Harry clenched his teeth as she disappeared. If she wanted a war, she'd sure as hell get one.

Returning to the situation at hand, a part of him wanted to go check on the twins but he couldn't afford drawing attention. Instead, Harry did his best to listen in on the chatter and the consensus was that the moment the twins had taken their first bite of food, the vomiting began.

Their food had obviously been poisoned, which made Harry cast a suspicious eye to his unfinished plate of eggs. He shrugged it off. The twins were affected from their first bite but he had been eating for the last half hour. He didn't feel the least bit queasy so he put the feeling aside. Whatever she was planning for him, it was not the same as the twins.

He couldn't let this slide. She had gone too far. He got up from his seat and had every intention to go after Greengrass, but the announcement bell notified the start of classes. He grabbed his bag and made his way to Transfigurations, keeping a cautious eye around every corner.

* * *

><p>Fred and George were not seen for the rest of the day. Harry was actually worried. Whatever Greengrass had used on them must have had some additional side effects. Classes weren't all that interesting and many people couldn't stop talking about what happened. Under different circumstances, Fred and George would be reveling in all the attention. Harry even heard some of the Gryffindor girls making plans to visit and play nurse. Harry wrinkled his nose at that: girls were weird.<p>

As the day went on, Harry really wanted to go and check on his friends. He found it odd that the twins were her first target considering she must have known that it had been all his idea. And yet, she continued to treat him as if he didn't exist. She did look particularly smug and delighted in the rumors over what could have caused the twins' affliction, yet a smile never crossed her face. Harry, though, could see it in her eyes. She was loving every moment of this and it only made him angrier. A part of him really wanted to just go right up to her and demand she cure them but that would reveal their friendship and Harry still needed people to believe that he and the twins were anything but.

"I bet it was Potter."

Harry's attention was immediately drawn to his name. Walking ahead of him towards the Great Hall for dinner, a small group of second years comprised of mostly Gryffindors were whispering together.

"How do you figure?"

"Who else could it be? Remember last year."

They were referring to the staged incident where Harry hung the twins upside down on the ceiling outside the Great Hall. To date, it was the only time anyone had struck back at one of the twin's pranks. It had cemented his reputation among his peers and ended rumors that the three were secretly friends. Harry wanted no part of these rumors, though. Sure, they would help his reputation in the long run but it didn't mean he had to like it. He never counted on the twins becoming his friends, he didn't count on caring.

"Interesting, isn't it?" said Greengrass as she brushed past him and disappeared into the throng without a word from Harry.

Harry looked around and noticed a lot of glares coming his way, mostly from Gryffindors. They all thought he did this and he could feel the bulls-eye on his back. Was this her plan for him? To pit the entire school against him?

He needed to clear this up. He couldn't very well take on the entire school but first he needed to know what happened to the twins. He walked past the Great Hall and made his way to the classroom he and the twins used. As soon as he entered, he locked and silenced the door. He couldn't afford to have anyone hear him. He broke off a chair leg, clenched it between his teeth, and aimed his wand at his right shoulder.

This was really going to hurt.

"Lacero."

* * *

><p>The hospital wing was the one place in Hogwarts that Harry wanted to spend the least amount of time. It also didn't help that Madam Pomfrey had it in for him.<p>

He stumbled slowly into the ward with his hand pressed firmly to his bleeding shoulder. As soon as the old matron saw him, she pushed him down onto a bed.

"What happened to you?" She kept a firm grip on his other shoulder to keep him steady. He did feel a little woozy.

"Someone hit me with a cutting curse on the way to dinner." It was an easy lie.

"Who?"

"I don't know, I didn't see them."

"I swear they should confiscate the students' wands and only let you have them for classes," she muttered under her breath as she closed his wound.

"Have a seat, Potter, I have to report this to your head of house. And don't even think of going anywhere or I'll strap you down myself," she ordered sternly.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." It was clear that she still hadn't forgotten last year when he left her care with his leg half open and suffering from severe loss of blood. It didn't take long to locate Fred and George and settle himself next to them. They were both asleep and looked ghostly pale.

His brow furrowed. It was odd to see the usually lively pair look so dead. It was as if they had sunk into the beds. George's lips were quivering while Fred was fidgeting. It was hard for Harry to see them this way, they looked so…happy.

What?

Smiles had crept on the twins faces before they burst out laughing.

"Are you two kidding me?"

"We're sorry, mate, but your face," said Fred through his laughter.

"We couldn't help it." George wiped a tear from his eye.

Harry settled on his bed and shook his head. "You two are alright, then?"

George outstretched his arms with a smile. "Of course."

"I mean, we're starving but Pomfrey's got us on nutritional potions." Fred's words were accentuated with the sound of their stomachs growling.

"It's the only thing we can keep down."

"I miss food," Fred said woefully as he rubbed his belly.

"What do you mean? You're not cured?"

"Nope, Pomfrey doesn't know what it is."

'How did Greengrass manage that?' Harry thought. It was actually a bit frightening. A person could survive on nutritional potions but it was hardly a replacement for real food.

The twins then grew very serious.

"Listen, Harry, Fred and I have been thinking and we've come to a decision."

"We don't blame you but with what's happened we think it's best if…"

Harry held his breath. They didn't want to stop being friends, did they? He hadn't envisioned making too many friends while at Hogwarts but he had come to rely on the twins.

"…you break up with Greengrass."

"It's just not a healthy relationship."

Harry should have known better. Of course these two would take the mickey out of him. He laughed a little and shook his head. "Wankers."

They shared a moment together to laugh over the situation before Harry spoke again. "So you're not mad."

"Why would we be mad?"

"We're impressed, it's a good prank."

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course, they would see it this way. Pranksters through and through.

"Hitting us in our stomachs, that's a devious witch." Fred rubbed his stomach again to try and assuage another growl.

"Imagine if she did that to little Ronnie." Harry didn't know much their younger brother but from what he had heard, the boy liked to eat.

"He'd be dead," Fred quickly asserted before he perked up. "Hey, we should get that potion from Greengrass."

George went silent for a moment before he waved his finger. "That's not a bad idea, imagine, drink a potion and you're out of class for the day."

Fred grew visibly excited. "It's worked so far. We could disguise it as a candy or something." They went back forth with each other, exchanging different ideas about candies that would make you sick.

Harry, though, didn't know much about what was going on. He had grown used to the twins going off about one thing or another.

"We'll need the cure, though." They looked expectantly at Harry. He caught on quickly. Despite their enthusiasm for a new means to skip classes, he could hear in the voices their concern about their condition and Harry didn't blame them.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Harry was walking back from the hospital wing, rotating his shoulder as he went along. Pomfrey had done her usually magic but he still felt a bit of discomfort.<p>

'Next time I'll just say my stomach hurt.'

His thoughts drifted to his current problem. He would have to get inside Greengrass's room again and find the cure. He could use some kind of distraction, like before, but it would be harder without the twins. He couldn't very well be in two places at once. Idea after idea flooded his mind but nothing seemed all that practical. He had to do it, though, he had the cloak and the map and that was all needed.

He reached the Slytherin common room and slipped unnoticed into his room. He lifted his desk to the side and removed the loose rock in the floor where he kept the map. He knew it was a bit paranoid. His room was heavily warded to keep out anyone but himself but Harry figured better safe than sorry.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry unfolded the map and looked for Greengrass in the usual locations. She wasn't in the library or her room. It took a few minutes but he finally spotted her in the main staircases. It was hard to tell where she was going but the route seemed to indicate that she was heading to the Great Hall. Harry checked his watch. It was 5PM so he figured that she was going for an early dinner. This was his chance. He grabbed his cloak and the broom he kept in his room.

Just as he had done before, he covered himself and the broom and flew to girl's side of the dormitories. He had to move very slowly as there was a lot more traffic to avoid. He once again had to disarm her wards and this time remembered to replace them once inside, just in case. The room hadn't changed much since the last time except she now had different potions simmering. He immediately went to her desk to check her drawers, a smirk on his face.

She may have figured out how the twins were involved but she never discovered his part in the whole thing. Otherwise she would put up more protections on her room and belongings.

Going through her desk was taking a considerable amount of time. She had a lot of notes and he had to consider each one. He looked for any sign of the side effects the twins were exhibiting. He was moving as quickly as he could while making sure everything was put back the way it was before.

After finding nothing in her desk, he moved to her trunk. Inside, she had mostly vials and ingredients but there was no way to tell which was what. He had expected that, it wasn't like she would have a vial labeled 'Vomiting Cure.'

Harry was slowly coming to the realization that his search was futile. There were just too many vials and no way of telling what was what without tasting them. She must have some sort of system to keep track because it looked completely random to him. An idea came to him that caused a devious smile to creep on his face. He was just going to have get her to tell him and he knew just how he was going to get her attention.

* * *

><p>A feminine cry of rage filled the normally quiet Slytherin common room. All eyes were drawn to the girls' dormitory, except one. Harry was seated in his usual spot casually flipping through a Quidditch magazine, a pleased smile on his face. Greengrass had been right; potions really took a delicate touch. The slightest temperature change, particularly extinguishing the flame, could ruin a potion…or ten.<p>

He slowly put down the magazine and calmly walked towards the exit. He had timed it perfectly so that he was standing at the exiting wall just has Greengrass stormed into the common room with her wand drawn in one hand and an empty vial in the other. Her eyes murderously searched the room before they settled on him. Harry smiled back at her and wasn't fazed at all when she crushed the vial in her hand. Harry slowly backed into the dissolving wall, narrowly avoiding the curse sent at his face.

The moment he was clear of the entrance, he threw on his cloak and stepped away. He fully expected her to follow him which was he wanted, he had a message for her.

Sure enough, Greengrass burst out of the wall. "Harry Potter!" She looked wildly from side to side but obviously couldn't see him. She was breathing very heavily and her eyes were filled with rage. Harry was kind of glad that he had his father's invisibility cloak, otherwise this would be a lot less entertaining.

"I think once you've _cooled _down we should talk." Harry quickly side stepped to the right. Greengrass had zeroed in on his voice and he had just barely avoided another curse. With nothing else to say, Harry silently departed. He needed to break the news to the twins that their cure was going to have to wait. Their stomachs would probably not enjoy the news but hopefully this new story would cheer them up.

As he was just getting out of earshot of the dungeons, he heard one last scream, "Damn you, Harry Potter!"

* * *

><p>That following Monday saw the twins back in classes and in detention. Apparently, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall discovered their ruse to get out of classes and deemed them fit to return. The detention came when they purposely ate an apple and vomited all over McGonagall's shoes.<p>

They weren't capable of doing much in classes. They just didn't have the energy to perform spells but McGonagall felt they could still learn the theories. It was one of the few times the students could actually remember seeing the Transfiguration teacher smile.

For Harry, it was a constant reminder that his friends were relying on him for help. After the stunt he pulled on Greengrass, he had figured that she would want to settle the matter but it remained status quo.

On Wednesday, they had their first Double Potions with the Gryffindors. Harry arrived early but didn't set up his station. Greengrass had made it a habit to go to a different table than wherever Harry was and would refuse to join him. Harry was more than willing to wait her out but the first time it happened Slughorn had instructed Harry to move ("Never disagree with a lady, Mr. Potter.")

As the rest of the class trickled in, Harry watched Fred and George slowly shuffle to their work station. Six days on nothing but nutritional potions was really taking its toll. Their usually full and jovial faces were stricken and narrower. Striding in behind them, Greengrass completely ignored the twins and picked a table in the front left. Harry was forced to follow and set up next to her. There wasn't time for words as Slughorn started the lesson on brewing the Swelling Solution and its antidote, the Deflating Draught. Since they were paired in groups of two, each member was instructed to brew each part of the assignment to be graded together.

For Harry, there was no room to debate as Greengrass immediately started on the Deflating Draught leaving him to brew the Swelling Solution. The lesson proceeded normally with Slughorn walking around and instructing where needed. He completely ignored Harry and Greengrass, trusting that his two star students were more than capable of such a simple pair of potions.

He would come to regret that decision.

If there was one aspect about his stand-off with Greengrass hadn't changed was their potions work. Greengrass had always made it clear that perfection was her paramount concern in the subject that was clearly her passion. Harry was busy separating his nettle leaves and slicing his bat spleens into quarters. The Swelling Solution was a particularly easy potion for him and fully expected an O. Harry's focus was entirely on his task, he didn't notice the increase in heat from his cauldron.

"Mr. Potter! Take that off the flame this instance before…" Slughorn was too late.

Harry's Swelling Solution exploded and splashed its contents all over him. His quick reflexes allowed him to get his hands up to protect his face but that didn't save them from the boiling water. He screamed in pain as the skin of his hands were cooked. Even worse, the potion was far enough that his hands started to partially swell as well. Harry hissed in pain as his blistered hands were stretched, popping as they expanded.

He looked over his work station to try and figure what had happened. His cauldron had toppled over and was still leaking what was left of his Swelling Solution. His flame was far too big. There was no way his heat could have gotten out of control like that unless…

"Sorry, Potter. I'm not ready to talk, I'm still a little _heated _about everything," Greengrass quipped quietly with absolutely no emotion.

Harry glared murderously at her but didn't get a chance to retort before Slughorn was upon them and sorting out the mess Harry's potion had made. When he asked what happen, Harry just said he lost focus on what he was doing and hadn't been monitoring his temperature.

Slughorn looked surprised. "My word, Mr. Potter, I never expected this from you. And you, Miss Greengrass, why didn't you warn him?"

'Because she did it,' answered Harry in his head.

"I didn't notice, Professor. I was busy looking after my part of the assignment," she responded innocently.

Slughorn scrunched his face; he obviously didn't like her answer. "Well I must say I'm disappointed in you two. It is unfortunate that you do not have enough time to restart and I'll have to give you-"

"-I can do it," Greengrass interrupted. She pushed her cauldron of Deflating Draught towards Harry. "He can finish my work on the antidote while I restart his, correctly this time."

Harry glared at her. His potion would have been just fine if she hadn't sabotaged it. Without thinking, he clenched his fist and immediately winced in pain.

"Let me see them, Mr. Potter, I've healed more than my fair share of burns." Harry gingerly offered up his hands as Slughorn took out his wand.

"Here, Professor, use this?" Greengrass offered him a jar of burn salve.

"Ah thank you, my dear. You're lucky, Mr. Potter, to have such a prepared lab partner."

Harry despised the irony.

**One Week Later**

"Harry, please, we can't take this anymore."

"Just apologize to her already, please, before we die."

"You want her to win?!"

"We want to eat."

"FOOD!"

There was a pause as Harry considered the twin's plea. They looked as sickly as ever and were barely able to remain upright in their seats. Harry really didn't have a choice.

"Fine, where is she?"

George scanned the map quickly with Fred leaning over him. "Third floor corridor near the staircases."

"Is there anything close?"

Fred pointed at a spot on the map. "There's an empty classroom up the corridor."

Harry took the information and starting forming a plan.

"Alright, you go and make sure its empty and I'll bring her there."

"Can't you just bring her here?"

"We're too tired to move."

It probably was a better idea especially with how pitiful the twins looked but Harry didn't want Greengrass to know where he and the twins usually met.

"Stop whining. The faster this gets done, the faster you two eat."

That was all the motivation they needed, but their movements were still sluggish.

As Harry watched them shuffle out, he was left to think over how they had got to this point. Things had not improved for Harry and his friends during the last week. The continued stalemate between the trio and Greengrass had escalated as the rumors that Harry was the culprit caused him to become Undesirable #1. Needless to say, the halls were once again a dangerous place for Harry. The twins wanted to advocate for him but Harry told them that he could take it and that it would help him along the road but still, he didn't like how much Greengrass was enjoying the whole thing.

As for the twins, their condition had gotten so bad that Pomfrey was forced to contact St. Mungo's for a possible cure. Professor McGonagall had contacted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and there was a discussion on whether the twins should be taken out of school. Hopefully soon, though, St. Mungo's would have an answer and Fred and George could enjoy a real meal.

Harry made his way to the third floor to intercept Greengrass and settle this matter. He didn't know what he was going to say. He hadn't expected that he would be the first to concede.

He found her lazily walking through the corridor and took a moment to watch her. Her cool blue eyes wandered from window to window to gaze upon the clear spring day. She stopped to sit in one of alcoves and stare off into the courtyard that lied below. Harry could just faintly here the happy sounds of people enjoying the beautiful weather and was surprised to see a sad frown on Greengrass's face. She pulled her robes tighter and leaned her head against the wall as she continued gaze upon the merriment below.

"Greengrass."

Her wand appeared faster than Harry expected she was capable of.

"What do you want Potter?" Her face once again back to that of indifference.

Harry raised his hands to show that they were empty. "I've come to talk terms. We give up."

"You have?" she said skeptically.

"Yes." It pained him to say it, especially with the smug expression now adorned on Greengrass's face.

"So where are your pets?"

"They're not…" He didn't like how she characterized his friendship with the twins but now wasn't the time argue about that. "They're waiting for us. This way."

She still looked a little skeptical but Harry kept his hands up and made no threatening moves. He walked forward and led the way towards the classroom Fred and George had chosen. He peaked behind him and saw Greengrass following with her wand still drawn.

When he arrived at the empty classroom, he found Fred and George already inside. He opened the door for Greengrass and let her enter first. She walked in but didn't acknowledge the twins; she just went straight to the front desk and took a seat behind it. Harry closed the door and put up silencing and locking charms before he settled in a desk in the front row next to the twins. He despised relinquishing control liked this but for the sake of his friends he held his tongue.

He leaned toward the twins. "Let me do the talking."

"Right." They whispered back but as soon as they did they turned and threw themselves onto their hands and knees before Greengrass.

"We're sorry we pranked you."

"Please cure us."

Harry dropped his head. That was not a strong opening statement.

Greengrass seemed pleased, though. "How do I know you're sincere?"

They each clasped their hands together and continued to beg. "We'll do anything you ask!"

"We'll bow to your every command!"

"We'll kiss your robes and wash your feet!"

"We'll carry your bag!"

"We'll do your homework," Fred paused and rethought what he just said. "We'll get smart people to do your homework!"

"We'll prank anyone you want!"

"Just please let us eat!"

"Please forgive us!"

Greengrass let out a long breath and made a show of thinking about their proposal. Harry continued to hang his head. This was embarrassing.

"I don't know, that will depend on your master." She nodded her head towards Harry.

"Master!" They exclaimed together as they frantically turned around and crawled to Harry.

"Please, Master, say you're sorry!"

"Tell her we'll be good, Master!"

"Get up you idiots, have some respect." He was not going to let Greengrass reduce his two friends to animals. They ignored him, though, and pawed at his robes mumbling pleas to do what Greengrass wanted.

"Now, now Potter, don't be mean to them. They're trying to apologize." The twins wagged their heads in agreement. "How about you?"

"I don't need to. Pomfrey has contacted St. Mungo's and they'll have a cure any day now." It was the argument he had meant to begin with before the twins had decided to use their method. He was always taught that a Marauder never apologized, that if a person couldn't take a prank than that was their problem.

"Oh really, and how will they do that without the knowing what potion I used, considering it's one that I invented," she countered with ease. She looked completely in control and she knew it.

Harry deflated a bit at losing his best bargaining chip. A new potion would take St. Mungo's weeks to figure out and he very much doubted the twins could wait that long. As the twins pleadingly stared at him with puppy dog eyes, Harry was forced to concede.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." She continued to play up the situation much to Harry's chagrin.

"I'm sorry," he said louder this time that people outside probably could have heard him.

Fred and George's faces lit up in happiness as they crawled back to Greengrass.

"He said it. He said it."

"Can we have the cure now please?"

There was a long silence as Harry and Greengrass continued their staring contest.

"I don't accept…"

The twins' faces immediately fell and started to wail in agony.

"…yet." They perked up again and began prostrating again at her feet.

Harry, meanwhile, just wanted all this to end.

"What do you want?" He was sure that it would be extravagant and outlandish.

"I want to be your friend."

He was right.

"What?"

It just didn't make any sense. She hated him and vice versa. Greengrass, though, looked completely serious. She was upright in her seat and folded her hands together like she was making a business proposition.

"I want you to publically recognize me as your friend."

"Why?"

"Because of the second thing I want." Harry motioned for her to go on. "I want you to stop fooling around and accept the position as the leader of Slytherin House."

Harry was even more confused.

"Why do you care if I'm the new Rosier?"

Greengrass rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated that she had to explain herself.

"I have my reasons that don't concern you but the main one, which I thought was obvious, is power. If you're in control and I'm your friend then that's power."

Now it all made sense. She wanted him to become the most powerful person in their house and then acknowledge her as his friend. Given his reputation, as his supposedly only friend, she would have all the protection and power of the position without any of the risk of someone challenging to take over like he had with King. It was very…Slytherin of her.

Harry despised the idea. He didn't have the time or desire to deal with the inane activities of his classmates, especially with Danny coming next year. More than that, he hated how eager they all were to fall in line and become sheep to whoever had the most power. It was no wonder how Voldemort gained so many supporters from his former house.

The twins, meanwhile, were pleading with their eyes and their tongues hanging out for Harry to take the deal. Their desire to eat real food and the mental abuse of Greengrass treating them like dogs had really taken its toll on their psyche.

"That would mean spending more time together, you know?"

Greengrass shrugged nonchalantly. "I can handle it if you can as long as you keep these two on their leashes."

Harry stood angrily, forcing his chair to fly backwards. Greengrass reacted by going for her wand but stopped when all Harry did was walk up to her with his hand extended. As she stood and took it, he squeezed hard to keep her from releasing and smiled.

"If I accept this and we become friends than that would mean that we have to act like ones right?"

"Right," she said apprehensively. She eyed their conjoined hands as Harry squeezed harder.

"And friends help each other, right?"

"What's your point, Potter?" She tried to free her hand but Harry's grip was too strong.

"Well, _Daphne_, I would expect you to handle the little things, you know, the petty arguments, the complaints, the things that I don't have time for." His smile grew as he watched her eyes narrow.

"You want me to be your secretary." He could hear the contempt in her voice as she tried once again to free her hand. Harry tightened his grip and felt the satisfying crunch of her knuckles rolling over each other.

"It's what a friend would do," he said as he smiled. He wasn't going to allow her to put him up as a shield so she could have power. He was going to make sure she was right there with him.

"Fine," she agreed quickly though it was probably more about freeing her hand then actually agreeing with his terms.

"And no more treating Fred and George like dogs," Harry quickly added. Fred and George propped themselves on their knees with their tongues still hanging out at the mention of their names.

"Whatever."

They finally released and Harry was pleased to see her wince a little as she flexed her hand. She then made a move that would have been much more impressive if she were more developed of reaching into the middle of her robes and producing two vials filled with a green liquid. She tossed them to the twins who reacted as if she had just thrown them a baby.

"Take these and wait an hour."

The twins eagerly downed the potion and released a long sigh of satisfaction. Harry would later found out that the potion tasted horrible but it was the first taste of something other than the bland nutritional potions they had endured for the last two weeks.

The twins quickly left after that, probably to avoid anything that could make Daphne poison them again, leaving Harry and her alone.

"I'm surprised you gave in. I expected more from you."

"I did what my _real_ friends needed me to. Something you would know nothing about." He looked her square in the eyes and noticed her flinch slightly. She didn't respond right away but when she did, there was a slight hitch in her voice.

"I don't need to know. I don't need _real_ friends." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. Harry easily remembered the scene from before and the sadness in her eyes as she watched their peers. It almost made him feel sorry for her…almost.

"Whatever you say, Daphne."

**Two Days Later**

Harry had waited to fulfill his part to make sure that Daphne's cure had done its job and the results were not pretty. A ten foot perimeter had formed around the twins where no one was allowed to touch any food around them. The feeding frenzy was probably one of the most disgusting things Harry had ever witnessed. It didn't matter what it was, if it was edible it went into their mouths. It was actually concerning. At the pace they were eating, especially after two weeks without food, would probably make them sick all over again but they didn't seem to care. No one was going to stop them from enjoying the fact that they once again on real food.

With his friends now back to normal, Harry was standing just outside the Slytherin entrance preparing to become the head of the snake.

"Ready for this?" Daphne appeared next to him.

Harry gave her a casual glance. "You know what you're supposed to do?"

"Of course."

They had previously discussed the right way to address the house. Daphne had tried to dictate what he should say but Harry quickly told her to shut up. He already knew exactly how he was going to approach it.

He expected a few dissenters to try and steal the floor and demand a different candidate take his place. Harry made sure to warn her about King but she disregarded it stating that she expected him to handle any physical confrontations. That didn't provide Harry much comfort but by the look of her, she probably wouldn't be much help anyways. Harry knew that best way to win over the crowd was to pretend to adopt a more pureblood mentality and to play on their pride.

Daphne was the first through the wall. It was late in the evening so most everyone should already have been either in the common room or in their room. Once inside, she was to make sure all the girls were in attendance.

Harry took a deep breath before he followed her through. The common room was crowded as most of the Slytherins were either relaxing with friends or doing homework. Harry quickly scanned the room and found the person he was looking for.

"Jacobs!"

The small first year whipped around and went wide-eyed when he saw who had called him.

"Y-Yes sir?"

Thinking it weird to be called 'sir.' "Go get any of the boys in the dorms to come up here."

Without responding, Jacobs spun on his heels and ran down the stairs to complete his task. By now, a number of Harry's peers had taken notice and were curious as to why their enigmatic leader was suddenly giving orders.

There was a bit of a lull as Harry waited for Daphne and Jacobs to complete their tasks. Daphne was the first to reappear with a trail of girls behind her. They all looked confused which probably meant that Daphne said nothing about what was about to happen. Jacobs return a short while after Daphne but in a much less graceful fashion. Apparently King didn't appreciate the small first year's order to come out to the common room. He had Jacobs by the collar and practically threw him to the ground.

"What's going on here?" King loudly commanded. Behind him were Sullivan, Hunt, and the rest of Slytherin boys that weren't already present.

"I have an announcement to make, King. Got a problem with that?"

"Potter!" he spat as he went for his wand but Harry was quicker.

"Don't make me put you down again."

Recognizing that Harry had him, King crossed him arms and remained silent. Sullivan and Hunt matched him and the trio stood by the archway to the dorms. There was a few minutes of scuffling as everyone found a seat, a few whispering among themselves.

Harry scanned the room, making sure to make eye contact with everyone. He failed to see Grey among the populace which didn't surprise him that much. In fact, he had seen very little of Grey since the incident outside his room last year. He did notice that Daphne had placed herself next to the main fireplace in clear view of the room.

Harry waited until the room went silent before he started to speak.

"My name is Harry Potter and from this moment on I am taking control of Slytherin House." It was blunt but it was the best way to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"For as long as I am in this position, this house's reputation will change. The bullying, petty fights, and harassment of the other houses, especially with Gryffindor, will no longer be tolerated. Any who break this rule will have to answer to me." Harry stared right at King, who menacingly glared back at him but didn't speak.

"The House of Salazar Slytherin is one of purity and ambition yet it has been dishonored by arrogance and thug-like behavior but no more." Harry started pacing around the room, looking at each person. "We Slytherins pride ourselves on being the best the wizarding world has to offer and it's about time we start acting like it. If we think we are above the rest than why have we lowered ourselves to nothing more than mindless thugs? If we're the best, I say we start proving it. Anybody disagree?"

"Why should we listen to you?"

Harry didn't see the person who spoke but turned in the general direction. "I know I haven't been the most active when it comes to matters within this house but I assure you that it's a priority now. I can also promise that none of you will ever have to fear unprovoked violence from me or any I associate with." Harry finished by once again staring right at King. It wanted to make it clear that his reign wasn't going to be anything like the previous one.

King, though, didn't appreciate all the shots to his ego. He angrily pushed off the wall and made a move for his wand but found it already flying through the air and right into Harry's outstretched hand. There was a collective grasp at how fast Harry moved and appeared to cast silently. Harry had actually whispered the Summoning Charm but he wanted make them to think he could cast silently. He held up King's wand for all to see.

"This is exactly the kind of thing that will not be tolerated. We cannot change our house's reputation with blunt force but rather with actions befitting the noble blood in our veins." Harry tossed the wand back to King who caught it seamlessly but didn't raise it again. Harry gave him one last quick stare down before he went back to addressing the room. "We will be smarter than the Ravenclaws, more united than the Hufflepuffs, and well…" Harry paused and smugly smiled, "…nothing like those feeble lions."

There was number of snickering and Harry started to see a number of people nodding their heads. It was this moment when Harry came to a stunning realization: Rosier was right. Harry's original plan to intimidate his peers to get what he wanted was the wrong path. As he stared into the inspired faces around him, he couldn't help but think that this was what he should have done from the start and strangely enough he owed it all to Daphne. She had unwittingly given him the means to protect his brother from those within his house. Even if he had to cater to the insipid desires of his house; it would just be another mask he adorned during his time here at Hogwarts. Speaking of his newest 'friend,' it was now time to make probably the most shocking announcement of the evening.

"As your leader, I will hold each and every one of you accountable to this new course and together we will once again raise this house beyond all the rest. If, for any reason, you take issue or have something you wish to discuss than you may come to me or my friend, Daphne Greengrass." Harry motioned to Daphne who straightened up and stepped forward so that everyone could see her. As expected, there were a number of shocked faces throughout the room. Daphne, though, didn't pay them any mind before she nodded back to Harry.

"What about your other friend, Potter?" called a voice behind him. Harry turned to see Grey leaning casually against the wall next to the entrance. He must have slipped in while Harry was talking.

"I have no other friends," Harry responded coolly. Everything was going so well but he had a bad feeling it was going to get a lot more complicated.

"But what about me? Weren't we friends?" Harry had never heard Grey speak with such sickly smoothness.

"'Were' being the operative word." Grey looked almost shocked which Harry found strange. He thought he had been very clear about the matter.

"But we promise to have each other's back."

"We did." Harry stated plainly, feeling like he had to spell it out. "But that was before you hexed me in the back and left me to become spider food."

Grey suddenly exploded in anger. "But you didn't let me apologize! Instead you exiled me in my own house! You left me all alone!"

This was starting to get out of hand. Grey's anger came out of nowhere and now looked more and more unstable with every passing moment.

"And I saved you, didn't I?! You would have died if not for me! You wouldn't be here right now taking everything I ever wanted if not for ME!" Grey stumbled a little as the force he was putting into his words became too much. He looked completely unhinged as his attitude then performed a complete one-eighty. His expression softened but still looked like an addict in withdrawal. "But it's alright now. I can change. I can be better like you just said. We can be friends again." He face broke out into an insane smile as he reached out to Harry.

Harry was at a loss of words. He had never seen anything like this before, it was like he was talking to two different people. Grey continued to edge closer to Harry with his arms outstretched to embrace him. Just before he could, though, Harry regained his senses and pushed Grey away.

"We can never be friends, Grey." Harry added a little more forcefulness to get his point across.

The momentum took Grey back a few steps and forced him to lean to his side to maintain his balance. He remained in the position for a few moments and his breathing became noticeably heavier.

"Then I'll just take it from you."

He whipped out his wand and pointed it right at Harry's face. Harry pulled his just as quickly. He fired a stunner, hoping to put an end to this impromptu interruption. Grey simply side stepped but didn't retaliate. Sensing weakness, Harry fired off two more stunners while pressing forward and closing the distance between them. Grey, again, moved out of the way and retreated away from Harry.

"You're not going to beat me with your tricks, Harry."

Harry didn't appear fazed, but Grey's words spoke to the fact that he was among the few that knew his tactics, having spent a number of weeks under his tutelage. Harry tried once more to position himself closer but Grey continued to dance away. This time, though, Grey fired a spell that caught Harry off-guard. The yellow light of Grey's cutting curse ripped deep through the back of his left leg and forced Harry to his knees. The pain was great and a considerable amount of blood started to spill from the wound. There was nothing Harry could do to stop Grey from disarming him with a swift Expelliarmus.

Before he could recover, Grey was already upon him, his wand pointed right in his face. Harry looked up to the satisfied smile of his opponent.

"You forget, Harry. You taught me everything you know."

It would appear that Grey had bested him and a rumbling began in the crowd as they looked upon Grey as their future leader. Needless to say, there were a number of disgruntled faces at the prospect as they watched Harry at the mercy of his former friend. Harry, though, was right where he wanted to be.

"Not everything."

With unexpected quickness, Harry lunged forward and grabbed Grey's forearm and pulled him forward. Harry then struck at the inside of Grey's elbow which reflexively caused Grey's forearm to bend towards himself. Harry grabbed at Grey's wand and knocked it from his hand, dropping it into his other hand, and pointed it into Grey's shocked face.

"Cruc—"

"Stupefy!"

Harry quickly looked behind him to see King crumble to the ground with his wand outstretched. He then looked the other way to find Daphne, her wand pointed toward the would-be assailant. Her hands were shaking and her face appeared surprised by her actions. She sensed his stare and turned her attention to him and annoyingly gestured to him to end this matter.

Harry nodded to her to acknowledge her assistance before he turned back to Grey, who now looked completely different. He was calm, without any of the rage that Harry had just witnessed.

"Do it, Harry," Grey whispered. "You have to. It's the only way they'll accept you."

"I didn't want any of this, Grey, you knew that." It was the first time Harry saw the person he had once called his friend. Even in defeat, Grey was trying to assist his advancement in their house. And yet, the image of the past was soon replaced with the boy who spoke out earlier.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Grey smiled. He looked around at the admiring crowd. "You have become the very thing you despise. I take joy in that."

Harry's brow furrowed in indecision. It was here that he started realized that his impulsive decision to reject Grey would lead to great and unfortunate things. And yet, the thought could not assuage his actions nor inspire forgiveness.

"Don't test me again, Grey. I will no longer play this game."

"Too bad." Grey's smiled grew and manically chucked softly. "I'm just getting started."

There was nothing Harry had left to say. He gripped his wand tighter and stared hard into the eyes of his former friend.

"Stupefy."

**One Month Later**

Harry sat impatiently in the library at his usual table; the events of last month had brought about a considerable change in the makeup of the student body. Harry's proclamation was, at first, a difficult thing for Harry's housemates to accept but few wished to test Harry's resolve. The new Slytherin attitude came as a shock to a majority of the castle. Gone were the days that a Slytherin taunted, bullied, or had anything beyond healthy competition with the other houses.

Internally, Harry experienced little resistance to his leadership. King was finally forced to admit that Harry was better than him, having been embarrassed twice now in front of their entire house. Also, Grey had disappeared like he did before. Of course, that didn't stop Harry from keeping an eye on both of them with the map. He found it strange that Grey spent so much time in an abandoned washroom on the first floor.

The teachers certainly appreciated the peace and quiet. It had become a mainstay for teachers to break up fights, take points, and give detentions, especially when Slytherin and Gryffindor were involved, but no more. Word then quickly swept through the halls that Slytherin House now had a new leader. Harry had to once again endure rumors that he was a budding Dark Lord and would betray his innocent brother to the ruin of their world. Fred and George had a field day with that one; they continued to jokily call him master and bow at his feet. The rumors, though, were not the reason for Harry's impatience.

"The Quidditch team needs the pitch for practice on Thursday but the Ravenclaws already have it. They want to know if they can-"

"Jacobs!"

"Yes sir."

"Shouldn't you be speaking to Daphne about this?"

"She-"

"I thought it was a matter you would want to handle," said Daphne as she approached them. "I know how much you love Quidditch."

Even after a month, it was still hard for Harry to fully accept his new relationship with Daphne Greengrass. Her sarcastic nature was a difficult thing to maneuver especially since she never gave any indication on whether she was being serious or not. There were a few subtleties that Harry was slowing catching on to but an actual smile would have made it easier; something Harry had yet to see upon her face.

He gave her a pointed look before he turned back to Jacobs. "Tell the team that I'll speak to Professor Slughorn about getting them the pitch."

One of the main functions as the student leader in Slytherin was having to be the middle man between the snakes and their head of house. In fact, the reason his position existed was because the esteemed Horace E. F. Slughorn was far too wrapped up in himself and his human trophies that he rarely got involved with matters within his house.

"Yes sir." Jacobs responded quickly but didn't move.

"You can go." With that, Jacobs practically sprinted out of the library.

"He's certainly eager to please," observed Daphne as they both watched Jacobs trip over himself and go crashing to the ground. He was immediately back to his feet and dashed through the exit. It was actually kind of a funny sight, if Harry wasn't in such a foul mood. A mood that his new 'friend' was responsible for.

"You enjoy encouraging him, don't you?"

Daphne dropped her bag and settled in her seat. "Not really," she said with a shrug.

"But you're not going to stop."

"Probably."

Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his studies. This time, uninterrupted by an eager first year.

"I thought we agreed that you would handle the little things." Harry spoke after a few minutes of quiet study between the pair.

"I'm sorry you're upset." She didn't sound sorry. "Maybe you should have picked someone else to be your secretary." Harry threw her warning glare. "Perhaps young Jacobs would be better suited."

"And here I thought you were enjoying being my friend." Harry smirked at the brazen stare down from his newest 'friend.'

"I did not expect the position to include keeping your itinerary." Her annoyance dripped from her lips with every word which made him happy.

"Then tell me the real reason for asking for it and we can forget this whole thing."

"No thank you."

This was not the first time Harry had tried to get her to admit that she just wanted some companionship. Over the last month, there was sparsely a moment where they were not in each other's company. They would walk to meals and classes together and resumed studying in the library. Daphne purported that it was to keep up appearances but Harry had his suspicions. The only time they weren't together was when Harry met with the twins; something Daphne had no stomach for. It was safe to say that Harry spent a lot more time with the two pranksters. Speaking of the twins…

"Have Fred and George spoken to you about their request?" asked Harry after spending the last hour or so doing their transfiguration assignment. Harry had promised to approach her on their behalf about acquiring the vomiting potion and its cure: something about 'Puking Pastilles.'

"They tried," she said dismissively.

"And?"

"I promised to give them the recipe once they've completed their end of the bargain," she said with a huff.

"What bargain?" Harry didn't like the idea of her taking advantage of his two actual friends, especially with how scared they were of her.

"You'll see," she said cryptically. She started packing up her things. "I'll see you back in the common room."

"You're not going to wait?" They usually entered the common room together in order to further enforce their status as friends.

"I have a feeling you will fall behind."

Confused by her words, Harry was startled by a sudden blow to the back of his head. He turned around to see a book lying on the ground. He looked around to see where it came from only to be met with a faceful of paper and leather.

"WEASLEYS!" He yelled as a barrage of books came flying his way.


	15. Chapter XII

**I own nothing. If the spell is not from the books then it's the Latin translation.**

**Here is the latest chapter of Fraterculus. There is not much action but I do introduce a lot of the mythology that I've tried to create surrounding Danny's magic. I truly think it something that few have ever read before. Some of the concepts I introduce here are very important to the rest of the story while others are really meant for the sequel(s) that would follow the end of this story.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter XII**

**August 1991**

Most would consider it a crime for a child's first sight of Hogwarts to come from anywhere other than the boats on their first night. The way the castle lit up the night's sky and reflected in the water of the lake was a treasured memory for all who had resided within its walls. Unfortunately, both sons of the Potter name would prematurely gaze upon the school they would reside for the next seven years.

The two young brothers stood together outside the gates of Hogwarts with their mother behind them. From the moment Harry returned from his second year, he and his family prepared for this day. It was imperative that Danny made the right first impression with Dumbledore. A matter so important that Lily refused to allow it without her presences. James and the others had strongly advised against it but Lily was adamant. Their concern was, of course, due to the absence of the Potter name to protect her. As Lily Evans once more, the fact that she was the mother of the Potter scions mattered little to the current wizarding society. To them, she was nothing more than a muggle-born who had wormed her way into the heart of an ancient family.

Lily, though, could give a damn. For too long she had been cooped up in hiding and would not allow both her children to travel alone, even if it was to Hogwarts. With such resolve, there was little James could do to stop his passionate wife.

"Mum, stop it." Harry looked over to see his mother trying to flatten Danny's hair down to no avail. She licked her fingers and tried to at least fix his bangs. Danny's face scrunched up as he swatted at her hands and pulled away.

Lily huffed and turned to Harry who just shook his head. No way was he going to let her mess with his do.

"Why couldn't I have sons with normal hair?" she asked despairingly.

"Why would you want that?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be so pretty," added Danny, effortlessly playing off his brother.

Lily shook her head and smiled despite herself. Sometimes it was tough being the only woman in a house of men.

A moment later Harry had a sense of déjà vu as a silhouette emerged from the cool mist on the other side of the gate. Professor McGonagall strode forth, her normal stern expression soften almost instantly once her sight fell upon her former student.

"Lily?"

Lily smiled warmly. "Hello, professor."

Professor McGonagall opened the gate hurriedly and rushed to her. She grabbed hold of Lily's forearms and squeezed her tightly. "It is good to see ya," she said emotionally, her accent slipping slightly to her Scottish roots.

Harry and Danny smiled along as they witnessed the reunion before them. Harry took note of the softer side of his transfiguration professor and stowed it away in the back of his mind.

McGonagall must have sensed their gaze and quickly adopted her usual stern expression and cleared her throat. "Come along. The headmaster is expecting you."

Lily knowingly smiled at her former mentor's persona and ushered her sons along. Both she and Harry kept an eye on Danny when they cleared the tree line and caught their first sight of Hogwarts. Unlike Harry before, Danny was far less subtle in his amazement.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Danny as he stopped to admire the view. Everyone else stopped with him and took in the view as well.

"Indeed," commented McGonagall. It was clear from her expression that she still appreciated the beauty of the place where she had worked for almost fifty years.

Harry leaned closer and whispered in Danny's ear. "Just wait until I show you around the inside." Danny grinned excitedly as the group started to move again.

"So, how's Harry doing?" Lily was extremely curious to hear her former head of house's opinion of her son.

"He is doing very well, despite a few bumps. I had hoped to see him among my lions but he's seemed to have made quite a name for himself with Horace's snakes," she replied with a certain amount of disappointment.

"You should have seen James when he heard Harry was sorted into Slytherin," said Lily, leaving it open-ended.

Harry smiled sheepishly but, in truth, he knew his parents were very proud of him and understood his choice.

"Hopefully, I'll manage to land at least one of my former students' children." She glanced at Danny who blanched a little under her gaze.

"Yes, professor. I'll try."

McGonagall curiously raised one of her eyebrows. "My students do not try, they act, Mr. Potter."

"Y-Yes, professor," he said meekly.

"Mmmh." She looked to Lily. "We'll have to work on that."

Harry leaned in to Danny and whispered loudly, "Don't be afraid of her, Danny. She's really just a sweet little kitty cat."

"Harry!" admonished Lily though she had to cover her mouth to hide her smile.

Danny was openly laughing until he noticed McGonagall facial expression. Her eyes were practically slits and her lips almost disappeared as she stared at the two. "We'll revisit that comment in September, Mr. Potter."

Harry wasn't worried. He knew that as long as he kept up his exemplary performance in her class then she would ignore any mischievous behavior; a fact shared with the other professors as well. He gave Danny a wink and slung his arm around his brother's shoulder as they continued on their way to the castle.

When they made it to Dumbledore's office, Lily and McGonagall stopped and faced each other. Harry drew Danny's attention to the portraits and statues as he sensed that his mother and her old mentor wanted a moment alone.

"How have you been, truthfully?" McGonagall's stare was intense and Lily felt as if she was back in school.

"We've been just fine, Minerva, honestly." Lily was touched to see her so concerned. The truth was that her life and the life of her family had dealt with many peaks and valleys. James's paralysis had left her vibrant and youthful husband stuck in a magical wheelchair. It was difficult for him to accept and sometimes Lily ended up on the wrong end of a bitter outburst. They persevered, though, and most days they were still the madly in-love couple that were once McGonagall's Head Boy and Girl.

"Why didn't James come with you, then?" She found it very suspicious that James would twice forego a meeting with Dumbledore about his children.

"He had other things to attend to." Lily hated lying but there was no way she could reveal her husband's condition. McGonagall, though, remained suspicious.

"Things are alright between you two?"

"Things are perfect." Lily reached out and held McGonagall's hands to comfort her. "You don't have to worry about us."

"I've always worried. You did marry James Potter after all." McGonagall implied in a joking manner. In truth, she was one of the first to see the connection between James and Lily and wholeheartedly approved of their relationship.

"And I couldn't be happier," Lily said through a smile.

"Well alright then. Give James my best when you see him and don't let it be another eleven years between visits. I like to know how my lions are doing."

Lily laughed. "I will." They shared one last hug before they called Harry and Danny back over and shared their goodbyes as McGonagall departed.

The trio made their way up the revolving stairs to Dumbledore's office and found the door open. The headmaster was already waiting for them in the foyer. He too was surprised to see Lily.

"Hello, headmaster."

"Lily, it is good to see you again. Harry," he greeted warmly. He reached out and shook Lily and Harry's hands before he stopped in front of Danny. "And you must be Daniel, a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore extended his hand.

Danny slowly reached out and took it. "A pleasure to meet you too, sir," replied shyly. Dumbledore smiled in a grandfatherly way before his eyes caught a glimpse of the metallic bracelet under Danny's shirt sleeve. He pushed back the sleeve and his eyes grew in horror at the glowing red ruby. Danny pulled his arm away and quickly covered the bracelet.

"Dear Merlin, Lily-"

"-We have much to talk about, headmaster."

"Yes, yes we do." He motioned to his desk and they all took their seats with Lily sitting between her sons.

Dumbledore didn't wait long to begin his questioning. "Why have you done this?" He tried to sound calm but he clearly wasn't.

"We didn't have a choice. I have-" Lily reached inside her robes but was interrupted.

"-How could you have no choice? You must realize what this means. To take away his magic-"

"I can still do magic," Danny interrupted shyly.

"I beg your pardon." Dumbledore directed his attention to Danny.

"I can still do magic," he said more assertively.

Dumbledore turned back to Lily. "But how? Devil's Grip takes away a wizard's magic."

"Danny's not just any wizard." Lily went back into her robes and pulled a miniature folder that she enlarged and placed in front of Dumbledore. Harry smiled at the look of disbelief on Dumbledore's face.

'And we're only just getting started.'

For ten minutes the shuffling of parchment was the only sound as Dumbledore examined Lily's research; a culmination of eleven years of hard work. When Dumbledore finally finished, he put down the folder, took off his glasses, and placed them down on the desk. Lily and her sons held their breath.

"It's extraordinary."

"You think I'm right?" Lily was, of course, confident that her research was correct but it was always good to hear the most gifted and intelligent wizard of their age agree with her.

"Indubitably." He then looked upon Danny with a new light. "I would never have imagined it in all my years."

Danny ducked his head to hide his blush while Lily and Harry smiled.

"You can understand now the need for the secrecy and security," said Harry.

Dumbledore turned to him and acknowledge the circumstances of Harry's first visit prior to his first year. "Indeed, we must tread carefully." He turned to Lily. "I still must ask about the need for Devil's Grip. Is Daniel's magic unstable?"

Lily shook her head. "Not in the sense you're speaking of but there was…an incident that required us to limit Danny's magical emissions."

"I see." The wheels were turning in Dumbledore's head. "I assume then that you managed to alter the bracelet's purpose."

"Yes. Remus and I restructured the runes to act more like a safety gauge to keep his levels down."

"Ingenious as always, Ms. Evans."

"It's Potter." Harry asserted. He didn't care about what society's rules, Lily Potter was his mother.

Dumbledore bowed his head slightly. "Of course, my apologies."

"It's nothing." Lily brushed it off but was pleased to hear her son defend her.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Well, I'm afraid I'm at a loss for words. This was certainly not what I was expecting."

"Perhaps, then we should move on to a demonstration," suggested Lily.

"Demonstration?"

"Yes, Harry and Danny have been working very hard this summer in order to show you what he's capable of." Lily smiled warmly at her two sons.

"Then by all means. Fawkes!" A flash and the phoenix appeared. Everyone except Dumbledore jumped in their seat.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Danny. Harry couldn't help a smile. He knew Danny would be excited to see a real live phoenix.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Daniel, meet Fawkes. Fawkes, Daniel Potter."

Danny started reaching out with his hand but stopped and asked, "May I?"

Dumbledore once again smiled in a grandfatherly way as he motioned to his familiar. "That would be up to Fawkes."

Danny turned back to the phoenix and the two locked eyes. It was as if the two were conversing in silent conversation which ended with Fawkes bowing his head. Danny took the few necessary steps and trailed his finger along Fawkes's plumage. "Hello Fawkes, you're beautiful."

"Fawkes, would you please take us to the grounds?" Fawkes turned his attention to Dumbledore and nodded his head.

"Excellent, grab hold everyone and be sure to exhale."

Harry and Lily joined Danny around the phoenix and grabbed hold of Fawkes's extended leg. In a flash of fire, they were on the grounds near the Black Lake. Harry, Danny, and Lily immediately broke out into coughing fits while Dumbledore breathed in deeply.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Harry struggled to clear his airways. "I don't think I want to do that again." Danny and Lily nodded along which agitated Fawkes and he disappear in another flash of fire.

Dumbledore chuckled merrily to himself. "He's always been a bit temperamental about that."

Their coughing subsided and Harry and Danny busied themselves with preparing their demonstration. Harry grabbed six of the largest stones he could see and placed them in front of Danny.

"Where's his wand?" inquired Dumbledore.

Harry smiled. "What wand?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. He looked to Lily for answers.

"He doesn't need one. Even with the bracelet, he can still perform spells."

"Fascinating." He looked to Danny. "If you would indulge me, could you remove the bracelet for the demonstration?"

Danny nervously looked to Harry and Lily. "I-I don't know if that's-"

"-Don't be afraid. What happened to your father won't happen to me. The wards rely on the ambient magic of the castle and its inhabitants, not on me."

Harry, Danny, Lily were shocked to hear their family's secret revealed. Dumbledore decided to explain himself further.

"I've inspected many manor wards, even erected a few, and would expect the Potter family estate to have wards anchored to the Head of the House. With Danny's need for Devil's Grip and James's continued absence, I can only imagine the side effects."

Danny ducked his head and spoke softly, "He can't walk anymore, he's…" Danny started to tear up and Harry gave him a comforting one-arm hug.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down." Lily finished as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lily."

Lily, unable to speak, nodded her head in thanks for his condolence.

"I'll look into it myself. If there's a way, we'll find it," he spoke comfortingly.

"Thank you, Albus." She grabbed hold of Dumbledore's hand and gave it an appreciative squeeze.

"Can you? Can you do it?" Danny asked hopefully.

"There is a counter for every form of magic; even the Unforgivables will one day be answered. I'm confident there's a solution to what ails your father." Dumbledore exuded confidence and filled the Potters with hope.

Harry regarded Dumbledore. His father had warned him about Dumbledore's tendency to keep his own agenda and use people. And yet, since the first time they met, Dumbledore had done nothing but accommodate him and his family. Harry could already see the way Dumbledore stared at Danny and it made him a little uneasy. But if it meant his father's cure then Harry would indulge him for the time being; but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep a very close eye on him.

"Come on, Danny. Let's get started." Harry patted Danny on the back and kneeled next to the pile of rocks. Danny stared long at the bracelet before he released the clasp and removed it. He gingerly handed it over to Harry who put it in his pocket. Immediately, Danny's body started to glow. A wave of light began at his feet and rolled up his body and disappeared into his hands. Danny closed his fists and took a deep long breath to the new feeling of power.

Harry peeked behind him to see that Dumbledore's jaw had dropped slightly but it was his eyes that caught Harry's attention. Behind the amazement, Harry could swear he saw a little bit of fear. Lily was watching Dumbledore too and noticed it as well.

"I'm ready, Harry."

Harry turned his attention back to Danny and lined a row of six stones in front of him and stepped aside.

Danny waved his hand over them. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Instantly the six stones flew into the air and levitated in front of him. They floated in a small circle, Danny moved his hand in a circle which the stones mirrored. Harry picked up another handful of six stones and tossed them lightly in air. Danny outstretched his other hand and cast more levitation charms to catch each one. He now used both hands to spin the stones in a circle; his face scrunched in concentration. This first test was to simply show his mastery of levitation. After such a struggle in the early goings, levitation was no longer a problem. He picked up the speed of the rotation so that each stone was only a blur.

Harry got to his feet and took a deep breath. He stepped forward and stood in front of Danny. Danny spread his arms to increase the space between his two spinning circles of rocks. Harry walked forward very slowly right between the circles. It was a risky move for if Danny lost his concentration and a single rock drifted then it would go right through Harry's temple. He could feel the wind against his skin and the whistle of the rocks mere inches from his head. Harry stood absolutely still before he turned around to face the others.

Danny's focus was completely on the rocks, Dumbledore looked contemplative, and Lily was holding her breath.

Harry slowly backtracked to put roughly ten yards between him and his brother. Danny slowed the rocks until they came to a complete stop in the air. He floated them in front of Harry and lowered them into two neat six-stone pyramids. As soon as the last stone landed, Danny hunched forward and breathed heavily, clearly winded. Harry, though, didn't let him rest for too long. He grabbed one of the stones, reared back, and threw it as hard as he could at Danny's head.

Danny reacted instinctually. He put up his hand and wordlessly produced a shield to protect himself. The stone never made it within three feet before it harmless fell to the ground. Harry grabbed two more stones and threw them in quick succession for the same result.

Harry picked the last three stones of the first pyramid. "Move!"

Danny started side-stepping to his left and right. Harry hurled the first stone, followed by the second and the third. Danny stopped the first one with the same shield but chose to duck and weave to avoid the last two.

Harry paused to allow Danny to collect himself and used the time to once again observed Dumbledore. The headmaster's eyes were fixated on Danny, and rightly so, but it was bit disconcerting how greedy the headmaster's stare was, like a schoolboy in a candy store. It definitely made Harry a little worried that Danny had revealed that he was capable of performing silently.

Meanwhile, Danny stood up right to catch his breath. He had never done so much without the bracelet on and felt exhausted. He could feel himself using more magic than usual. He looked down to his hands and noticed a slight shimmer emanating from his skin. He turned his hand over and really looked at his skin. It was strange and yet familiar, as if this was how it should be.

"Danny? You ready?" Harry called out.

Danny looked up confidently and nodded. He closed his fists and eyes. His brow furrowed in concentration as he focused his magic into his hands.

Harry pulled his wand and levitated the last six stones and waited. "Come on, Danny. You can do it." Harry whispered softly. This was going to be Danny's hardest test. Remus had concluded that the mysterious ball of light that Danny could conjure was his magic in its purest form. He theorized that Danny had the capability of making them have any effect he desired. A theory they were about to put to the test as they prepared to show Danny's offensive abilities. They had never tried this before because Danny could never sustain multiple orbs.

Danny's brow was still creased in concentration as the light in his hands grew brighter. With a grunt of exertion, Danny opened his palms to release six glowing balls of light. They rose into the air and resided just over his head. Two of them flickered dangerously and almost disappeared but remained lit.

Harry didn't want to wait since he wasn't sure how long Danny could sustain this. "Alright, I want one Reducto and one Summoner!"

Danny nodded his head and scrunched his face in concentration. One of the orbs turned blue and another turned red for the Reducto and Summoning Charm, respectively. He stared over to Harry and nodded that they were ready.

Harry nodded back, flicked his wand, and sent two of the stones out over the lake. Danny tracked the two stones with his hand and the red and blue orbs chased after them. The blue one connected and shattered the stone into pieces. The other missed and the stone splashed harmlessly in the lake. Danny looked discouraged but Harry wouldn't let that happen.

"It's okay, Danny! Let's focus on the same thing." Danny shook it off and turned another two balls into red and blue. When he signaled to Harry, two more stones were sent towards the lake and this time they went in separate directions. Danny made sure to track the stones with both hands. The blue one connected again and shattered the stone. The red one made impact but didn't summon the stone, it destroyed it.

"That's fine, Danny! Last two! Finish strong!" The last two stones went racing over the lake and didn't have as much altitude as before. Danny reacted quickly. This time, he had to change the orbs to red and blue as they raced towards to rapidly falling stones. He clenched his teeth as the blue orb once again destroyed its target but this time the red orb froze the stone in mid-air and caused it to come whizzing towards Danny and land softly into his outstretched hand. A huge smile broke out on his face as he threw the stone into the lake.

Harry rushed to Danny and embraced him.

"Great job, Danny."

"Thanks," he said sheepishly with a slight smile. Secretly, he was dancing inside. He had never had this much success using his magic. He felt pretty tired but he shrugged it off.

A slow clap turned the two brothers' attention to their mother and Dumbledore. They turned and gave a long theatrical bow with Harry raising their hands together in triumph.

Then Danny fainted.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Danny's eyes fluttered open and looked down at the unfamiliar bed where he resided. He then looked up to see Harry, Lily, and Dumbledore standing around him. He moaned and brought up his hand to rub his aching forehead. As he did so, he noticed the bracelet back on his wrist.<p>

"What happened?"

"You passed out," Harry stated simply.

"I would say it was because you are not accustomed to casting without the bracelet holding back the majority of your magic. You were simply putting too much behind each spell so you exhausted yourself. We transported you to the hospital wing to have Madam Pomfrey check you out, just to be sure," explained Dumbledore.

"And…?" he asked worriedly.

Lily settled on the edge of the bed and picked up Danny's hand. "You're just fine, sweetheart, but we put the bracelet back on just in case."

Harry noticed the look of discouragement on his brother's face and quickly spoke up. "You did awesome, though, Danny. It's the best I've ever seen you do."

"Yes, it was quite impressive," Dumbledore added. "I can now understand why you don't require a wand."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"The final presentation with those balls of light," Dumbledore stated plainly.

"Uncle Moony says they are made of pure magic," said Danny.

"I agree. While wandlore is not my forte, there a few certainties that can help explain Danny's abilities." Everyone settled in and awaited Dumbledore's lecture.

"The way magic exists in nature is unlike any form of energy. Physics states that energy cannot be created or destroyed and yet, based on your theories Lily, magically energy is leaving this world. If this is true then how does it keep accumulating to the point that one of the events like the one that led to Daniel's abilities keep occurring."

"What does this have to do with wands?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore held up his hands to hold off any more questions. "I, among others, have always held the belief that magic is not energy but more of a sentient force that allows other sentient beings the ability to use it. Essentially creating a symbiotic relationship that allow both wizard and magic to grow and reproduce. However, this is not limited to just human beings. Tell me, what materials make up all wand cores?"

"Unicorn hairs, dragon heartstrings, and phoenix feathers." Lily listed off easily. There were other types of wand cores but these three were the most effective.

"Precisely. Each creature, unicorns, dragons, and phoenixes are all immortal beings. They share a relationship with magic unlike any other which is why they are almost exclusively used for wands. The magic inside each and every hair, heartstring, and feather is unique. The old idiom, 'The wand chooses the wizard,' is not just for the mystique but is the very foundation of wand-making. Every witch and wizard must find the wand that contains the core that syncs harmoniously with their own."

"So you're saying that Danny has this harmony inside him already. That, basically, he is his own wand," Lily simplified.

"It's a theory," said Dumbledore as he stroked his beard. "But given the way Daniel performed during his demonstration, I don't think I'm mistaken." Dumbledore then addressed Danny directly. "Tell me, have you always been able to perform silently?"

Harry knew that that wouldn't go unnoticed. Danny, though, didn't shy away from it but instead seemed quite excited.

"Pretty much but Uncle Moony is the main person who teaches me and he uses spells."

"As I thought. If what I've seen is true, then you should never need the use of spells. We shall have to find a way to help nurture your silent abilities. "

"Cool," Harry quipped. He smiled at Danny who shrugged with a soft smirk on the side of his mouth.

Dumbledore stroked his beard some more. "I have another theory that I would like to test, if I may?"

"What is it?"

"A spell that will reveal the nature of Danny's magic." Dumbledore paused in apprehension before he continued. "It would require a sample of Danny's blood, though."

The Potter trio looked nervously between them. A wizard's blood was precious not just because it's their life source but because of the many untold things that could be cursed upon them. With Danny's unique physiology, his blood was all the more valuable.

Dumbledore understood their indecision and sought to reassure them. "The spell will neutralize the entire sample, I assure you."

"It's up to you, Danny." In the end, Lily knew that it wasn't her decision to make.

Danny looked between his mother and brother before he held out his hand to the headmaster. Dumbledore pulled his wand and gave a slight jab to his outstretched finger. A few doublets of blood floated in the air in front of him.

"Sanguis Sanguinem Meum, Vita Vitae Meae," chanted Dumbledore three times.

Harry didn't recognize the incantation and from the look on his mother's face, neither did she.

A flash of clear light consumed the droplets of blood. It shimmered there for a second before the light turned a bright shade of green.

"What does it mean?" asked Danny.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "That you, my young man, will change the world."

Harry didn't know why but Dumbledore didn't make it sound like it was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Once the Potters returned to Potter Cove, Lily immediately insisted that Danny go to his room and rest. Danny didn't complain too much as he was still dreadfully tired from the day's events. The rest of the household now resided in James's office where Lily and Harry summarized their visit with the headmaster.<p>

"I can't say I'm surprised," started Remus when they came to Dumbledore's revelation about the nature of Danny's magic. "I've done what I can but he's magic is so different than anything I've seen before."

"We'll just have to figure it out as we go." James didn't sound too keen on the way Dumbledore spoke about his son. Even if his theories answered a number of questions about his youngest son's nature.

Remus, though, was tired of James's attitude. "It's more than that James. Danny needs more than what I can give him. We need Dumbledore."

"Are we even sure Dumbledore is right?" James was not about to hand Danny over on just theories.

"He seemed very confident and he even performed a spell with Danny's blood that he said confirms his theory," interjected Lily.

That got Sirius and James's attention. As the only two with a pureblood background, the mention of blood caused them great concern.

"What spell?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. I've never heard of it," shrugged Lily though the looks on Sirius and James's faces concerned her.

"What was the incantation?"

"Sanguis Sanguinem Meum, Vita Vitae Meae," Lily carefully recited.

James and Sirius shared a concerned look.

"What, James? What does it mean?" Lily begged.

"'Blood of my Blood, Life of my Life,' the Ancestry Spell," said James slowly.

"It's old magic," Sirius started to explain, "Used almost exclusively among the old pureblood families. It's designed to test whether a person's children with inherit their magical abilities."

"Families wouldn't want to marry into a line that could produce a squib," James continued. "What was the result?"

"Green."

"Dear Merlin!" exclaimed Sirius.

"What?" Lily asked frantically, "What does that mean?" She hated not knowing something, especially when it concerned her youngest.

"It means that Danny's abilities will pass on to his children." Sirius sounded particularly alarmed and it took a moment for the implications to knock them all back. If Danny's abilities were hereditary than he represented a new breed of wizard. One that was more powerful and capable of wandless and silent magic from infancy.

'You will change the world,' Harry recited Dumbledore's words in his mind and now understood what he had meant. Given enough time, wizards and witches, as they were now, would become extinct and replaced; much like the Neanderthals and the Homo sapiens. It was now perfectly clear why Harry and Lily had sensed fear emanating from Dumbledore.

Harry looked to his mother but her attention never left James. Her expression was one of disbelief and Harry couldn't blame her; Dumbledore hadn't necessarily lied to them but he certainly hid the truth. Harry knew that she had always defended Dumbledore against his father's skepticism. Even he had come to trust the old headmaster but now he didn't know what to think.

"But why? Why would Dumbledore trick us?"

"Why does that man do anything?" spat James. "He can't help but feed his insatiable desire for knowledge." If he were a lesser man, he would probably say 'I told you so' but he held back. In all honesty, he wished that his wife and son were right and Dumbledore wasn't hiding his own agenda; it certainly would have made things a lot easier for him.

"And he probably knew you wouldn't let him do it if he told you the whole truth," Sirius stated simply.

James fell back in his chair. This changed everything for them. He knew enough about their society that the pureblood sect would never accept or even allow the possibility of their way of life becoming extinct.

"James, we have to do something. If this gets out…," Sirius paused as words escaped him.

"It won't come to that, Sirius. I won't let it," James asserted strongly.

"Now wait a bloody minute," Remus crossed his arms, "Just what are we talking about here?"

"Remus, you more than anyone know how prejudice this world is to things that are different. Couple that with the possible extinction of our very way of life…" Sirius left it open ended. From his time among the Circle, he knew most of all how unaccepting the purebloods would be to the changes that Danny would bring about. "Hell, he'll be the new pureblood."

"If it even comes to that," Lily whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned to her to wait for her to explain. She looked to each of them before she continued. "I was only with them for a few months before we went into hiding, but if the Unspeakables ever find out about him than they'll claim him for themselves." Lily spoke hauntingly. She knew that if things had worked differently, she would have been one of those Unspeakables. She would have taken Danny into the Department of Mysteries and he would never be heard of again.

"So what do we do? Does it mean that Danny can't go to Hogwarts?" asked Harry. It was the first time he had spoken since he first entered the room.

"I don't know. I just don't know." James brow furrowed in concentration.

"It'll be impossible to hide. Everyone would know from the moment of his first Charms lesson," said Sirius.

"But it won't help him to stay here. He needs the freedom to use his magic at its highest potential. It's the only way he will stand a chance against Voldemort," countered Remus.

"Can we send him somewhere else? Somewhere no one knows about?" offered Lily. She despaired at the thought of sending her son away and not have Danny follow in their footsteps and attend their alma mater. But, if Dumbledore had something planned then Danny would be better off somewhere where he would remain safe.

"Is there such a place?" Sirius countered. "The whole country knows this is Danny's Hogwarts year. They'll be looking for him."

"Because of me," said Harry. "Because I went to Hogwarts, I've opened a door we can't close."

James raised his hand to hold back his son. "No, Harry, it's not your fault. It's mine."

Harry considered his father. For his entire young life, his father was a pillar of strength and a god in the eyes of his sons. He always knew what to do and always displayed the highest level of confidence. It was what made Harry so proud to be his son. And yet, since James's incident and this moment, Harry was reminded that his father was just a man: a great man, yes, but just a man trying to do the best for his family.

James rested on the arms of his wheelchair, his brow furrowed in concentration as he voiced his thoughts aloud. "He can't stay here, he can't go there. Not without revealing his abilities and bringing the whole world done on us. He has to go, though. There has to be a way for him to go and still keep this secret. There has to be a way for him to appear like everyone else." James's musing brought his attention to what lie on the desk in front of him. He slowly reached out and grasped the eleven inch mahogany wand and felt the warm sensation creep up his arm. From the moment of their eleventh birthday, this is what every wizard looked forward to; it's what made a wizard a wizard.

"Why can't that be the same for Danny?" he thought aloud.

"James?" questioned Lily.

"We need to make a trip to Diagon Alley. There's something I need to talk about with Ollivander."

"James!"

"No, you can't go."

"I will not," he spoke loudly overtop the others, "let this wheelchair stop me from doing what I must for my sons! I'm doing this and that's final!" He looked everyone hard in eyes, daring them to challenge him.

Harry proudly sat further up in his chair. This was the father he had grown up with. He didn't know what his father's plan was but he'd do whatever was necessary to see it done.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Danny stood outside the doors of the study. His fists clenched with a slight glow and his brow furrowed in frustration.

**Two Weeks Later**

The weeks leading up to September 1st were always a hectic time for Diagon Alley. Students from all over the country flocked to its cobbled streets to purchase their school supplies for the upcoming year.

It was also a time where many wide-eyed muggleborns and their parents are introduced to the magical world for the first time. For the most part, the presence of non-magicals were only a feigning interest. A few vendors saw it as an opportunity to line their coffers with wild sale pitches of worthless items they'd need while other more pureblood-minded vendors would turn their nose at them. So there were only a few curious glances at the red haired young boy pushing a wrinkled old man in a wheelchair that just entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"What is this place?" the old man grumbled.

"The Leaky Cauldron, grandpa."

"It smells funny," he said grumpily and shivered, "And it's drafty in here. Where's my blanket?"

The young boy breathed a long exasperated breathe as he retrieved the aforementioned blanket and spread across the old man's lap. He used the closeness to harshly whisper, "What are you doing, Dad?"

It was Lily that had suggested that they disguise James as an old muggle and for Harry to be his muggleborn grandson. She explained that it was quite common to see handicapped muggles especially among the elderly. It was a brilliant idea except for the fact that James was having way too much fun playing an old man.

"I'm selling the bit. Now sharpen up, Tom is coming," said James in his normal voice.

Sure enough, the balding barman came from around the bar and approached them. "Hello, this must be your first time to Diagon Alley, am I right?"

"No sir. I'm a third year at Hogwarts," corrected Harry though he immediately realized his mistake.

"Funny, I don't recognize ya and I usually never forget a face," he mused.

Harry scrambled for an answer. "You've never been the one to let me into Diagon Alley. I was with Professor McGonagall my first year and she showed me how to enter the Alley." Harry then patted James on his shoulders. "My grandfather is coming with me today. He's a muggle."

Thankfully, Tom was a rather simple man and accepted Harry's story. He smiled warmly down at James. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Who're you?" James practically yelled.

Tom startled a bit but recovered with the same smile. "I'm Tom, the owner of this pub."

James squinted up at Tom and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Anyone ever tell you look like a walnut?"

"Okay thank you." Harry hurriedly pushed them away from the god-smack pub owner and out the back door to the archway.

"You know you've always thought that," commented James after they were far enough away.

Yes. It was true that the old pub owner with his large amount of wrinkles closely resembled a walnut but Harry would never say it to his face. Apparently, though, that wasn't the case for his father. Sometimes Harry forgot that his father was such a prankster at heart. As he carefully pushed his father through the crowded alley, he prayed that there would not be any more opportunities for his father to misbehave.

But when had Fate ever been that kind to him.

"Owww!"

Harry hadn't paid attention and accidently rolled up on the back of the foot of a girl in front of them. The girl whirled around to reprimand them but stopped short when she noticed the old man in wheelchair being pushed by a boy her age.

Harry's heart jumped up into his throat as he instantly recognized her.

"Can you please watch where you're going?" said Daphne Greengrass. Harry could tell she was trying to hold off from yelling at a crippled old man. She was dressed in a dark blue sundress with a brown belt which complimented her crystal blue eyes. Her medium length dark hair and bangs were angled to her right which framed her face beautifully.

"Daphne," said Harry before he could stop himself. He was completely startled seeing her here.

"Do I know you?" she asked suspiciously. There was no way she could recognize him through his disguise so it shouldn't be all that surprising that she was curious of how he knew her name.

Harry couldn't find an excuse that would get him out of this situation. Thankfully, James must have sensed Harry's indecision and stepped in. "Well, aren't you a pretty young lass? Why don't you have sit here, huh? We can go for a ride." James patted his lap and displayed a perverted old smile.

Harry felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. He was never going to let his father ever use an old man disguise ever again. No matter how briefly he thought that Daphne did look very pretty.

Greengrass turned her lip up at James. "No thank you." She then turned her attention back to Harry. "How is it that you know my name?" She clearly wasn't giving up.

"I-I…" He still didn't have an answer.

"Oh, Reginald here goes to that magic school. What's its name, Reggy? Pigmole or some such hogwash like that. You magic folk sure have funny names for things."

"It's Hogwarts, grandpa." Harry finally found his voice. "And yes, I'm in Hufflepuff." He didn't know why he choose that house but he was positive that Daphne didn't know any of the badgers.

"Yeh see, what kind of name is Huppledorf? But my Reggy is smart as a whip, he is. And handsome, too." Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head. He desperately wanted to push him and his father out of this situation but James had a firm grip on the wheel brake underneath his blanket. "What do you say, lassie? Fancy going steady with my grandson?"

"Never," she deadpanned.

"Why not? Got a boyfriend already?"

"No," she said rather quickly and not very convincingly. That raised Harry's eyebrow. She couldn't have a boyfriend. The only guy he ever saw her around was…him. Harry paled.

James caught it too. "Ooo, yes you do. I bet he's not as good as my grandson. Come now." James reached out to lightly grab her arm. "He's got my virility," he said as he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry didn't get a chance to hear Daphne's response as his father's action released the hand brake. He was practically running as he weaved them through the crowd and to the steps of Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Stepping in from their left and right, Sirius, Remus, and Danny (disguised with blonde hair a few facial glamours) surrounded them. Once they entered, Sirius grabbed and turned the Open/Closed sign to display Closed. Remus, meanwhile, pulled the blinds and sealed the door. They didn't want any interruptions.

As soon as the place was secure, Harry turned to his father. "Dad!"

"What'd I do?" asked James like he did nothing wrong.

Harry threw up his hands in frustration.

"Did we miss something?" asked Remus, looking confused between Harry and James.

Harry angrily pointed at James. "He tried to pimp me out to Daph-a girl from school." He tried to hold up from saying Daphne's name but Sirius caught Harry's slip up.

"Daphne? As in Daphne Greengrass," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Wait. That was the Greengrass girl?" asked James with wide eyes. He looked proudly at his son. "Nice work, son."

"There's nothing between me and that-that witch." He had much more creative adjectives to describe Greengrass but he was sure his mother wouldn't approve if she heard him say them.

"Then who's this boyfriend she's got," James teased.

"It's not me," Harry fired back quickly.

'There's just no way,' he thought. 'Sure, we spend a lot of time together. But that's because she manipulated me. And maybe we managed a few pleasant conversations. But she's annoyingly sarcastic and snooty. She did look pretty today-NO!-I'm not her boyfriend.'

"Better get on that then, son. A girl like that won't stay on the market for long."

"I hate you all."

"Can we please do what we came here to do?" asked Danny grumpily. Harry looked at Danny strangely. He was happy for the change of subject but Danny's attitude was troubling. He had become more moody and short-tempered ever since they returned from Hogwarts and Harry didn't know why. They had barely spent any time together as Danny chose to spend his time alone in his room. It was strange for Harry not knowing, the two had always shared everything with each other.

"Too right, young man." Ollivander appeared from the back room. "Now what can I do for you gentlemen?" He didn't appear fazed at all that they had basically taken over his shop.

James pulled his wand and one by one removed the glamours on himself, Harry, and Danny. Ollivander's recognition was instant.

"James Potter, mahogany, eleven inches, dragon heartstring, good for transfigurations. Harry Potter, holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather, very strong. Sirius Black, hew, twelve inches, dragon heartstring, good for offense. Remus Lupin, ash, eleven and a half inches, unicorn hair, very balanced." Ollivander listed off for each of them before his eyes rested on Danny. "I must admit that I have been waiting for this day for some time." He reached out his hand. "It's a pleasure to assist in finding the wand right for you, Daniel Potter."

Harry expected Danny to shy away from the attention but was surprised to see Danny remain stoic as he took Ollivander's hand. "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed, I don't need a wand."

Danny's answer shocked everyone in the room, none more than Harry. He had never seen his brother like this.

"He's right, Mr. Ollivander. We're here for something else." James wheeled himself beside the two.

Ollivander appeared confused. "If not for a wand, than why have you closed my shop early for the day?"

"Should I show him, Dad?" Danny looked at his father.

"No, Danny, I'll handle this." James waited for Danny to step aside and stand by his uncles and brother before he continued. "My son is right. He does not need a wand but I want you to make him one."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Ollivander was still confused which was odd sight for Harry. His first encounter with the wand maker had given him the sense that Ollivander was psychic or something.

"I want something that looks exactly like a wand but does not function," ordered James, sounding every bit like the pureblooded lords Harry met at the Circle's ball. Harry knew it was just an act but it was still weird.

"What you ask is impossible."

James clenched his teeth and stared menacingly at Ollivander. "You'll do it."

"I cannot-" A loud clink of coins interrupted Ollivander as James dropped a large pouch onto the counter.

Ollivander gave the pouch a long look and understood the implications. He reached into his robes and pulled a set of spectacles with many additional lenses.

"If I may?" He motioned for Danny to come forth and immediately started to examine him. Occasionally, he would flip down a lens and try different combinations. He didn't take any notes but muttered to himself incoherently.

"Ah ha." Ollivander exclaimed all of a sudden. He reached and plucked a hair from Danny's head. James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry all reacted by reaching for their wands but there was nothing for it. Ollivander was completely oblivious as his attention was entirely on the hair. He worked until he used every single lens on his spectacles. He held the hair close, far away, and even sniffed it.

"Curious, very curious." He muttered as removed the glasses with a bit of flourish.

"What?" asked Danny.

Ollivander appeared startled as if he forgot that he had company but recovered quickly. "It'll be difficult. I will need to find the right wood and I will need more samples but I should be able to manage it in a few days."

"Today," James ordered.

"Oh no, something like this would take at least a day."

James pulled another pouch of galleons and dropped it on the counter. "Today," he ordered more firmly.

"As the customer wishes." Ollivander conceded. He was a business owner, after all, and gold was king. "Come, Mister Potter, we will need to find the right piece of wood."

Ollivander motioned for Danny to follow him to the back of the shop but James grabbed hold of Danny.

"No, we will stay here."

"Very well." Ollivander bowed and disappeared to the backroom. He returned momentarily with an assortment of different wands.

"I have yet to infuse these with a core so perhaps one of them will due." He spread them out on the counter and had Danny stand before them. "Tell me if any speak out to you."

Danny wordlessly considered the row of six wand shells. He reached out and grabbed the third one from the left. He gripped it tightly in his hand and turned it a few times.

"This one," he said as he handed it over to Ollivander.

"Ash, twelve inches, very sturdy. Good for what we need, I think." Ollivander twirled the wand a few times before he pulled his own. "Now the hairs."

Danny reached back and pulled a handful of his auburn locks and set them on the counter.

"Good, good. Now I need all of you to step away and avoid using any form of magic. This is a very delicate process."

They did as they were told and put away their wands. Ollivander waved his wand over the hairs and wand shell which caused them to rise into the air and circle each other. They started off slowly but the speed steadily increased. All the while, Ollivander was muttering incoherently, his eyes fixated on the swirling mass of hair and wand. Every now and then, Ollivander would raise his wand over his head and swirl it around like a lasso. After he did that the hairs shot towards the wand but would fly back as if it were repelled by an unseen force. It was like the hairs and wand shell were made of opposite ends of two magnets.

This went on for hours but Ollivander showed no sign of fatigue or distraction. The only sound in the room was the aged wand maker's mutterings. Right when Harry's eyes started to droop, Ollivander made the largest lasso motion yet and the hairs and wand shell stilled and aligned. One by one, the hairs melted into the wood. Once the last hair disappeared, the now complete wand shuddered a bit before he rested upon the counter once more.

"The core is accepted," said Ollivander tiredly, showing the first sign of fatigue since the process started.

"How did you do that?" Harry couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Trade secret." Ollivander said dismissively. He grabbed the wand and presented it formally to Danny. "This truly is the most unique wand that's not a wand I have ever made."

Danny cautiously took hold of the wand and the room was blinded in light.

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter XIII

**I own nothing.**

**As promised, the second half of this chapter has been included. For those that asked why Danny is acting this way, reread the end of Chapter XII. As for Harry's out-of-character behavior, he's angry because one; the plans he's been making for the last two years are already falling apart, two; there is an underlining anger he has at the world, especially at those that have wronged his family. This anger is something that will be an ongoing theme in the story. Canon Harry also had an anger that could overtake him, my Harry is no different. **

**Chapter XIII**

**September 1****st**** 1991**

Harry slowly walked through the halls of Potter Cove. It was a few hours before he and Danny were due to take the portkey to Hogsmeade Station. Dinner had been a quiet ordeal as Danny remained stoic and quiet. It had them all worried. For years, Danny spoke excitedly about joining Harry at Hogwarts. The prospect of seeing the world for the first time was an opportunity that he couldn't wait for, especially since it would reunite him with his brother. The two of them had spent hours daydreaming about the adventures they would share but now it seemed that like Danny was dreading leaving Potter Cove.

Lily chalked it up to nerves and commented that it wasn't easy leaving home, though, it was probably more to her own anxieties about seeing both her children leave the nest. James and Harry, however, had other ideas about what was bothering Danny. It was why Harry was making his way to Danny's room now. He reached the closed door and tried the handle; it was locked. Danny never locked his door. They always had an open-door policy with each other. It was strange having to knock.

There was an audible click and the door slowly opened. Harry pushed the door the rest of the way to see his brother resting his head on his desk. Floating a few inches above the mahogany was one of Danny's magical orbs. He was casually flicking his wand at it to change it different colors.

"Danny," Harry spoke softly to get Danny's attention. "Dad wants to talk to us before we go."

Danny didn't respond. He just grabbed the orb with his free hand and it disappeared into his fist. He got up from his seat and followed Harry out the room with his head cast down in a frown.

They walked side by side for a while before Harry broke the silence. "How's the wand working?"

"It's useless and annoying," he replied shortly as he turned his wand around in his palm.

When Danny had first held his new wand at Ollivander's, the room was blinded in light but it proved to be rather anti-climactic. The first time Danny waved his new wand, nothing happened. The wand really was just a piece a wood and it felt very unnatural for Danny. When they returned home, Remus had said that it would just take practice for him to get use to making it appear that his spells originated from the tip of the wand but Danny continued to struggle. Remus then suggested that he envision the hairs within the wand as still a part of him. That proved to be the difference but Danny still was uncomfortable using it; not to mention that he now had to remember the wand movements for spells he already knew.

Harry was quick to assuage his apprehension.

"You'll only need it when you're in the castle, but don't worry, I got a place where we can practice without it."

"Whatever," Danny replied in the same manner as before, keeping his head down.

Harry was going to say something about Danny's attitude but they had already made it to James's office. James sat behind his desk and somberly considered his two sons as they entered the room.

"Have a seat, boys." Harry and Danny settled into their seats and waited for their father to speak.

James took a long and deep breath. "Things are going to be very different from now on. Harry, you already have an idea what's it like and I want you to keep a close eye on Danny, especially around Dumbledore."

"I will, Dad."

"Danny, I want you to listen to your brother and avoid using magic unless you're alone with Harry."

"I will." Danny was very reserved and still hadn't met his father's eye.

"I know you don't like having to use a fake wand but it's imperative that you appear like everyone else. We need to keep how strong you are a secret for now. There'll be a lot of curious eyes on you: curious eyes with dangerous parents who will quickly report it to their master."

"You want them to underestimate us." Harry meant it more as a statement then a question.

"It's the edge we need until your control is all there. I'm relying on you, Harry, to keep Danny out of trouble."

Harry understood and was ready. His position as the leader of Slytherin will certainly come in handy and he had the map and the twins to help keep an eye on him. Danny, though, still didn't look all that pleased which James noticed.

"I know this isn't how you thought going to Hogwarts was going to be like. I know you wish that you were normal and we were sitting here discussing the best way to prank the teachers. Merlin knows, I wish it. This was never what I wanted for the two of you."

"It doesn't matter what you want." Danny spoke with little emotion as he finally raised his head to meet his father's concerned gaze. "This is how it is and I'm ready. You raised us to be ready."

"We won't let you down, Dad." It was an odd way of saying it but Danny was right. They were well-trained and well-prepared to handle what lie before them.

James held back tears. "You both make me very proud." He took another deep breath to compose himself and smirked. "Now, about the best way to get out of detention with Minnie…"

* * *

><p>When Harry and Danny landed in Hogsmeade, they quickly noticed that there was a heavy fog that evening. Harry could barely see five feet in front of him. He looked to Danny and noticed him fixing his hair. Their mother had made quite a fuss about looking presentable as they prepared to leave. It only served to further annoy Danny and for him to cry out that he wasn't a little kid anymore. It certainly put a damper on their farewell. There hadn't been much time to discuss the matter as the portkey was due to depart and here they were. Harry squinted through the mist and could just barely make out the large frame of Hagrid and his lantern. He grabbed his trunk and beckoned Danny to follow him.<p>

"Hiya Harry, ready fer the year?" Hagrid squinted and held up his lantern. "Nasty fog we got here, eh?"

"Hello, Hagrid. Yeah, it's rough." Harry set his trunk down and stepped back to introduce his brother. "I want you to meet my brother, Danny."

Hagrid was visibly trying to contain himself but still had a big goofy smile. "Hello there, Danny, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys an' grounds of Hogwarts." He puffed up his chest.

"Hello," Danny replied curtly.

Hagrid clearly expected more and scrambled for something to say. "Uhh, I hear yeh like magical creatures."

Danny shrugged. "Sure."

"Ah well, yeh should come visit me sometime. I got lots o' things I can show yeh."

Danny shrugged again. "Maybe."

Harry couldn't take the awkwardness anymore and stepped in. "I'm sure Danny would love the chance. He's already met Fawkes."

Hagrid was quick to jump on the topic. "Dumbledore's phoenix! Say, did yeh know phoenixes go through cycles where they burst inter flames an' are reborn in the ash? It's how they live forever."

"Yeah, I did." Danny was bordering on rude and Harry was very disappointed. He may have thought Hagrid a bit simple but he was kind man and deserved better than how Danny was treating him.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?"

"Uh, sure. Don' wonder too far, though, the train should arrive shortly."

Harry grabbed Danny by the scoff of his collar and pulled him further down the platform. He twirled him around and leaned close so they won't be overheard.

"Danny, what's wrong? You're being rude."

"I'm fine. I just don't feel like talking, is all," he said nonchalantly avoiding Harry's eyes.

Harry sensed there was more to it than that. From the corner of his eye he saw the train approach the station, he didn't have much time before they had to separate.

"Talk to me, Danny. What's wrong?"

Danny looked him straight in the eyes and appeared almost angry. "I don't have to talk to you if I don't want to."

Harry was so taken aback that words failed him for a moment. Danny used the hesitation to throw Harry's hand off him and returned to stand by Hagrid. Soon, the platform was filled with students and Harry didn't have a chance to get back to Danny before a swarm of first years crowded around Hagrid. He tried to catch Danny's eye but he refused to look at him. Instead, he was already engaged with a young girl, though she seemed to be doing most of the talking. Harry eyed the girl suspiciously and observed that she had a frightfully large amount of hair.

"Harry, there you are!"

Harry spun around to meet the cool blue eyes of Daphne. He recoiled at the sight of her and the eagerness in her eyes to speak with him. Excitement radiated throughout her entire face and Harry thought she was about to burst into her first ever smile; all because of him. His mind immediately flashed to Diagon Alley and the word 'boyfriend.'

"Daphne, I'm really not in the mood." He avoided looking at her and instead focused on catching his brother's eye. Her perkiness quickly vanished as she closed the distance between them.

"Too bad."

She grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the carriages. He threw her hand off him and sent her a cautionary glare to not do that again. She just glared back for him to come along then. With one more fruitless glance behind him at Danny, Harry followed her wordlessly to the carriages. He kept his distance, though. He didn't want anything to convey that they were walking as a couple.

She was to first to arrive at one of the self-propelled carriages and stared down some other students who looked to follow her. She quickly entered the carriage and left the door open for him to follow. Harry was about ready to abandon her and find another carriage but Daphne's head reappeared.

"Come on Harry, we need to talk."

The desire to run away increased. He had learned enough from his Uncle Sirius that it was never good when a girl said those four little words.

"About what?"

"Not out here," she hissed. "Now get in and stop acting like you don't know what this is about."

He wished he didn't.

Harry uncomfortably settled into the carriage and went to the farthest side away from Daphne. He avoided looking at her for as long as he could until five minutes pasted when he cautiously glanced her way. She was staring intently right at him and looked a little perturbed about how fair he was seating from her. If at all possible, he scooted further away while making no indication that he was aware of her gaze. Perhaps if he ignored her, she would just go away, fully aware that they were in a confined space.

Finally, the carriages began to move and the only sound was the creaking of the wheels on the dirt road to the castle. After another five minutes, Daphne appeared to have enough and scooted across the bench so that they were directly across from each other. Harry didn't look but he could feel her boring holes into his head. Knowing he couldn't hold it off forever, he turned his head to look at her. There was brief pregnant pause before they both started to speak at once.

"Look, Daphne, I know that we've-"

"When the first years arrive at the common room-"

"What?"

"What?"

They both just stared at one another, waiting for the other to speak. Harry was first.

"What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I think you should address the first years when they arrive. Establish that you're in charge."

"That's it?"

"What else would I want to talk to you about?"

Harry started laughing manically in relief. It was crazy to think him and her anything more than friends, if even that.

Daphne stared at him strangely. "You're acting very peculiar."

Harry kept laughing. "I'm _peculiar_. You probably spent the whole summer thinking about this, didn't you?"

"So," she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

Harry continued to chuckle but now more at Daphne's expense. She quickly became perturbed.

"Better planning our future together then spending all my time training to become a meat-head."

Harry's smile dropped. "What do you mean 'future together?'"

She looked at him strangely again. "I thought our arrangement was clear, no matter how much I loath my part in it."

"Right, of course." Relief spilled through him. "Speaking of which, you better stay on it this year. I won't have time for anything trivial."

"Oh how I live to serve." Sarcasm dripped her lips.

"Good." Harry smirked, glad to see there was still something he could use to annoy her.

They continued the rest of the way in silence. Harry watched the scenery outside the window just as the carriages cleared the trees and Hogwarts came into view. Even with the dense fog, Hogwarts still shone brightly in the night's sky. He sensed Daphne through his periphery lean over so their heads were almost touching. Harry didn't think anything of it, though, knowing that she was just admiring the view along with him.

When their carriage came to a halt at the foot of Entrance Hall doors, Harry made the first move to leave but Daphne grabbed his arm.

"By the way, what were you trying to say?"

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was every bit as magnificent as it always was each year for the Sorting Ceremony. This year was especially unique because the usually chatter of friends catching up on each other's summers was completely absent. There was absolutely no noise as everyone anticipated what was about to occur. Harry would later find out that the Daily Prophet had spent their last couple of issues to highlight the life and times of Daniel Benjamin Potter and the Potter family. Most of it was benign contexture mixed with pure fiction but the truth of the matter still remained: Daniel Potter had arrived.<p>

All eyes were trained on the hall doors, waiting for Professor McGonagall to appear with the host of new students. Harry, though, was more focused on the students around him. He wanted to catch anyone who showed the wrong kind of interest once his brother appeared. Daphne wasn't that much interested in the door either. She was far more concerned with the Hufflepuff table. Her fidgeting and leaning over him to see around the others at their table finally got on his last nerve.

"Will you just sit still?" he hissed at her.

"No, I'm looking for someone." She leaned over the table to see over the sea of students.

"Who?"

She sat back down and looked at him. "A Hufflepuff named Reginald, do you know him?"

"No," he said quickly. Luckily she didn't sense his surprise at the mention of his alter ego.

"Damn," she swear under her breath.

"What do you want with him?" he asked in feign indifference.

"I just want to tell him that if he even so much as breathe near me, then he and his lecherous old grandfather's _virility_ will discover what a little eye of newt can do to his little pecker," she said very casually as if they were having a normal conversation.

Harry subconsciously squeezed his legs together and scooted away from her. This was one secret he was taking to his grave. Before the conversation could progress further, the doors opened and in strode Professor McGonagall in her usually emerald robes and eagle-feathered hat. Behind her were the latest crop of new students. Harry quickly found Danny among them and noticed that he was still with the bushy-haired girl who was still talking incessantly.

"…it's bewitched to look like the night's sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_…"

"You can just tell that one is a nightmare," commented Daphne, following Harry's gaze to the young girl.

"Hmm…" Harry was already moving on to the other students who now gathered before the Sorting Hat. His eyes narrowed on one boy with bleach blonde hair. "Malfoy."

"You'll have fun with that one. His daddy will expect him to take your spot."

Harry wasn't concerned about that, it was more about the attention the young Malfoy scion had on his brother. There was a hungry predatory glint in his eyes.

"You'll have to take him down a peg and watch for his two goons…" Daphne was still talking and getting on Harry's nerves.

"Shut up, Daphne."

She didn't but Harry tuned her out. He needed to keep an eye on the sorting.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy haired girl smiled happily at Danny before she hopped on to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

"Oh thank Merlin," said Daphne under her breathe. Harry didn't know why she was concern, Granger was obviously a muggleborn and would never be sorted into Slytherin. Speaking of which, the fastest sorting of night came when Malfoy's name was called. The hat was barely on his head before it yelled Slytherin and he joined their table beside two gorillas named Crabbe and Goyle.

Soon after, it was the moment the entire hall was waiting for.

"Potter, Daniel."

No one except Harry knew what Danny looked like so there was a wild scramble to see who of the remaining first years answered the call. Harry was surprised to see Danny confidently walk up to the stool and ignore all the excited whispering and star-struck looks coming his way. Normally, Harry would expect Danny to shy away from all the attention but apparently this new Danny wasn't fazed at all. It was concerning as Harry was used to being on the same page with his brother but this new attitude made Harry fell like everyone else; waiting to see what the boy hero would do.

The hall waited impatiently to see where Danny would be sorted. Five minutes passed and the hat was still silent. Danny's expression didn't give anything away. He just stared off into the distance, not looking at anything in particular. After another few minutes, the hall was getting antsy, even Daphne was getting impatient.

"Will your brother hurry up? I'm hungry."

Harry continued to ignore her, getting pretty annoyed by her constant badgering.

Finally, the hat sprung to life and proclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded in excitement chanting, "We Got Potter! We Got Potter! We Got Potter!"

Harry smiled, pleased by the results. He watched his brother take a seat by the Granger girl, who grabbed him excitedly. He was curious how Danny and the girl became so close so quickly. His eyes roamed further down the Gryffindor table to find the twins. They sensed his stare and gave him an affirmative nod. Harry was glad that he now had two more sets of watchful eyes to look after his brother. What he didn't like was the small crowd of eager students that now surrounded his brother.

"Regular little golden boy, your brother," commented Daphne as they watched Danny shake hand after hand.

"Daphne, shut up." Harry felt the urge to silence her but his attention was much more focused on odd way that the Granger girl reacted to people surrounding his brother. It was almost like she was just as upset as he was that people were crowding Danny. Things finally settled after Fred and George intervened and sat on both sides of Danny, pushing Granger further down the bench.

"Bet you're happy your two watch dogs can keep an eye on him."

Even though she was right, he was really tired of hearing her voice. The last few names were called, including Fred and George's little brother, Ronald (Gryffindor), with the last being a dark skinned boy named Blaise Zabini (Slytherin).

Dumbledore rose and gave his usual speech before the tables filled with the night's feast. The spread was pretty impressive and Harry had more options than he could choose from. There was ham, turkey, roast beef, potatoes, Brussels sprouts, steamed carrots, everything.

Better yet, Harry finally found something to keep Daphne from talking. She loaded her plate up quick and pleasurable moaned from her first bite. She then preceded to eat like a dignified pig, showing all the proper manners but eating as fast as possible. Harry had most of his attention on his own plate while keeping an eye on the Gryffindor table but he couldn't help an occasional bewildered look to his raven-haired companion. He leaned in to whisper.

"Daphne, you're making a scene."

"It's so good, I haven't eaten all day." She said as she chewed on a forkful of turkey and gravy stuffing.

"Why didn't you get something on the train?"

Daphne paused and slowly finished swallowing her food. She shuffled uncomfortably and looked everywhere except at him. He could tell she wished he hadn't asked. When she finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper. "I didn't have any money. I spent it all on my school supplies."

Harry didn't quite know what to say to that.

"I'm not poor or anything. My father just forgot to give me some money," she quickly added.

Harry still didn't know what to say. His mind drifted back to the night of the Circle's Ball and the things she had said about her home life. To hear that she had to buy her own school supplies told him enough not to press further.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, though there was really nothing for him to be sorry for.

She frowned a bit and looked at him with a hint of sadness. It was fairly obvious that this was not something she normally would share with someone. She ducked her head again and picked up her utensils to continue eating.

"They just serve junk food anyway."

That sounded more like the Daphne Harry knew. He was happy to put the awkward exchange behind them and return to his meal. After a few minutes, Daphne spoke up again.

"I think we should do it together."

Death by chicken wing was hardly the way Harry thought he would leave this world. He coughed, heaved, and nearly gagged as a chunk of chicken tried to enter his lungs.

What on earth did she mean by that?

"What!?" he managed to choke out as he fought to clear his airway. Daphne reached behind him and rubbed his back to help him through it. He recoiled at her touch, despite the help it provided.

"Your speech. That way we can establish how we run things."

Harry wiped his mouth as relief flooded through him. He didn't want to even imagine what else she could have meant. He closed his eyes to collect himself as he could now breathe without obstruction. He tuned out Daphne as she prattled on about how they should address the first years. Unfortunately, this caused him to hear hushed whispers from around the Slytherin table.

"…Saw them take a carriage together…Wouldn't let anyone join them…getting some alone time…"

He kept his eyes shut and pinched the top of his nose. 'Why is this happening to me?' he thought despairingly. He finally opened his eyes and looked her way. She seemed oblivious to his distress and the gossip going on around them. Thankfully, something was about to take Harry's mind off all this.

"They call this a feast, pathetic."

The loud proclamation drew Harry and Daphne's attention down their table. Malfoy had his arms crossed and putting up a stink.

"There's not even any pheasant. Father would always have pheasant on special occasions. This is common food." He pushed his plate away.

"Oh Draco, I know. It's undignified. Don't they know who you are?" said a pug-nosed girl who was practically hanging off Malfoy's every word.

"It can't be helped, Pansy. It's what happens with muggle-lovers like Dumbledore in charge. Father always says he's the worst thing to ever happen to this school."

Harry had heard enough. That was the second time Malfoy mentioned his father and looked like he had no issue throwing his father's influence around. Worse yet, despite the pompous whining, Malfoy had the rapt attention of everyone around him. Daphne had been right, Harry was going to have to keep a close eye on the Malfoy scion with a showdown for power in Slytherin seemingly inevitable.

He gave Daphne a glance to see her equally annoyed and plotting in her head the best way to show the blonde-haired boy who was in charge in their house. Harry would let her scheme, he was more concerned about keeping his brother from getting involved with Malfoy. Looking back over to the Gryffindor table, Harry could see Danny talking quietly with Granger, the twins having returned to their pervious spot. She was listening intently, ignoring any attempts by others to join their conversation.

The feast began winding down and Harry really needed to find a way to speak to Danny before they retired for the evening. He caught the twins' eyes and signaled them to stall Danny by the entrance. Daphne, having filled her stomach, was back to spewing advice on how to address the first years and other house politics. As Dumbledore finished sending the students off to bed, Harry was quickly to his feet, ignoring Daphne's cry to wait for her, and made a beeline to the Entrance Hall. He broke free from the pack of students and waited for the twins to deliver his brother behind a suit of armor in order to provide a bit of privacy. He could no longer see the entire student body but he heard the twins approach over the cadence.

"Hey, it's no problem, little firstie."

"Anything we can do to help out our fellow lions."

The threesome broke through the crowd and Danny stopped dead when he saw Harry peer out from the suit of armor. He stared brazenly at Fred and George but before he could say anything he was interrupted by the twin's brother and the Granger girl.

"Fred, George, wait up!"

"Daniel!"

George, Fred, and Danny turned around.

"Go away, Ron," dismissed Fred.

"Yeah Ronniekins, follow the other firsties. Take the girl with ya," said George as he shooed them away.

"I'm going to write mum," whined Ron indignantly.

"Tell her the toilet seat is in the mail, will ya?"

Granger ignored the brotherly exchange and looked to Danny. "Daniel, we should be following the prefects."

"It's okay, Hermione. I'll see you in the morning," assured Danny.

"But-" Danny held up his hand to stop her.

"It's okay, I just have to speak to my brother for a second."

Harry could already hear the level of comfort the two had with each other which only added to Harry's curiosity.

Granger noticed Harry for the first time. Her eyes went wide and her mouthed opened in a silent 'O.' She blushed furiously and ducked her head as if embarrassed that she was caught staring.

"Right, of course, sorry." She then looked up to address Harry. "Hi, I'm Hermy, I mean Her-moan, I-I-" Her blush intensified as her words died in her mouth.

"Ok, little bird, let's leave these boys to talk," rescued George, finding the whole situation very amusing. He put his arm around her shoulder as he and Fred escorted her down the hall but not without giving Harry a pair of wisecracking smirks. As they were leaving, Harry could hear Granger repeating her name over and over again; correctly this time.

Harry brushed off the odd exchange and turned his attention to Danny.

"Danny, we have to talk."

"What about?" Danny fired back who looked particularly displeased to be there.

"This. This new you. What is going on? I thought we were a team."

"Me too."

"What does that mean?"

Danny didn't answer right away and looked sad and disappointed. Was Harry supposed to know what this was about?

"Danny?" Harry tried to get Danny's attention.

Instead of answering, Danny turned and started walking away. Harry tried to catch him but Danny's trained agility and quickness allowed him to effortlessly disappear into the fray. Clenching his teeth in frustration, Harry ripped out his wand and had to restrain himself from blasting a hole in the wall.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Daphne storming towards him. "What are you thinking leaving me behind like that? We should arrive together to show a unified front."

"Daphne, shut up." This was a really bad moment for Daphne to be herself right now.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say? It's important to make the right impression with the first years."

"I said shut up." His anger was quickly rising and his patience wearing thin. If she kept this up, he was going to explode.

"And what about Malfoy? You heard his dribble. He's going to make a play. I think-"

"I don't care about stupid house politics, Daphne!"

She seemed to have finally heard him and grew defensive. "We made a deal."

Harry let a bark of laughter. He walked right up to her and dropped his voice very low. "Get this through your head. I did not do that for your benefit. I did it so that I could help my real friends which does not include you."

Daphne recoiled at his tone with an expression of hurt and confusion. "I thought-"

"You thought what?" he quickly interrupted. "That we were actually friends? We were never friends or anything else for that matter."

"But-" Harry could see a hints of tears forming in her eyes but he didn't care. This was a long time coming.

"Friends don't manipulate each other. Friends don't poison each other's friends. They don't explode each other's potions and cause their hands to boil."

"You pranked me first!" she snapped back.

Harry was not about to start arguing with her. His silence only spurred Daphne on.

"None of that matters anyway, we made a deal."

Harry was sick and tired of hearing about their deal and he knew exactly what he was going to do about that.

"Deal's off. Find another whipping boy."

Harry walked off without another word from Daphne and headed towards the Slytherin common room. He arrived just as Sterndale was informing the first years on how to enter the common room.

'Just perfect.' If Daphne wanted a speech, he give these little first years a speech.

"Listen up!" All eyes turned to him and Sterndale stopped speaking.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm in charge of this house and you will follow my house rules. Sterndale, I trust you will inform them." Sterndale nodded. "If you have a problem with any of them, tough. If there is something you need to discuss, come to me…" Harry glanced behind him to see that Daphne had caught up and had been listening. "…and to me alone. Understood? Good."

Harry didn't wait for a response as he pushed through the group. He noticed Malfoy had a superior sort of smirk but didn't say anything. Harry waited as the serpent on the wall came to life and asked for his name. With one last menacing stare at the group of first years, he turned back to the snake.

"My name is Harry James Potter, Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry's mood hadn't approved and it only got worse as his morning went on. First off, Danny didn't show for their morning workout. He had hoped that sharing their training ground would spark something in Danny and they could finally hash out what was wrong. Instead, Harry did a quick lap around the Black Lake and returned to the common room extremely frustrated. As soon as he entered, a small gathering of first years crowded around and started asking questions.<p>

"What's the deal with these rules?"

"Why do we have to listen to you?"

"What if we're provoked? You expect us to lie down and take it?"

Harry felt his frustration grow and his hand inched towards his wand to hex these little bugs. Daphne would have torn them apart and put the matter to rest but she wasn't an option any longer. Speaking of his former 'friend,' Daphne appeared from the girl's dormitory and passed through the common room without a single glance to Harry and the crowd of clamoring first years. Soon after, he watched a satisfied and smug Malfoy rise from the boy's dormitory and approach the group.

"Listen up, you whelps, leave Potter alone. Don't you know how to treat your betters? Get out of here, all of you."

The crowd disappeared instantly leaving Malfoy and Harry alone.

"My father always says it's important to have a firm hand when dealing those beneath you so anytime you need help with them, Potter, just ask."

"That won't be necessary." It was an obvious dig against him and reminded him a lot of his encounter with the eldest Malfoy. He was really going to have to keep a very close eye on the Malfoy scion.

"Of course." Malfoy bowed his head and made his way out of the common room with the same superior smirk.

Harry was no fool. It was obvious that Malfoy masterminded the little scene to try and undermine his authority. Unfortunately, he didn't have time right then to address it. He had to hurry to the Great Hall and intercept his brother before he came down for breakfast. He was tired of playing games. He and Danny were going to clear this matter up today.

Or so he thought.

He made it down to the Great Hall only ten minutes after they opened for breakfast. With a quick look to see that Danny wasn't already inside, Harry stood just outside the hall and waited, ignoring all the curious looks coming his way. An hour passed and still no Danny. He saw Daphne come and go without a single look and Malfoy lead the other first years back to the common room. As he passed, Harry had a strong urge to hex that little smirk right off his smug little face.

Finally, Harry saw the Granger girl and expected Danny to not be far behind. However, she stopped as soon as he saw him. She pushed her hair behind her ears and smoothed out the front of her school uniform. She then slowly walked towards him, her blush intensifying with every step.

"Hi Harry." Harry feared she would burst with the amount blood in her face. "I know I didn't get a chance to proper introduce myself before but my name is Herm-"

"What do you want?" he asked without looking at her. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with, a girl with a crush.

"Daniel isn't coming."

"What!?" Now she had his attention which only intensified her blush.

"He said he doesn't feel like eating and instead wanted to explore the castle a bit."

Harry started to panic. Danny, alone in the castle: this was not good. He started to breathe heavier as his mind reeled on what he needed to do next.

"I wanted to go with him," she added quickly, trying to make him feel better. "But he said he wanted to be alone and I couldn't really blame him for that-"

"What are you talking about?" He interrupted her again.

"Last night was really hard for him. Everyone was crowding him and asking him questions. He could barely breathe. I mean, I understand that he's some sort of celebrity. I read about him in _Most Influential Wizards and Witches of the Twentieth Century_ and I'll admit I was curious about him but he's still a person. It was atrocious how they were treating him. It was really horrible."

Harry had feared this would happen. Eleven years was a long time and the hype surrounding Danny's first year at Hogwarts was exactly why they needed to clear the rift between them. The last thing they needed was for Danny to lose his cool and unleash his power on someone. It was his greatest fear and he needed to be there to keep it from happening. Instead, it was this little girl who was still rambling on.

"…I tried to help but no one would listen to me. I wanted to get a professor but-"

"Granger!"

"Yes, Harry." She smiled sweetly with dreamy eyes, giving Harry her rapt attention. He leaned forward to bring them face to face. Her eyes fluttered close in anticipation.

"Daniel does not need your help and you are to stay away from him."

Her eyes snapped open. "What?" She was clearly confused.

"Stay away from Daniel," he stated slowly to make sure it got through to her.

Her mouth gaped open like a fish. "But, I-"

"You can leave now."

Her eyes welled up with tears and ran away to parts unknown. He knew it was harsh to crush her so badly but Harry didn't have time to feel bad about it right now. It wasn't that he didn't want Danny to have friends but he was uncomfortable with the closeness she had with his little brother, especially with the issues he and Danny were having. He needed to be the one Danny turned to, not a little girl he hadn't known for more than twenty-four hours.

His mind quickly moved to his current problem. Danny was somewhere in the castle and even worse, he didn't have the Marauder's Map to find him. He had given it to the twins for the summer as reparation for having to commandeer it for the rest of the year. In hindsight, it was bad idea but he never expected to need it so soon.

He walked deliberately and swiftly towards the Gryffindor common room to hopefully intercept the twins on their way to breakfast. Luckily, he caught up with them on the main staircases and signaled them to head to the nearest empty classroom. Fred and George could easily sense his desperation and effortlessly detached from their entourage.

Harry walked promptly to a classroom on the third floor and banged the door open with a flourish. He waited impatiently and pounced on the twins when they arrived.

"I need the map now."

"What's going on Harry?" asked Fred, confused by his tone.

"Give me the map," repeated Harry sternly.

"Alright, alright. I got it right here."

Harry snatched the map as soon as it was pulled from George's robes. He pulled his wand, activated the map, and placed it on front desk.

"What's this about mate?" asked Fred again.

Harry didn't bother to look at them. "Want to tell what happened last night." It wasn't a question, they were going to tell him.

Fred and George shuffled uncomfortably.

"It wasn't pretty, I'll admit."

"It was like a niffler in a jewelry store. There was nothing we could do."

"I'm sure." Harry knew they had a pretense for distraction.

"Now mate, that's not fair," said George defensively.

"Don't get me started on fair. You have no idea what could happen if he's pushed too far," Harry fired back. He shuddered at the possibilities.

"We're sorry but we got our own family to look after too you know."

Harry finally found Danny and he didn't like where he was. He looked up to the twins for the first time. "You're right." He started folding up the map. "This is not your problem," he said with finality.

Harry was out the door and ignored the twins cry to wait for them. He didn't slow down but Fred and George quickly caught up to him. Harry was about to brush them off but they spoke up first.

"What can we do, mate?"

Harry didn't break stride. He wasn't going to say it but he really would have regretted it if he had pushed away the twins. With so many things in flux, he still really needed his friends. With the twins beside him, Harry picked up the pace; they had to hurry.

"Where're we headed?"

Harry didn't look at them, his anger taking him over. "Dumbledore's office."

* * *

><p>Why Danny's dot on the map was in Dumbledore's office was beyond Harry's comprehension. For starters, it broke his and Dumbledore's agreement to never meet with Danny without his presence.<p>

'Dumbledore better have a damn good reason.'

Their journey didn't take too long and they were soon in front of the gargoyle sentry.

"Let me through now," commanded Harry.

"I don't think it works that way, Harry," said Fred wearily, not wanting to get in the way.

From his periphery, Harry could see a couple of students watching them curiously. Harry didn't have time to lament that his secret arrangement with the twins was probably now over. He just chalked it up to everything else that had gone wrong since the school year started.

'Didn't even last one bloody day.'

"Let me through. Now!" repeated Harry, his voicing dropping to almost a growl. Just as he was about to pull his wand and blast his way through, the gargoyle sprung to life and moved to the side. He was up the stairs before Fred and George could get a word in. When he reached the top, he was surprised to see the office door open and could hear voices.

"…I can feel it changing. What does it mean?" Harry easily recognized Danny's voice. He found it curious as to what Danny was referring.

"Why don't we wait for your brother to join us?" Harry could hear Dumbledore say. Not surprised that Dumbledore knew he was there, Harry stepped in but Danny still hadn't noticed him.

"I don't want to talk about this with Harry." Danny still had a low amount of contempt in his voice when he said Harry's name.

"Talk about what?"

Danny turned around and appeared disappointed to see him.

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter." Harry did so beside Danny. He stared heatedly at Dumbledore, his anger nearly boiling over.

"What's this about, Headmaster? This is not what we agreed."

"We never discussed if it was Daniel that sought me out." Dumbledore raised his hand to show his innocence.

"What?" Harry was stunned. He turned quickly to his brother. "Danny, Dad said-"

"Dad can't help me with this." Danny held up his right arm to show the Devil's Grip. Harry took a closer look and was shocked by what he saw.

A crack.

A small crack had etched its way through the center of the ruby. Harry looked between Dumbledore and Danny with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"How could this happen?" asked Harry, momentarily forgetting how angry he was with the headmaster.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard. "There are a number of possibilities. For one, it might have something to do with how this is not the bracelet's original purpose but my theory is that the demonstration Daniel performed triggered his magic to reject the bracelet's properties."

"What can we do, then?" Harry didn't know much about the bracelets and, at the moment, had to rely on the headmaster.

"We can-" Dumbledore started but Danny interrupted him.

"Nothing. I don't want to wear it anymore."

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop them both from speaking.

"I believe it is too soon for that, Daniel. There are still elements of yourself that you must learn to control first."

Danny didn't look happy but didn't say anything.

"I can contact my parents and they can send the other bracelet we have."

"Very good. Now, Daniel has told me about something very troubling between you two and I would like to mediate, if I may?"

Harry was incensed. Not only had Danny discussed their troubles with Dumbledore but he now wanted to play therapist. Had his falling out with Danny progressed this far? "That's not necess-"

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore interrupted as he went rigid and looked off into space. "I fear that what we discussed last year is about to occur."

Harry's mind pondered back to what Dumbledore could be referring to and that's when the blood drained from his face. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed Danny by the arm.

"Come on Danny, we've got to get you out of here."

"What's going on?" asked Danny as they were already half way to the door.

"I'll explain later." There was no time, he had to get Danny out of there.

"No!" Danny ripped his arm out of Harry's grasp. "For once, tell me the truth."

It was then that a terrible thought entered Harry's mind. Was this what Danny was so upset about? Did he think that he was being lied to? Either way, this wasn't the time to talk about it. He leaned over so he was at Danny's eye level and spoke softly and urgently.

"We don't time for this right now. I've got to get you out of here but I swear to you, I'll tell you everything."

Danny was still reluctant but yielded and followed behind Harry out of the office.

"I'll hold him off as long as I can," called Dumbledore as they disappeared down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Harry went right to the twins.

"Fred, George, follow me."

Harry led the small group down the hall and around the corner. Once they were an appropriate amount of distance from Dumbledore's office, Harry stopped and turned to the twins.

"I need you to take Danny back to the Gryffindor common room and do not leave for class until you see me…," Harry pushed the Marauder's map into their hands, "…leave Dumbledore's office. Understand?"

"What's this about?"

"No time to explain, just do it," said Harry assertively. The twins could tell he was serious and nodded that they would do as he asked.

Harry then turned to Danny and leaned down to his eye level.

"Danny, I have to go take care of this but I'll see you real soon and we'll talk, okay?"

"Fine." Danny didn't sound too happy but thankfully didn't try to argue. Harry certainly hoped for more but it'll do. He straightened up and looked back to the twins.

"I'm counting on you two."

"Just go, Harry. We can handle this."

"And we promise to keep the wolves away this time."

"Thank you." Harry gave one more meaningful look to Danny before he turned and ran back to Dumbledore's office.

The gargoyle didn't even wait for him to speak and immediately jumped out of the way. He took the steps two at a time, pausing before he reached the last turn of the spiral staircase. He took the time to collect his thoughts and prepare for what's about to happen.

He ascended the last few steps and found the door to Dumbledore's office once again open. Inside were a number of people who Harry didn't recognize but still knew who they were.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, please come join us."

Heads excitedly turned to the door but slouched at seeing it was not the Potter they were hoping for.

"Allow me to introduce you to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

The portly little man next to Dumbledore took off his green bowler hat as he walked purposefully up to Harry and extended his hand.

"A pleasure to finally meet a member of the great Potter family."

Harry fought the urge to crush the hand he was currently shaking. Nothing would make him feel better after the horrible day he was having then to pull his wand and curse the man before him.

"The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure." Harry couldn't let go of Fudge's hand fast enough. He looked over to Dumbledore and did his best to convey how much he didn't want to deal with this. From Dumbledore's expression, the message was well received. Fudge, though, was oblivious.

"Ha! A political answer if I've ever heard one. We should see about a position among our Junior Ministers, what do you think Dolores?"

Harry turned and had to hold back a grimace at the hideous toad-faced woman dressed in far too much pink.

"Oh yes, we're always looking for up-and-coming young wizards to join our ranks," she spoke with a sickly sweet smile.

"Ms. Skeeter, make a note. I think a short exposé on the reunion of the Ministry and the Potter Family would be a wonderful addition to this week's '_Conversation with the Minister_.'"

Skeeter took the prompt and pulled out a pad and a quill that moved on its own. The quill started flying across the page with Skeeter making comments here and there. Harry's frustration grew.

"I beg your pardon but there will be no interview."

That got Skeeter's quill moving even more frantically.

"Oh come now, Mr. Potter. This is a glorious day for our country. The return of our salvation. Oh that's good. Rita, there's your headline. Now why don't we call your brother here and we can get started."

Harry needed to be careful with what he was about to say but the urge to start firing off curses was becoming very enticing.

"Daniel will not be joining us."

Before Fudge could speak, Dumbledore stepped in.

"Minister Fudge, I think it would be best if you, Mr. Potter, and I spoke alone."

Fudge took a long moment to look at Harry and now seemed to realize the temperature of the conversation.

"Very well, Dolores, Ms. Skeeter, may you please wait outside?"

Both women looked displeased at being dismissed but left without a word. The toad woman named Dolores passed Harry with a smile but her eyes construed nothing but animosity. Meanwhile, Skeeter looked at him like a piece of meat and Harry had no doubt that he would see her again.

Once the three men were alone, Harry turned to the headmaster. "Professor, I do not want to be late for my first class. I still must get my timetable." Harry wasn't actually concerned about missing class. He just didn't care to be in the same presence as the man who extorted his family.

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and picked up a slim piece of paper. He returned and handed it to Harry. "I'm sure Professor Sprout will understand but I'll be sure to write you a note."

Harry looked down to see that he, indeed, had Herbology first followed by Transfiguration. "Very well." Resolved that he couldn't cut this encounter short, Harry turned to the minister. "Shall we sit?"

"Please. After you, Mr. Potter," said Fudge with all the political nicety that Harry would expect. He could sense that Fudge wasn't happy with how he was being addressed but he held his tongue.

Harry made a mental note. 'He's not going to speak out as long as he thinks he can still get to Danny through me.'

After they were comfortably seated, Dumbledore was the first to speak. "I feel as though there are some unspoken issues that Mr. Potter has with the Ministry that I believe should be addressed."

Fudge appeared confused. "What possible issues could Mr. Potter have with us? We haven't had any contact with the Potters for over eleven years."

"And just whose fault is that?" Harry interceded.

"I beg your pardon."

"You told the world who my brother was. You're the reason we went into hiding."

"Ha! Is that what this is about?" Fudged asked incredulously. He then sobered quickly and spoke condescendingly. "Mr. Potter, birth records are a part of the public domain. Your brother's identity would have been released regardless."

"So better for your benefit then."

"Would you rather have someone who wants your brother harmed use it?"

"I would rather have grown up like a normal human being."

"My administration did not force your family to go into exile. That was your father's choice."

Harry gave Dumbledore a long look, knowing full well that the headmaster had a hand in his father's decision.

"And yet, you claimed to have orchestrated the entire thing."

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you have spent too long away from the world. The prophecy had finally given us all the hope we needed to persevere. You-Know-Who had just disappeared and the people wanted to thank the family that made it possible. But your father had already taken you away. What was I left to do? The people needed to know that their Ministry was still a pillar of strength and order."

Harry remained silent. It didn't help that Fudge's answers seemed legitimate. He certainly knew how to spin things to keep himself clear from blame.

"And I assure you, Mr. Potter, that our world has never been safer. You-Know-Who hasn't appeared since our administration's decision to reveal your brother's name. In fact, our world hasn't seen a better period of peace since the 1920s."

"Perhaps Voldemort just wants you feel a false sense of security."

Fudge flinched at the name. "Which is why I have increased our Auror forces by 200% as well as more than doubled their budget. Thanks in large part to Lucius Malfoy, if I might add."

"Lord Malfoy is funding the Aurors?"

"Oh yes, and has recommended quite a few competent young witches and wizards to bolster their ranks."

Harry never felt so unnerved and confused at the same time. What was Lord Malfoy doing?

"Now, have we successfully put this matter to bed? I am the Minister and have other matters to attend today. So why don't we call Daniel here and we can proceed?"

Harry rose from his chair. "Daniel is not taking interviews today. It's his first day of classes and I don't want him to fall behind. Perhaps some other time. Headmaster, thank you for the note. Minister, good day."

Fudge smiled sweetly but his eyes told a different story.

"Good day, Mr. Potter. I'm sure we'll see each other very soon."


	17. Chapter XIV

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter XIV**

**September 1991**

Harry was caught in one of the many oddities of the universe when time slows down when he least wanted it to. Harry wanted nothing more than for this day to end and talk to Danny but every class felt like a week. None more so than Potions.

When Harry stepped into the dungeon classroom, he released a long sigh of relief. It was his last class of the day and, more importantly, he would no longer have to suffer as Daphne's potions partner. With the new year, Slughorn was sure to return them to individual study.

"Given how extraordinary you all performed on your end-of-year exams, I've decided to keep our partnership program for this year. As they say, 'If it's not broke, don't fix it.'"

Harry really, really hated Professor Horace E.F. Slughorn.

"Professor, what about our OWLs ? Shouldn't we be learning on our own now?"

"Oh, Ms. Greengrass, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to smarten you all up next year. After all, OWLs aren't until fifth year."

Harry found bashing his head repeatedly against the table very tempting. He glanced at Daphne and noticed her to be in a similar state. There was a brief moment when their eyes locked but they both quickly looked away.

As per their custom, Harry was forced to pack up his station and move over next to Daphne in the front of the class.

"We both know how this works so we'll just leave it at that," said Harry as we unpacked his potions kit.

"Fine by me." She was already prepping her ingredients for their day's assignment. Halfway through setting the temperature on her cauldron, she stopped and timidly tilted her head towards him.

"I heard your speech. It was good. Effective." She spoke with her usual dryness as if their previous conversation had never occurred.

"Thank you." Harry tilted his head as well and they locked eyes briefly. "I had a lot of inspiration."

"Any time," she said as she turned away and set herself to the task of that day's assignment.

Harry didn't respond but her stared at her for a few extra seconds. He was incredibly confused about what he was feeling. He remembered why he dismissed her last night but seeing her now and the idea of being her potion's partner again made him question himself.

"Well! Stop standing there and get started. I'm not going to wait for you," she commanded forcefully, though, she didn't look at him. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and started working.

Those words turned out to be the last they spoke to each other for the rest of the class. Not even when Daphne needed the ingredients that Harry had prepared. She just held out her hand and waited for Harry to place them there.

There were a few moments when they would catch each other looking but all in all they acted as if the other wasn't there. Harry found it very awkward though he still couldn't figure out why. He was happy to be rid of her and not having to hear her incessant badgering and sarcastic repertoire. Oh how he was looking forward to the silence.

And yet, it had certainly kept things interesting and whether he would ever admit it or not, she was pretty handy when dealing with their house. He didn't know what to expect this year but if Malfoy's early stunt was any indication, then it could really turn ugly in a hurry.

He chanced one more look. She was entirely focused on their cauldron of Confusing Concoction. Her hair was held back in a stylish ponytail with a few strands of her bangs to frame her face. Harry thought it was a really good look for her. He took an inadvertent deep breath and could catch just a hint of vanilla.

Harry always liked vanilla.

'No! No! Stop it!'

Harry angrily stomped out the offending thoughts from his mind and returned to his work. He had to get the sneezewort ready for the final stage of their potion.

Towards the end of the class, Slughorn was making his way between the tables, commenting here and there on each group's potion. As usual, he left Harry and Daphne for last.

"And how are my two stars doing? Perfect as always, I'm sure?"

"Yes, professor," answered Harry politely.

"Everything is satisfactory." Harry rolled his eyes at Daphne's word choice.

"You know, the two of you are the reason I've extended the partnership program. Poetry in motion if I've ever seen it."

Harry and Daphne stared between them and Slughorn, clearly confused. Slughorn noticed and continued on.

"My word, don't the two of you remember your performance from last term? The way you move together; perfectly in sync. The grace, the…" Slughorn searched for the right words, "…elegance of your work, is not something I've seen in years. It's as if you two were made for each other. I see quite a future for you two." He added a suggestive wink at Harry.

Harry really wished Slughorn would stop. It was bad enough how he gushed over them but to insinuate that there was something between he and Daphne, especially given his incriminating thoughts from earlier, was making Harry very uncomfortable. He was sure it was the same for Daphne but when he quickly glanced over to her, she just looked indifferent.

Slughorn continued to prattle on about his Slug Club and how he wished that both of them would accept his invitation to join his precious club. Harry politely declined Slughorn's invitation, which Daphne echoed, and they went back to work. Slughorn moved on disappointedly and Harry and Daphne didn't speak another word to each other for the remainder of class.

Thankfully, the class bell finally rang. Harry was out the door before Slughorn could finish dismissing them. If he had turned around, though, he would have seen Daphne's face drop in dejection.

He walked hurriedly to the Great Hall. His mind was already focused on catching Danny going to dinner. He cursed not having the map. He didn't like waiting.

He didn't have to wait very long, though, as Danny arrived five minutes later and walked to him.

"Hey, Harry."

"Come on, I know where we can talk."

Danny nodded and followed behind Harry. They walked to the main staircase and waited for the stairs to take them to the third-floor corridor. From there, it was a short walk to the abandoned classroom where Harry and the twins usually met.

Harry opened the door and ushered Danny inside. He then locked and silenced the door. He leaned back against the door and released a long tired sigh of relief.

"You alright?" asked Danny, already knowing the answer.

"Long day," stated Harry simply.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Danny pulled out his wand and haphazardly tossed it on the front desk.

"Wand not working out?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"It's a bloody mess." An obviously frustrated Danny dropped on top a desk. "I can do everything they ask for but not with that bleeding thing."

"Don't let Mum hear you talking like that." Harry could just barely catch a ghost of a smile on Danny's face. Harry smiled shyly as well. It was nice to recapture a little of normality between him and his brother. Harry moved over and settled down in front of Danny.

"So, want to tell me what's been bothering you?"

Danny shrugged a little. "I'm just tired of being kept out of the loop, is all?"

"What do you think we're keeping from you?" Harry couldn't think of anything.

"That I'm a freak," said Danny despairingly. "That I'm going to destroy the world."

"Danny…"

"I don't want to be like this, Harry!" His eyes shot up and stared into Harry's. They showed far more sadness and fear then should be in any eleven year old.

"I don't want everyone staring at me, watching everything I do. Today in class, they all watched me and I could see their disappointment when every professor said that I wasn't allowed to participate."

Danny looked away and hung his head.

"I don't know why they did but everyone just looked as if I was impotent, like I should have insisted so they could all see what I can do. I wanted so badly to throw that damn wand at them and show them."

Danny took the bracelet off and allowed his magic to make his hands glow. They both just stared at it for a second. Underneath the skin, pulses of tiny balls of light went up and down his hand and disappeared into his arm.

"To show them that I can do things that they could never even imagine!" The way Danny sound had a different nature to it, like he knew something that no one else did.

But the moment the thought entered Harry's mind, Danny dropped his hands, extinguished the light, and put the bracelet back on.

"But I can't, can I?" Danny looked up to Harry with a frown.

"Why do you think you're going to destroy the world, Danny?" Harry asked carefully, recognizing that he needed to tread lightly around the delicate subject.

"I heard you speaking with Mum and Dad. I heard you guys say that I'm going to cause the extinction of our race." Danny spoke slowly and his despondency was prevalent with every word.

Harry wasn't expecting that. Danny was never to know about what had been discussed after their return from the demonstration with Dumbledore. It was a burden they didn't want Danny to carry. He looked to Danny and saw nothing but sadness, a single tear rolling down his face.

"You promised we would be in this together."

"I know. I'm sorry, Danny," Harry said sincerely.

Danny sniffed, wiped his face, and shrugged. "It's okay. I figured Mum and Dad said not to tell me."

"So why have you been so distant?"

Danny shrugged again. "Still made me upset and, I guess, I wanted you to feel what it's like to not know what's going on."

Harry got up and rested on the desk beside Danny. "Felt more than that, I'll tell you."

"Sucks, huh?"

Harry loudly hummed an affirmative. "I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know who we can trust or how we're going to get through this." Harry looked over and met his brother's eyes. "But if we're still together, then I know we'll win."

Danny didn't speak, he only nodded his head but Harry could see from the way Danny looked at him that he had his brother back.

"Still brothers?"

"Yeah." Danny smirked a little. "Hermione aside, you're the only one that treats me like I'm normal."

Harry was careful not to show his guilt. He was going to have to find out more about Danny and Granger's relationship. But by the sounds of it, there was going to be little he could actually do to stop them from being friends.

'But Merlin knows if she doesn't learn how to talk without resembling a tomato.'

"What about Fred and George?"

Danny sought how to put it delicately. "They're…odd."

Harry slung his arm over Danny's shoulder. "You get used to them."

**November 1991**

The next two months were filled with ups and downs for Harry and Danny. Danny was still having issues controlling his magic while using the fake wand. The whole process was just very unnatural for him and it only served to further shake his confidence. Thankfully, now that they were back on speaking terms, Harry was able to show Danny his training ground in the forest so that he could practice with his magic without the new bracelet. Their parents were almost frantic when Harry reported the crack in Danny's bracelet. They quickly sent the other one but their problem was clear; the bracelets were not a long-term viable option to contain Danny's magic. Control became all the more important.

"Alright Danny, aim for the middle one."

Set up fifty feet from them, three butterbeer bottles floated for target practice.

"Which way?" asked Danny as he eyed his target.

"Normal way. You still need to practice your wand skills." Harry would only occasionally have Danny use the orbs, only enough to keep his proficiency up. It was far more important for Danny to practice using his fake wand. The last thing they needed was for someone to notice that Danny's spells weren't always coming from the wand's tip. Plus, he still needed to practice the spells they were going over in class.

Danny nodded. He raised his wand and took aim.

"Reducto!"

His wand trembled a little before a jet of blue exploded from the handle side. The spell shot forth and easily eliminated the middle target.

"Damn it!" Danny yelled in frustration. It still appeared as if the spell was coming from his hand.

Harry held up his hands to placate him. "It's alright, Danny. We're making progress."

"It's been two months, Harry! I should be better at this by now. We've been lucky no one's noticed yet."

Harry put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Dumbledore's made sure the professors won't ask you to perform magic in front of the class. Not until we can get this down pat."

Danny turned the wand in his hand as if he would find the correct way to use it. "I know but now everyone thinks I can't do magic at all."

That was probably the hardest on Danny. They quickly found out that Dumbledore had instructed the professors to refrain from having Danny perform any magic in class. In fact, Danny rarely, if ever, did any form of magic away from here in the forest.

It was safe to say that most were disappointed and Danny even had gotten in a few confrontations where people demanded that he do something or called him a squib. Luckily, Harry or the twins were always there to break it up; thanks in large part to the map.

"We both know that's not true so don't worry about them."

"I know, it just sucks," said Danny as he looked back to the target. He scrunched up his face and tilted his head to the side. "At least I hit the right one this time."

Harry nodded along. "True, your aim is really coming around."

They decided to call it for the day and started their warm down.

"So how's life as King of Slytherin?" asked Danny with a smile. He still got a kick out of it that the whole school thought Harry was evil. If only they knew that he sucked his thumb until he was eight.

"Oh you know, the usual. Evil chanting while plotting to take over the wizarding world and if we're really feeling it, we'll sacrifice a goat or something." Harry bent his arm behind his head and stretched his triceps. "Not to mention how I'm planning to corrupt you and turn you over to Voldemort." Harry comically listed off with feign seriousness. "What else did Weasley say?"

"You forgot drinking the blood of unicorns," said Danny as he sat on the ground to stretch his calves.

Harry threw his hands up in the air. "Right, of course, how could I forget?"

Danny shrugged with a smile as he rose to his feet. "Ron's not that bad—Hermione can't stand him—but he's just heard too many horror stories thanks to Fred and George."

Harry had heard plenty about the twins' younger brother, Ronald. He certainly didn't sound like the sharpest tool in the shed and his eating habits were atrocious.

"Well that's his problem right there. You never believe anything the twins say."

They started towards the path that would take them back to the castle. They walked side by side with Harry's arm around Danny's shoulder.

"I've learned."

"And don't accept any food from them either."

* * *

><p>When they reached the Great Hall for breakfast, they were met with a very determined looking first year.<p>

"I want you to let me be Danny's friend."

Harry's eyebrows shot up at Granger's declaration and could only detect a slight amount of blush creeping up on her face when she looked at him.

For the last two months, he easily noticed that Granger never listened to his command to stay away from Danny. She would shy away whenever she noticed that Harry was watching but she clearly was still friends with his brother.

Danny was oblivious to it all. When Harry had asked how he and Granger had become friends so quickly, Danny told him the story of his first night at Hogwarts.

After Danny had left Harry on the platform, Granger was the first person to ask who he was. Danny, without thinking, had given his full name and was immediately swarmed by the other first years. He could feel his magic rising but Granger had stepped in and demanded that they leave him alone, even going as far as pulling her wand on them. Once they were both sorted into Gryffindor, it was only her and the twins who treated Danny as just another person.

During their morning workouts, Danny would often talk about her and how she would offer to help him on his school work and spells. She was extremely smart and was always looking to learn. Danny would usually joke about how he didn't really need her help but would let her because he knew it made her feel better. Harry would always quietly listen and found it very curious how Granger had ended up in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw. At the moment, though, he could see why she was a member of the courageous lions.

"What is she talking about, Harry?" Danny stared confusedly between Harry and Granger.

"Harry said I couldn't be your friend but—" started Granger quickly.

"Granger! Be silent." Harry turned to Danny. "I just wanted to make sure that you made the right sort of friends." He looked back to Granger. "And I approve."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh thank you, Harry. Come on, Hermione, I'm ready for some breakfast."

As Danny approached his bemused friend, Harry called out. "Danny!"

"Yeah, I know. I won't. I promise," Danny called back without looking at him.

"Good." Just because Harry approved of the friendship didn't mean that Granger was allowed to know Danny's secret.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione as she allowed Danny to lead her away.

"Nothing," Danny said quickly.

As they were making their way into the Great Hall, Harry heard Granger say, "You know, your brother is very rude."

Harry watched the pair disappear with a small smirk on his face. He hoped he had now put a dent in the bookworm's crush on him.

Not feeling particularly hungry, Harry started back towards the dungeons to take a shower. He made his way leisurely, deciding to take the long way and enjoy the scenery and portraits throughout the castle. This was among his favorite things about Hogwarts. Everything was just so beautiful all the time. It reminded him so much of the Cove and helped ease his home-sickness.

He would often take these walks to just be alone with his thoughts. He spent so much time worrying and keeping up appearances that he rarely got time for himself. There was so much pressure on him to keep everyone in his family safe that there were times that he thought he would crumble under it all. Those were the times he missed home the most. Times when he didn't have to act like the stone-faced unemotional Harry everyone thought him to be. Sometimes, he missed being just Harry; the cool older brother who wanted nothing more to live a long, happy, peaceful life with his family.

Harry didn't know if that future would happen but that was the point of everything he was doing now, wasn't it?

With that resolve, Harry had redoubled his efforts to make Hogwarts a place where he and Danny could make that future possible. His reputation had taken quite a hit when the school found out he was friends with the Weasley twins.

A Slytherin/Gryffindor alliance: unthinkable.

Malfoy certainly had tried to use it to weaken Harry's position but it didn't end very well; at least, for Malfoy. For a whole week Malfoy received, as Fred and George would say, 'The Greengrass Special.' Malfoy took the hit well but that smirk of his had certainly disappeared and he still maintained a small following among the other first years. Harry enjoyed it all immensely and really wished he could have read the letter Malfoy had surely written to his father. The best part, though, was that it had driven home the very reason Harry had approached the twins in the first place.

Do not mess with Harry Potter.

He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going and wound up in a courtyard outside the Transfiguration classroom. There were only a few students who were enjoying the early morning sun. Winter had still not yet arrived completely and Harry had the inclination to grab his homework and find a quiet spot to work. It wasn't the most exciting way to spend the weekend but Harry didn't mind at all.

He looked across the courtyard to scout out a potential study spot when he suddenly had an urge to find a different outdoor venue. Ten feet in front of him sat Daphne underneath a tree with a number of textbooks and rolls of parchment. She seemed to have the same idea as him.

Harry stood still and found himself watching her. She was twirling her bangs which was something he noticed she did whenever she had a problem she couldn't solve right away. Harry would normally step in and hold the answer over her.

He smiled: he always enjoyed that.

Things between them were awkward at best. Harry always had the sense that she wanted to talk but could never actually start the conversation. It was days later when he truly comprehended his actions towards her. If his mother had seen what he did…he shuddered. He was now left with an estranged relationship with a person that on a good day, wasn't so bad to have around. He didn't have the slightest inkling on how to fix it, never mind on actually bringing it up.

Potions was the worse. Every time they would set up stations, she would turn to speak but Harry flat out refused to look at her. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her, he just didn't know what he'd say back.

His smile dropped and he rapidly paled when Daphne looked up and right at him. He quickly came to his senses and returned the way he came. He walked faster than usual but not fast enough it seemed.

"Harry!"

Harry stopped and closed his eyes in despair. It looked like they were finally going to have that conversation. He turned back around to see Daphne rushing after him.

"Harry, I have to talk to—" She stopped a few feet in front of him and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Harry looked down at himself. His shirt was covered in sweat and there was definitely an odor. He looked back to Daphne, she had her hand covering her nose and shuffling away from him. He huffed and pulled his wand.

"Scourgify. Happy now?" asked Harry irritably.

"Smell," she said through a pinched nose.

Harry rolled his eyes and cast an air-freshening charm on himself. He held up his hands to present himself and hopefully now fulfilled her requirements. She dropped her hand from her nose and took a tentative sniff. Her nose still wrinkled a bit but decided it was good enough.

"Malfoy has convinced the second years—Wait! Where are you going?"

Harry started walking away as soon as she said 'Malfoy.'

"I've got it handled," he said over his shoulder, not bothering to stop.

Daphne raced up and grabbed his arm to stop him and turn him around to face her.

"Really?" she said skeptically as she crossed her arms.

"Jacobs. He keeps me appraised on everything going on. Malfoy only thinks he has the second years."

He had recruited Jacobs practically from the start. Jacobs was a popular person among his peers which would surprise most. He was neither from a particularly well off family or had the ancestry.

Harry, though, wasn't so slow on the draw. Harry's reputation intimidated most in their house and since his break from Daphne, there were few who were in Harry's circle. The twins were no longer a secret but Jacobs was one of the few that Harry didn't absolutely disdain. That put Jacobs in a very fortuitous position and, like a true Slytherin, was taking full advantage of it.

"Well…then…" Daphne paused as she searched for something to say.

"Sorry, Daphne, but if there's nothing else, then I got to go eat something." He still didn't feel very hungry but he'd do anything to get out of this.

"Don't eat the porridge. The Weasleys jinxed it to make your tongue swell up."

"I know." Harry started walking away but before he walked too far he turned around and started walking backwards with a slight smile. "Who do you think told them to do it?"

Daphne's eyes narrowed angrily and he half-wondered if she had nearly fell victim to another Weasley prank. As he walked toward the Great Hall, a new thought entered his mind and only increased his unending confusion in all things Daphne Greengrass.

'Why did she just try to help me?'

**December 4****th**** 1991**

Hogwarts in winter was probably when it's at it's most beautiful, Harry thought. He loved snow and snowfall in the area had the tendency to really open up once it started. Thankfully, the stone castle had some of the best heating charms Harry had ever seen. The snow also meant the beginning of the Christmas season at Hogwarts. The staff would go all out to decorate the castle and grounds. The halls were lined with hundreds of pristine Christmas trees that made everything smell of pine. The Great Hall's candles were transfigured to look like angels and the resident ghosts, besides Peeves and the Bloody Baron, sung carols while they ate. It all made it Harry's favorite time of the year.

Except this year.

Harry and Danny were standing near the Entrance Hall, preparing to head out for their morning workout. Danny was holding a broom they had borrowed from the Quidditch closet so they could ride over the snow under their father's invisibility cloak without revealing their path to the forest. They were about to depart when Danny had told him something very distressing.

"You've agreed to what again?"

"Hermione thought it would be a good time," said Danny sheepishly.

Harry whirled around to hide clenching his teeth from Danny, desperately trying to keep from screaming. He turned back to Danny.

"I have spent two years—TWO YEARS!—avoiding that man. But oh wait! 'Hermione thought it would be a good time' so…Ahhh!" Harry finally let out a scream in frustration.

"We could just not go," Danny offered up meekly.

Harry was about to retort when a loud feminine voice called out to them.

"Danny! I made it. Where are we going to go?" Granger ran up to them, dressed in baggy sweatpants and a sweater. She smiled up to Harry with a tinge of red in her cheeks. "Hi, Harry."

Harry glared at her. Granger's smile dropped and turned to Danny. "What's wrong?"

"You told Slughorn that you and Danny will be at his Christmas party." The words sounded bitter in his mouth. And to make matters worse, Slughorn had decided to make this year's party Victorian-Era themed. Harry and Danny's wardrobes were pretty diverse but they didn't have anything from that era: because who would.

Hermione appeared confused. "Professor Slughorn is a Hogwarts teacher and has a long standing history of helping his students build relationships between prominent members of our society and—"

"Stop talking, Granger." Harry pinched the brim of his noise as he turned to Danny. "And what does she mean 'Where are we going to go?' Where are we going, Danny?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Danny smiled awkwardly. "Hermione wanted to get more involved and train with us."

An evil smile crept on Harry's face as he looked at Granger. "Does she now?"

* * *

><p>"You're being mean, Harry." Danny stood next to his brother with his arms crossed.<p>

"I think we've been taking it easy so far today," Harry offered innocently.

"You know what I mean."

Harry turned his head and amusingly watched Granger shuffle laboriously through the snow. There was no way Harry was going to take Granger to their spot in the forest so instead they stayed on the grounds and did wind sprints and suicides through the snow. It was easy goings for Harry and Danny, even with all the snow, but Granger didn't have an athletic bone in her body. She fell behind from the start and could barely move through the snow. She was lapped twice before she finished her first sprint.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. No idea what you're talking about."

"We don't have to go you know." Danny offered for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Of course we're going. By now, Slughorn has told everyone he can reach that the famous Daniel Potter is going to be at his party. If we back out now then someone may think we're trying to hide something—which we are, mind you—and I can't very well leave you alone with those vultures, can I?"

"And Hermione?" They both looked up to see that Hermione had tripped yet again and face planted into the snow.

Harry smiled a little despite the disapproving glare from his brother. He rolled his eyes as he finally gave in to Danny's silent plea.

"Granger!" She stopped and looked at them. "Go home."

Granger exhaustively nodded her head and sluggishly headed back to the castle without a word. Once she had disappeared into the castle, Harry and Danny ran some more drills. They eventually made their own way back to the castle but instead of heading to their respective common rooms, Harry led them to the third floor corridor where two people were waiting from them.

"Howdy doody, Harry."

"Jolly good to see you old bean."

"Shut up," said Harry as he amusingly shook his head at their antics. One of the twins started to speak but Harry raised his hand to stop him. "Before you try he's Fred and you're George. And I'd appreciate if you stop doing it to my brother."

"Gah!" George disappointedly fell back into his seat. "Always got to ruin a good thing."

"How do you know that anyway? Not even our mum can do it."

Harry ignored the question. There was no way he was ever going to tell.

"I need you two to stay here this weekend."

"But it's a Hogsmeade weekend." They whined together.

"And I have to go and get Danny and me costumes for Slughorn's party."

Fred and George were at a loss for words but that didn't stop smiles creeping onto their faces.

"Details," they said together as they scooted forward like a pair of schoolgirls at a slumber party.

Harry didn't answer, he just glared angrily at Danny.

"It was Hermione's idea!"

The twins broke down in laughter. Harry turned his glare onto them.

"We know we know, but still, you got to admit it's pretty funny."

"The Chosen One is whipped."

They both made the whipping motion with a loud, "Wuh-psssh."

"Hey Danny-B, how do you navigate all that hair?"

"Run into any birds nest yet?"

Fred and George laughed out loud and high fived each other. It was clear that they were just getting started with their teasing and Harry was going to let them.

'Hopefully it will teach Danny a lesson about letting girls manipulate him,' thought Harry while completely understanding that the same had happened to him last year.

Danny ignored them as he hesitatingly glanced at Harry, trying his best to avoid looking him in the eye.

"Um, can you also pick something up for Hermione, too?"

Harry woefully closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wuh-psssh!"

* * *

><p>Harry didn't have anything against Hogsmeade. His family had told him a multitude of stories about the random hijinks they got up to on the monthly visits that students were allowed once they reached third year. He had often imagined what the Shrieking Shack looked like and the different kind of sweets and pranks offered at Honeydukes and Zonkos. But, with Danny at Hogwarts, Harry wasn't about to leave him alone in the castle while he enjoyed a carefree day.<p>

He had planned to just get his, Danny, and Granger's costumes at Gladrags Wizardwear and then return to the castle. But, once he walked down the snow-laden paths, he just couldn't help his curiosity.

All the places he'd heard off, he went. He had a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks and was embarrassingly caught staring at Madam Rosetta's considerable bust. He tried every piece of candy in Honeydukes while picking some of Danny's favorites. He grabbed some Zonko products for the twins and picked out some Christmas gifts for his parents and uncles.

Harry rounded out his trip walking up to the Shrieking Shack. He found it particularly hilarious how amazed the small crowd of scared students looked on as he casually stepped into the supposedly haunted house. Harry gave himself a tour of the dilapidated house, making a note of the myriad of claw and teeth marks all over the walls and floors. For the first time, Harry really stopped and thought what would happen if his Uncle Moony didn't have the benefit of the Wolfsbane Potion.

The day wore on and Harry found himself mindlessly walking and enjoying the scenery. He kind of wished that the twins and Danny were with him but he found the alone time refreshing.

Once he finally found his way to Gladrags Wizardwear, the owner was well aware of Harry's need for Victorian-style dress robes but was confused by the request for two additional outfits several sizes too small and one for a female. Harry annoyingly explained the situation and paid for his purchases. As he was stepping out the store, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Daphne staring quizzically at him and the three garment bags he carried. Harry did his best to ignore her and barreled forward without a word. Daphne didn't try to stop him or say anything. She just continued to puzzlingly stare at the obvious conclusion of what Harry was carrying. In a strange thought from the back of his mind, Harry felt as if he had betrayed her.

The only thing they both could always agree on was that there was no way on Earth either of them would ever attend a Slughorn event. Their mutual disdain for their Potions professor was the first instance they were ever able to find a common ground and had sparked the small flame of an actual friendship between them. And yet, if Harry had bothered to turn around, he would have seen Daphne give a long contemplative gaze between Harry and Gladrags Wizardwear before making her way into the boutique.

**December 20****th**** 1991**

Harry uncomfortably fidgeted and pulled at his collar. His Victorian robes were very in keeping with the time period and there was certainly a debonair quality to it that made Harry appear very gentlemanly: if they weren't so damn constricting. Harry felt like a mummy due to how little the garment breathed.

He waited just outside the Gryffindor common room as he waited for Danny and Granger to emerge. Harry wished they would hurry so they could get the night over with. He hoped that if they arrived early then they could avoid a majority of the party's more fashionably-late guests and then leave early while still appeasing enough of Slughorn's vanity.

Harry stopped fidgeting as the Fat Lady opened to reveal Danny and Granger.

"Ready to go."

Danny nodded while Granger was too caught up staring at him. Harry tilted his head as he annoyingly sighed at the common occurrence. He violently snapped his fingers at Granger.

"Focus!"

Granger jumped in place and blushed furiously. "Sorry, Harry."

"You're regressing," Harry chided instructionally.

"I know," she replied despairingly.

When Granger attempted for the second time to join Harry and Danny for training last week, she had grown nearly catatonic when Harry had removed his shirt to cool down after a long training session.

Harry had had enough which led to a very awkward conversation between him and Granger on the nonexistent chance of anything ever happening between them. Through her embarrassment, Granger had nodded her understanding and promised to try to repress her infatuation. But, much like the present moment, Granger was still working on it.

"Be nice, Harry, and let's go or we'll be late being too early." Danny started to lead Granger along while Harry brought up the rear.

With her focus no longer on Harry, Granger quickly opened up on her expectations for the night.

"I heard Susan Bones say that her Aunt Amelia would be attending tonight. She's the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm really looking forward to meeting her. She sounds like quite a role-model. Imagine a woman as the head of such an important department. Though, I still think Professor McGonagall is who I prefer. She's so knowledgeable and authoritative, don't you think?"

"She is sufficiently scary," agreed Danny.

Granger laughed and swatted at Danny's shoulder. "You're so funny some times, Danny."

"Is there anyone you're looking forward to seeing…?" She looked behind her to ask Harry but stopped at his stern expression. She cowered a bit and turned back to Danny. "…Danny?"

Danny shrugged. "No one really. I'm not supposed to talk to anyone."

"Oh, right because of your secret." Granger walked a few steps before she realized that Harry and Danny had stopped.

"What do you mean?" Harry really hoped that he had misheard her.

"Whatever it is about Danny's magic that people can't know." Granger nervously played with the seams of her skirt and tried her best not to look at Harry.

Harry glared accusingly at Danny.

"I didn't tell her, I swear," said Danny with his hands up. Harry could tell he was telling the truth so he rounded on Granger.

"I—"

"Stop. Don't say another word." Harry interrupted. He scanned up and down the hall before he roughly grabbed her and Danny and dragged them to the nearest empty classroom. He closed, locked and silenced the door before he rounded on Hermione.

"Tell me what you think you know."

"I-I—" She was picking at her fingers and biting her bottom lip really hard.

Harry easily saw how scared she was and realized that he was the cause. Feeling guilty, Harry guided her to the nearest chair and knelt down to her level.

"Listen, Granger, I…" Hermione instantly clammed up and refused to look at him. Harry looked back to Danny for support. Danny grabbed another chair, sat next Hermione, and grabbed her hands comfortingly.

"Hermione, it's very important for us to know what you know. Not just for us but for your own safety."

"Well…" Hermione took a deep breath before she launched off like a rocket. "Danny never uses magic and the teachers always excuse him from practicing new spells. I thought it was strange that Danny didn't use magic but then I remembered the first night when everyone was crowding Danny and I remembered that his hands looked brighter somehow. At first, I thought I was just imagining it but that was when I noticed a red glowing light from under Danny's shirt sleeve. A couple days later I caught a glimpse of a black bracelet with a big red ruby. I thought it was special so I went to the library and did some research. There aren't many magical bracelets that use rubies except for something called Devil's Grip but, of course, that's ridiculous because why would Danny wear a bracelet that would take away his magic. I have heard some people say that Danny's a squib. I didn't know what that was but when I looked it up in the library, I figured there was no way that was true. I looked up the prophecy and it said that a haloed moon had blessed Danny with the power to destroy something unnatural so he definitely had to have some kind of magical ability. So that's when I got to thinking that there must be something different about Danny's magic and you had to keep it secret."

Harry and Danny couldn't hold back their gobsmacked expressions. Granger sheepishly looked between them.

"I didn't want to bring it up because we had just met and I didn't want to ruin things." Hermione paused as she started picking at her fingers even harder.

"Ruin what?" inquired Danny.

"I-I-I've never had friends before and I was worried that if I told you what I knew that we couldn't be friends anymore."

Harry and Danny looked between them for what they should do next. Danny moved first and wrapped Hermione in a hug. She instantly latched on and squeezed him tightly.

"You don't have to worry, Hermione. We'll always be friends."

Hermione didn't respond but tearfully nodded into his shoulder.

Harry rose to his feet and put his hands on his hips as he contemplated what to do next. He was constantly worried that something like this would happen and if Granger could figure it out then what's to stop someone else from doing the same. All their precautions—Danny always wearing long-sleeve shirts to hide the bracelet, the teachers excusing his participation—undone by an eleven-year-old. And now, he had to do something he wished he would never have to do. He pulled his wand which didn't escape Danny's notice.

"What are you doing, Harry?" he said as he positioned himself between Harry and Hermione.

"I've been practicing the Memory Charm in case someone ever saw something they shouldn't." Harry shuffled to the left to get a clearer shot.

"No! You can't!" Danny moved to block him again.

Harry tried to get a different look but Danny wouldn't budge. "Move aside, Danny. I promised Dad that I would protect you and she knows too much."

"You don't have to do this, Harry. We can trust her," pleaded Danny.

"I can't take that risk. The spell will wipe all memories of you from her mind." Harry moved forward and pushed Danny aside.

"No!" Danny's voice grew and his hands stared to glow brighter. Harry looked away from the trembling Granger.

"Danny, stop it!"

"No! I won't let—" Danny stopped when Granger slipped her hand in his, completely unfazed by the growing light.

"It's okay, Danny." Granger stood and moved in front of Danny to draw his eyes away from Harry. "It's okay. Harry is just doing what he thinks is best," she said with tears leaking down her face.

Danny's face fell as he dropped his hands and extinguished the light. He gave her hand a firm squeeze as he silently apologized for what was about to occur.

Hermione turned around and cast her head down as she waited for Harry to perform the spell to wipe her memory. Harry gripped his wand tighter as indecision rocked his mind. He was confident he could perform the spell correctly but the consequences would be severe. There were so many risks to her knowing what she knew but if he did this then things would never be the same again between him and Danny. He was sure that Danny would never forgive him for taking away his first friend's memories. Harry knew that he shouldn't compare his own experience with the first friend he made but the thought of Grey, or anyone outside the family, knowing about Danny was terrifying to him.

But Granger was different. She was passionate, kind, and a good friend to Danny. Sure, her little crush on him was tiresome but her eagerness to help endured her to him. Plus, she and Danny already had a tremendous bond given the short amount of time they knew each other. The two were outsiders in their house; Danny for his supposed inability to do magic and Hermione for her thirst of knowledge and bossy attitude. What was worse, and more and more apparent every day, was that Danny really was all Granger had.

It was that thought that made Harry drop his wand.

"Fine. You're part of this now, Granger."

Hermione nodded confidently as she wiped her eyes. "You can trust me. I won't say a word, I promise."

Harry nodded his head. "Let's go. We're going to be late being early. Granger, I want you to stay close to Danny." He looked to his brother. "Keep her from talking too much."

Harry could tell that Danny was still angry at him but nodded regardless as he escorted Granger to the door. Harry followed closely behind them and they soon arrived at the banquet room Slughorn had set up for his party.

Harry's plan to arrive early and avoid a majority of the crowd proved somewhat correct. The room was marginally full with various people of varying levels of importance. Harry had to physically retrain the fan-boy in himself when he saw Gwenog Jones, captain of the all-female Holyhead Harpies. They weren't his favorite team but who wouldn't love a Quidditch team made entirely of young athletic women. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he had of rather large poster of her on his wall at the Cove.

Harry's eyes glazed over a little. 'She wicks and blows a kiss at me.'

Also in attendance, Harry recognized Madam Bones and her niece Susan. There was Ambrosius Flume, owner of Honeydukes, and Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the _Daily Prophet_. There were also a number of people who appeared to be from other countries.

"Oh blessed Merlin, you came!" Slughorn wobbled over to him, his face already flush from the sherry he was holding. He grabbed hold of Danny's hand and shook it excessively. He made a play to put his arm around Danny's shoulder and lead him away but Harry intercepted it for a handshake.

"Professor Slughorn, thank you for inviting us."

"Oh, Mr. Potter, it was my pleasure. Quite overdo, wouldn't you say? And Ms. Granger, how lovely to see you. Come Daniel, I have some people I'd like you to meet." Slughorn tried once again to lead away but Harry interceded again.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm sure Hermione would appreciate if you could introduce her to Madam Bones. She's a great inspiration for her." Harry nudged Granger forward. He didn't like the idea of sending Granger off but he needed time to ease the tension between him and Danny.

"Yes, Professor, it would mean a lot to me." Harry could still hear some shakiness in her voice.

Ever the socialite, Slughorn took the situation in stride. "Of course, right this way, Ms. Granger. Something about Amelia you'll love…"

Harry led Danny away to the food table. They grabbed a small plateful and moved away to an empty corner.

"Alright, we'll stay for another ten minutes and then we'll go."

"I'm not leaving without Hermione." There was obviously a lot of anger in Danny's tone.

"We'll get her before we leave. I don't want her to stay any longer then we have to."

They didn't speak for a moment and Harry felt plenty of tension between them. The longer they stood in silence, the worse Harry felt about what happened. He didn't think he was wrong but it could have been handled better. Finally, Harry leaned in and apologized.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know she's your friend and I should have trusted you. But I promised—"

"—I know, 'you promised Dad that you'd protect my secret,'" Danny angrily finished. "But it's like you think that I can't do it myself. That I can't make any decisions."

"I know you can." Harry grabbed Danny's shoulder so they could look each other in the eyes. "I do. But there are things that we don't know. People we don't know if we can trust. You. Me. That's who I trust, that's it."

Danny stepped forward. "And I'm telling you that we can trust Hermione. She spends all her time studying spells that I've never even heard of and she gets them almost instantly. She's a genius. Smarter than you, I think."

Harry gave him a scathing look. Danny smirked.

"I'm just saying, she can help us."

Harry nodded slowly as he started to come around to the idea.

"Alright but she'll need to start Occlumency right away and she better master it as fast as you say she can."

"I'll train her." Danny laughed a little. "It'll be nice to actually know something she doesn't for a change."

Harry looked over where Granger was standing. She was talking animatingly to Madam Bones and he could see an amused expression on the politician's face at the girl's enthusiasm. Harry nudged Danny and motioned towards her.

"You better get over there and make sure she doesn't tell them everything."

"You're going to let me go over there by myself," asked Danny skeptically.

"You said I should trust you," Harry smirked with a small nudge forward, "and I do."

Danny looked back and forth between Harry and the crowd of people before he quickly caught on. "You just don't want to have to talk to them, do you?"

"There's that."

Danny grabbed another plate and filled it with food that Harry could only assume was for Granger. As he walked off he turned and said with a big sarcastic smile, "Try to relax, Harry. It's a party."

Harry attempted to playfully grab him but Danny was too quick. Now that he was alone, Harry wandered through the growing crowd of people while always keeping a close eye on Danny and Granger. A few people would occasionally stop him and ask who he was but most lost interest once they found out he wasn't the Potter they were looking for. Harry didn't mind. It made things simpler if people didn't pay attention to him.

Danny, on the other hand, was the center of the party. Most seemed to simply want to shake his hand or have their picture taken by the photographer Barnabas Cuffe had brought with him. Harry actually found it funny that all these important people were acting like little fan-girls and all because of his little brother. Danny, though, handled it gracefully and Harry couldn't see any discomfort from all the attention.

"You're the brother, right?"

"I…" Harry turned and almost collapsed when he saw who was talking to him. Gwenog Jones stood right in front of him with a very confused expression. That's when Harry realized that he hadn't finished his thought and yet his mouth was still moving.

"Quite a wordsmith," said Gwenog Jones.

Harry blushed with a goofy smile and laugh. Gwenog smiled knowingly, mostly likely used to this particular kind of reaction.

"The two of you look well trained." She squared up on him and gripped his biceps. "Very strong. I'd say either beater or chaser for you with my money on chaser."

"I-I-well-umm-I…" Harry didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew the words he wanted to say but for some reason he couldn't say it.

Her eyes were just so blue.

"Relax, I only recruit women."

"For the Harpies!" Harry finally managed a sentence but ended up screaming it.

Gwenog laughed. "Right. So tell me, anyone on your team I should see?"

Harry struggled to find the way to say that he wasn't on the Quidditch team without losing the opportunity to keep talking to her.

'She's so pretty.'

Harry looked away for a second to try and see if it could help him focus when he saw someone that really confused him. Without even thinking, he walked away from _Gwenog Jones_ and stepped right in Daphne's path.

"What are you doing here?" Harry was right in Daphne's face, his tone emotionless.

"I was invited, same as you," she replied coolly, staring right back at him with her usual indifference.

Harry looked around before he gripped her underneath her arm and escorted her to one of the more secluded corners of the room. She offered little resistance and didn't bat an eye at his actions.

He couldn't comprehend why Daphne was here. Coupled with the previous events with Granger, he didn't like all the surprises he had encountered this evening. The night certainly wasn't going the way Harry thought it would.

When Harry released her, he took a few steps in a small circle as he collected his thoughts. Feeling a little more in control, he rounded on her.

"You and I both know that there is nothing that could make either of us come to one of these."

"And yet here you are," she said in her usual wry tone.

"Not by choice."

"And what makes you think that the same doesn't go for me?"

That took the wind right out of Harry's sails and the conversation took a new turn. Daphne's normal apathetic persona faltered and Harry saw genuine sincerity in her expression.

"I'm here because I still need yo—"

"Great Merlin me, my two star pupils are here," interrupted an even rosier Slughorn. He looked merrily between them. "And together it seems. What did I tell you, Harry?" He whacked Harry hard on the back. "I see great things from the two of you."

Harry, though, still hadn't taken his eyes from Daphne and what she almost finished saying. She too hadn't stopped staring at him, though, she showed signs of annoyance at Slughorn's presence.

Inside, Harry was fighting a battle with himself. He could either take the out that Slughorn had provided or finally clear the air once and for all between him and his one-time 'friend.' With a look at Daphne and Slughorn, he came to a decision.

"Forgive me, Professor, but could you give us a moment."

"Oh yes, of course, I understand," he said with a wink as he waddled away.

Now that they alone once more, Harry turned back to Daphne.

"You have one minute."

"I…" Daphne stopped herself as she sought for the right words. They stood in silence with Harry's impatience growing.

"Fifty seconds."

"I'm not used to this, okay?" she fired off, clearly annoyed. "I'm not used to being around people or having to consider what others want, especially if it's not what I want."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "And why should I care?"

"Because I know you do," she replied emphatically which through Harry for a loop. "It was why you broke our deal. You weren't mad at me, you were mad because you thought you had lost your brother. Don't think I didn't notice you staring at him the whole night of the Sorting. He brushed you off and you took it out on me. I would suspect nothing less from a meathead like you but that doesn't mean that I don't know you. You try hard to make people think you don't care but I've seen you with him. I've seen just how much you care."

"He's my brother, of course I care about him?"

"And the Weasleys?" she countered, hoping to push him into a corner.

"They've earned it."

"And I'm asking for the same."

Harry was about to lay into her that it wasn't something you could just ask for when he yet again saw someone he did not expect. This time, though, an unbridled fear coursed through his very being.

Cornelius Fudge, Lucius and Draco Malfoy had just entered and were immediately greeted by Slughorn. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying but he easily read Fudge's lips say 'Daniel Potter.'

Harry quickly searched and found Danny and Hermione by one of the other hors d'oeuvres tables. Luckily, there was a healthy-sized crowd blocking Slughorn from pointing them out. He then grabbed hold of Daphne, startling her, and stared intently in her eyes.

"You say you want my help?"

"Yes," she answered with no hesitation.

"Then distract them." Harry indicated with his head.

Daphne turned to see to whom Harry was referring and realization quickly dawned upon her.

"I can do that," she said as she turned back to him. "But you and I haven't finished this discussion."

Daphne then walked off to complete Harry's task while he discreetly moved across the room towards Danny and Hermione; all the while keeping a close eye on Fudge and the Malfoys.

"This has been fantastic. Don't you think, Danny?"

"It's not bad—"

"Danny! Follow me, right now!"

"What's wrong?"

Harry motioned slightly behind him. When, Danny peered around him, his eyes bulged.

"Hermione, let's go."

Hermione had the good sense not to question what's going on and followed Harry as he lead them to one of the other doors to the banquet room. When they reached the door, Harry pushed them through.

"Get back to the common room and stay there until I call you on the mirrors. Understand?"

"You're staying?" asked Danny incredulously.

Harry steeled himself. "I'm finishing this."

Danny nodded.

Hermione grabbed hold of Danny's hand. "You can count on me, Harry. We won't stop for anything."

Danny smiled coyly in an 'I told you so' manner as he and his friend raced off.

Harry, though, didn't smile back. The world around him slowed to the point that it seemed like the crowd around him was moving at a crawl. Harry never let his eyesight wander. There was nothing that could distract him, not even Gwenog Jones.

He moved through the crowd stoically until he came upon Slughorn, Fudge, the Malfoys, and Daphne. Fudge saw him first.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how wonderful to see you again?"

"Minister, Lord Malfoy," greeted Harry with slight bow.

"The Minister and I were just talking about how we were hoping for the chance to meet your brother. Draco has told us so very little about him." Harry still couldn't stand the oily way Lucius spoke.

"Yes, I was just looking for him when Ms. Greengrass came and asked us about the state of things in Bulgaria." Slughorn clearly was ignorant to the confrontation before him.

Harry smiled politely. "I'm afraid Daniel is not feeling well. I sent him off to bed to sleep it off."

"Of course you did," was Lucius's glib response.

"How strange? He appeared in good spirits when I last spoke with him, not ten minutes ago." Slughorn once again showed off his naïveté.

"Must have been something he ate." Harry really wished that Slughorn would leave.

"Hmmm, I'll have to go check with the elves. Wouldn't want anyone else to get sick."

Slughorn walked off quickly. Once alone, all manner of politeness vanished from Lucius and Fudge.

"Well played, Mr. Potter," said Lucius. He then turned his attention to Daphne. "How lovely to see that you and Ms. Greengrass are still so close? Draco, here, had told me you two had had a falling out." Lucius patted his son on the back but Draco still didn't speak.

"We did." Harry pointedly stare at Daphne to indicate that she should leave. Daphne, though, completely ignored him.

"We've come to a new understanding."

Harry didn't agree but now wasn't the time to voice it. Lucius, meanwhile, displayed the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"I'm sure the Krums would be interested to hear that." Daphne showed no obvious signs of discomfort but Harry was well practiced at reading her and could see the subtle signs of her trepidation.

"I've recently started a new business venture with Aleksandar Krum. He and I will be working closely for years to come." The implications were evident. Daphne tried to keep her composure while Harry wondered why Lucius would be so interested in blocking Daphne's relationship with the Bulgarian family.

"As well as boosting our international cooperation. I'm afraid that the Bulgarian Minister isn't the easiest man to work with. The man doesn't even understand English, for Merlin's sake," interjected Fudge.

"Whatever the Malfoy family can do to help our country." Again, Harry read between the lines and realized that Fudge and Lucius weren't referring to the same cause.

"Perhaps Mr. Potter could see it within himself to do the same." Fudge showed absolutely no subtly.

"I have little interest in such things and I can say the same for my brother," said Harry with absolute finality.

"Mr. Potter, this hostility has gone far enough. No one in our administration means your brother any harm."

Harry looked Lucius right in the eyes as he said, "I know exactly what you want from Daniel."

Lucius tilted his head slightly and his nose twitched. Harry then turned his attention back to Fudge.

"But like I said, Daniel's not feeling well."

Fudge gave him a pointed stare before he released a drawn out breath in frustration. There was little he could do to force Harry to do what he wanted. It would be very politically unwise to force his will against an Heir Apparent of a Noble and Most Ancient House, especially the house of the Chosen One.

"Lucius, I'm going to go speak with Amelia since we're here, care to join me?"

"In a moment, Cornelius. I want Draco to meet some of the other guests."

"It's important that people know the Malfoy Family is a part of this world and will continue to be so." Draco donned his trademark smirk as he said his first words of the encounter.

"Well said young man," said Fudge as he turned to Harry and Daphne and gave them an expression that said they could learn something from the Malfoy scion.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass."

Before Fudge could get too far, Harry called out to him.

"Minister, I should warn you that Daniel has a history of not feeling well." Harry turned and look Lucius right in the eyes. "I wouldn't want you to waste your time in the future."

With that, Harry walked out of the banquet hall with Daphne following closely behind him.


	18. Chapter XV

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter XV**

**January 1992**

Harry was lounging in one of the large armchairs next the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. He had with him a book on advanced charms that his mother had given him for Christmas but he wasn't really reading it. He probably had read the same paragraph five times and still didn't know what it said. His mind was still going over what he and his family had discussed when he and Danny had returned for Christmas vacation.

**Flashback**

**December 30, 1991**

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Danny were all seated in James's office. They had decided as a family to wait until after Christmas before they would have a serious discussion about how the first half of the year went, especially how it ended at Slughorn's party.

"I think we all can agree that you handled it all very well, Harry. I'm proud of you," said James with a confident nod to his son.

"James! He almost obliviated a little girl." Lily clearly didn't agree. In fact, she didn't approve of much that Harry had done.

"And he made the choice not to," James looked at Harry, "which was the right one."

"What I want to know is how he learned the charm in the first place?" She rounded on Harry. Her piercing green eyes threatened to engulf Harry in flames.

Harry didn't abate, though, and answered surely. "Hogwarts has a very good library."

"Watch your tone, young man," said Lily in a way that only a mother could speak to her child.

"What if it was Malfoy?" Harry looked back to his father for support. "What if it was someone who wouldn't hesitate to tell everyone that they saw Danny perform magic with just his hands?"

"Harry!" James held up his hand to hold off his son. "We understand but memory charms are dangerous. Only seasoned ministry officials are allowed to use them."

"Which you are not," added Lily, desperately trying to get through to her son. Unfortunately, he had inherited too much of her stubbornness. "You could have really harmed this Hem—"

"It's Hermione, Mum," corrected Danny quickly and then shrunk back as to not draw her wrath.

"You could have really harmed Hermione who from what I can tell has done enough to earn my gratitude."

Harry made to speak but Remus interjected first.

"Alright, enough! I want to get back to Malfoy. Why was he so interested in the Greengrass family?"

Sirius shook his head. "We don't know. Are you sure he meant it as a threat?" He asked, directed towards Harry.

"Daphne was really shaken up about it." Harry could remembered it vividly. He hadn't seen Daphne that rattled since the Circle's Ball.

"Could there have been more to the Greengrass attack then we all thought?" asked Remus.

"Neutral families were being attacked left and right back then, but maybe. We can't know for sure without an investigation," said Sirius as he paced back and forth through the room.

James shook his head fruitlessly. "There's no way Malfoy won't find out about that."

James tapped his fingers together as he thought. He looked over his glasses at Harry.

"You're sure she's only seeking refuge."

"I'm sure. All she wants is to get her and her father out of the country." Daphne was a cloud of mystery but this, at least, Harry did not doubt.

"We can manage that." Sirius paused and rested his hands on the side of James's desk. "I've got some contacts in France who could be willing, if needed. The Delacours have shown that they support us."

Harry perked up at the name. He favorably remembered the time he had met the French politician at the Circle's Ball.

"We'll need to know more about her, though, which brings us back to our initial problem," observed James.

"We could try a more subtle approach," said Sirius with a cheeky smile.

Collectively, all eyes turned to Harry who winced at the implication.

**Present Day**

So, in addition to everything else Harry had to keep track of and control, he now had to get closer to Daphne and find out what he could about why her family was on the Death Eater's radar.

No wonder he couldn't concentrate.

He didn't care how convenient it was that Daphne wanted his help; deepening his relationship with her was the last thing he wanted. There were just too many confusing feelings when it came to her. The only consolation he could take was that at least he wasn't the boy that Daphne had implied to be her boyfriend.

'Poor, poor, Viktor Krum.'

They weren't a couple, per say, but they were in correspondence. He could not comprehend what Krum was thinking. What about Daphne did he find so appealing? Clearly he didn't know her very well. It did leave Harry wondering just why Daphne still needed his help if she seemingly had exactly what she needed.

"Harry!"

Harry was broken out of his thoughts to see Daphne standing over him.

"What?" He found her presence alarming as he did not sense her proximity.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes." She already didn't sound too happy with him which didn't bode well.

"Sorry, what do you want?" Harry dropped his book and sat straighter in his chair.

"Our discussion." She looked extremely displeased. "The one you ran away from as soon as you left Slughorn's party," she added wryly.

It was true. Harry did ignore her every attempt to talk after they left the party. He had gone straight to his room and didn't come out until everyone had to leave for the train. He was certainly not his bravest moment, hiding from a girl, but avoiding conversations with Daphne had become a habit. Besides, he had much more pressing matters to contemplate now that he knew just how close the Minister and Lord Malfoy were.

"Yeah well, I've had my fill of deals with you." Harry recognized that his words were not of good form but he could not afford to relinquish the higher ground, especially with Daphne's eagerness to gain it.

"So no deals, then." Daphne sat in the opposite chair. Her hands folded neatly in her lap. "We can actually be friends this time."

"I thought you said you didn't need friends," he challenged.

Daphne shrugged nonchalantly. "I reserve the right to change my mind."

"Alright." Harry sat up straighter with a small smirk. It was nice to hear her admit she was wrong for once. "If we're going to do this for real, then I've got to know something."

She took a long exasperated breath. "Fine, what is it?"

"Why me? Why is it that you need my help in the first place?" He needed to her say it.

"It's complicated."

Of course, Daphne would not abide. He started to rise from his chair.

"Wait!" Daphne grabbed him by the arm and forced him to sit back down.

"There are things about my family that I can't talk about just like there are things about your family that you can't talk about." She looked at him directly and Harry could see in her eyes the weight that he similarly carried.

"Unless, of course, you wish to share," she added wryly.

Harry ignored her. "You still haven't answered my question. Why me?"

Daphne was silent for a moment as she formulated what she wanted to say. When she spoke, her voice didn't contain an ounce of her usual crassness.

"I already told you that I'm not used to being around other people or being friendly—"

"That was you being friendly," he interrupted incredulously.

"If you would let me finish—"

"Because if that's the case then—"

"No one's ever wanted to help me before!" That sobered everything. When Daphne spoke again, her tone was very soft. "I've never needed it before but now I do."

"Because of Malfoy." Now was the opportunity to steer the conversation closer to his family's intentions with her.

Daphne could only nod with a mixture of fear and sadness.

"What does he want with you?" He said it softly. He had to try and keep this from becoming another one of their verbal battles.

"I said it's complicated." When she noticed that Harry wasn't going to take that for an answer, she countered with, "Why doesn't your brother use magic?"

Harry wasn't going to give her an answer for an answer. He then realized that it was too soon to try and get her to open up. Instead, he turned to something else that was on his mind.

"What about Krum?"

"It's never a sure thing and I wouldn't be much of a Slytherin if I didn't have a contingency plan." She always seemed to have a rebuttal. This one, like all others, appeared to be the obvious answer. She really was a far better Slytherin then he.

"Not much of one from where I'm sitting. If you haven't realized after our little encounter with Fudge, I kind of got a lot on my plate right now."

Daphne started to grow impatient which made Harry feel that he had strung this on long enough.

"But, I will admit that it would be good to have another ally in here."

"Someone to keep the trivial things at bay," she added sassily, obviously referring to her undesired role as Harry's 'secretary.'

"How about a partner?" Harry stuck out his hand.

Daphne gave his hand a long look before she grabbed it and stood from her chair.

"A friend."

Harry swore he saw a slight upward twitch at the corner of her lips.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much time to allow their new friendship to marinate as one person in their house decided to make a show of himself that morning in the common room.<p>

"Potter! I have some words I'd like to share with you." Draco sashayed over with his two gorillas to stand in front of Harry and Daphne. "Greengrass, you can leave. The men need to talk." Crabbe and Goyle chuckled stupidly.

Daphne stared back as if Draco had just wished her good morning. She leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear. "Keep him busy, I have an idea."

Daphne gracefully rose from her chair and disappeared down the boy's stairway. Malfoy's eyes followed her with a slightly perverted smile.

"So, Potter, got your little servant back. Does she do anything else for you?"

Harry ignored the comment and calmly regarded the young Malfoy scion. "What is it you want, Draco? Problem with your year-mates?"

"No, they're well in hand." He spoke as if his peers were nothing but slaves to his will. Something his father, no doubt, instilled in him. "In fact, the problem I have is with you."

"Go on." Harry kept up his impassiveness but he really couldn't stand the little ferret.

"Your so called rules disgrace what Salazar Slytherin built this house for. You force us to treat the other houses like our equals but they're not, they're beneath us. They do not deserve our respect."

Harry wasn't surprised that Malfoy didn't understand the true message behind his rules. Malfoy only sought to gain position and place all beneath him, like his father. He had no understanding of respect.

"And yet, from what I can tell, there are several of those that have outperformed you and the rest of the first years."

"You're talking about that mudblood Granger. She's not even a real witch."

Harry hid his sneer at the offensive word used to describe muggleborns.

"Far better one than you." He made sure with his tone to convey that it would be unwise to use that word again.

Draco snarled as if Harry had just made his point for him. "You don't deserve to lead this house, Potter, and I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Oh, you mean these two intellectuals." Crabbe and Goyle stared on dumbly, obviously not realizing that Harry had just referred to them.

"Try the first and second years." Malfoy showed his trademark smirk as he stood confidently.

Harry peaked over Draco's shoulder and smiled.

"You mean those second years?"

Draco turned around and his face contorted in rage at what he saw.

Daphne, along with Jacobs, led the entire second year class into the common room. Daphne lined them up which got the attention of entire room.

"I believe the class of 1997 have something to say to you, Malfoy." Her eyes swam with amusement at Malfoy's angry sneer. Again, Harry thought he could see a slight twitch of a smile on her lips.

Jacobs stepped forward. "We stand with Harry Potter."

One by one, each of Jacob's year-mates declared their allegiance to Harry's leadership. All the while, Draco's expression turned sourer and Harry's smile grew larger. By the end of it, Harry was almost laughing at Draco which only incensed him more.

"Watch yourself Potter. Your time is coming very, very soon." Malfoy then angrily pushed his way through the crowd of second years towards the dormitories.

Before Draco could disappear down the steps, Daphne stopped him. "Oh and Draco." He stopped and glared at her. "I'm no one's servant, unlike some."

Draco responded only with a murderous glare, he angrily stomped down the dormitory steps while commanding his two goons to leave him alone.

* * *

><p>Draco fumed as he stomped down the steps to the dormitory. Promises had been made. Promises that Slytherin would be his. Promises that all his father's influences would ensure his power.<p>

But now, Potter was standing in his way and, worst yet, his lies had spread to the rest of the house. He hadn't foreseen the cooperation of the second years. He scolded himself for showing his cards so quickly. He should have waited until his control over the years was absolute. That's what his father taught him.

'Only play the game if you're sure you will win.'

Potter, despite his inferior heritage, could handle himself and the unpredictable nature of power in Slytherin House. In that regard, he had underestimated Potter. He would not do that again.

"Hello Draco." A condescending voice broke Draco out of his musings. He turned around to see a boy with sandy colored hair and pale brown eyes standing in the fourth year boy's corridor. He had an unsettling smirk upon his face.

"Who are you?" Draco was far too irritated to deal with someone looking to rub it in.

"I'm your new best friend." The boy strutted up to him and held out his hand. "My name is Adrian."

* * *

><p>Daphne walked over to Harry with a prominent smug expression.<p>

"That went well," said Harry.

"Quite. Should we head to the library? We have our potion assignment due."

Harry favorably nodded his head and picked up his bag. As he passed the group of second years, he patted Jacobs on the back.

"Keep up the good work, Jacobs."

"Thank you, sir."

Harry rolled his eyes. He had told Jacobs repeatedly to not call him 'sir' but the boy never listened.

'His family must be Aurors or something.'

Harry then followed Daphne out into the hallway towards the library.

"You know we only won the battle. Malfoy is going to try again," stated Daphne once Harry had come up next to him.

"Your power of perception is amazing," Harry couldn't help but throw some sarcasm her way for once which earned him an annoyed look. He then grew serious again. "The way I see it, as long as the majority of the house still sees me as the one who put down King last year—three times I might add—then he won't gain any pull."

"So by fifth year," calculated Daphne.

"I'll just have to make an example of someone else then. Any suggestions?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, fully expecting her answer. He wasn't disappointed.

"I can think of one. And I so am going to be there to see it." Daphne's eyes glossed over and Harry was sure she was imagining what she wanted to do to the Malfoy scion.

They soon made it to the library and walked to their normal table in the back. As they approached, they could tell that someone was already there. This had happened a few times in the past and Daphne always had an interesting way to convince them to leave.

'I hope these people hadn't eaten anything today.'

But this time it was only Danny and Hermione. The two perked up at the sight of Harry.

"Hey Harry…," Danny's voice trailed off as he realized Harry wasn't alone. "Who is that?"

Harry stepped back to present his new friend. "This is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne, meet Danny and that is Hermione."

"Hi," greeted Hermione shyly. Daphne, meanwhile, gave everyone an annoyed expression before she sat down without a word.

Harry sat down next to her and shared a perplexed exchange with Danny, not understanding Daphne's cold shoulder. For Harry, he figured it was for something he did.

They all waited for her to say something but she proceeded to unpack and organize her study materials without any regard to the rest of them. Finally, with her quill in hand, she looked to Harry and said.

"So, you didn't bother to tell your brother about me."

He was right, though, this time, he thought it was a little ridiculous but still very Daphne.

"We weren't really friends back then."

"And we're friends now?" She asked as if fishing for a particular answer.

"Yeah," he said warily. They had just gone over all this. What was she doing?

"That'll be ten galleons." Daphne held up her hand and stared at Harry expectedly.

"For what?" He asked incredulously.

"You were the first to admit we were friends to other people," she said as if she had just trapped him.

"And that means I have to give you ten galleons."

"For the bet we made." Again, she acted like he was supposed to know all this.

"What bet?"

"I'm not responsible for whether or not you are aware of the bets that are made with or without your knowledge."

Harry rolled his eyes and forced her to put her hand down. In return, Daphne grabbed his hand and slammed it onto the table and then stuck her hand up again, this time, further into his face. Not wanting to get into a back and forth, Harry put on a fake smile and ignored her hand completely.

'If she wants to hold it up all day, then let her.'

Things stayed that way for about another minute before Daphne, finally, curled her fingers back into a fist and dropped her hand. She then set to work like nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, Danny and Hermione were utterly confused by the odd exchange. Hermione was appalled at the way Daphne treated Harry while Danny had never seen anyone do something like that to his older brother.

The pair of first years were forced to put it behind him as it seemed that neither Harry nor Daphne were going to make any mention of it. They went to their work and the foursome proceeded with the only sound being the scratching of quills. As time went on, though, a peculiar development had arisen. Every few minutes, Daphne would bore holes into Hermione's head, particularly at her hair.

"Ummm," started Hermione when she finally noticed Daphne's attention.

"What's wrong with you?" Daphne dropped her quill as she stared down the frizzled-hair girl.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion mixed with a little fear.

"Your hair, why do you let it get like that?"

Harry looked to Danny and shook his head when he saw that his brother looked to intervene.

"Um, it's always been like this." Hermione looked increasingly uncomfortable.

Daphne rolled his eyes. "Ugh, come with me." She rose up from her seat and forcefully grabbed Hermione by the arm.

Danny jumped from his seat. "Hey, let her go!"

"Shove off, this is girl stuff." Daphne brushed Danny off as he attempted to free Hermione.

Hermione desperately looked on for help as Daphne pulled her away. Once they were gone, Danny rounded on Harry.

"Harry! Who is that girl?"

"That's Daphne." Harry answered simply. He, by now, was quite accustomed to Daphne's behavior. "You get used to her."

Danny dropped back into his seat, still completely confused. "Why is it that I have to always 'get used' to your friends?"

All Harry could respond with was a shrug which did little to end Danny's bewilderment. Harry could understand that but his relationship with Daphne had always been based on back-and-forth's like the one they had just witnessed. It was always a battle of who could one up the other.

"Don't worry about Hermione, Daphne's harmless…" Harry's mind then recalled some of the incidents from last year. "…mostly."

"I don't get it." Danny's brow creased.

"We're friends now, like Sirius asked, and…well…she's not much of a people person."

"Still confused."

"She's trying to be friendly," Harry clarified further.

Danny's brow creased even further.

"Don't over think it." Harry had a hard enough time deciphering Daphne, he didn't want his brother to waste his time.

"I can see now why you weren't so high on Sirius's plan," Danny said with sympathy.

"Yep."

They continued to work without any conversation. Every so often, Danny would peek towards where Daphne and Hermione disappeared. He really didn't have anything to worry about or, at least, Harry didn't think he should worry. Daphne didn't share in all the pureblood mania and had no ill will towards muggleborns. He just hoped she brought back Granger all in one piece.

"So how is Granger's Occlumency coming?" They managed to get Granger the necessary books before they left for break. Harry could remember how enraptured Granger became as she gently cradled them to her chest. He really didn't like how she looked at him when she said thank you.

"Really well." Danny smiled to himself. "I think she'll be ready for a test soon."

"So soon?"

Occlumency was a difficult brand of magic which could take years to master. It required hours of self-reflection and mental organization. To hear that Granger had created the necessary barriers over the Christmas break was impressive.

"I told you she's better than you," said Danny with a wry smile.

That deserved another pointed glare.

"I'm sure we can get Moony or Sirius to come by and test her." Harry was already planning to call home with the mirror and give his father an update.

"Is that really necessary?" Danny started to argue. "I mean, Dumbledore—"

"You don't want to see Uncle Moony or Uncle Sirius?"

"That's not it—"

"Then I'll call them to come and test her."

Danny shook his head at Harry's stubbornness. "I don't see why you're so against Dumbledore. He's been helpful."

"He knows about you and he isn't family."

"Hermione's not family."

Harry dropped his shoulders; tired of the conversation.

"That's different. I know what Granger's motives are, Dumbledore's are still unknown."

Danny didn't say anything in return. Once Harry had made up his mind about something, he was very difficult to convince otherwise.

"We going to need to up your wand training." Harry spoke after another few minutes of silence. "We can't keep up the façade that you're incapable of magic."

"Hermione had an idea about that. For beamless spells, I could show the wand motions but use my other hand to perform the spell."

"And what if you have to use a spell that does have a beam?"

"Well…umm…"

"Meet me tonight and we'll go to the forest for training."

"Fine," answered Danny dejectedly.

"It's a good idea, Danny," Harry placated. "But we need there to be no questions that you're any different from everyone else."

"I got it," replied Danny, though he still sounded a little bum.

"Got what?" came a familiar voice.

Fred and George popped out from the stacks and stood beside the table. The pair of them were wrapped in scarfs and earmuffs. Their cheeks were red and looked like they had been running around outside. It had just recently snowed and many students were partaking in the winter wonderland.

"The answer to what you must add to the Draught of Living Death to render it inert," Harry answered quickly for Danny.

"That sounds fascinating," said George who clearly didn't find it the least bit interesting. Fred then reached over and grabbed Danny's notebook and closed it. George did the same to Harry's belongings.

"Now why don't the two of you try something other than studying and come have some fun."

"There's an epic snow fight going on outside and we could use some reinforcements."

Harry tugged his textbook from George's hand. "That's why you're here, uh?"

"Actually, we heard a terrible rumor."

"One that couldn't possibly be true because our man Harry would never do that to us," said George with a light punch to Harry's shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"That you and the Wicked Witch of the West are once again besties," declared Fred with an overly large smile.

"Crazy right?" added George with the same smile.

Harry didn't say anything. This wasn't going to go well for him. He was going to have to think of some way to make it up to the twins.

"I said, 'crazy right?'" George prodded further.

"Guys—"

"How could you do this to us!?" cried Fred.

"Bad Harry! Bad, bad, bad!" George pointed his finger at Harry as if scolding a pet.

Right then Daphne and Hermione returned. Fred and George recoiled at the sight of her.

"Back witch!" cried Fred as he stumbled to pull his wand at the approaching girls.

"Don't make any sudden moves!" warned George as he forced Fred in front of him to use as a human shield.

Daphne mostly ignored them and turned to Harry with a sour expression.

"You still hang around these two."

Harry was about to intervene when Madam Pince, the librarian, stormed out from the stacks.

"If you all do not cease this commotion this instance, I will ban the lot of you for two weeks."

"Yes, Madam Pince. We're sorry," Danny quickly answered, looking as innocent as possible.

Pince let off a loud exasperated breath before she returned to her desk. As she left, Harry erected a silencing ward around them. He was positive that there was plenty of noise still to come. Once their privacy was secured, he turned and regarded the three of them.

"The three of you need to get over this."

"It's her fault." George, still crouched behind his brother, pointed at Daphne.

"We can still taste the puke," said Fred with his wand still raised.

Daphne slowly crossed her arms and calmly stared down the tip of Fred's wand. "You deserved it."

George popped up over Fred's shoulder and hopped on his feet as he continued to point. "You see! Right there—"

"Enough!" Harry rose to his feet to address the twins. "Daphne and I are friends again." Harry turned to Daphne. "Fred and George are also my friends."

"We were first," said the twins simultaneously.

Daphne, her arms still crossed, annoyingly tapped her fingers.

"Fine."

Fred and George both remained skeptical.

"I don't like this, Fred," whispered George loud enough for all of them to hear.

"She's obviously done something to Harry," Fred whispered back.

"Daphne's really not all that bad." Hermione stepped forward to stand beside Daphne, making her presence known for the first time.

"She's got Hermione, too." George continued to whisper.

"Nice hair, though." Fred addressed normally.

It was then that Harry looked at Granger really for the first time since her and Daphne's return. The sight was truly something. Gone were the frills, knots, and everything else that made Granger's hair resembled a squirrel's tail. Her hair now flowed neatly with soft curls and lied just beyond her shoulders. Harry hated to admit it but she actually looked cute, in a homely girl-next-door sort of way.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" asked Danny. His head was tilted slightly as he looked over his friend. Harry had to guess that he was thinking along the same as he did about the bookworm's makeover.

"Daphne gave me a potion to add to my shampoo." Hermione became shy over the attention and a slight blush crept on her cheeks.

All eyes turned to Daphne which only seemed to annoy her.

"Oh please, you all know the effects potion fumes can have on your hair." There was a collective nod among the group. "And yet, have any of you noticed my hair being anything but perfect." Daphne flipped her hair for effect. Her eyes then fell onto Harry and Danny.

"It can even help you two with your hair problem."

"What hair problem?" Harry and Danny asked at the same time.

"Can't we all just get along?" mediated Hermione. "I mean, we're all here to help Harry…" Harry gave Hermione a dangerous stare. "…and Danny," she quickly added.

Daphne looked quickly between Harry and Hermione.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. You and her?" Harry glared at Daphne while Hermione turned crimson. Daphne turned to Hermione and spoke sagely.

"You can do so much better."

Hermione couldn't take it any longer so she turned tail and ran.

"Hermione! Wait!" Danny quickly packed his and Hermione's things and chased after her.

"Nice going, Daph," Fred jabbed.

Daphne's wand appeared out of nowhere and was pointed straight at the twins.

"Don't ever call me 'Daph.'" She warned through clenched teeth.

A big smile crept onto Fred's face. He was about to say the nickname again but Harry interrupted.

"Stop it, the three of you. I don't have the time or the energy to deal with this. If you three can't play nice, then I have no time for any of you." Harry stared down both parties as he waited for an answer.

Fred and George crossed their arms with their backs together and spoke simultaneously. "We want her to say it first."

"As if," Daphne huffed indignantly.

"Daphne." She turned to look at him. Harry indicated with his head to get on with it. She didn't appear all too happy but still relented.

"Fine, I'll play nice."

Fred and George had great big smiles as if they had just won the lottery.

"Fred. George."

They both looked at him and their smiles dropped. They proceeded to dance around in a childish protest which had little effect on Harry. Eventually, their shoulders dropped and they begrudgingly conceded.

"We'll be good."

"Alright, then." Harry pushed his belongings into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Fred, George, you said something about a snowball fight?"

The twins broke out into humongous smiles and shook their fists in triumph. "Yes! Victory is ours!"

"Excuse me, Harry, we're not done here." Daphne was not pleased but Harry didn't care. He hadn't spent much time with the twins recently and could use some fun.

"It's not due until Wednesday, relax." Harry walked up to the twins and slapped them on their backs. "Come on boys, time to show you what all that studying can do in a snowball fight."

The three boys disappeared into the stacks, leaving a sour face Daphne in their wake. She angrily packed her things and followed after them.

* * *

><p>Harry, along with Fred and George, quickly made it to the Entrance Hall where a gaggle of students were separated into two large groups made up of mostly other third years and below. Fred and George walked up to the one made mostly of Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws. Harry looked over and saw only Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the other group. No other Slytherins in sight.<p>

When they got close, Fred and George got everyone's attention.

"Listen up all! We got Potter on our team."

Harry ignored the disappointed glances that he wasn't Danny. He'd gotten used to them by now.

"Why'd you bring him? He's a slimy Slytherin," said Ron, Fred and George's little brother.

"Hey Ron, you're doing that thing we don't like."

"What?"

"You're talking."

There were a few snickers from the group and Ron reddened in embarrassment. Fred then clapped Harry on the back.

"We name Harry team captain."

"Any objections?"

There was nothing but silence.

"All righty then. Harry?"

Harry took the cue and turned to the group.

"We're going to make towards the lake and take position on the forest side, forcing them to have the lake on one of their flanks. From there, we'll split into two groups and attack their remaining flanks, pin them down, and destroy them."

There was a collective look of awe among the group at the surgically way Harry explained his tactics. Almost like he was addressing a platoon of soldiers in war. For Harry, that was exactly what this was and he intended to win; like always.

"Y-You see, h-he's evil," Ron stuttered.

Harry ignored him and looked to see if anyone disagreed with his plan. Fred and George clapped their hands and turned to the other team.

"Oi! You guys ready over there?"

"Give us a minute, we got a new player." Someone yelled back.

"Who?"

"Me."

Harry quickly turned around at the familiar voice.

"What are you doing, Daphne?"

"Socializing," she responded as if it were obvious.

"Alright you nitwits, let's get this party started!" Fred yelled for all to hear.

"And remember, no magic!"

Harry led his group out of the entrance doors and towards the lake like he had planned. However, Daphne took one look at where Harry was heading and immediately pointed out what Harry intended. She, instead, led her team in the other direction towards the open field that overlooked the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry sighed with indignation. The field held no geographical advantage for either team.

"Anymore bright ideas, Harry?" asked George.

Undeterred, Harry scanned the area. "I got a few."

Harry quickly outlined his new strategy. Both teams held a short armistice until each team had their fortifications up and ready. Harry had his team create trenches that went to their waist and then mound the snow on the front to cover them up to their shoulders. It provided sufficient cover and still allowed their throwers to stand up right and get more on their throws. Harry then split his team up to cover the full length of their defenses. Harry stayed in the middle to provide complete coverage of the coming battle while Fred and George manned the left and right flank, respectively.

Across from them, Harry could see a similar line of defense. He could just make out Daphne's dark hair over the snow mounds at their center. She wasn't in charge, though, which surprised Harry a bit. Instead, the only one who appeared in control was a dark-haired boy with a chiseled jaw. He wore Hufflepuff colors and appeared to have the full attention of his compatriots.

"Fred, George!" Harry called to get their attention and beckoned them over.

"Yes, sir, commander sir!" They saluted together with goofy grins on their faces.

"Who's that?"

They both took a quick at who Harry was pointing. "Sir, Cedric Diggory, commander sir!"

"Guys, enough. You're freaking everyone out." Harry had enough people staring at him like he was going to suddenly sprout heads and breathe fire. He didn't need these two treating him like a Dark Lord. Thankfully, the two pranksters dropped the act and talked normally.

"Uh, yeah, Diggory is basically the Hufflepuff version of you."

"Just less Dark Lordy."

"Not a bad seeker, either," Fred added admiringly.

"Nearly beat us last match if not for some stellar beater play by yours truly."

"You mean me," Fred corrected as if it was a simple slip of tongue on his brother's part.

"No me," George corrected in the same manner. They stared at each other for a moment before they both took a deep breath. Harry closed his eyes and braced himself.

"I was the one—"

"No, I—"

"You didn't—"

"Yes I did—"

"It was me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"Shut up!" If Harry hadn't stopped it, they'd probably go on forever. "Get back to your stations." As they walked away, Harry couldn't contain his smile. Those two really were something. Harry's eyes then drifted to the field of play and it appeared that the other team had put the final touches to their defenses.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Harry likened it to the calm before the storm. Inevitably, chaos was assured to occur.

The other team was first to act. One brave soul jumped out of the trench and raced towards Harry's side of the field. He quickly came to regret that decision. A complete onslaught of snowballs met the boy and he was forced to crawl back to his side. From there, absolute anarchy ensued. Snowballs filled the air and mad dashes to reach the other team's side were beaten back.

Harry sat back and observed it all, trying to find a semblance of actual tactics among the bedlam. After about ten minutes, he felt stupid for the thought. Giving in, Harry grabbed two large snowballs.

"Charge!"

Harry and his team climbed over the mound and were immediately hammered by snowball after snowball. They were quickly forced to fall back into the trench. Harry peeked over to see Daphne point straight at him while others nodded their heads. They were locked and loaded just in case he tried it again.

'So they do have a plan: me.'

"Looks like your new friend doesn't like you all that much, Harry," George called over, his face half covered in snow.

"I've got a plan," said Harry with a confident smile.

* * *

><p>Everything was still and quiet. Both teams were entrenched and all efforts to overtake the other were futile. Harry peeked over and could see that they were mostly spread out all along their line. Their strategy was entirely defensive but that wasn't Harry's. On their left and right edges, Harry had his full force split up evenly and ready to strike.<p>

"Ready?" Harry looked over to Fred and George who didn't appear all too excited.

"Can we say again how much we really don't like this plan?"

"It's suicide."

"That's the point," Harry clarified.

"And that's why you're barmy."

Harry smiled big. He grabbed two large snowballs as he climbed up with Fred and George in tow.

"To victory!"

Just like before, Harry and the twins were bombarded by snow but they didn't stop until they were half way across the field. Every inch of them was peppered with snow, so much so, that Harry, Fred, and George could do little but stand there and take it.

"So when does this plan start working?" cried George just as a snowball smashed into his nether region.

Harry shielded his face to glance across the enemy's line. He could just make out Daphne throwing snowballs at a frantic pace. She was definitely enjoying herself. All around her, more and more of her teammates bunched together to join in on pelting the three friends over and over.

"Now!"

With feral cries, the rest of Harry's team charged out of the trenches and headed for the now weakened flanks. The other team's attention was too caught up on Harry and the twins that they could do little as the remainder of Harry's team bunkered them. It didn't take long before the other team surrendered. Raucous laughter soon broke out as everyone congratulated each other on a well fought match; all except one.

Daphne angrily rose from the trenches in a dead sprint and tackled Harry to the ground. She then straddled him and heaped mounds of snow on top of Harry's face.

"You didn't beat me," she pouted angrily.

Harry removed the snow from his face and broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Daphne scooted back and stared at him in confusion. Fred and George soon joined in the hilarity with a little aimed at Daphne's face. She still didn't understand why they were laughing.

Harry rose to his feet and brushed off the rest of the snow. He walked up to Daphne and offered his hand to help her up. She looked at his hand for a second before she took it and rose to her feet.

"Now that was fun," said Harry with mirth.

**April 1992**

Harry burst out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom clearly irritated, mumbling to himself.

"…useless…why do I bother..."

He was quickly accompanied by Daphne who had to walk quickly just to keep up.

"What's got you in such a sour mood?"

Harry gave her a sideways look that conveyed that she should be quiet. However, Daphne rarely listened.

"Class wasn't that bad. I didn't know that werewolves shed once every leap year."

Harry stopped suddenly. "Everything said in there was a lie."

Daphne's eyebrow rose at his declaration. "What?"

"Werewolves are not mindless beasts who take pleasure in attacking children."

Daphne struck her usual pose for when she thought Harry was overstating things. She crossed her arms and tilted her head confrontationally.

"Fenrir Greyback—"

"—Is one werewolf," Harry interrupted coldly. Harry despised him, not only for his vile reputation but Greyback was the one that had infected Remus. His name was mostly taboo in the Potter household. Harry could remember once where Sirius had delivered a report of an attack by the infamous werewolf, it was the only time Harry had ever seen Remus lose control of his anger.

"And you're an expert," said Daphne matter-of-factly.

"My Uncle Remus is a werewolf." Harry paused to let it sink in. Daphne's expression instantly changed and her features softened. "And he's one of the best wizards I have ever known. And it's because of the bigotry spurted out in that classroom that makes it impossible for him to find work."

"I didn't—"

"But he still fights against Voldemort even though it probably won't change anything. He'll still be thought as sub-human—"

"I'd like to meet him." Daphne said suddenly and rather unexpectedly.

Harry stopped in his rant and had to take a double-take. "What?"

"If he is as you say then I would like to meet him. He sounds like an interesting man."

Harry studied her quickly, looking for any sign of her usual sarcasm. There was none. "Ummm, ok."

Daphne nodded. "Done having a hissy fit?"

"I wasn't…" Daphne gave him a pointed look and the rest of his words died in his mouth.

"Good, now let's go. I'm hungry."

Harry stood there dumbly as he watched Daphne's fleeting image. His face then hardened and he let off an annoyed growl as he quickened his pace to catch up.

"You tricked me," he accused.

"I'm a girl, I'm supposed to," she replied as if Harry should have known better.

Harry let it go, relenting that she won this round. They continued on in comfortable silence. Daphne was walking quickly, eager to quell her desire for food. As they entered the main hallway, they both easily noticed an excited frenzy of students rushing to the Great Hall. A matching pair of bewilderment was present on Daphne and Harry's face. They both listened in on the chatter.

"Hurry, before he stops!"

"I can't believe it!"

"I knew the rumors weren't true!"

"No you didn't!"

While Harry quickly figured it out, Daphne clearly didn't enjoy being left out. She stepped into the path of a Hufflepuff first year and grabbed him.

"Tell me what's going on."

The young boy was so excited he didn't even react to Daphne's cold stare. "It's Daniel Potter! He's doing magic!"

"So?" She said in a very girlish manner.

Daphne let him go and he quickly raced off to catch up with his friends. She turned back to Harry and narrowed her eyes at him. Harry did his best to look innocent.

"So your brother is really a wizard after all."

"Duh."

Daphne huffed and flipped her hair dismissively as she walked ahead towards the Great Hall. Harry calmly followed behind her with his hands loosely held behind his back. He had a satisfied smirk on his face at the reactions he was seeing from the crowd. Unlike before, he wanted Danny to draw attention.

He stepped into the Great Hall and his smile grew at the congregation of students surrounding the Gryffindor table. Danny and Hermione were seated in their usual spot. Danny had his wand out and was simply levitating a platter of drumsticks. As if he could sense Harry's presence, Danny looked up to see him and immediately lowered the platter to the table. There was a collective sigh of disappointment and many urged him to do something else.

"Sorry guys but I shouldn't be doing magic anyway." Danny put his wand away and looked around shyly.

"Who cares? You're Daniel Potter!"

"Yeah! Blow something up!" said a boy with a strong Irish accent. Harry thought his name was Seamus.

"It is against the rules." Hermione interjected over the noise of the crowd.

"No one asked you, Granger," spat Ron Weasley and then turned to Danny like they were old friends. "Come on Danny, sit with us."

"You're welcome to join me and Hermione right here." Danny motioned to the usual empty spaces that surrounded him and Hermione.

"You can join our discussion about the need to reorganize class schedules to better allow a study period. Exams are soon, after all."

This was met with many disgusted and horrified faces which made Harry smirked as he took his seat at the Slytherin table.

"They're like two months away!" cried Ron.

"I know!" Hermione responded incredulously. "We have so much work to do. We really should have a proper means to have open discussions with professors outside of class."

"You're bonkers." Ron stared at Hermione as if his statement was true. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

"I think Hermione's right." Hermione smiled at Danny.

"Both of you, absolutely bonkers." Ron gave both of them a dumbfounded expression before he and the rest of the crowd dispersed and took their seats.

Harry excused himself from the table and made his way over to the pair of first years. He stood behind them and leaned forward to speak.

"Good show, Danny." Harry gave his brother a strong pat on the back.

"It's just a levitation spell," Danny said sheepishly.

"But it had the desired effect." Harry's eyes roamed the Great Hall and saw some students looking their way. Some were just Gryffindors glaring at him for being at their table. Harry ignored those and instead looked for those whose attention was on Danny.

"He did everything perfectly, Harry." Hermione affectionately patted Danny on his arm, who blushed at the praise. "The wand movement and pronunciation were all very precise."

"Of course it was." Harry continued the façade as he turned to her. Hermione may know that Danny was different but she still didn't know just how different. "And nice work getting the free loiters to go away, keep it up."

"I wasn't trying to make them leave." Harry could sense sadness in her voice, like this wasn't the first time she had driven people away because of her tendency towards education.

"Still, it worked perfectly."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione smiled at him.

Harry glared back. Hermione's smile disappeared and she lowered her head disappointedly.

"Sorry, Harry."

Harry then leaned forward and whispered, "Did you see anyone?"

"Yeah, Hermione kept track," Danny whispered back.

"I made a list." Hermione slipped Harry a folded piece of parchment. Harry stowed it safely into his robes. He'll look at it later. The reason for this whole show was to not only prove that Danny could actually perform magic, despite how simple the spell, but catch those with lingering eyes.

"Alright," Harry said louder as he stood up straight. "You two enjoy your dinner."

"See you tonight."

Harry didn't respond. He just gave his brother a smile and his trademark noogie before he rejoined Daphne at the Slytherin table.

"You staged all this," she said more as a statement than a question.

"Of course I did," he replied as if she should have known better.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought it'd be funny."

"All of this was just to prank everyone." Harry could tell that she didn't completely buy his excuse but he stuck with it regardless.

"Yep, I have to live up to my legacy, after all."

Daphne looked like she didn't understand. It was then that Harry realized that he had never really described the Marauders to her.

"My father and his friends were notorious pranksters during their time here."

"Your father had friends?" she asked mockingly in feign surprise.

Harry ignored the jab. "They were known as the Marauders but I just call them Dad, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew."

"The same Uncle Remus who is also a werewolf."

"We all just call him Moony."

"How cute," she commented sarcastically. "And why is it not Uncle Peter?"

"Never knew him, he disappeared during the war."

Daphne grew solemn. "A lot of people did."

She went back to eating and Harry could sense that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

He believed that that would be all the conversation for the evening but Daphne then said something rather unexpected.

"My father never had many friends when he was here."

Harry was shocked to hear her speak about her family, something that happened as rarely for him as well. He had to choose his words carefully as to not end the conversation prematurely.

"Was he the potion master like you?" She looked at him for a moment, probably because he had never complimented her before. The strange thing, though, was that he meant it.

"More so. It's _my_ family's legacy to be the greatest potion makers in the world."

"Did he train you?"

Daphne hesitated before she quickly answered. "Of course, how else would I be so perfect?"

"So it's not all natural talent." Harry smiled at her. Daphne, though, didn't appreciate his tone.

"Did you come out of the womb wielding a wand and always angry?"

"I'm not always angry," Harry defended.

Daphne's eyes mockingly grew big at the incredulous nature of his statement.

Harry's brow furrowed.

'I'm not.'

* * *

><p>"Am I always angry?" Harry asked Danny as they walked through the forest towards the castle. They had just finished another nighttime training session.<p>

"Generally," replied Danny without realizing that that wasn't the answer Harry was looking for. They made the turn around the tree they used to mark the path back to the castle.

"How did that happen?" asked Harry as he lazily used the tree to slingshot him towards the lights of the castle. Harry could just make out the Astronomy Tower peeking out through the canopy.

Danny shrugged. "You've got a lot to handle. I wouldn't want all that responsibility."

"No, just saving the world," Harry said without thinking, though he immediately realized his mistake. He looked back to Danny and saw him appear very glum.

"Yeah, I've got that." Danny kicked a rock on the ground and shuffled his feet. Harry stepped over and put his arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Not alone, remember."

Danny smiled.

THUD!

Danny's smile fell and contorted into absolute horror.

Harry felt a mind-numbing pain. One that he had never felt before. He had no idea what could have caused it. He followed Danny's gaze to his chest. Sticking out and coated in blood lied an arrowhead. Blood pooled in Harry's mouth and he was unable to speak. He could see Danny's lips moving, calling out his name but he couldn't hear anything but the pounding of blood that now spilled from him.

He felt his world slowly shift as he fell backwards. The arrow dug deeper into his chest once he hit the ground. The pain was enormous. His vision was filled of the dark canopy above as he wondered if this would be the last sight of his life. Danny quickly appeared above him, talking to him, but Harry still could not hear him.

His eyes grew heavy. They fluttered close and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>This place was strange. He did not know where he was or how he got there. He couldn't even remember his own name. As he looked around, he saw nothing but a dark cemetery filled with headstones. He tried to read the names but they were all blurred out.<p>

He took a cautious step forward and felt an odd sensation beneath his feet. He looked down to see his feet bare and mud squirting between his toes. He wiggled them and dug his toes deeper into the ground. He enjoyed the sensation.

He started walking, not knowing where he was going. He looked for anything that told him where he was or why he was there. There was nothing. Nothing but graves and the smell of death. He started to wonder if he was condemned to walk these grounds forever.

'Why? Why am I here?'

A pale light suddenly caught his eye. He squinted as best as he could to see the source. As a moth to a flame, he crept towards it. Whatever it was, he did not want to startle it and drive it off. It was such a pretty light.

As he grew closer, an image inside the light appeared to him. It was a woman. A beautiful woman who stared at him with sorrowful eyes. Her hand beckoned him forward to stand before her. He moved without question, mesmerized by her presence.

"You must not do it." Her soft and delicate voice filled him. It was like music to his ears.

"What?"

She didn't speak again but motioned to his body. He looked and saw a horrifying sight. His body was covered in what appeared to be black tattoos. They stretched across his body like veins. They covered his entire body and filled him with an awesome level of power. And rage. He felt an anger bubbling himself unlike he had ever felt before. Enough to make him kill.

He looked up at the woman, seeking an answer.

"You must not do it," was all she would say. This time, though, she motioned ahead of them to a small circle of headstones.

A gripping fear filled him as he took the few steps needed to reach the center. He turned back to the woman but found her and her light gone. His eyes then fell to the headstones that surrounded him. Unlike the others, these he could read.

_Remus Lupin_

_Sirius Black_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Daniel Potter_

_Daphne Greengrass_

The names. They all sounded so familiar. Did he know these people? He could not remember.

He took a step closer to the one that said _Daniel Potter_ but felt something other than mud underneath his feet. He looked down to see the hard stone of a name plate. On it, he could read a single name.

_Harry Potter_

His eyes grew wide in fear.

That was his name!

Memories filled him. He looked wildly at the names on the headstones around him. With each name, the memories of the person who lie there flooded his mind.

'How could this be? What happened?'

He again looked down to see the black markings that covered his body. They pulsed and vibrated and he felt their power. He felt such anger. Anger at what had caused the death of everyone he knew.

"You must not do it."

Harry heard again but the woman did not appear. A horrifying realization dawned upon him.

He had done this. He had killed them. His breath quickened and he felt lightheaded.

'How could this be? I would never harm them.'

His thoughts were broken as he felt a raindrop upon his hand. He looked down but instead of water, he saw blood.

His eyes went wild in fear.

More drops started to fall, covering him in hot blood. It soon become a downpour, making it impossible to even breathe without inhaling the metallic liquid. He heaved and coughed as he fought to breathe but it was useless. His world dimmed as he began to lose consciousness.

His last sight was of the woman and her sorrowful eyes.


	19. Chapter XVI

**I own nothing.**

**A/N: I want to make one thing clear since I mention it in this chapter. Marriage contracts, like you see all the time in fanfiction, does not exist in this story. Yes, the concept of arrange marriages exist but there's no signing away children as infants to the first son of blah blah bullshit. No old documents sitting in Gringotts that says a person has to honor a marriage set up by someone's great-great whatever. In this story, arrange marriages happen when there's a need for two families to create a lasting bond as a prelude to future business or political alliances, etc. These are open arrangements where both sides are free to back out if they so desire. Anything else is just cheap conflict for bad fiction.**

**Chapter XVI**

**May 1992**

Harry's eyes flew open as he shot up from the bed he lay in. He immediately regretted it. His hand instantly went to his chest to find it heavily bandaged with a medium sized blot of blood soaked through. The pain was immense.

"Harry! You're awake!"

Harry fell back down in his bed and did his best to regain his breath over the pain. He looked to his side and squinted as best he could to just make out Danny's face. He felt something placed in his hand and recognized it as his glasses. He put them on and the scene around him came into view.

Only Danny sat by his bed. He looked ragged as if he hadn't slept for days.

"Hey, little brother," Harry croaked. His mouth was extremely dry and it was difficult to speak. Danny immediately went to the jug of water and poured Harry a glass.

"Here, drink this. I've got to go tell everyone you're awake."

Danny raced off before Harry could ask a question. He sipped the water and enjoyed the cool sensation as it passed through his body. His chest still ached and he had to keep his breathing shallow. He looked around the infirmary and found it empty, which was odd given how close exams were. Usually, the hospital wing was packed with students that had accidentally harmed themselves while practicing spells.

A rush of footsteps drew his attention and he was surprised to see quite an entourage coming his way, among them; Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, Danny, and the centaur Firenze. But the person that surprised Harry the most was his mother who led the group.

Harry felt tears well up at the distraught look on his mother's face. He eagerly welcomed her as she engulfed him in her arms.

"Oh Harry, my boy!" Lily cried. Harry ignored the pain in his chest and desperately clung to his mother. Lily pulled back and framed Harry's face in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"How do you feel? Does it hurt?" She looked to his chest and noticed the blot of blood that now had increased. "Poppy! His wound's reopened!"

Madam Pomfrey stepped up and eased Harry to lie back down. She waved her wand over his chest and the pain slowly dissipated.

"You must take it easy, Mr. Potter. Your wound is going to take time to heal."

"Why?" Harry didn't understand. Magic should have easily handled his injury.

"Our arrows are coated in a special poison that resist most healing methods. I have come to assist," said Firenze as he trotted to the other side of the bed and held his hand over Harry's chest. He closed his eyes and muttered a few words. When his eyes opened again, he looked to Madam Pomfrey.

"The poison is nearly gone. A few more days and he'll recover completely."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

Harry blanched at the news. Three days! His dream. The graveyard. It had felt like an eternity yet only three days had gone by. He remembered everything from his near-death experience. Every tiny detail inside that graveyard but what scared him the most was the anger he felt. It was like he had become a whole other person. He felt as if it had something to do with the strange black markings that covered his body. But what were they?

Harry closed his eyes to remember but all he could see were the headstones and the woman with sorrowful eyes.

Those eyes. He'd never forget those eyes and what she had said to him.

'You must not do it.'

Harry looked to his mother and then his brother. He could never hurt them, any of them.

What did it all mean?

Lily, as if sensing her son's inner turmoil, sat on the side of the bed and brushed her hand along Harry's face.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

He could tell them. Share what he had seen.

"I'm fine."

He wouldn't, though. There was no way it was true so he wouldn't worry them. He put on a smile and cupped his mother's hand to reassure her.

"I think it would be best, Mr. Potter, if you were to cease your trips into the forest. I'm afraid that the conflict between the spiders and centaurs is far from over," said Dumbledore.

"I would agree," Firenze concurred.

Lily rose from her place and stood directly in front of Dumbledore. She then promptly slapped him right across the face with a resounding crack. Dumbledore stumbled slightly and appeared in a sort of daze but that didn't stop Lily.

"How dare you encourage my son to enter the forest in the first place!? You knew the dangers and you let both my children-"

"Mum!" Harry called and immediately felt the pain of doing so. "It's not the headmaster's fault." Harry eyed Pomfrey and Firenze carefully. Only they didn't know about Danny and the real reason why he and his brother were in the forest.

Lily collected herself and turned to her son. "It's over, Harry. Never again. Promise me."

"I promise." Harry meant it. He couldn't take the chance that either he or Danny fell in the line of fire again. Finding a new place to train unwatched was going to be difficult but he couldn't deny his mother this request. Not when it was clearly common sense.

Lily turned back to Dumbledore. Her face became flushed as she realized what she had done to him. She couldn't look him in the eyes and once again felt like a student sent to the headmaster's office for punishment; not that she ever had, of course.

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"Never your mind, Lily. I've spent enough time as headmaster to know to never stand between a mother and their child's safety." Dumbledore replied as he circled his wand over his reddening cheek, the color soon fading away.

"The forest, though, how has it gotten so bad?"

It was a fair question, Harry thought. As far as he had known, the path he and Danny took to the clearing was well within the centaur's territory, and thus, safe to travel.

"There was an uprising within the acromantulas." There was a small level of contempt in Firenze's tone when he spoke next. "They rebelled against their father and killed him."

"They now wish to expand their feeding ground to the school," added Dumbledore regretfully.

"But why hasn't the Ministry gotten involved?" asked Lily frantically. As a mother, the thought that a threat lay so close to a castle full of children, especially her two sons, terrified her.

"We will not allow it!" Firenze retorted. "The forest is our domain and we will defend it."

Harry wasn't surprised to hear such sentiments. The centaurs were a proud race that would never admit that they needed help defending their borders, especially from wizards. Luckily, the acromantulas were deep within the forest while the centaurs held the area along the outer borders of the forest. Effectively putting them in between the spiders and the school. And yet, it was still a little disconcerting.

Lily narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "How then did my son end up with an arrow in his chest?"

Harry was surprised to see Firenze completely unfazed by his mother's gaze. His Dad and uncles would wither under such scrutiny.

"Many of our young warriors have been placed somewhat prematurely on the front lines. I assure you that the one responsible is being dealt with." Firenze turned to address Dumbledore. "I must take my leave, Headmaster. I am, no doubt, needed for the warrior's recovery."

"Thank you, Firenze."

Firenze bowed. "Send for me if the need arises."

"We all should leave. Mr. Potter needs to rest," said Pomfrey as she handed him a vial of Pain Relieving Potion.

Harry didn't argue and downed the ill-tasting potion. He already could feel his eyes getting heavy. Lily retook her seat on his bedside and took his hand.

"I'll stay with him. Danny, you should go on. You've got exams to study for."

"Yes, Mum."

Harry could tell his brother didn't want to leave so he gave him a reassuring smile which Danny only slightly returned. Soon, only Lily and Harry remained. Lily ran her hand through Harry's hair.

"Go back to sleep, Harry. I'll be here when you wake up."

Feeling his mother's comfort, Harry let his eyes close and sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't sleep well at all. Whenever he closed his eyes, he ended up back at the graveyard with the headstones of his friends and family. It had taken a considerable amount of persuasion to convince his mother that he was going to be alright and that she should return home. She finally relented but made him swear to keep her updated or else she was going to drag him home herself.<p>

Later that day, Madam Pomfrey informed him that his friends were there to see him. Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw Fred, George, and Danny enter the hospital wing. He curiously looked behind them but Daphne wasn't among them. For some reason he hoped she would be.

"Hiya Harry," said Fred.

"You look like crap," George added.

Harry chuckled but it soon turned to painful coughs as it still hurt to laugh.

"Don't make me laugh, you idiots."

George and Fred shrugged simultaneously.

"Ah, can't help you there, mate."

"It's what we do best."

Harry smiled as he shook his head at them before he turned to Danny.

"Where's Granger?" He was surprised that she hadn't rushed to his side, though, he didn't mind at all that she hadn't.

"She was afraid you'd get mad at her if she showed up," said Danny as he laughed. By this point, Danny and the twins couldn't help but find Hermione's crush on him as nothing but hilarious.

"Poor girl." George jokingly shook his head solemnly.

"Can't say much for her choice in men." Fred joined George in mock disappointment.

"Shut it, both of you." Harry warned sternly.

"I don't know what you were talking about Danny. He sounds like normal."

"You'd think dying would unleash the big softie we all know you secretly are."

Harry smiled but it was only for appearance's sake. He knew it was in jest but even the light-spirited twins could see his tendency towards anger. He looked to Fred and George and could visualize their headstones in his mind.

"So, Harry, when you going to bust out of this place?"

"You're probably dying of boredom."

They both knew that Harry couldn't stand being idle and it was just like them to rub it in like this.

"Madam Pomfrey says by the end of the week." Harry was counting the minutes. He couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Sweet, we've got some things in motion that should brighten your spirits."

"What?" Harry perked up.

"You'll see." George smiled devilishly.

Fred then tried to appear as nonchalant as possible. "Quick question, no big deal, but pink or purple?"

"Why?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No reason."

"Purple, then." Jasmine grew around the gazebo that sat on the edge of the Cove. Harry and Danny had spent a lot of time there and Harry enjoyed the view.

"Excellent choice." Fred smiled and outstretched his hand to his brother. George groaned grumpily as he reached into his robes and placed a couple galleons into Fred's hand.

"Who's ahead?" asked Danny. He and Harry had witnessed the twins exchange money numerous times from the countless bets the two made with each other.

"I am now." Fred held up the two galleons excitedly.

"By how much?" asked Danny.

"Two galleons," said Fred with the same excitement. George, meanwhile, was inconsolable.

The four of them continued to talk and pass the time. Fred and George's attempts at making Harry laugh persisted despite his threats to make them feel the pain he felt every time they did so. Even still, the atmosphere remain light and Harry could appreciate the twins and his brother's attempt to lighten his spirits but he could never quite rid himself of the dark foreboding feeling of his experience in the graveyard.

* * *

><p><em>Blood. There was blood everywhere. So much, that a river now flowed as more and more of the red liquid rained down from the sky. Harry stood calmly among it all, the river of blood coming to his waist. His hair was matted down and not a single inch of his face remained uncovered in the sticky metallic substance. He spread his arms and allowed his hands to sink into the steady stream. He smiled softly as he watched the ripple effect and wiggled his fingers to create different patterns.<em>

Harry's eyes slowly opened. This was just the latest dream that prevented him from sleeping. Over and over, he'd witness different scenes: blood, graves, and the black pulsating tattoos. At times, he frantically sought a way out. At others, he felt an uncontrollable rage. Finally, like his most recent, he felt unnervingly calm almost as if he was enjoying himself. He inevitably relented that he was going to have yet another sleepless night.

Harry then suddenly realized that he wasn't alone. Through the blurriness, he could make out a person seated beside him. Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he looked to see Daphne staring back at him.

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked as he yawned.

Harry didn't know the time but he could tell it was extremely late. He wasn't going to complain, though. He wasn't likely to get anymore sleep that night and could use the distraction that Daphne usually provided.

"Seeing if you're okay, of course," she responded as if it wasn't unusual at all that it was well after curfew and she wasn't breaking school rules to see him.

Harry pushed himself up which caused his sheet to fall and reveal his bare and heavily bandaged chest. Daphne's eyes were involuntary drawn to the red blot of blood that lie over his wound. Harry followed her gaze and stared down at his chest.

"You wouldn't happen to have any more of that Essences of Panacea."

Daphne shook her head. "It wouldn't do any good. It's only for open wounds, it can't stop the poison from reopening it."

"Figures." Harry closed his weary eyes and leaned back to rest his head against the headboard.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked softly.

Harry opened his eyes to look at her. He could see her looking at the dark, heavy bags that now cradled his eyes. His cheeks were narrower and his skin looked wrinkled and sickly. Most of it was due to the poison while the rest was sleep deprivation. Needless to say, he certainly wasn't looking his best right now, and yet, it was still strange to see her usual veil of indifference replaced with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he responded just as softly. It was a lie, of course, as he didn't have any idea what he was but it wasn't something he'd burden her with.

Daphne nodded as she shyly looked away from him. "You should really stop getting in these kind of situations."

"Believe me, I don't enjoy them." Harry adjusted his pillow to better support his lower back.

"Yes, well, you can't very well save the world if you're dead." She tilted her head at him sarcastically as she slipped back into her usual demeanor.

Harry dropped his head. "It's not my destiny."

"You'll be involved," she countered matter-of-factly.

"And you'll be in Bulgaria married to Krum, I'd imagine." Harry didn't know what made him say that.

"Probably." Though Daphne was never one to express a lot of emotion, she sounded even less enthused than usual.

"You don't sound too excited about it."

She shrugged. "It's what needs to happen. Viktor is quickly rising on the Quidditch circuit and can give me everything I need."

Harry could understand her line of thinking. Quidditch was their world's obsession and its players were superstars. Marrying one would put Daphne in the public light and that much more protected.

'Everything she needs, but not what she wants.' The thought crossed his mind.

"You hate Quidditch."

Daphne shrugged again. "So."

"What's Viktor getting out of all this?"

"The pleasure of my company." Harry, despite the pain, couldn't stop himself from snorting in disbelief. For once, though, Daphne didn't admonish him for it. She just stared back at him coolly. "Viktor likes smart girls."

"So why is he interested in you?" Harry asked with a teasing smile.

This time, Daphne glared at him but didn't say anything.

"So it sounds like a done deal, then."

For some reason, the idea didn't sit right with him. Was it that he believed that marriage was about loving someone, not some kind of business arrangement? Why did he hate the idea of Daphne with Krum?

'Her name was in the graveyard.'

Those headstones had the names of all the people he cared about most. Why was her name there?

'Because we're friends. Because she challenges me. Because I—'

"Nothing is certain," Daphne interrupted his thoughts.

"Because of Malfoy, right?"

Daphne only nodded.

"Do you know what he's planning?" he probed.

She annoyingly stared at him. She was obviously tired of him bringing it up. "Does it matter?"

Harry thought about it and he had to admit that it really didn't. If the Malfoys were involved, then it could only be bad. Whatever it was, Daphne shouldn't have to get entangled with them. A sudden idea came to him and it consumed him with an uncomfortable sense of shyness.

"Um…Daphne, I have to tell you something."

"Then spit it out."

Harry pushed aside his feelings and stared her right in the eyes.

"My father told to me to get to know you. To find out what the Malfoys want with you and that would determine if we'd help you."

Daphne's mouth dropped slightly and she looked away. "Oh…I see." She appeared very confused and unsure of what to say.

"I'm going to do it anyways." She looked up at him quickly. "You should be free to make your own choices."

She stared at him for a moment as if analyzing his intentions but Harry had no alternative motives. He did see her as a friend, not just some associate or ally. Therefore, there shouldn't be anything hidden underneath it as the cause. Sure they both had their secrets but those were about family and if anyone could understand that it was Harry.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled at her. "It's what any friend would do."

Once again, there was a slight twitch of smile on her face. It was there for only a second, barely visible in the low lighting of the infirmary, but Harry saw it.

**July 1992**

Danny dodged quickly to his left as he tried to evade his opponent's spell-fire. He didn't have much time to react and failed to raise a shield in time. The Stinging Hex hit him square in the right shoulder and he was knocked on his rear. His hand instinctively went to his shoulder.

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot a few times as he sourly stared back at his Uncle Moony.

"What happened Danny?" asked Remus in an instructional manner.

"I went left when I should have gone right."

"So why did you go to your left."

"I don't know. Habit, I guess."

"You must be adaptable to the duel's circumstances. 'Habits' can cost you if your opponent recognizes them."

Danny nodded. His Uncle Moony was right and he understood that but he still made the same mistakes. He rose back to his feet and rubbed his shoulder some more.

"What do I do?"

"Be mindful of your surroundings, your opponent, and yourself. You must predict your opponent's movements while remaining unpredictable."

"Like this." Danny quickly raised his hand and sent a blue stream of light towards Remus. Danny thought he had caught his uncle off-guard but Remus easily sidestepped the spell and cast one of his own. Once again, Danny ended up on the ground.

"You made that too easy, Danny."

Danny scrunched his face in annoyance.

"I went to the right this time," he whined as he continued to rub his shoulder. He had been hit by too many Stinging Hexes for his liking.

"I knew you would."

"I thought you'd know that I know that you'd know I would go to the right so I thought you would think I would go to the left so I did the opposite."

They stared at each other for a second before Remus couldn't contain his laughter. Danny's face soured further.

"That didn't make any sense," Remus said between chuckles.

"I was trying to do what you said." He didn't appreciate Moony laughing at him for following his instructions.

Remus waved his hands back and forth. "Not like that, Danny." Remus laughed a little. "You're thinking too much. You just need to be aware that each duel is different and you must be able to change accordingly."

Danny grew even more frustrated but more so with himself. This kind of stuff just didn't come natural to him. Not like with Harry who some days could even land a few spells on their agile Uncle Moony.

But Harry wasn't here. In fact, Danny hadn't seen his brother all summer.

After Harry had been released from the hospital wing at Hogwarts, he had become very quiet and didn't seem interested at all in doing the things from their regular routine. They stopped training in the mornings and meeting up in the library to study. Danny had tried to ask Greengrass what was wrong with Harry but she had brushed him off saying she was too busy to speak to him. Apparently, she was acting in Harry's place as the leader of Slytherin.

It wasn't until finals were approaching that Danny managed an actual conversation with his older brother but even then it was only about how prepared he was for his exams. He couldn't help but notice his brother's ashen appearance as if he hadn't slept for days. He had looked so fragile and weak that it had reminded Danny of photos he had seen of people who had spent years inside Azkaban prison. Danny had tried to find out what was wrong but Harry refused to speak to him about it. Harry, like always, was more concerned about him and making sure he passed his end-of-the-year exams.

Once they had returned home, Harry had locked himself in his room and he hadn't come out since. He didn't even come out for meals, instead, Gretel would deliver them to him in his room. Danny had yet to see him all summer but at night he could hear crying and frightened screams coming from his brother's room. It was obvious that the events of Harry's near-death experience ran deeper than Danny knew and he just wanted to help. He just needed his brother to let him.

Danny turned and took a long mournful look at the manor, particularly at a single window on the second floor.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried, James."<p>

"I'm worried too."

"He hasn't come out of his room for three weeks." Lily looked down at him and James could see the emotional toil this ordeal was having on her.

"I know, Lily." He slipped his hand into hers and rubbed it softly.

"Why won't he talk to us?" This time she sounded more confused than mournful.

James continued to rub her hand softly and slowly shook his head. "I don't know."

Lily slowly turned and gave James a resentful look as she pulled her hand from his. "Don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" James didn't understand as Lily's expression hardened.

"You made him this way. You trained him to lock away his feelings and now I don't know what's wrong with my son."

"He's my son, too."

Lily acted like she didn't hear him. "And you always said you'd never force our children into all this Head-of-House pureblood nonsense."

"I did what was necessary to protect us. Harry understood that."

"How could he? He was just a boy. A little boy who idolized his father. He would have never said no if you asked him to do something."

"I didn't want this either, Lily."

"But you laid the ground work so it would." There was a pause of tense silence. Lily stared daggers at James. "You decided to make him Heir Apparent. I didn't agree but you did it anyway. You made him feel like he had do this alone."

James could only manage a pensive downcast expression as he withstood his wife's verbal attack. This, though, only hardened Lily.

"I want my son back, James. Get him back." She then angrily stormed off.

James first thought was to chase after her but he couldn't make himself move; not because of his wheelchair but because he knew she was right

His thoughts drifted over everything that had occurred since the urgent mirror call from Danny saying that Harry had been hurt. The anxious hours of waiting in the empty manor for news had driven him stir crazy. He cursed this infernal wheelchair and his inability to do the things he once could. Instead, he was forced to just seat and wait for news instead of being out there doing his part. Not just as fighter against Voldemort but as a father.

There were always days that he'd spent wondering about what might have been if the events on Harry's tenth birthday had never occurred. He remembered the first weeks when he struggled to come to grips that he'd never walk again and the utter helplessness he felt. He couldn't even transform into his animagus form anymore. It required full synchronization between his body and magic but without the feeling of his lower body the transformation would never take. He'd never feel the exhilaration of galloping through trees and rivers ever again.

But the worst part of all of it, was his inability to protect his family anymore. Sure, his magic powered the wards that sheltered them but that was the end of it. It was then that he truly came to understand how fortunate he was to have a son like Harry. Harry didn't hesitate. He didn't complain. He didn't question. All he needed were the tools to succeed and James had every confidence that he would. Occlumency, political strategy, combat training, everything; Harry took to it like a natural. James had never been prouder.

And now.

Now he was beginning to reap what he had sown. Lily was right. Harry stopped being a child many years ago and it all started once James had made the decision to tell him their family's secret. He was one that pushed Harry harder. To be the best. Because deep down he knew that Danny would never be the person capable of fighting a war. Not the kind that Voldemort was certain to wrought.

James remembered what he had been like before he and the then pregnant Lily had gone into hiding. The sheer devastation and chaos that ruled their world had caused James to wonder if it had been right to bring a child into it. The disappearances, the uncertainty, not knowing who to trust and whether or not a person still had control of their own mind had left James with so much doubt. But the moment that Harry had been placed in arms and he was first called 'Daddy,' he knew. He knew what he was fighting for and why good would always triumph. That, of course, hadn't made anything easier for them and their lives were constantly at risk but knowing that his son was going to grow up filled him with the motivation to keep fighting.

And Harry.

He was everything James and Lily could have hoped for. He was the smile when news of the recent dead were delivered. He was the hug when it felt like there was no hope. He was the strength to never quit.

When Danny was born, James knew that Harry would always been there for him. He swelled with so much pride only to be crushed by the devastating news of his youngest son's fate. And yet, Harry was always there and James was reminded just how lucky he was to have a son like him.

Tears now flowed freely down his face. The only hope he could cling to was that he still had a chance to get that same son back.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes slowly opened. He turned to the clock by his bed and could only sigh.<p>

'Only thirty minutes this time.'

The longest a human being had ever gone without sleep was close to eleven days; and he was a muggle. With magic, a wizard could go longer but they were still susceptible to the side-effects of sleep deprivation. Hallucinations, headaches, memory lapses, and depression; Harry felt them all. Since his near-death experience back in May, he managed only to get about three to four cumulative hours of sleep each night; usually in thirty to forty minute increments.

Harry slowly climbed out of his bed and shuffled to his desk. It was littered with volumes of text and empty mugs.

"Gretel," he croaked. He didn't even recognize his own voice anymore.

The female house-elf popped next to him with a large mug of steaming coffee.

"Here's you go, Master Harry," said Gretel meekly.

"Thank you, Gretel." He didn't bother to look up but he could sense that she hadn't left.

"Master Harry…" Gretel started and then stopped.

"What is it, Gretel?" He still didn't look at her.

"Master Harry should be drinking no more coffee," she said more authoritatively. "Master should rest."

"I can't sleep," he answered dismissively.

"Why not, Master Harry?"

Harry finally stopped and put down his quill to look at her. He could see her concern in her large round eyes. "My dreams won't let me."

Gretel stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "Master Harry should tell the Master and Mistress. The Master and Mistress can help Young Master."

Harry looked at her hand for a second before he roughly ripped his arm free. "No, Gretel. I forbid you from telling them."

Gretel looked near tears but was honor bound to do as he commanded. "Yes, Master Harry."

When Gretel popped away, Harry had a brief moment of guilt on how he treated her. She, after all, was simply performing her duty to look after him and his family, but she couldn't. Harry needed to understand these dreams and why they never ceased.

The effects, though, were starting to take their toll. And what little of his strength remained was devoured by his obsession. He could feel the achiness of his muscles and joints. Moving was difficult. The most he could exert himself were the secret excursions to the library to gather the books he needed for his research.

At first, he searched for whatever he could find on dreams and their interpretations. He even looked into seers and the process through which they received their prophecies. What he found, though, made it quite obvious that he was no seer but that still didn't remove the prophetic nature of his dreams.

More presently, his focus was more on ways to hide what was wrong. He looked down on his desktop to a single pair of glasses which were an exact replica of his own.

Glamours were a difficult branch of magic. Perfection was impossible which in itself made them dangerous for any who relied on them. Many of his first lessons in magic were about their detection and neutralization. That made what he was currently attempting that much more difficult.

He grabbed the volume from the top of the stack on his right. He flipped through the pages until he found the one he wanted. He pulled his wand and tapped it along the frame of the glasses. All the while, chanting the words on the page. Once he finished the incantation, he repeated the process while tapping his wand along the edges of his face all the way down to his neck.

The process complete, Harry placed his wand down and leaned back in exhaustion. Normally, Harry could manage this kind of spell weaving but he just couldn't maintain any kind of energy.

'One night. Just one night of sleep is all I need.'

But that wasn't likely to happen. Mustering what he could, Harry pushed himself back up to check if the spell had took. He held up the frame and aligned it with his face. Out of thin air, a replica of Harry's face and neck appeared. Harry pushed down his hair, which he had grown out to hopeful hide the edges of the glamour, and rose from his chair to head to the bathroom.

Harry avoided looking into the mirror as he was sure the picture wasn't pretty. He kept his head down and replaced his normal glasses for the enchanted ones. It was a bit odd to watch a reverse image of his own face slide over his own. The frames in place, Harry groomed his hair again and pushed it around to cover the sides of his neck.

He felt a little apprehensive as he slowly looked up.

Black.

Empty.

Dead.

He reeled back until he hit the opposite wall. His normally vibrant green eyes were instead completely black. He ripped the glasses off and shattered them against the wall. Harry crumpled against the wall and ended up in the fettle position. His whole body shook and tears fell freely from his eyes.

He had seen those cold black eyes every time he returned to the graveyard in his dreams. He was forced to watch a disfigured clone of himself with the same eyes and sickly black tattoos commit heinous acts against random people. He didn't recognize any of his torture victims but he couldn't forget the mangled bodies of the men, women, and even children. He had bathed in their blood and made trophies of their corpses. All done with a smile he could not recognize: an evil sadistic smile. It was this twisted version of himself that made him fear going to sleep each night and now he seen him during his waking hours. He couldn't escape it.

Harry buried his head in his hands and wept.

* * *

><p>He was nervous. Nervous! Him! It was such a crazy thought and he couldn't quite believe it himself.<p>

Sirius stared back at his reflection in the mirror as he fiddled with his hair for the umpteenth time. He had on his best robes, his best cologne, and had even shaved off his beard.

"Alright, Padfoot. You can do this." Sirius motivated himself. "You've been on hundreds of these. This one's no different."

But this one was different. He actually liked this woman and she even had the family lineage so it would fulfill the bargain he made with his father. He couldn't believe his luck to manage to meet such a woman. He couldn't mess this up. All his life up till now, he had only seen women for his own pleasure. It wasn't honorable. He knew that but, to Sirius, it was a means to rebel against his family. Growing up in the Black Family was never easy for him. Everything was rooted on traditions and purity which drove Sirius to be as impure as possible. Throughout his Hogwarts years, he found himself all over the castle in all kinds of questionable positions.

A small smile crept on his face at the memories.

His behavior only intensified after he discovered his animagus form was of a large black dog. He'd finally become the insatiable 'horn-dog,' as James would often say. However, his reputation made any chance of finding a serious relationship impossible while at Hogwarts. After so many years as a swinging bachelor, the thought of going on this serious date secretly terrified him.

With one last fluff of his hair, Sirius stepped out of his bathroom and made his way to the living room fireplace to floo out to his date.

As he walked, he could feel the silent tension that filled the air of Potter Cove. Things had been tensed ever since the news that Harry had nearly died. When Sirius had heard the news, his heart sank. Few people would ever think that a man of Sirius's reputation would make a good godfather but Sirius took the responsibility very seriously. Over the years, he and Harry had always been close. Not just because of their training but as friends. It broke Sirius's heart to see the people he counted as family so broken.

'And I'm nervous about a date.'

The timing of it all seemed wrong but this was world they lived in and it stopped for nobody.

Sirius stepped into the living room and he immediately felt the tension in the room. James and Lily were seated on opposite sides of the room but both were acting as if the other wasn't there. They'd been fighting for the last week. Sirius didn't know the details but he could hear the screaming matches. Lily was the first to notice him and his style of dress.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Sirius sped up, hoping to get out before Lily could decipher what he was doing. "Thought I'd have a night out."

James wheeled closer and gave the air a sniff.

"You're going on a date!" cried James with wide eyes.

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" A knowing smile crept on James's face. "You're wearing your Filthy Casanova. You only wear that when you've got a date."

Sirius mentally cursed but relented. "Fine, I'm going out to dinner with a nice young woman if you must know."

Lily looked up and down his face before she cried disbelievingly. "You're nervous!"

"Lily, please, who are you talking to?"

"Sirius Black, The Man-with-Delusions-of his-own-Masculinity." Lily answered condescendingly.

Sirius puffed his chest and grabbed his collar, trying to appear as confident as possible. "The one and only."

Sirius could tell that Lily wasn't fooled as he watched her looked him over. His nerves rattled even more the longer Lily remained silent as she walked around him. When she came back around to his front, he felt a few beads of sweet seep down his forehead. Lily crossed her arms and critically examined from the feet up.

"This is what you're going to wear?"

"Why? What's wron-?" he cried but soon regained himself and stared back at Lily accusingly. "No, no no, Lily, you're not doing this to me. I'm Sirius Black. The ladies _love_ Sirius Black."

Lily just stared back at him with her eyebrows slightly raised. Sirius hated that look.

"Lily, please, let the man go," interceded James.

"Thank you, James."

"Now make sure you're home by eleven and remember 'no' means 'no.'"

"I don't like it when you two gang up on me," said Sirius as he grabbed the floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley."

Sirius looked back and mockingly pouted. "It's really mean." He stepped into to the flame and he was gone.

* * *

><p>James and Lily looked to each other as smiles crept onto their faces. The smiles soon faded, though, as they remembered why they weren't speaking. Lily looked away first. She wanted to say something but she didn't want it to lead to another fight.<p>

"James…" her words trailed off as she realized that she and James weren't alone.

"Harry," she whispered softly. Her eyes started to glisten as she looked upon her son. He was standing just outside the living room in the foyer.

"Hi," said Harry as if he'd had just back for a long trip.

Lily raced to him and engulfed her son in her arms.

"Oh Harry, you've had us so worried." Her hands found themselves all over his body as if she'll discover some hidden ailment simply through touch.

"I'm fine, Mum." Harry softly grabbed her hands and pulled back.

"No you're not." She studied his face and could see that something was troubling him. He had traces of bags underneath his eyes and his lips were very chapped.

"I am. I swear," Harry insisted.

Lily didn't buy it, though. "So what have you been doing in your room all this time?"

Harry ducked his head.

"I've been—I've—"

"Tell us, Harry. What's wrong?" Lily prodded further. Harry still hadn't raised his head and when he spoke, Lily detected a little bit of guilt in his voice.

"There's something happening to me that I don't understand. I've been—"

"I think I know what this is about." James answered shrewdly.

Harry looked up quickly and appeared almost frightened. James wheeled over to sit beside Harry and placed his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I think it's time for father and son to have a little chat." James's brow wiggled suggestively to Lily.

Lily looked between her son and husband. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on and Harry didn't want to talk about it. She needed time alone with her son. Lily overlapped her husband's arm and pushed it off.

"And what makes you think you can teach him anything." She started escorting Harry away and left the room with one final call from James.

"I got you, didn't I?"

Lily didn't bother to respond as she guided them to one of the studies on the first floor. She locked the door behind her and settled them on the couch.

"Tell me now, Harry. Is this really all just about what your father said it is?"

Harry didn't speak for a moment and appeared to struggle with what he wanted to say. Lily waited patiently, though. She would let Harry open up on his own.

"Yeah, it is." Harry finally answered and Lily's heart sank a little. She sighed deeply.

"Is there someone in particular that's making you feel these feelings?"

"No." Harry said unconvincingly. Lily just gave him a look that said she didn't believe him.

"I don't know."

"What about that one friend of yours?"

"Daphne?"

Lily nodded. She had heard her name mentioned a few times and remembered that she had accompanied Harry to the Circle's Ball.

"She's just a friend."

Lily could sense there was more but knew better than to push it.

"Well, regardless, if there is someone you're thinking about then it's important to realize that she is feeling the same as you."

Harry looked like he doubted that was true but didn't say anything about it. Lily continued.

"I know you're going through changes and I know the thought of talking about them with your mother appears out of the question."

"It's not that, Mum," Harry interjected. "I just don't know what I should be asking."

"I can understand that." Lily was feeling her own sense of uneasiness over the topic they were discussing. A part of her didn't want to accept that one day another person would be the most important woman in her young son's life.

"What was it like for you?" Harry asked rather unexpectedly.

"Me? Well, my mother sat me down and told me to never be alone with a boy and to kick them in the jewels if they ever try something." Lily smiled as she reminisced. Harry, though, looked even more uncomfortable and subconsciously squeezed his legs closer together.

"Did you ever do that to Dad?"

Lily smiled coyly. "A few times…when he deserved it."

"Sirius told me you two didn't like it each other much when you first met."

"He did, did he?" She could see Sirius telling him that. "Well he was right. Your father was not what I would have called 'relationship material' when we first met. We argued all the time. He thought I was uptight and I thought he was too immature."

"What changed?"

"He did and so did I." The memories started flooding back to her. "The war was starting to heat up around then and we both started to see who each other really was. We started to see what we both needed in each other."

"Did you ever date anyone else?"

"Of course. There was a boy I had known since before I knew I was a witch. He had known and had helped me understand what was happening. We stayed friends at Hogwarts and had gone a few dates in our fifth year."

"What happened to him?"

"He changed and I didn't like what he had become." There was a brief pregnant pause as Lily was caught reminiscing about her former friend. She snapped out of it, though, when she noticed Harry starring at her.

"And your father…" Lily trailed off a little as she remembered all the exciting feelings she had felt as a young woman. She felt a little guilty of the way she had been treating James lately.

"…was what you needed," Harry finished for her which brought her back to the conversation.

"Yes, I need him." Lily cupped Harry's face and smiled. "And I need you too."

Harry returned her smile. "I think I understand now. It's about finding what you need in someone else."

"It's a little more complicated than that, but yes."

"Thanks, Mum. This really helped." Harry started to get up and Lily mirrored him.

"Of course, sweetie." Lily brought Harry into a hug. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Lily could see Harry hesitate but shook his head.

"No, I'm alright." Lily, again looked skeptical. A small smile crept on Harry's face. "I'll ask Uncle Sirius if I have any more questions."

"You better not."

They both laughed and Lily let the feeling go for now. This had been a big first step but she definitely wanted more. However, she knew she couldn't push him. She knew her son well enough to know that Harry would only open up when he was ready.

And she never could have married a Potter without learning patience.

* * *

><p>Harry closed the door to his room and took a deep breath. That was a lot harder then he thought it would be and he didn't even tell them the truth. He hadn't expected to be given 'The Talk' but it had been informative. Perhaps a relationship could help him become a different person. It certainly sounded like his Mum and Dad's relationship had caused both of them to become different people. Maybe he could find someone who could do the same for him.<p>

But who?

Harry didn't know. He'd never taken the time to take stock of the girls around him. He'd hear Fred and George prattle on about the state of the Quidditch locker room and the close proximity to the girl's shower. Harry mostly ignored them. He was always taught to respect _those _kinds of things. But now…well…curiosity was creeping in.

'_What about that one friend of yours?'_

Harry shook the thought away. He and Daphne were much too prone to arguments and what he needed were ways to temper those habits.

'Plus, she'd probably laugh in my face…that is, if Daphne ever laughed.'

Harry made his way into his bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He studied his reflection and noticed an improvement in his appearance. He was glad that neither of his parents noticed any physical signs of what he had gone through all these weeks. His method was working, though, he could already feel the exhaustion creeping through his body.

Harry left the bathroom and slowly walked over to his school chest and opened it. He pulled out a single potion phial with a watery purple liquid inside. He held the phial up to his face and examined the contents with apprehension. He knew it was dangerous to be doing what he was doing but he saw no other recourse. The dream was still unclear to him, but Harry wouldn't solve it if he was delirious from sleep deprivation. He sat down on his bed as he shuffled the phial back and forth in his hands. Harry took off his glasses, opened the phial, and downed the potion.

Almost instantly, his eyes grew heavy and felt his body go limp. He fell back into his bed and his eyes were closed before his head hit the pillow.

An image appeared. One that Harry knew well. The image slowly faded, though, as the potion began to take effect. Just before his world went to black, he heard her say one last time.

"You must not do it."


	20. Chapter XVII

**I own nothing.**

**AN: I've come to the decision that this will be the last chapter that is +10k words. What I want to do is break these chapters up into more manageable lengths so that I can get them out quicker. The content will be the same, just more broken up. Hopefully this will allow me to post chapter more often and feel less bog down in editing (which is one of the main reasons for the lengthy time delay between each new chapter). **

**However, if you guys like that each chapter is roughly 10k in length, then I will continue with that but know that the wait between chapters would continue to be about the same. **

**R****eview or PM to let me know. Otherwise, enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter XVII**

**September 1992**

"I'm fine, Danny, stop asking already." Harry beat back his pestering brother.

"I'll stop asking when you stop lying," Danny shot back quickly. "I know something's wrong."

Harry and Danny had just arrived at the Hogsmeade Station platform in anticipation of their next school year. Hagrid still hadn't arrived yet so the two brothers had a moment alone. So far, it was going like much the remainder of their summer after Harry had rejoined his family. Danny was constantly around him and always trying to probe Harry for hints of what was wrong with him.

"There's nothing wrong. I thought Mum and Dad explained it to you."

"They just said that you're growing up and need more time for yourself," said Danny, though, wasn't buying it.

"That's right." Harry nodded, doing his best to go with the story for his prolonged exile over the summer.

"Bollocks!"

Harry grabbed Danny by the shoulders. "Trust me, Danny. Everything is going to be alright. You just worry about staying out of trouble."

"That's rich coming from you," retorted Danny with a hint of a grin.

Harry, though, didn't see the humor. "This year's going to be different."

'It has to be.'

Harry already made a number of preparations to change the outcome of his dreams. It wasn't going to be easy and there were a lot of things that Harry was going to have to change but he was ready for it. His future depended on it. The hardest part, though, was keeping it from his family, especially Danny who he shared everything with.

Harry looked towards the castle and saw Hagrid's lantern light coming their way.

"Hey Hagrid!"

Hagrid rumbled up to them with a big wave and a toothy grin.

"Hello there, Harry, Danny. Ready fer yer next year."

Harry smiled and put his arm around Danny's shoulder. "As always."

"An' how's yer mum an' pop doin'?"

"They're good. They say hello."

Hagrid smiled another big toothy grin.

"Say Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants ter see yeh before the other students arrive. I got one o' the carriages ready ter take yeh."

"What about Danny?"

"I'll look after him until the train comes." Hagrid gave Danny a big slap on the back that made Danny stumble a bit.

Harry gave Danny a wearily look.

"Go on, Harry. It's probably important."

Harry ruffled Danny's hair and made his way to the front carriage and quickly climbed inside. As the steed-less carriage rumbled along to the castle, Harry pondered what the headmaster found so urgent that he would request his immediate presences.

Once he made it to the castle, Harry quickly found his way to the headmaster's staircase and spoke the password Hagrid had given him. The door was already ajar but Harry knocked to announce his presence.

"Please enter, Mr. Potter." Harry heard from within and stepped inside. He found Dumbledore seated behind his desk, though, he rose as Harry approached.

"Headmaster," Harry greeted.

Dumbledore motioned him to take a seat as he rested into his own.

"I imagine you're curious as to why I called you here." Dumbledore interlocked his fingers and looked at Harry with a soft smile.

"Yes, Headmaster."

Dumbledore quickly grew serious. "I wished to be up front with you over a new security matter that will be in place this year."

Harry sat up a little straighter. "Go on."

"Have you read the papers recently?"

"No, we don't have a subscription."

Dumbledore opened a drawer and pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet. He placed it in front of Harry. Harry didn't have to pick it up to see the headline.

_**Break-In at Gringotts! Goblins Report Nothing Stolen!**_

There was a large photo underneath the large headline of some very upset goblins holding back a sea of reporters.

Harry couldn't believe it. Gringotts was supposed to be impenetrable. The goblins were methodical and even a little sadistic in their security measures. Whoever broke in must be extremely powerful. Powerful and desperate, considering that failure meant certain death.

"How did it happen?" Harry looked back up to Dumbledore but could see that he didn't have an answer.

"I'm afraid we don't know but the headline is true. Nothing was stolen."

"How do you know?"

"Because I had the contents removed from the vault in question just the other day." Dumbledore made it seem like it was obvious and Harry got the sense that there was plenty the headmaster wasn't telling him.

"What was it?"

Dumbledore looked he was anticipating the question and quickly replied. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, the owner is an _old_ friend of mine and has asked for my help in keeping his possession both safe and secret."

"So you've brought it here." Harry made the obvious deduction.

"I know of no place safer."

Harry gripped the arm rests of his chair tightly. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with this, Headmaster."

Dumbledore raised his hands to assure Harry. "I understand your concern, Mr. Potter, but I promise you that every security precaution has been put in place to insure that not only will the object remain safe but no one will become aware that its here."

"How are you going to keep this from the students?" It was well known how insatiable the curiosity of the student body was: secrets didn't stay secrets for long in Hogwarts.

"I've warded off the third-floor corridor on the right hand side. It's an area of the castle that's rarely in use but I'll be making an announcement at the Sorting that that area is out-of-bounds, just to be sure."

Harry didn't feel the need to question any further. It didn't seem like he had any choice, after all, it was the headmaster's school, not his.

"As long as Danny is not involved and his safety is not compromised," Harry paused as Dumbledore nodded that that was the case. "Then I have no problem with this, though, I had hoped to use that part of the school to make a new training area for me and Danny."

"I may have a place in mind, but…" Dumbledore hesitated as if uncertain if he should continue.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Forgive my immediacy, but I would like to take the time before the students arrive for the two of us to speak openly to one another."

"What about?" Harry had thought that they were speaking openly. He wasn't sure where Dumbledore was going to take this.

Dumbledore, once again, reminded Harry of a grandfather as he spoke. "I had the sense at the end of last year that something was troubling you. I'd feel remiss in my duty as headmaster if I did not ask."

Harry found himself in a conundrum and he didn't know what to do. He felt as if there was parasite inside him burrowing itself deeper and deeper, eating away at his sanity. All the while, he knew there was a way to make it easier to bear. If he could just find a way to talk about what he saw, maybe he could finally make sense of it all.

He couldn't talk to his parents. He couldn't talk to Danny. He needed to say something, though, and the words starting before he could stop himself.

"What-what if you found out you're capable of something horrible? That something bad was going to happen and it's your fault."

Dumbledore took a long pause before he spoke.

"It's impossible for us not gifted with the Sight to know the future, Mr. Potter. Every action we take can lead to an infinite number of possible futures. All we can control are why we make each choice. It is our freedom of choice that is the very meaning to be human."

"What if you make the wrong ones?"

"I once knew a man who spent his life seeking a way to further the prosperity of our kind. It was his belief that it was the duty of wizarding kind to help our non-magical brothers and sisters to create a world of peace. In the beginning, his ideas were radical, yes, but the potential of a world united was very appealing."

"Who was he?"

"Gellert Grindewald."

Harry looked down as began to understand Dumbledore's lesson. It's impossible to know what your decisions will wrought and that even pure intentions can lead down a dark path.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore leaned forward to get Harry's attention again. "We are faced everyday with the opportunity to do better, to be better. Each of us must make the choice to do what is right instead of what's easy. These definitions are not set in stone. They change with each passing day."

"How then—"

"You can't. The moment will come for all of us and nothing I say now can change what you feel is right. The hope we all must trust is that our choices are for the good of all and not just ourselves."

Harry remained silent as he contemplated Dumbledore's words. They made a lot of sense even if they didn't clear away all of his uncertainty. He still didn't know what he had to do to prevent his dreams from coming true but he would strive to remain loyal to the principals he was raised under.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me what's troubling you?" There was a soft twinkle in Dumbledore's eye.

Harry shook his head and looked down to his lap. "It's nothing, Headmaster. I was just speaking hypothetically."

Dumbledore leaned back and intertwined his fingers again. "Very well, Mr. Potter."

"Harry. You can call me Harry." This was a big step for the two of them and Harry could feel himself growing more comfortable with the headmaster.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Harry?"

There was.

"You said something about a place for me and Danny to train."

* * *

><p>Harry slowly stepped off the rotating stairs and into the main hallway of the castle. His mind was moving a mile a minute with everything going back to the end of last term. He grabbed hold of the wall for support as a wave of light-headedness cascaded over him. He was still fighting some of the side-effects of his insomnia and it took a lot out of him to keep his composure during his conversation with Dumbledore. He knew of the addicting nature of the Dreamless Sleep Potions and was trying to moderate his intact. He only dosed when he absolutely couldn't withstand his exhaustion. Unfortunately, the intervals between doses were decreasing. He was already starting to feel the need to use again, despite, having just used the night before.<p>

Harry heard the loud commotion of the students' arrival and forced himself to stand up right. He wouldn't let anyone see him struggle. He straightened his tie and strode into the Great Hall. He quickly scanned the Gryffindor table and found his brother. Danny was in his usual spot with Hermione beside him. She was talking animatedly but Danny still noticed Harry's stare and locked eyes. Harry gave him a reassuring nod to tell that everything was alright. Danny smiled and went back to his conversation with Hermione.

"Where've you been?"

Harry's attention quickly turned to the familiar voice and had to double take on what he saw.

Daphne had on the same Slytherin uniform as everyone else but Harry couldn't help but notice a change in her appearance. It was an understatement to say that Daphne had started to fill out in certain…areas. She always had had a petite figure and would never have the bust size as some of the older students but it was now very noticeable that her chest had grown a few inches. Not only that, her face had grown more womanly and defined and her lips looked soft and inviting.

Harry unconsciously swallowed a deep gulp.

It was always unmistakable that Daphne was attractive but Harry had always been able to overlook it. Daphne was always just Daphne and her crass personality made it fairly easy to ignore any physical attraction Harry made (or made not) have had.

And now…well…he was in trouble.

"What do you think you're staring at?" she asked irately.

"What!? Nothing! I wasn't staring!"

Daphne's eyes grew large at his outburst. "Okay, then. Come on, I saved us a spot down here."

"Right." Harry quickly collected himself and made to follow her.

Daphne turned and led them down towards the other end of the Slytherin table while Harry fought the urge to stare at the way her hips moved.

'Eyes up. Eyes up. Eyes up.'

She stopped abruptly and Harry couldn't help but notice that there weren't any open spots.

"Daphne—"

"You two!" A pair of third-years looked up at her. "Move! We're sitting here."

The two Slytherins then noticed Harry for the first time and scarpered out of the seats.

Harry was a bit gobsmacked as Daphne calmly sat down and turned back to Harry.

"Well sit down."

"I thought you said you had saved a spot for us."

Daphne shrugged. "I may have exaggerated."

"May have?" asked Harry as took his seat beside her.

Daphne shrugged again which made a small grin appear on the side of Harry's face. He looked over to see where the two kids had ended up. Daphne noticed and huffed annoyingly.

"Oh honestly, Harry. We've got to remind people that this is still your house. Your little check out last year didn't help us that much."

"We'll manage." Harry didn't want to talk about it right now.

"That's exactly the kind of attitude that will lose you your place here."

Harry chose not to answer, hoping that the conversation would end with his silence. His mind just wasn't in the spirit to start the year thinking about house politics. Daphne, however, seemed to have other plans.

"Not to rehash what happened last year but have you thought about your message for the first years?"

Harry leaned his arm on the table and cradled his head. "Daphne, please, can we not?"

Before Daphne could respond and it certainly looked like she was about to argue her point, Professor McGonagall began the Sorting Ceremony.

Harry kept his attention on the latest crop of students and mostly ignored Daphne as he was sure she wasn't pleased by his disinterest in their discussion. As the sorting progressed, Harry didn't catch any names of note, though, there was one boy sorted into Gryffindor who almost wet himself in excitement upon seeing that he'd been sorted into the same house as Danny. His name was Colin Creevy and had a muggle camera hanging around his neck.

'Great! Just what we need this year: a photographer.'

Once the sorting had finally ended, Professor Dumbledore took his place behind the podium.

"Good evening, students!" A hush fell over the Great Hall. Dumbledore raised his arms and smiled warmly. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

"First, let us welcome our new Muggle Studies professor, Professor Charity Burbage, as Professor Quirrel has graciously accepted to become our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was brief round of applause as Professors Burbage and Quirrel rose and waved to the crowd. As they retook their seats, Dumbledore continued on.

"As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like to remind each of you that magic is not permitted in the hallways and that a list of all banned items are posted outside his office. I hear this year that the list has grown from just a meter long to five."

There was a soft chuckle throughout the hall and Harry caught of a glimpse of Fred and George puffing out there chests as they were no doubt responsible for the increase. Mr. Filch, meanwhile, starred daggers at them and his cat, Mrs. Norris, hissed and clawed in their direction.

"I have but a few more words to share before we enjoy our scrumptious feast. As we embark upon yet another new year and see ourselves grow wiser and older, we must acknowledge that Time is a type of magic that we can never master. As such, our beloved castle is in need of our careful attention. Therefore, I must announce that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds as to see its stones renewed. Take heed of his warning for those that ignore it will die a most painful death. Now tuck in!"

The food appeared but barely anyone started eating. It wasn't every day that the students were told they'd die if they wandered to the wrong part of the castle. Harry, though, was satisfied enough with the warning and hoped that it would be the last he hear about the mysterious circumstances that brought it about.

Eventually the students overcame their shock and their rumbling stomachs forced to acknowledge the bounty before them. Soon the Great Hall was filled with the normal chatter and laughter that every Opening Feast entailed.

"What do you make of that?" asked Daphne as she ate a chicken breast with gravy.

"It's nothing we have to worry about." He needed to discourage any curiosity about that particular corridor.

"That is until some idiots are stupid enough to go exploring. Case in point." Daphne pointed towards the Gryffindor table. Harry looked too and saw the twins look very eager to do just that.

"I'll talk to them. They can help keep the Gryffindors from becoming too curious."

"I'm assuming you're going to make a mention of it to our house," Daphne probed as she grabbed a dinner biscuit. She obviously still wanted to talk about his speech.

'I guess now is as good a time as any.'

"No you are."

"I beg your pardon." Daphne didn't completely register what he had said, though, she had stopped eating to look at him.

"I'm stepping down. You'll be in charge from now on." He spoke calmly but knew that they were about to get into an argument. This was the first step in his plan for change; to give up his position in Slytherin.

Daphne stopped eating and calmly placed her cutlery on the table. Harry braced himself.

"Are you out of your Merlin-loving mind?" she said through clenched teeth.

"No, I'm quite sane," Harry replied wryly.

"So you're just stupid."

"I thought you'd jump at the chance like this."

"Are you going to tell me why?" It was clear that she was very agitated.

"No," Harry answered emphatically.

Daphne looked around them as if paranoid that someone was listening.

"We need to discuss this in private," she hissed in a whisper.

"There's nothing to discuss. It'll be better this way," Harry responded normally.

She still didn't look like she believed him.

"Look at it this way, we won't have as much to argue about anymore."

"You know, I was right. You're an absolute imbecile."

Harry smiled sarcastically. "Thank you, Daphne, I think you're great too."

"Just don't speak or do anything until we can talk in private." Her hands danced around her as she tried to appear that nothing was wrong.

"You're the boss."

Daphne stared dangerously at him as she pointed at him and then mimed zipping her lips.

Harry did as he was told and enjoyed the rest of the feast in silence. He knew he was making the right decision.

* * *

><p>"You have made the absolute worst decision."<p>

The two of them and secreted themselves away to an empty classroom. Outside, students were slowly moving to their respective dormitories. They didn't have much time before their absence would be noticed.

"I didn't make this choice on a whim, Daphne. It's better if I step away and let someone else be in charge. Someone like you who actually cares about this stuff." Harry raised his arms as if he was presenting an offering.

Daphne rubbed her temple. "You don't get it, do you?"

Harry flung his arms up. "What!? What don't I get!?"

"That you matter!" Her words knocked Harry back. "Do you have any idea what you've accomplished?" Daphne stared at him passionately, desperate for him to understand.

"How has scaring third years out of their seats accomplished anything?"

"Because they respect you as their leader." Daphne stepped closer and Harry was seeing something from her that he had never seen before: admiration. "None of them would dare antagonize the other houses because they know you won't allow it. You've taken away the hostility that Slytherin has had with this school ever since You-Know-Who was here. Don't you realize how huge that is?"

Daphne took another step closer, her eyes imploring him to see reason.

"Don't you realize how important you are?"

Harry could feel himself faltering as he stared into her bright blue eyes, begging him to not do this.

"Daphne—"

"If you step down, I won't accept the position," she interrupted. "And then Malfoy will have it and everything you've done will be ruined."

"You wouldn't."

Daphne just crossed her arms and gave him her trademark 'Try Me' look.

Harry didn't know what to say. He wanted to get away from the pressure of leading his house and focus on changing himself. He had spent so much time building his reputation as the tough guy who would easily strike you down if you looked at him the wrong way. At first, that was what he thought was the key to how he and Danny would survive and keep their secrets. For the last four years, everything had been going as planned, despite a few bumps.

But now everything was changing and Harry wasn't so sure he was on the right path, especially since it seemed like all roads led to that graveyard.

He could feel his fatigue raising but had enough strength to last for what would come next.

"So, what are you going to do?"

* * *

><p>"As members of the House of Slytherin, you represent the purest of the pure. None are your equal. That is why we separate ourselves from the petty rivalries that would see us lowered to substandard behavior. You will not engage in any confrontations with the other houses or seek to disrupt the peace that we have enjoyed since I have taken over this house. If, for any reason, you have any concerns or questions about my orders, then you may come to me or my partner, Ms. Greengrass."<p>

Daphne gave the crowd of first years a smoldering glare that they should bother her at their own peril. Harry smirked.

"I suggest you all remember to address her as Ms. Greengrass."

Harry looked over the new students and didn't see many bad eggs who took exception to his decree. Most just look tired and eager to go off to bed. However, that didn't stop one voice from speaking out though it wasn't among the first years.

"You make us lie among the sludge and expect us to be grateful. Disgusting."

Harry put on a big fake smile as he addressed the newest member of his audience.

"May I introduce you all to Draco Malfoy?" Despite how light-headed Harry felt after his speech and the fact that he was currently see three Malfoys, Harry wasn't about to let the ponce usurp him. "He will come to you expecting your compliance in displacing me from my well-earned position. Don't be fooled by his promise of elevation. He only cares about his advancement and would see you all groveling at his feet for the scraps."

Malfoy snarled at him before he addressed the crowd with the same oily voice as his father.

"For any of you that know where real power lies, you would do well to heed my words and denounce this _half-blood_ and his pet blood-traitor in favor of someone with the pedigree to lead."

The first years looked back and forth between the staring contest between Harry and Malfoy. Many noticed how Harry swayed a little but still very imposing. Harry, meanwhile, didn't care about the empty insults but he could feel himself starting to fade and didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Thankfully, Daphne intervened.

"Well! What are you all waiting for!?" Daphne's loud proclamation startled the small group of eleven year olds. "Go to bed!"

They all scurried away after Malfoy stepped aside to allow them passage down the staircase to the dormitories.

Once they were alone, Malfoy turned back to them.

"Your time is running out, Potter. Your actions last year have given me all the time and opportunity I need to take what is rightfully mine."

As Harry and Daphne passed him down the stairs, Daphne patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Keep telling yourself that Malfoy."

Malfoy just showed his trademark smirk as he watched the two disappear down the fourth year hallway. Malfoy didn't move to follow to his own dormitory, instead he waited as he heard the soft footsteps of an approaching person.

"Well done, Draco. Well done." Adrian Grey rubbed his hands together with a twisted smile.

"Don't speak to me, scum." Malfoy snarled back at him. Grey, though, didn't stop smiling as he placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Is that any way to speak to your friend?"

Malfoy violently shrugged off Grey's hand and glared back at him. Grey just smiled playfully, his eyes twinkling with unknown intentions.

* * *

><p>Harry was awake extremely early the next morning. Well, awake may be the wrong word. It implied he had actually gotten any sleep, instead, he had opted to forgo feeding his addiction. The first day of the semester was always lax, so he didn't feel the need to make his condition any worse. That didn't, however, ease how exhausted he felt.<p>

By the end of the night, Harry had ended up just sitting on the edge of his bed watching the clock slowly tick away until it was finally six-o-clock which meant the Great Hall was open for breakfast.

He slowly climbed the steps and even slipped on one because of a lack of concentration. Harry just went with it. He knew that no one else was up at the moment so he didn't have to hide anything. He stepped into the common room and was immediately startled to see a gang of Death Eaters—never mind that he only knew them from pictures—with their wands drawn and pointed towards him.

Harry instinctually triggered his wand holster and it shot into his hand. Just as he was about to launch a spell, the Death Eaters vanished in a wisp of smoke. Harry recoiled back to use the staircase as cover. His breath quickened and his heart was pounding through his chest.

'How did they get into the castle?'

Harry peeked out but found the common room still empty. Harry pulled back and gathered his thoughts. The smart thing would to go back to his room and fortify his position but if the Death Eaters had infiltrated the castle then the school needed to be warned. Harry peeked out again—still nothing. He eyed the exit wall and prepared to make a break for it.

"What are you doing?"

Harry spun around to see Daphne staring at him strangely.

"Get back." He reached out and roughly pushed her against the wall.

"Ow! The hell, Potter?" Daphne rubbed her sore shoulder as she glared at him.

Harry ignored her. "Stay behind me."

"What's wrong with you?" Daphne pushed passed him and into the common room.

"No! Wait!"

Harry rushed after her to pull her back but she was fine—everything was fine, in fact. The common room was empty. No Death Eaters anywhere.

'What's going on?' He swore the common room was filled with Death Eaters.

"What is your malfunction?" Daphne was done being ignored. She wanted answers.

Harry shook his head to try and clear it. Had he imagined the whole thing?

"Nothing. It's nothing." He leaned against the back of one of the sofas and closed his tired eyes. He took off his glasses and tried his best to rub the sleep out of them.

When he finally opened his eyes and replaced his glasses, he found Daphne right in his face and appeared to be examining him. Harry recoiled at her close proximity.

"What are you doing?" He found it very uncomfortable how close she was.

"You sure you're alright?" Harry could see her studying him and he felt even more unease.

"Why? Are you trying to say that you care?" he deflected, knowing that she'd protest the thought.

Daphne huffed indignantly. "Please."

Harry breathed a mental sigh of relief as he thought that was it but Daphne spoke up again. This time, she sounded more concerned than confused.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

Harry lazily rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I'm fine, Daphne."

"Good." She didn't sound all that convinced though she finally let it go. "Now I'm assuming you're going to breakfast."

Harry nodded as he yawned again. "Yep."

"After you, then."

Harry motioned ahead. "Ladies first."

"Like I said, after you," she fired back.

"You're hilarious," he replied sarcastically.

Despite her jest, Daphne led the way out of the common room. Before he exited, Harry cast a fleeting glance back and saw another Death Eater disappear in a wisp of smoke.

Harry walked behind Daphne as they made their way to the Great Hall. She was talking about something that Harry wasn't paying attention to. Harry had his head cast down and if someone had seen them they would probably assume that Harry was watching Daphne's bum. Harry wasn't, though, despite his eye line set on his friend's swaying hips, he was instead focused on what had caused his recent hallucinations.

The only culprit would have to be his most recent patch of Dreamless Sleep Potion he had brewed before coming to school. Hallucinations like the one he had just experienced would only happen if he made some kind of mistake.

This didn't bode well. If his patch was defective, he'd have to dump it and brew more. The only problem was that it took up to a week to brew the amount of potion to replace what he had. He could sneak into the hospital wing and take some but the amount he would need to take until he could replace his stock would certainly be noticeable. Madam Pomfrey kept a tight ship and would report the thief and Harry could ill afford an inquisition. He was sure he could get in and out without detection but he had already witnessed Headmaster Dumbledore's ability to track students.

It was going to be one miserable week.

"Just what do you think you're staring at!?"

"Hmmm." Harry looked up to an irate Daphne glaring at him.

"My ass is not for your viewing pleasure, Potter!"

"I wasn't staring at your ass, Daphne," he responded calmly, not wanting to get into argument.

"I just caught you!" She fired back accusingly.

Harry really wasn't in the mood so he just relented. "Fine, I was staring, though, it's not much to look at."

"What do you mean?" Daphne attempted to look behind her.

"I mean that it must be difficult to seat on such a flat arse."

He couldn't help it. He was tired and annoyed that he was going to spend the week hallucinating. Daphne was just in the line of fire.

"How dare you? My ass is perfect." She turned and pointed to her bottom.

Harry crossed his arms as he studied her (perfectly acceptable) bum before he shrugged his shoulders. "Meh."

"You're a jerk." Daphne stormed off. Her stomping feet echoing loudly in the empty hall.

The Great Hall was pretty much deserted. Harry and Daphne settled down in their usual spot at the Slytherin table and started picking out their breakfast. They ate in silence though Harry could easily tell that she was still upset with what he had said. It actually made Harry feel bad. It wasn't her fault that he was tired and grumpy.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You're entitled to your opinion." She didn't look at him and kept eating but Harry could easily hear the underlying malice in her voice.

"I mean it. Your bum is really…nice."

Daphne look at him with a strange expression: confusion mixed with amusement mixed with disgust.

"Alright perv. Just remember that my eyes are up here from now on."

Harry rolled his eyes and took her statement as her accepting his apology. He went back to his breakfast and missed a quick look from Daphne that made it seem like she really did care what he thought.

Harry went to take a sip of his orange juice but ended up spraying all over the table. Right in front of him was a huge dragon that was about rear back and consume them in fire.

"What the hell, Potter!?"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again, the dragon was gone. He glanced over at Daphne to see her waiting for an answer. Thinking quickly, he faked coughed and pounded on his chest.

"Sorry, wrong tube."

"Well turn your head next time. You got orange juice all over the toast." Harry looked down and he had sprayed over the stack of toast but it soon vanished and was replaced OJ-free. Daphne grabbed one and started to butter it.

"Thank you, Hogwarts."

Eventually other students started to file into the Great Hall. Harry didn't pay attention to who was coming in. His focus was still on this new predicament he was in.

He felt a tap on his shoulder that interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head slightly to see Granger from the corner of his eye.

"Harry, nice to see you again." Harry didn't respond but braced himself for another year of awkward interactions with his little brother's friend.

There was a brief pause before Granger realized that Harry had heard her but wasn't going to reply.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm over you." Harry perked up and finally turned to face her and, for the first time, didn't see Granger blush when speaking to him. Now that Granger knew she had Harry's full attention, she pressed on.

"I had time over the summer to realize that you are not the right person for me to be interested in."

"Great," he responded, again completely disinterested. He quickly turned back in his seat and went back to eating.

Granger huffed and stormed off though Harry could hear her mutter. "So rude."

"Don't say one word."

But Daphne couldn't resist.

"Real lady killer there."

Harry glared at her.

"That was four words," she wryly pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes and went on the offensive.

"I don't see the guys lining up to chat you up." In fact, no one—ever—tried to strike up any kind of conversation with her. Even their housemates kept things brief when they had something they wanted her to pass along to Harry to deal with.

"Like I would want them to."

"You're going to die an old maid."

Daphne stopped eating and pondered what he said.

"I can think of worse things."

Harry put his utensils down and pushed his plate away.

"Are you done yet? I'm ready to go."

Daphne put another forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth and swallowed slowly.

"I think I'm going to stay seated and digest for a bit."

Harry rose out of his seat. "I'll see you in class, then."

Daphne didn't say anything but her eyes wandered quizzically to the lack of consumption on Harry's plate.

As Harry walked out of the Great Hall, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. In fact, he knew he was. There were a number of people watching him leave.

They were all girls.

And they were smiling at him.

'Weird.'

* * *

><p>Harry was confused. Really, really confused.<p>

It seemed like everywhere he went girls would smile and blush as he walked by. Some would even shyly wave and say 'hi' to him but then run off before he could react in any way. Harry wasn't ignorant that these were displays of attraction but more as to why. Why was he suddenly so popular with the ladies?

It wasn't like he was going around performing good deeds. He never smiled unless he was with the twins or Danny. He had never spoken to any of these girls and didn't even know most of their names.

'But I shouldn't be complaining, right? I mean, I wanted this, didn't I?' he asked himself.

Harry knew not to expect an answer. That would be crazy but, then again, his life was crazy, especially now that he had such wonderful hallucinations to make things that much more interesting. He watched Death Eaters teach classes, mountain trolls walk into girl's bathrooms, and even baby dragons burst out of Hagrid's hut and fly around the school's turrets. And they weren't about to stop either.

Harry had spent countless hours huddled over cauldrons of Dreamless Sleep Potion in the hope that he could rid himself of his visual illusions. If he could just take a proper dosage of potion then all his hallucinations would disappear.

But.

Every time that he thought he had it right, he'd walk up the next in some kind swamp, war-zone, brothel…well…Harry really didn't mind those. But still, the fact remained: Harry did not have a firm grasp on reality.

Harry had even started believing that his new found popularity was really all just another illusion but he was about to find out that he was definitely wrong.

"Harry! Just the man we were looking for."

"We need to have some serious guy talk right now."

Fred and George called out to him one evening after a training session with Danny. He was already really tired and he didn't know how long he could hide the fact that he was hallucinating from his brother. Danny had given him a number of strange looks after Harry had slipped up during their duels.

"What about?" Harry asked tiredly. He really wanted to get back to his room and crash; his dreams be damned.

"Oh like you don't know," Fred replied coyly.

"No, please. Tell me what the hell is going on." If anyone could tell him, it would be these two. Harry only hoped that he could make it through this with at least some of his dignity.

Fred and George both reacted like they couldn't believe it. Small smiles began to creep onto their faces.

"You're serious?"

"You don't know what's going on here?"

Harry's face soured.

'Here it comes.'

"You're saying that we knowing something you don't?"

"Harry Potter doesn't know something," George said slowly. "I never thought I would say that."

"Guys—"

"No, no." Fred waved his finger at Harry. "We need to let this sink in."

Fred and George then went back and forth taking long drawn out breaths as if to stop themselves from hyperventilating. It was when they started checking each other's pulses that Harry had had enough.

"I can hurt you both."

Fred and George perked up.

"He gets it!"

"Finally!"

"What?" Harry was confused.

"The 'Bad Boy,' Harry!"

"You've got the whole mysterious, dark, broody thing going for ya."

Harry had to take a moment to think about this. "So you saying that the reason that pretty much every girl in this school likes me because…"

"Cuz you're tall, dark, and handsome mister," said George in a very American accent.

"Mmmhmmm," Fred hummed as he looked at Harry like a piece of meat. Harry found it very uncomfortable.

"But don't let it get to your head," said George normally.

"Or that you're the only one pulling the 'Mysterious' card."

Harry found that hard to believe. They were about as extroverted as it gets.

"How are you two mysterious?"

"We're twins, Harry," said Fred like it was secret.

"I've noticed."

"And we're identical," Fred added.

"Really?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"When we're with a girl, she doesn't know who she's really with."

Fred and George started slide shuffling back and forth, trading places to Harry's left and right.

"It could be Fred."

They switched again.

"It could be George."

And again.

"We might switch."

And again.

"She'll never know."

And again.

"Because it's a mystery." They stopped and waved their hands like a rainbow.

Harry pointed to one of them. "Fred." He pointed to the other. "George."

"Harry!" Fred's shoulders dropped and started to plead. "Come on…ok...could you not?"

"And Harry?" George suddenly grew serious. "When you say 'every girl,' that doesn't include any red-heads, does it?"

"I don't know, probably." Harry really couldn't remember.

"You keep your dirty, bad-influencing hands off our sister." They said in unison as they threateningly pointed their fingers at him.

"You guys have another sibling?" Harry, of course, knew about their sister and remembered her from the sorting. She, like all the Weasleys, had ended up in Gryffindor and Harry didn't like the lovey-dovey looks she had given his brother.

"Ginny's the last one," Fred responded defensively.

"Do your parents ever leave the bedroom?"

Fred and George flinched and looked as if they were about to hurl.

"I think I just threw up a little bit."

"I know. It tastes awful."

"Look. Guys. I don't have any interest in your sister. Now tell me how I can get it to stop." Harry needed this taken care of so he could focus on regaining his sanity.

"Stop?" That threw them for a loop.

"Why on earth would you want it to stop?"

'Because I want one girl, not a harem.' Harry said in his head.

"You've got the golden egg here, mate."

"What you should be doing is capitalizing."

"We suggest you make a list of interested parties and rank them according to their…" George made a show of cupping imaginary breasts. Harry gave him a pointed look that said he shouldn't say another word but George ignored it. "…boobies."

"And whether or not they'll let you touch them," Fred quickly added.

"And then—"

"Okay enough." Harry had heard enough of that. "What makes you two such experts?"

Fred looked almost offended. "Harry, please, we have three older brothers. You learn things."

"Technically, you have four older brothers," George corrected.

Fred then suddenly exploded and pointed his finger in his brother's face. "Mum has never told us who was first!"

"Pleeeease!" George pushed Fred's finger down. "Every time we ask she looks at me first! Just accept it!"

Fred got right up in George's face. "That's because you get right up in her face so has no choice but look at your ugly mug!"

George held his hand to his mouth to block Fred from seeing him say. "Somebody's in denial."

"Why I oughta…" Fred threw a punch which George nimbly ducked under and wrestled Fred to the ground.

They proceeded to roll around on top of each other in an attempt to get the other in a headlock. Harry sat back and let them have at it. He found it quite amusing and thought their techniques were terrible.

'I really should consider getting them out to train with me and Danny.' He watched as Fred and George started slapping each other in the face. 'This is pathetic.'

Harry gave it a few more minutes before he finally intervened when Fred tried to bite off George's nose.

"Come on, Harry, I was winning," cried Fred as he tried to back at his brother.

"Yeah right!" answered George as he tried the same.

The two of them continued to grunt as they struggled to release themselves from Harry's grasp. Harry, meanwhile, held his ground and stared blankly off into the distance as if nothing was happening.

"You two done?" asked Harry when they finally went still.

Fred and George nodded shamefully and Harry released them. The twins straightened themselves out but refused to acknowledge the other. George was the first to speak.

"Try this Harry. The next girl that approaches you, ask them to Hogsmeade. There's a visit in a few weeks."

"Maybe if you pick one, the others will back off."

Harry took a moment to think about it and ultimately decided.

"I can do that."

**Two Weeks Later**

Harry stepped into the Slytherin common room extremely exhausted. He had just came back from a training session with Danny and it hadn't gone well. Harry had been sluggish and clumsy and it had cost him. He and Danny were trading spells when Harry's vision was suddenly impeded by a rampaging herd of bulls. The suddenness had caused Harry to lose his focus and stumble back. In the act he had brought his hand up to protect himself which had placed it directly in the path of Danny's Cutting Curse. They were using low-level spells anyway and Harry only had a small, yet slightly deep, cut across his palm.

Danny had been distraught but Harry waved him off. In fact, a small smile crossed Harry's face at what he had just discovered. When he had applied pressure to his hand to stop the bleeding, Harry felt his vision clear. It was like the pain had neutralized the hallucinating effect of the Dreamless Sleep potion.

Danny had insisted that they go to the hospital wing but Harry just wrapped it in a bandage and said it'd let it heal naturally. He may have finally found a way to stop his hallucinations and he was going to hang on it as long as he could.

"Tired from all the shagging?"

Daphne's voice startled Harry out of his thoughts. She was seated in one of the armchairs by the fireplace and it looked like she had been waiting for him. Daphne had been less than pleased by Harry's sudden popularity and was quick to accuse Harry of foul play. Harry couldn't think of why she was so angry with him about it but the first time a girl had approached him while he and Daphne were together hadn't been pretty. Daphne had practically yelled at the poor girl about making better life choices and then rounded on Harry about leading them on.

"I was with Danny which I know you knew."

Daphne shrugged. "I didn't realize you and your brother were _that_ kind of close."

"Wha—Daphne that's disgusting."

Daphne held up her hands defensively. "I don't judge but I'd be sure to inform your bedfellows about what they might catch."

Harry let out a loud huff and dropped his bag. "Ok. I'm done."

"With what?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Go on." Harry opened his arms and presented himself. "Get it out of your system."

"It's no fun if you just let me. It makes me seem mean," Daphne replied with a pout.

Harry dropped his arms. "And you're never mean."

"Thank you," she said cheerfully.

"That wasn—" Harry stopped himself. "You know I didn't ask for this." He dropped down into the seat next to her.

"Not doing anything to stop it."

"Well don't worry, I'll find one and hopefully put an end to your suffering." He smiled sarcastically.

"Yes, I can't wait to play third-wheel," she replied wryly.

Harry let out a bark of a laugh. "Ha! I wouldn't introduce whoever I date to you. You'd chew them up and spit them out. Probably stomp on them, too, just for good measure."

Daphne pounced out of her chair and stood over him.

"Like I would want to meet whoever you—" Daphne abruptly stopped and looked deep in Harry's eyes. "Harry, your eyes are dilated."

Harry turned his head quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm just tired, is all." He rose for his chair and started backing away for Daphne.

"You've been tired more than usual lately."

"Just training harder, Daphne." Harry let off a big yawn. "Now I'm going to bed. Good night."

Harry started walking towards his room. Daphne didn't say anything and watched him leave. Her face was calculating until something donned on her and she quickly made her way to her room. She had something she needed to look up.

**November 1992**

Harry and Danny were hanging out together outside after they had just finished a few laps around the lake. Harry was listening to Danny tell him about a strange discovery he and Hermione had made.

"So we were taking the stairs to go the library when they decided to change and then stranded us on a lone doorway. We waited like ten minutes for the stairs to change again but they wouldn't budge."

"Why were you taking the stairs to the library?" Harry interjected. There were definitely faster ways to reach the library then the main staircase.

"We were trying to avoid Malfoy. He's been trying to start fights with me every time I see him."

Harry had been wondering why he hadn't seen much of Malfoy; he usually liked to remind Harry at least once a day of what a poor excuse of a wizard he was. It was interesting that he was now targeting his brother.

"I'll handle him."

"No. I can deal with it." Danny argued back. "He's not very good at it anyway. Always tries to call me impotent and Hermione a no good mudblood."

"He shouldn't get away with calling her that." Harry hated that word. Danny, though, just shrugged it off.

"Hermione said that since she never knew what it meant that it doesn't bother her. 'You can't be offended if you don't find it offensive,' she says."

"I still don't like it."

"It's not important, Danny said, eager to get back to his story. "Not like what's sitting in the third-floor corridor."

"What were you doing in that corridor?" Harry interrupted heatedly.

"The staircase!" Danny reminded him of how his story had started. "It took us to it and wouldn't let us leave."

"Stay away from that corridor, Danny," Harry sternly warned.

"But Harry, there's a three-headed dog in there!"

* * *

><p>Harry had made sure to have a long conversation with Danny and Hermione about staying away from the third-floor corridor. He didn't care that Hermione had noticed a trapdoor underneath the Cerberus's feet which lead her to believe that it was guarding something. He cared even less that Hagrid had let slip that it had something to do with a man named Nicholas Flamel. And cared least of all that Danny and Hermione believed that someone was after it once Hermione connected it to the break-in at Gringotts at the start of the year.<p>

Harry had to remind them that it was none of their business and that the whole point to Dumbledore's lie was to keep the matter secret. Therefore, it would be extremely counterintuitive for the most famous wizard in Britain to be hanging around the third-floor corridor; not to mention the dangers of tangling with a Cerberus. Danny and Hermione both looked ashamed and promised not to ever go back to the corridor or investigate what the Cerberus was guarding. Harry was glad to hear it he couldn't help but notice the glint of curiosity in both their eyes. They departed with Harry giving Danny the Maruader's Map in order to alleviate their suspicions of a potential thief.

Meanwhile, Harry still trying to find a way to ask one of these girls to Hogsmeade and people were starting to get impatient; two, in particular.

"Seriously, Harry, what's taking you so long?" Fred complained.

"Yeah, it's like every girl is on pause until you decide because each of them think they'll be the one you pick." It was an embellishment, of course, but one Fred and George swore by. They claimed it was a form of motivation.

"It's not like I'm not trying," Harry defended.

"Try harder."

"We're lonely."

"Oh, please."

The twins were probably just as popular as Harry but were much more adapt at the whole process of courtship. It looked like having three (or four) older brothers did have its advantages. Harry, though, had a little more trouble at it.

'You would think growing up with Hogwart's most infamous bachelor would have rubbed off a bit.'

But not even his Uncle Sirius's tutelage took in account the presence of world-altering visions. It was difficult to hold a conversation when the girl's eyes, nose, and mouth danced all over their face.

Thankfully, Harry was still able to stop his hallucinations by applying pressure to the cut on his hand but the problem was that it kept healing. Harry was forced to routinely rip open his hand with a knife.

As Harry was talking to Fred and George, he pressed his thumb into the cut when the two of them started molding into a single person. Unfortunately, the cut had healed enough that the pain wasn't sufficient to regain his senses.

'Great, time to bleed all over my desk again.'

He needed to excuse himself so he could get it done.

"You know guys, you're right. I'm going to go and ask someone to Hogsmeade right now."

"That's our boy," said the mutated twins. Harry had to take a second to deal with two voices coming from a single person.

Harry started walking back to the Slytherin common room, avoiding contact as much as he could.

"Hello, Harry." Harry immediately recognized Daphne's voice. Harry turned to see her walking slowly up to him with her a few books pressed against her chest.

She certainly looked like Daphne but something seemed off to him. He pressed into his hand as hard as he could but nothing happened.

Realizing he hadn't answered her, Harry spoke. "Can you walk with me? I got to get back to the dormitory."

"Oh, sure. I'd love to," she replied cheerfully.

Harry screwed up his face. That definitely didn't sound like Daphne and he dug his thumb even further into his palm but she still looked like Daphne.

"I'm assuming you need me for something."

"I was just…I mean, I was wondering if ummm…" Daphne stumbled and stopped as she tried to speak.

"What?" Harry laughed. It was amusing to see her so flustered.

"Would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" She asked nervously.

Harry stopped in his tracks. His eyes bugged out and his mouth agape. Had Daphne Greengrass just asked him out? Harry again pushed his thumb into his hand as hard as he could.

"What?" He needed to hear her say it again, just to be sure this was actually happening.

"I know we just missed the one this month but there'll be another one before we leave for Christmas. We could go together then." She sounded much more confident this time and much more like the Daphne he was used to.

Harry was so shocked by what was happening that he answered before he had time to think about it.

"Ummm…yeah, sure."

"Great!"

And then something happened that shocked Harry even more.

Daphne smiled.

And not one of those small twitches Harry would sometimes catch but a full-blown smile from ear to ear. The first one Harry had ever seen and it terrified him. Not that it wasn't a beautiful smile but because he knew that he had just made a terrible mistake. Harry closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breathes. When he opened them again, his fears were confirmed.

This person was not Daphne. In fact, Harry didn't know who she was and before he could find out, she had raced off and disappeared around a corner towards the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Of all the qualities that disappointed Harry about his peers, the one he disliked the most was their insatiable need for gossip. It hadn't even been an hour after his conversation with the 'girl that wasn't Daphne,' as Harry referred to her, before the whole castle knew about it.<p>

After Harry had finished wrapping his hand again, he was making his way to the Great Hall for dinner and already he could hear whispers and mutterings about his future date. What was strange for Harry, though, was that people stared at him with awe because of who he was going to Hogsmeade with.

But it was how Harry found out who his date was that caused him the most headache.

"Tell me you're not going out with her," Daphne (the real one) demanded heatedly as she took her seat next to him.

"Who?" He seriously wanted to know though Daphne was having none of it.

"Don't play coy with me," she fired back irritably.

"No, really Daphne, who is she?"

If possible, Daphne turned even more livid. "Are you telling me that you accepted a date with a girl and you don't even know who she is!?"

"I know she's a Ravenclaw and…Asian." 'And I thought she was you.'

"Cho Chang!" she cried before she turned sour. "The goody-good Ravenclaw princess. Little Ms. 'I'm so good and pure and sweet and everyone loves me.'" It was clear that Daphne didn't approve of such attributes.

"So her name is Cho," Harry responded innocently.

Daphne let off what Harry could only describe as a growl.

"Why are you so upset? Jealous?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Daphne was quick to rebuff. "Yeah right! Have you even thought about what this will mean for your reputation?"

"No but I'm sure you're about to me."

"She'll soften you," she said as if it would all the difference.

"Good."

"Good?" she cried disbelievingly.

"Yeah." That was he trying to do, after all.

Daphne put up her hands and pushed away from him. "I can't be around you right now."

Harry did nothing as he watched her stormed off.

**December 1992**

Harry was nervous. He couldn't keep still as he waited for Cho to arrive. All around him, other couples and groups of friends were piling into the carriages to head to Hogsmeade for the final visit before the Christmas holiday. It was always one of the busier times in Hogsmeade as many students took care of their Christmas shopping. Harry was glad for it and it would undoubtedly give him and Cho something to focus on.

"Hi Harry?"

Harry spun around to see Cho wrapped up in a fox fur coat with a dark blue wool scarf in keeping with her Ravenclaw roots. She had the same soft smile he always saw when the two spoke.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, getting straight to the point. He was never really one for small talk.

Cho smiled despite it. "Yes, I've been looking forward to it."

"Me too," he said just to be polite. To be honest he hadn't been looking forward to this all that much. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty or interesting but the whole circumstances that lead to all this was just too abnormal for him. Even still, his parents had raised him to be a gentleman and he would at least try to enjoy himself. "I was thinking we could wander the town a bit, do some shopping, and then get some butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks."

Cho's smile grew. "That sounds wonderful, Harry."

"Shall we?" Harry smiled softly as held out his arm to escort her to the carriages.

"We shall," Cho replied enthusiastically as she looped her arm with his.

Just as they were about to step through the doorway of the castle.

"Harry! Wait!"

Harry turned quickly at the sound of his brother's voice.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

"It's…" Danny trailed off at the sight of Cho but Harry noticed him grip his sleeve that hid the Devil's Grip. It didn't take much but the look in Danny's eye for Harry to recognize that something was wrong and needed his immediate attention.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

Harry turned to a concerned Cho. "I'm sorry, Cho, but I'm going to have to postpone our date."

"Oh…I guess I can go without you then," she said disappointedly.

"Great," Harry replied awkwardly. He didn't know what else to say so he just turned to his brother. "Let's go Danny."

Harry led Danny away with only a fleeting glance back to see that Cho had already run off to join some of her friends as they headed out of the Entrance Hall.

Once the two of were safely locked away inside an empty classroom, Harry grabbed Danny by the shoulders and leaned down to his eye level.

"Tell me what's wrong, Danny."

"It happened again," Danny said frightfully as he lifted up his sleeve to reveal the bracelet.

And there, right down the center of the ruby that held Danny's excess magic, a crack had split it in two.

A chill went down Harry's spine. There was nothing holding back Danny's magic now.


	21. Chapter XVIII

**A/N: So I know I said that updates will be faster because I'm not going for 10+ word chapters but life got a little busy. Now, though, I've found time that I can dedicate entirely to writing so things will hopefully pick up. In fact, the next chapter is already written, just going through the edits. **

**I also want to take a moment and thank my beta, dinadan256, for the help. Thank you.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and review.**

**January 1993**

Harry had always looked forward to the Christmas holiday. A chance to go home and spend time with his family. Jokes, stories, and merriment was always abound at the Cove and Harry reveled in it. This Christmas, though, was different. For one, neither he or Danny had gone home as Danny refused to return to the Cove now that they had no more bracelets. Harry wasn't about to go home without him so the two of them stayed with the small number of students that decided that they'd spend their Christmas holiday at Hogwarts. Most of these students were ones without families or the few muggleborns that were rejected by their parents for what they were. The headmaster and professors did their best to make it a family affair by having everyone sit at a single table in the middle of the Great Hall.

Harry and Danny, though, never participated.

Lucky for them, the two brothers had a sanctuary within the Hogwarts. Thanks in large part to Dumbledore who introduced them to an interesting tapestry on the seventh floor: the legendary and mysterious Room of Requirements. Danny had immediately fled to the room and refused to leave for fear that his secret would be revealed. For as soon as Danny had removed the defective bracelet, his body began to glow and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I've made up my mind, Harry." There appeared to be a force field of light surrounding Danny. It was almost blinding in its intensity.

"Danny you're being ridiculous." Harry was tired of hearing how Danny was never going back to the Cove ever again. "We can get through this together."

"I won't hurt Dad again," said Danny with conviction.

"So don't."

Danny lifted up his glowing hands. "Not like this. It's never been like this." To illustrate, Danny reached down and rested his hand on a nearby vase. The moment he made contact, the vase shuddered and then shot off like a rocket and crashed against the wall.

The sight reminded Harry of the time he had touched one of Danny's orbs but now all it took was touching his skin.

"You can control it, Danny. You have before." The problem always seemed to be that when something new about Danny's magic manifested all the confidence he had built over the years were shatter. Harry had always been there to build him back up but it was time that Danny learned to do it himself.

"I don't know how."

Harry was tired of hearing Danny's negativity. It's been a few days and Harry had yet to find some way to get through Danny's stubbornness. To get him to understand that the magic inside was a part of him and would obey his command if he just had the confidence. It was like Danny refused to walk, because he was afraid he would run into he watched his brother pitifully stared at his ever glowing hands, Harry decided that a direct approach might be his only option. Harry walked right up to Danny and grabbed both of his hands.

"Harry, no!"

The pain was excruciating. It felt as if lightning was coursing through his body. He could already feel his toes going numb.

"Let go, Harry, please!" Danny vainly tried to free his hands but Harry was stronger. Not to mention, the pain had caused the muscles in his hands to completely seize up. He couldn't let go even if he wanted to do.

"Y-You h-have to s-stop it," Harry stuttered. "Y-You c-can c-control it."

"I can't," Danny sobbed as he watched his brother's pain.

Harry's whole body was shaking and his glasses vibrated off his face.

"C-c-control…" Harry wanted to say more but couldn't manage it. The numbness was now spreading up his body. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Danny seemed to sense it too. He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration and steadied his breathing. Harry could only stand there as his body withstood the pain. Just as Harry's eyes began to roll back in his head, the pain suddenly dissipated. His death grip on Danny's hands was released and Harry crumbled to floor. Harry didn't know how long he had lost consciousness but when his eyes opened again, his glasses had been replaced and he stared back into Danny's deep hazel eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"You did it." Harry motioned to Danny's body. For the first time since he had shown Harry the broken bracelet, Danny's body was its normal luster. Danny smiled a big toothy grin. He held out his hand to help Harry up. Harry grabbed it and felt only his brother's callouses. Once Harry was on his feet, he clamped Danny on his back.

"Now let's get to work."

* * *

><p>That had been a week before the students had returned and the castle was once again filled with the ever watchful eyes of their peers. After much practice Danny had gotten better at keeping his magic from manifesting but Harry had the need to be extra cautious.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Danny nervously looked up at his brother. He was bouncing on his feet, still unsure about Harry's plan.

"We need their help but if you don't want to do this then we won't," said Harry, hiding his own nerves. In truth, what they were about to do went against everything he and his family had discussed concerning Danny. Harry, though, had to admit that he needed help.

"I want to." Danny certainly didn't sound like it.

"Don't be nervous, Danny. These are our friends, remember?" With that Harry turned and made to walk to the seventh floor.

"I just hope they still are afterwards."

Harry wondered why encouraging his little brother couldn't be easier, but decided that it was better than Danny having a big head and being overconfident. Still, a healthy middle would be nice.

"They will." At least, Harry hoped so.

They stopped once they reached their destination next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy who attempted to teach trolls ballet. Harry looked around but it wasn't really necessary. In all the times that Harry and Danny had come to the Room, they had yet to meet another soul, not even a ghost.

It wasn't long before Fred, George, and Hermione turned the corner and approached them.

"I have to say, Harry, this is the strangest place you've had us meet," said Fred as he had a look around.

"Not that we don't enjoy portraits of trolls in tutus." The twins were either annoyingly carefree or good at hiding their concern.

"What's going on, Danny?" Hermione sounded calm but her eyes revealed her anxiety.

"Wait until we're inside." Harry knew that no one was around but now they were a group, his paranoia had only increased.

"Inside where?" asked George, confused. There were no doors or other hallways other than the one they stood in.

Harry then started to pace back and forth in front of the tapestry.

"Whatcha doing, Harry?" George wondered, looking at Harry as if he was a crazy person.

"Be quiet, he needs to concentrate." Danny chided. This was the only means to enter the Room of Requirements unless someone was already inside to let you in. A person had to walk back and forth in front of the tapestry three times while thinking of what they needed the room to be.

Harry was concentrating on a place which offered complete privacy and security. On his third pass, a door slowly assembled itself in the wall across from the tapestry.

"Where'd that door come from?" George's mouth hung upon as he pointed at the large wooden doorway.

Harry ignored him. "Inside quick. Before someone sees us."

Together with Danny, Harry pushed everyone into the room. Before closing the door, Harry thought he heard something that sounded like footsteps. He closed the door quickly and required the entrance disappear.

He turned around to a cast of confusion, excluding Danny.

"You going to tell us what this is about, mate?"

"We're not going to be probed or anything?" George nervously chuckled.

"Danny and I need to show you something." Harry's delivery made it clear; this was no laughing matter.

* * *

><p>Fred and George dropped down onto a sofa. Their eyes were as wide as saucers with vacant expressions.<p>

"Wow." They said together.

"You've said that like twenty times already," said Hermione as she took a seat in the adjacent armchair. She, unlike the twins, had already witnessed some of Danny's capabilities and yet still she could never have imagined the true scope of it. However, she was still handling it better than Fred and George.

Harry and Danny took their own seats across from their three friends while trying to hide their smiles. They had found everyone's reactions quite entertaining. Harry was glad that Danny had eased up and wasn't as worried anymore about them knowing.

"Wow."

"Do you guys understand what we're asking?" Harry looked between the three of them. Fred and George were still somewhere else and Hermione looked brimming with questions but was holding back.

"Wow."

Harry rolled his eyes and pressed on. "Hermione?"

"Yes we do." She spoke for the three of them, with a confident nod.

"Wow."

"Thankfully, Danny and I had a bit of a breakthrough over the holiday." Harry looked at Danny as both of them remembered how it had happened. "He can keep his magic at bay except for when he gets angry. Now, Danny has always been able to keep a level head but we have to be cautious. There are some people that must never find out about Danny."

"Wow."

"Would you two pull it together already?" commanded Harry in a raised voice.

Fred and George slowly turned to Harry, their eyes still completely vacant.

"Danny no get angry."

"Understand we do."

Harry accepted that that was probably the best he was going to get from them. He turned his attention back to Hermione.

"I know most already leave you two to your devices but this thing with Malfoy—"

Hermione waved him off. "It's nothing, really. He's all talk and no bite. He's mostly just upset that Danny gets so many passes during class, which I guess we know why for."

"Even still, if it comes down to it—"

"I'll draw his fire. Get him to call me a mudblood or something."

Harry really hated that word but was thankful that she was ready to do whatever it took to get attention off his little brother. Danny had been very right about her.

"Thank you."

He turned to the red heads. "Fred, George. There is something you need to learn. It's about..."

Noticing they were still dopey, Harry snapped his finger in their faces.

"Fred! George!"

"Yeah, Harry," they responded with a little bit of daze still in their eyes.

"Both of you need to learn Occlumency." He'd explain why later when they were more coherent.

"Ok," they replied with the same amount of stupor.

"Hermi—"

"I'll help teach them." She was always eager to share her knowledge.

"We also want to invite both of you to train with us here, if you'd like." Danny interjected, while everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Absolutely," Hermione responded eagerly as she helped Fred and George to stand and head to the door. They could only managed nods as she escorted them like children.

"But I have to warn you that Harry's a real slave driver."

That seemed to shake the twins out of their stupor as both started grinning.

"Never would have guessed."

* * *

><p>Harry walked out of Defense Against the Dark Arts greatly disappointed. Just once, Harry wished that they could have a decent Defense professor but it was clear after the first lesson that former Muggle Studies professors should not teach the much more active course. It wasn't like Professor Quirrell didn't know his stuff, he was just too soft spoken and timid to instill the kind of reverence needed to teach the subject. A little bit of fear went a long way when demonstrating offensive spells. Harry remembered his first lesson with his Uncle Sirius and was shell-shocked by the change from a joking playboy to one of the top duelist in Auror corp.<p>

Walking up alongside him, like always, was Daphne and while she masked her disappointment better than him, she still rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you going to mope around all day?"

Harry let a long deep yawn before he answered. "I think I'm just going to take off for a quick nap before heading out."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at him. "You've spend a lot of time training recently."

It was true, since the big reveal, Harry had spent most of his free time in the Room training the twins and Granger.

"Danny and I are working on some new things."

"I've noticed that Granger and the two idiots have looked more tired too." It was clear that she was fishing for information.

"Really?" Harry feigned ignorance, already knowing where this was going. But that didn't mean he couldn't milk it for all its worth.

"I ran into the twins crying and holding each other on the way to the hospital wing. Muttering stuff like, 'he's a monster…he has no soul…'"

"Must be Wood. I hear that he's upped their Quidditch practices for the big game against us." The school so did love the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry. It had only intensified after Malfoy had brought his way onto the team by 'donating' new Nimbus 2001 to his teammates. It was a clever ploy on Malfoy's part. He gained a lot of admirers and a more of their peers actively joined his side against Harry.

Daphne's temper was starting to rise at his deflections. "I even heard from one of our second years that in Potions Granger couldn't even raise her arms to answer every question."

"Must be all the books she carries."

Daphne rounded on him.

"Are you really going to make me say it or are you finally admitting just how stupid you are?" She crossed her arms and spread her legs to keep him from getting passed her.

Harry purposefully took a few seconds before he answered. "What are you taking about?"

Daphne swung her bag at him but he side-stepped to avoid it.

"You're hiding something!" She swung again, going after his head.

Harry ducked and sprung back up. "Naturally."

"From me!" Again, she tried to deck him.

Harry just leaned back and enjoyed the breeze. "Very observant."

Daphne threw down her bag in frustration. "You act as if I don't already know."

"What!?"

Daphne stepped closer and whispered. "I know and I can help."

Harry looked around anxiously. "Not here."

Glad that he was done playing games. "Where then?"

"Tonight. Meet me on the seventh floor by the portrait of the Barnabas the Barmy." Daphne nodded and they continued to walk to their next class without another word.

That night found Harry bouncing on his feet outside the Room of Requirements waiting for Daphne. He was really anxious how she would take it. As annoying as she was sometimes, she would still be a great help. Danny was already inside. He wasn't exactly sold on the idea on bringing in Daphne but trusted Harry's judgment.

Harry had a sense of déjà vu as he watched Daphne round the corner but unlike the twins and Granger, Daphne looked just plain annoyed.

"Did we really have to arrive separately? All this cloak and dagger nonsense is a bit dramatic, isn't it?"

"Just wait until we're inside." Harry craned his neck to see behind her to make sure she wasn't followed.

"Inside where?" she asked with a frown on her face and her arms crossed.

Harry leaned back and tapped the wall three times. Melting through the stone wall, a grand mahogany door appeared.

"Right." She gave Harry a critical eye. She flicked her fingers between Harry and the door. "How much time did you spend planning that little effect?"

Harry opened the door and motioned for her to go inside. As she passed, she muttered. "Narcissist."

Harry closed the door behind them and when he turned into the room, he saw Daphne standing beside Danny with her arms still crossed.

"How'd you found out?" Harry wasn't going to waste any time.

Daphne shrugged smugly. "It wasn't that hard. You were quite obvious about it."

Now it was Harry's turn to frown. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you had your reasons but I had hoped you trusted me enough to tell me." She managed to sound a little hurt which Harry found odd. He imagined that this would be the kind of the thing she would no part of.

"It wasn't something I thought you would want to get involved with."

Daphne dropped her arms. Harry could tell she was tired of the run around. "It's not like it's the end of the world, Harry. You have a problem and I can help."

"Alright," Harry gave Danny a look to ask for his permission. Danny simply nodded. "Show her."

"What—?"

Danny lifted his arms and caused them to glow. Daphne instantly backed away, her eyes wide in fear.

"I-I…this is not…how?"

"Danny's unlike any wizard," Harry explained. "Up until now we had a means to keep his magic from manifesting like so." Danny scrunched his eyes in concentration and his arms returned to normal.

"And now?" Daphne was grasping along the wall looking for a way out.

"Those means are gone."

"I see." She said as she finally managed to wipe her hand around the door knob of the exit door.

"Are you alright?" Harry knew she'd take it bad but he had hoped the fact that she had already known would help ease the blow.

"I-I…" Daphne noticeably gulped. "I wasn't expecting this."

"I thought you said you knew." He had never seen her eyes like this; lost and confused. He took a step closer to her but Daphne held up her hand to hold him back.

"This wasn't…I didn't want to know this." She quickly turned the knob and raced out of the room.

* * *

><p>Harry had dreaded the next day. For all intents and purposes, that night had been a disaster. Somehow, Daphne had thought Harry had some other secret he was going to share. He should have known that she would never have been so eager if she had known the real truth. She was going to stop being his friend, he just knew it.<p>

It was strange how much he didn't want that to happen.

However, the next morning Daphne walked right up to him and took her normal seat beside him in the Great Hall. She wished him a good morning and made no indication that anything happened the night before. It wasn't until Daphne had thrown a piece of toast at him that he realized that he had been staring at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe it and yet, had never been so relieved.

But then, over the course of the next few weeks, Harry started to notice something happening. Whenever it was just the two of them, things were like they always were between him and Daphne. She insulted him, he insulted her, sarcastic comeback, sarcastic comeback, etc. Harry enjoyed it in twisted sort of way; it reminded him of how entertaining it was to watch his parents and their battle of wits.

But, anytime Danny would show up, Daphne would make some kind of excuse and leave. She was always polite about it but her intentions were clear. She'd keep their secret but she didn't accept Danny. It hurt Harry, more than he thought it would.

He valued her wit and effortless ability to shift through the general malarkey of their peers. She always spoke her mind and never censored what she really thought about his actions. But as much as he valued her friendship, Danny was his family. Her not accepting Danny wasn't much different than not accepting him.

"What do you think of this one, Harry?"

Harry's thoughts were broken as he came back to the reality of his current situation. Cho Chang had finally gotten Harry on that date and they were currently in Gladrag Wizardware where Cho was modeling different outfits for him. Harry found it very uncomfortable.

It wasn't that Harry didn't find her attractive—especially in the different dresses she had tried on for him—but it was difficult to concentrate on one girl when he was thinking about another. Not to mention the fact that said 'other' girl was the one he thought he accepted a date with. As he watched Cho disappear behind the changing curtain, he couldn't stop imagining what it would be like if it was Daphne with him here instead.

'She'd never pounce around in front him like a…' Harry stopped himself. That wasn't fair. Cho was everything her reputation said she was—sweet, innocent, and totally wrong for him. He was counting the minutes until he could leave.

But what was he going to tell Cho? She was always smiling and telling him how great of a time she was having. Even as they walked along the streets of Hogsmeade with her arm linked with his and he carrying their purchases, her cheeriness was clear upon her face. Harry, meanwhile, could barely manage anything beyond neutral indifference.

"We must go the Three Broomstick before we head back. Everyone will be there."

'Who's everyone?' the thought crossed his mind. It wasn't like Harry was popular or anything. Who'd want to see him?

"And doesn't a butterbeer sound wonderful?"

Harry had to admit that it did. He managed a soft smile and escorted her to the tavern. Inside, the place was packed with students and Madam Rosetta looked haggard, yet graceful, as she managed her eager young patrons.

"Oh no, where will we sit?" said Cho. She was just loud enough that a pair of third years looked up at them. They first saw Cho smiling down at them but as soon as their eyes landed on Harry, they bolted.

"Oh look, a table. Let's sit down."

"I'll just get us those butterbeer, then." He wasn't going to mention her obvious tactic of using his reputation to gain their newfound seats. Just add another reason why this date was a disaster. Though he had to admit that Daphne would have done the same, and yet, he didn't mind it so much when she did it. Daphne, at least, wouldn't hide her intentions and had her own reputation to help it along, too.

When Harry finally pushed his way through the sea of students to the bar, he had to grab hold to steady himself. A heavy wave of lightheadedness passed through him. He'd experience this every now and then and it would usually take a few moments before he could regain his senses. He still wasn't sleeping and every time he gave in and used Dreamless Sleep his hallucinations would return.

He was forced to squeeze his eyes shut as the world began to spin. It was nauseating. His fingers dug deep into the mahogany bar as he felt his stomach do somersaults. Just as Harry felt his knees were going to buckle, the feeling melted away and his senses returned. When he opened his eyes, he found Madam Rosetta in front of him with concern etched across her face.

Harry chose to ignore her stare and simply order his drinks and paid her. He could see that she was going to say something but thankfully a few boys down the bar had grown too antsy waiting for their drinks and had decided to lean over and help themselves. Madam Rosetta was gone in flash and had the boys by the ears as she escorted them out her pub.

Harry turned around with his mugs of butterbeer and audibly groaned. There was no graceful way he was going to transport these filled-to-brim mugs across the crowded floor without spilling them all over himself.

'This is what hell is like, isn't it?'

Fortunately, Harry found a new way to be thankful for his training as he duck and weaved his way through the crowd. All the while, keeping the mugs level with very minimal spillage. Eventually, an extremely proud Harry made it back to Cho. He was about to regal her with the tale, figuring that she had watched his little ballet, but found her staring off at one of the back tables. Harry managed to follow her gaze before Cho noticed his return. Cedric Diggory, along with many other Hufflepuffs were congregating merrily in a booth. He had looked just in time to see Cedric staring back at Cho.

Suddenly, Harry felt a hard push to his back that sent him stumbling. Harry managed to keep his footing and scolded himself for standing still for so long.

"Harry!" Cho cried in warning.

It happened in an instant. Harry felt himself pulled in every direction. Something had swiped his legs from underneath him going one way while another body collided with his torso taking him the other. He managed not to land on his head but only barely. His neck and collar bone were aflame but Harry didn't think he broke anything. As he lay momentarily stunned on the floor, he felt a dampness going down his leg and had the brief thought that he had wet himself. That was when he remembered the butterbeers and mentally groaned at their loss. As his senses began to return to him, a knee smacked across his face and Harry saw stars again.

Instincts finally kicked in and Harry sprang to his feet looking for blood. A small tussle had broken out behind him which had caused him to fall. Harry was quick to figure out that no one was after him but he almost didn't care.

They made him spill his drink.

Harry slowly unclenched his fists and took a deep long breath. He wasn't like that anymore. He wouldn't give in and act the brigand. He was on a date, after all. He brushed off the excess butterbeer from his shirt, stretched his neck, and sat down across from Cho.

"Looks like they're out of butterbeer." Harry smiled, hoping his joke would break the ice after what she had just witnessed.

Cho, though, just looked puzzled. The smile dropped from Harry's face.

'Daphne would have liked it.' She would have probably rolled her eyes at him—something she did when she was amused but didn't want to admit it—and tell him to go back and get them another round.

Cho, though, only looked back and forth between him and the fight still going on behind them.

"Aren't you going to fight?"

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would I?"

"Because that's what you do," she said like it was common knowledge.

Harry had to stop and really think about what she had just said. It was then that the whole date came into retrospect. The way she walked with him, the way she wanted to make sure everyone saw them together. Her eagerness to come to the Three Broomstick and the way she used his reputation to get their table.

'She's here for my social status.'

By the look on her face, that was exactly why she was here.

'She wants to be the girlfriend of the big bad scary Harry Potter.'

The thought made a smile appear on Harry's face. Cho mirrored it and reached out to hold his hand on the table. Harry removed it before she could reach it as his smile grew to open laughter.

Harry laughed so hard and loud that people were starting to notice and watch but Harry didn't care. He couldn't help himself. Just the idea that he would be interested in such a relationship coupled with everything that had gone on thus far on this date had sent him into an uncontrollable laughter.

Cho looked absolutely stricken and embarrassed as Harry would not stop laughing. She stared every which way at all the people watching them and tried to smile it away. She tried again to hold his hand to quiet him but Harry wouldn't let her. It was then that Cho started to realize that he was actually laughing at her and tears started to form.

Harry, though, couldn't force himself to care. By that point, it wasn't just about this horrid date but everything that happened this year. He laughed about his hallucinations. He laughed about what happened with Danny. He laughed about how his first date in which he hoped to meet someone that would temper his reputation was about to end because of said reputation.

It wasn't long before Cho had had enough and ran out the door with tears rolling down her face. Harry remained in his seat and had no intention of going after her. Good riddance he thought. He had no need for hanger-ons or someone only interested in the person he no longer wished to be.

As Harry was about to leave, someone grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. It was Cedric Diggory.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" he asked heatedly.

"Oh, so many things." Harry laughed a little more.

Diggory didn't seem to expect that kind of answer and couldn't speak. Harry stepped aside and motioned for him to go past.

"She's all yours."

Diggory looked confused for a moment but ran out the door after Cho nonetheless.

Now alone, Harry felt more happy and content than he felt all day. It was like a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders and now all he wanted to do was go back to the castle and see what Danny was doing. Maybe they could get in a little training session. He could use a chance to work out the kinks he felt after his fall.

Stepping outside, it looked like a number of other students had had enough for the day as well and were heading back to the castle. One person, in particular, looked as if he was having a grand ole time. Harry walked over to Hagrid whose was walking in a slight zig-zag. He had a big toothy grin and had a strong smell of ale on his breath.

"How you doing, Hagrid?" asked Harry with a smile, knowing full well that Hagrid was probably having a very good day.

"Can' complain, Harry." Hagrid pat his stomach contently. "Can' complain."

"Need any help getting back?"

"Mighty kind o' yeh, Harry." Hagrid swung his arm onto Harry's shoulder and almost smashed him to the ground. They started walking but due to the obvious height difference, Harry felt more like a walking stick.

"Where you coming from?" Harry grunted.

"The Hog's Head," Hagrid stated proudly, completely oblivious to Harry's discomfort. "Fine establish over yonder. Not really fer students, though, if yeh catch me meanin'." Harry did. "But still, good place, good people."

"You weren't alone, were you?" Hagrid really didn't seem like kind of the person that should drink alone.

"Not at all, loads o' people there," Hagrid replied, not understanding Harry's meaning. "Meet a fella an' had a good long chat."

"About what?"

"Little bit o' everything. The man shared me love fer creatures, though. He asked if I had any experience with the big ones, yeh know, dragons an' such. I told 'im, I said, the biggest I've had was me dear Fluffy." Hagrid then smiled like a proud parent. "What a beaut she is."

"Fluffy?" 'Who names something _Fluffy_?'

"My Cerberus," Hagrid stated proudly. "Loyal a creature as yeh'll find, I say."

A horrible feeling grew at the pit of Harry's stomach. 'A Cerberus? Like the one guarding the third floor corridor. Oh Hagrid, what have you done?'

"Was he interested in Fluffy?" Harry hesitated to ask.

"Course he was, don' see many o' them these days, bad rep an' all. Vastly misunderstood creature, Cerberuses. Now they can be rowdy, make no mistake, but I told 'im that there's a trick fer every beast. The man didn' believe me, though."

"What'd you do then?" He dreaded the answer.

"Told 'im the truth o' it, I did," said Hagrid as if insulted about the insinuation that he didn't know. "Told 'im the trick with Fluffy was that all yeh have to do is play a little music and she'll fall right to sleep. Proved 'im wrong nice an' good."

Harry didn't like this. He didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the Slytherin common room with his mind going every which way. If someone was really after whatever was hidden in the third-floor corridor then they now knew how to get pass the Cerberus (or Fluffy). Harry had asked Hagrid if he recognized the man he had talked to but Hagrid had said that the man had been wearing a hood. The way Hagrid had said it, the Hog's Head was usually filled with such patrons. Even if said patron was only curious, who knows who else had listened in and whether this was the first time Hagrid's loose lips have divulged that particular secret.<p>

It made it feel like his disaster with Cho had been ages ago. But not everyone had forgotten.

As soon as Harry walked into the Slytherin Common Room, he felt Daphne's eyes on him. She sat in an armchair in their normal corner that was the most secluded spot in the common room and had its own fireplace. She was reading a book but Harry knew that it was only for show. She was waiting for him to come to her. Harry had the thought to just go on by but instead found himself walking over and taking the seat across from her.

Daphne continued to act like she was reading but her eyes would look at him every few moments. Harry watched the flame, though, unsure of what to say. From the start, Daphne had said that Cho was a bad idea and Harry never liked admitting he was wrong. Not to mention, the growing discomfort between them ever since she found out Danny's secret.

"You can say it if you want." He just knew that she would want to say 'I told you so.'

Daphne gave him on her usual 'I'm superior' looks. "You already know I want to so I don't need to."

Harry fell deeper into his chair, smiling softly. It was such a Daphne thing to say. She had such a way of always appearing on top.

"Next time I'll be sure to consult you first," Harry replied cheekily.

"Next time tell me you've been taking defective Dreamless Sleep Potion," she quickly fired back.

Harry only a brief moments pause as he realized that this is what she must of thought he hiding from her; not that his brother was super-powered.

"I was under the impression that you didn't want me to tell you things anymore." Harry couldn't help the underling bite in his voice.

"Certain things, yes. But other things…"

"I get that, but…" Harry stopped himself. His tone was all wrong for this.

"What?" Daphne didn't seem offended by his tone. Maybe he finally caught a break today.

"You and I both know that I'm not the most trusting of people."

Daphne nodded her head like he hadn't told her anything new.

"And we both know that it wasn't easy in the beginning between us."

Again, Daphne nodded in same fashion.

"But now, it's…" Harry trailed off, still searching for the right words. He wanted to say how much she meant to him now. How much he relied on her. How much he wanted more from their relationship. What that was, exactly, he didn't know yet but he wanted to find out. And yet, something about the moment felt wrong and that was a conversation better left for another time.

Daphne had a slightly bewildered expression as she tried to discern what Harry was trying to say. Finally, the words came to him.

"It feels like you know more about me and I don't know anything about you."

Daphne was quick to brush him off. "You know me."

"Do I?" he asked sincerely. He had only ever heard a few random facts about her life like her rocky relationship with her father and the death of her mother but any time he tried to probe further, she would always change the subject.

Daphne must have sensed what he was getting at and, as usual, sought to shut him out.

"I told you—"

"I know, I know. 'It's complicated,'" he interrupted, frustrated by her usual excuse.

"You have no idea—" she started with foreboding but Harry cut her off again.

"You really think that I couldn't handle it, knowing what you know now."

Daphne didn't say anything and didn't look like she was going to either. She had protested, but only half-heartedly. She was probably very much aware that these arguments didn't hold water anymore.

After a few moments of silence, Harry had had enough and needed to leave before his frustration got the better of him again. Just as Harry was getting out of his chair, she spoke.

"I was only four when they came."

Harry turned back around to look at her.

"You don't expect to remember stuff from that age but I've never been able to forget that night."

She was staring into the flames, her face was completely void of emotion but her voice told Harry enough. Harry retook his seat and cast a silencing ward around them. Daphne just kept staring into the flame.

"Something about my father you have to understand is that he was never popular or had great social skills. In a way, we're a lot alike." She looked away from the fire and looked at him. "I don't know how he and my mum met or how they came to be married. All I know is she was everything to him. He loved her more than anything, even me."

Harry watched a single tear rolled down her face but everything else about her face remained neutral.

"So when they came, they weren't there to recruit my father, they wanted what my father knew but he wouldn't tell them. So they grabbed me and my mum out of our beds and forced us to kneel in front of him. They told him to either tell them what they wanted to know or choose one of us to die and they'd leave."

"Your father must love you more than you realize then. If he choose—"

"He choose me." Daphne interjected quickly and Harry finally started to see the pain she felt. "But then they took her instead," she began, speaking slowly as her voice started to crack to hold her back her sobs and tears. "They made us watch as they beat her and rape her over and over again. And when they started to tear her apart, piece by piece, they reached inside her and torn out my little sister." She stopped a moment to compose herself as her emotions began to overwhelm her.

Harry was partly glad for it. It was hard for him to comprehend what she had just said; to witness such as thing so young. Harry scarcely knew what to do or say.

"Astoria," she whispered the name as if speaking of a long absent friend. "My mum was only a few months. She and Father hadn't told anyone yet. She was barely anything when they ripped her from my mother's womb and placed her in my father's arms."

Before she could finish speaking, Harry already had his arms around her. Daphne broke down in anguished tears and buried her face into his shoulder. Harry could feel the wetness of her tears soak into his robes but it didn't matter. He held her tightly and rubbed her back. No words were spoken.

Harry had no idea that what happened to her mother had gone so far. To witness that at such a young age must have been devastating and from what he had already deduced from what Daphne had told him about her relationship with her father, he realized that Daphne had been holding onto this by herself for a long time.

After a few minutes of the two of them not moving from their embrace, Harry could hear Daphne starting to regain her control of her emotions. She leaned back to look in him in eyes.

"So now do you understand? The reason for all I've done is because I know the next time they come my father will pick me again."

Harry suddenly had an epiphany. "You don't know what this secret is, do you?"

Daphne only shook her head.

"I'm…" Harry stopped himself. There was no point in saying he was sorry. It couldn't do anything to help the situation. Instead, he found himself just staring at her. Daphne's eyes were red from her tears with a noticeable frown. Her bright blue eyes stared back at him and Harry felt an unusually feeling wash over him. One that he had been starting feel more and more whenever he found himself thinking about her. A desire to feel closer to her, to comfort her.

Before he had a chance to ponder the feeling further, Daphne seemed to realize their close proximity and pulled away from him. She looked away quickly to wipe her eyes and Harry notice her slip back into her usually demeanor.

"So…" she started but stopped when her voice cracked again. "So about your problem. I can brew some proper Dreamless Sleep for you until we can get control of your addiction."

"Daphne—" Harry didn't want to talk about himself, not after what had just happened.

"No excuses, Potter. You need to start realizing that things are better when you do as I say."

The way she said it, it sounded like a joke but Harry could read between the lines. She had opened up about as much as she was going to and there was no point in trying. Seeing no other recourse, Harry had only a single thought.

'Yes, Ms. Greengrass.'


	22. Chapter XIX

**I own nothing.**

**A/N: Here is my Christmas gift to you all. As always, please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter XIX**

**March 1993**

Harry stopped in the doorway of the Great Hall and took a deep breath. It was a wonder what full nights of sleep and days without world-altering visions could do to make each morning feel amazing. Daphne truly was a miracle-worker over a cauldron. It turned out the reason for his defective potions had been the simple mistake of not taking into account the lunar cycle in the time and length of his stirring and temperature control. And that little screw up gave him a new understanding of the word 'lunacy.'

"_Honestly Harry, it's a wonder you ever woke up at all."_ Harry constantly heard Daphne say in his mind.

From that point forward, Daphne was in complete control of his sleep. It only made Harry feel a little uneasy but, thus far, she had only supplied him more Dreamless Sleep. It was amazing how things changed for Harry now that he could have the sleep he needed and not deal with the hallucinations and nausea.

The time he spent training with Danny, Fred, George, and Hermione had finally gotten to the level that he expected. Danny still had some issues with his magic but Harry was finally seeing an increase in his confidence. The acceptance of Granger and the twins had proven to be a very positive influence on him.

As for the others, it always caused Harry to feel a weird kind of satisfaction when he'd watch Fred and George pass out from exhaustion or when he heard that Granger had followed the social norm of using History of Magic as nap-time. Maybe there was hope that she would lighten up.

Harry had even had the brief thought that his dating life would also improve but besides Hermione, who Harry only spoke to when he had to, Daphne now stood as the only willing female to talk to him. Cho Chang had disproved some of her reputation and feed the Hogwarts's rumor mill that Harry was a budding sociopath. Something Harry had to admit his actions in Hogsmeade didn't entirely dissuade.

Harry truly didn't mind that he was no longer the object of affection among the female population. What it allowed now was that Harry spent even more time with Daphne, something that Harry was growing quite fond of. It was a very close second to spending time with his brother. Nothing about their relationship had changed outwardly but ever since Daphne had revealed that night with her mother, the two of them had a new closeness. They still had their petty fights and traded insults like nobody's business but now there was a new definitive understanding between the two of them.

His eyes scanned the Slytherin table and quickly found Daphne on the far end. As he walked that way, he smiled softly that all those previously smiling faces now stared at him with disgust and even a little fear.

When he made it to Daphne, he noticed that there was an empty seat next to her that already had a full plate of food. It made him have the outlandish thought that someone else was with her but as he started to take the seat on the other side of her, Daphne stopped him.

"What are you doing? You're seating here." She indicated to the seat with the food.

"What's that then?" He pointed at the plate.

"Your breakfast," she said in an ostensible manner.

"What?" Harry didn't understand. Daphne didn't do nice things: ever.

"I made a plate for you." There was a slightly annoyed edge to her voice.

Harry took a moment to think. He tried to remember any time that he had done something charitable for her that would cause her to return the favor but he couldn't. The only real thing he could think of was when she had confessed what happened to her mother. Perhaps she wanted to thank him for listening. Perhaps this was a sign that things were changing between them. And yet...

"What?" he asked in the same confused manner, though, more pronounced this time.

"This is a plate." She held up said object. "You put food on it." She presented the scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits. "Then you eat the food." She mimed eating, really lying it on thick.

Harry finally took his seat and glared at her for her cheek. He still didn't fully trust her intentions and leaned forward to sniff the contents. He couldn't detect a sign of the usual poisons but there were still some that were odorless.

He was about to pull his wand to test for them when Daphne intercepted his arm and showed unusual strength in stopping him.

"Quit being an ass. Now here, drink this," she hissed as she offered him a goblet.

"What is it?" He still couldn't shake his suspicions but grabbed the goblet, nonetheless.

"Pumpkin juice, you twit!"

Harry minded the cup carefully. By all appearance, it certainly looked and smelled like pumpkin juice. And yet still, he couldn't trust her sudden and unusual charity.

"Jacobs!" Harry called over his would-be 'assistant.' Jacobs rushed to Harry's side and stood at attention.

"Yes, sir."

Harry held up the goblet to him but kept his eyes on Daphne. He wanted to catch any hesitation to allow someone else to drink her offering. Daphne, though, gave no such indication except that of extreme annoyance.

"Drink this."

Jacobs, appearing slightly confused, grasped the goblet and took a tentative sip. Harry kept a close eye out for any discolorations but Jacobs appeared unchanged. Harry, though, leaned over and grabbed a slice of bacon.

"Now eat this."

Jacobs did so and didn't immediately start vomiting as Harry expected.

"Anything else, sir?" Jacobs asked, still somewhat confused but still willing.

"No, Jacobs. Thank you." As Jacobs walked away, Harry remembered something he needed to mention. "Jacobs! Come back!"

Jacobs rushed back to Harry's side. "Yes, sir."

"Please inform Franklin and Christenson that I know that they are responsible for the hexing of first years. They will turn themselves in or deal with me."

For some time there had been reports of schoolyard hexing (Leg-Locking, Tripping, and such) happening in the halls between classes. No one had been able to ascertain the identities of those responsible but seeing as how none of the victims had been from Slytherin House, it became quite obvious that Harry had some bad sheep in his house. From there, it didn't take Harry too long to discover that two of his third years, the aforementioned Franklin and Christenson, were the culprits.

"Right away." Jacobs then scurried off.

"After you've finished your breakfast..." Harry's voice died off as Jacobs was already out of the Great Hall. Jacobs was always too eager to follow his orders.

'Definitely an Auror family.'

Harry turned back to Daphne and took a sip of the pumpkin juice and then set about his meal.

After a few bites, Daphne spoke.

"That really wasn't a very nice thing you did."

"Can you blame me? You don't remember—"

"Oh no, not that. You were right to suspect that." Harry suddenly didn't feel so good. He could feel his insides start to squirm. "I mean what you did to Jacobs."

Harry hung his head, feeling the fool. Why did he let himself be tricked by her again?

"What's going to happen?" He could already start to feel the pit of his stomach start to ache.

"Your body will purge itself entirely," she said clinically. "And Jacobs's now because of you, I suppose," she added as an afterthought.

"For how long?" Harry prayed he'd like the answer.

"Seven to eight hours."

He didn't.

"Why?" Harry tried not to sound pitiful but it wasn't working out so well.

"We need to flush out what remains of you poorly brewed potion and start you on your way to recovery." She still sounded like she was reading from a textbook.

"And how many times will I need to do this?" Again, Harry hoped for good news.

"Twice a week, probably until the end of term." And was sorely disappointed once more.

Harry stared at her incredulously as she made to stand up.

Daphne shrugged at him. "It's your own fault."

"And the reason for not telling me?"

"This conversation," she replied nonchalantly with a hint of a smile.

"You're a terrible human being." For a moment, Harry truly believed it so as he got up from his seat. His body felt about ready to burst.

Daphne just shrugged like she didn't care. Well, she probably did, just not in the way Harry would have liked her to.

Harry had to move quickly or else he was going to start spewing all over the Great Hall. He needed to find the nearest bathroom and quick.

"Harry!" Danny and Hermione had just then entered the Great Hall and intercepted Harry.

Harry didn't dare open his mouth to speak but he didn't have much time left before he started shooting out both ends.

"We've discovered something." Hermione said excitedly.

"Hagrid just told us—" started Danny before Hermione his arm to stop him.

"Not here, Danny. We should go to the Room."

"Right, sorry." It was then that Danny finally noticed that Harry wasn't doing so well. "Harry? Are you okay?"

It was too late. His mouth opened and a whole manner of hell erupted from him: all over his brother and Hermione.

* * *

><p>He hated her. Forget every nice thing he ever said about her. By Merlin's name, he now hated her completely.<p>

Harry's head remained firmly within the toilet bowl. The contents in which was an ugly purplish black, a sign of the potion leaving his body. He would remain in this condition until it returned to its normal greenish-yellow color.

Generally, he would only have to do this two or three times but because he was still on a regiment of Dreamless Sleep, it would take to about the end of term for him to be done with it, like Daphne had said.

Daphne. Oh how he hated her.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Danny asked nervously outside the open stall. Hermione had managed to clean herself and Danny with a well-performed Scourgify but there was still an odor of bile in the air around them. They both were looking forward to a nice, long shower but they wanted to report what they found before doing so.

"I'm fin—" Harry's head returned to the basin.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"Uhhh, not really," Harry moaned as another wave sickness hit him.

"What'd you do to Daphne?" asked Danny, slightly amused. It no longer worried him that Harry and Daphne had regular bouts against each other that usually left someone in a great deal of discomfort.

Harry didn't answer the question and instead asked his own.

"What'd you and Granger find out?"

"Wouldn't you rather wait until you're better?" asked Hermione while trying to hide her own revulsion.

Harry waved a finger around his head. "Need something to keep my mind off it."

Danny looked to Hermione and motioned for her to proceed.

"Danny and I were visiting Hagrid and we managed to get him to admit that he was the one that took whatever it is from Gringotts before the break-in and that it's more than just Fluffy that's guarding it."

"Did you manage to find out what it is?" They had spent so much time looking for references to Nicolas Flamel and what he may have to do with all this but had nothing to show for it.

"No," Hermione replied despairingly. "Hagrid realized what we were doing and made us leave."

"Anything else?" In truth, it didn't amount to much or get them any closer to solving this mystery.

"Yeah, never tell Hagrid a secret."

Harry didn't need Danny to tell him that. He liked the half-giant but loose lips, sink ships and this time the ship was the school and everyone in it.

"We're still okay, though, right? I mean, if the teachers and Dumbledore have put more protections around it then it'll stay safe." Hermione always showed a great amount of faith in Dumbledore and the staff. Harry figured it stemmed from her past before she knew she was a witch. Her teachers were probably the closest thing she had to friends.

"Hopefully," said Danny.

"Whoever's after it was powerful enough to break into Gringotts and get out without being caught." It was all Harry had to say. If someone could do what was believed to be impossible, then a few teachers would prove little challenge.

"You don't think it's Him, do you?" Danny didn't need to identify who 'Him' referred to for Harry to know.

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't we go to Professor Dumbledore now?" asked Hermione.

"Soon." Dumbledore would need irrefutable evidence or at least a suspect: they had neither. Until then, "He'll most likely tell us that everything is under control and we shouldn't worry."

"That should be enough then, right? Professor Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of the age. Surely no one will try to go after it while he's here." Hermione tried to sound confident but Harry could still hear her nervousness.

Harry didn't want to remind her that Dumbledore wasn't always at the school. That affairs of state sometimes required the headmaster to the leave for extended periods of time. All the thief needed to do was wait for the right moment.

"We'll keep up the watch, regardless. I've got the map," said Harry before his head returned to the toilet.

"Ummm, Harry?" started Danny, wincing as he listened to his brother's retching. "Wouldn't it be better if I took it back? You know, until you're better."

Harry would argue but Danny had a good point. Amidst all this, he was still dealing with his new treatment and running Slytherin House. Meanwhile, Danny and Granger were already accustomed to watching the map and keeping an eye on those that strayed too often around the third floor.

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the map. As he handed it to Danny, he said, "You come to me first if you notice anything, got it?"

They both nodded.

* * *

><p>Harry stepped through into the Slytherin Common Room with his arm across his gut still feeling a little uneasy. He no longer felt the need to stick his head in a toilet bowl but a day of vomiting was anything but pleasant.<p>

"Harry! Over here!"

Harry looked up to see Daphne in their usual spot in the corner. His narrowed his eyes at her but she still continued to wave him over. Knowing that she'd just follow him if he tried to leave, he shuffled over to her and dropped into his chair across from her.

"How was your day?" she asked knowing full well how his day went but acting like she didn't.

Harry glared at her.

"Jacobs was released from the hospital wing, he got back just before you did." She pointed to the other side of the room. Harry followed her finger to see Jacobs with his head in the lap of a concerned girl with a few others seated around him.

'At least it worked out well for him.' Harry, on the other hand, felt like crap and the one person who he wouldn't mind resting his head on was the one who caused his current state of being.

"Here." Harry turned back to Daphne to see her push a phial across the small table between them.

Harry jabbed his head at it. "What's this?" His voice was hoarse and his throat felt on fire.

"Just drink it."

Harry would argue and insist on knowing but honestly didn't have the strength to resist. He uncorked the bottle, tipped it back, and immediately felt relief. The ache in his stomach and the soreness in his throat disappeared. Harry let out a long drawn-out sigh of contentment and sunk deeper into his chair.

"Thanks for that."

Daphne pushed another phial across the table. "This too."

Harry didn't even question it and knocked back the second potion. Once again the effect was immediate and this time it felt like he had just finished a rather large meal. Harry closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling.

"Better now?"

Harry closed his eyes in contentment. "Oh yeah."

"Good."

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw her reading a book in her lap. He couldn't tell what it was about but he knew she was enjoying it. She had the habit of twirling her fingers through her hair when she was working on something that she was interested in. He watched the reflection of the fire dance across her face until his eyes drifted down to her exposed legs, where they lingered slightly, all the way to her bare feet. It was one of the odd things about her. The Slytherin Common Room was in the dungeons that lied in the section of the castle under the Black Lake so, naturally, the temperature of the room was usually frigid. And yet, Daphne loved to be bare-foot as much as possible. When Harry had asked if she got cold, she'd simply reply that it didn't bother her.

Suddenly feeling tired, Harry stood up and waited expectedly. This was usually the time where Daphne would hand him his nightly dose of Dreamless Sleep.

"Not tonight," she said without looking up from her book.

It didn't take Daphne long to notice that Harry was still standing there like a statue staring blankly at her with his hand still outstretched. When she looked up at him, Harry tried to turn away before she could see the fear in his eyes but he knew that she had. It had been months since the last time Harry had tried to sleep without some form of magical aid. So much time without dreaming about the graveyard that it had become 'out-of-sight, out-of-mind.' The thought of going back there filled Harry with unending dread.

"Harry?" Daphne's voice broke Harry from his thoughts. He steeled himself quickly and retook his seat across from her. When he looked back at her, concern was etched across her face.

"I'm not that tired actually." Harry tried to play it off casually but Daphne wasn't buying it.

"Harry…?" she started to probe.

Harry rubbed his temple. "Please, Daphne, I don't want to talk about it. It's com—"

Daphne interrupted him quickly. "Don't you dare say, 'it's complicated,' after all the grief you've given me for using that excuse."

Harry had to admit that she had him there but was he really ready to tell someone about his dreams and what he thought they meant. He especially never thought that it would be Daphne, but as he stared into her eyes and saw how genuinely concerned she looked, he finally saw a reason to speak.

"I see myself in a graveyard surrounded by bodies. Bodies that I put there. That I did things to. That I…I…" Harry couldn't finish. The mental images of the bloodied and mutilated bodies he had tortured and dismembered were too much for him and he couldn't bear to go into detail with her.

"They're just dreams, Harry." Daphne had closed her book and gave him her full attention.

"No, these are different." How could he possibly make her understand?

"I get they're different to you. I mean, I used to dream about…that night…all the time. Every night, it seemed liked, and no matter what I could do or say, it always ended the same way. Sometimes my mum would look at me, blame me, tell me that it should have been me. It took me a long time to accept that my mum would never had said those things; even longer to accept that there was nothing I could have done to save her."

Harry listened and understood what she was trying to say, and yet, couldn't help but see the differences, like how it was never her that did the act. Too many of his dreams were of the black-eyed, tattooed version of himself flaying those he loved. Feeling all the hatred and anger, the desire to cause as much pain and suffering as possible. He knew, though, if he told her that it would be opening a door that he didn't think he could close.

"You're right, I guess they really are just dreams." Harry played it off well as Daphne didn't give any sign that she didn't believe him.

"I'm not saying they don't mean something. No matter how many times I've said it, you're not stupid. It's just…this is a very dangerous thing you've done to yourself."

"I know and I haven't said it but it means a lot that you're helping me."

"What are friends for?" she said, reciting what he had said so many times before, before returning to reading her book.

'Friends,' Harry thought. Was that all that Harry thought her as? Finally finding the courage, "Daphne?"

"Hmmm…" she hummed as she took her time looking up.

"I've been thinking lately that you and I—"

Two loud voices grabbed Harry's attention and he wasn't happy to hear them.

"Did you get a look at their faces?"

"Yeah, they were priceless. 'Oh no! My nose is broken! Boo-hoo!"

Harry couldn't help but look behind him as Franklin and Christenson walked through the entrance wall. A quick look over to Jacobs, who also took notice of the commotion, and Harry knew that Franklin and Christenson had ignored his order to turn themselves in.

Daphne also must have recognized the situation. She picked her book up again. "You better go take care of that."

"Daphne, I want us to—" He really wanted to talk to her instead but her attention was back in her book.

"Now, Harry, you can't let that stand."

"I'm trying to ask you—" If he could just get this out.

Daphne looked up at him confused. "Why are you still here?"

Figuring he never get through to her until he dealt with this, Harry stood and made his presence known to the two third-years.

"Franklin! Christenson! Here! Now!" His loud booming voice got the attention of the entire room.

"What do you want, Potter?" Franklin sneered.

"Yeah, we're busy," Christenson added dismissively.

"I told you to turn yourselves in." Harry flicked his wrist and his wand shot into his hand. "You know what happens when people don't follow my rules." He had to put on a good show since he didn't want to give in and resort to real violence.

"It's not their fault, Potter." Malfoy waltzed into the conversation, showing off his trademark smirk. "I told them I'd take care of it. Told McGonagall that I saw the Weasels hexing those first years."

"Yeah, Draco has our backs."

"Why should we lose house points when we can get Gryffindors in trouble instead?"

Harry scoffed at the two of them. They were just pawns in Malfoy's schemes. Malfoy was the one he needed to be concerned with.

"Professor McGonagall is not going to believe that Fred and George are hexing their own." He was just stating the obvious.

"So what?" said Christenson.

"Yeah, it's not like she has anything on us," added Franklin.

"Unless you tell on them." And that was Malfoy's move. Force him to choose between upholding his rules or the well-fair of the house. For Harry, though, it was hardly a choice.

"That's exactly—" Harry was interrupted by a hand on his arm. He turned to see Daphne shaking her head.

"Don't. It won't help. He's won this one," she whispered. Her eyes screamed for him to listen.

"Zero tolerance, remember?"

"You have to make some exceptions." It was sensible advice. Compromise was often a necessary part of leadership: but not with Malfoy. Give that parasite a finger and you'll find yourself without an arm.

"No. I don't."

Harry stepped away, releasing himself from her hold. A part of him wanted to stay there with her and finish asking what he wanted to ask but he needed to get this done.

As he walked out of the common room, Harry never broke eye contact with Malfoy. Malfoy did the same, smiling that little smile of his. He looked like he was getting exactly what he wanted but Harry didn't care. Malfoy's popularity may be growing but Harry still was much more intimidating. He would swallow this blow to his position if it meant reminding everyone that he never backed down. And now that he was mostly stable, he could make sure that something like this wouldn't happen again.

The halls were mostly empty with it being nearly curfew. Professor McGonagall's office was on the first floor near the Transfiguration classroom. Harry could have gone to Professor Slughorn but Harry avoided the man at all costs. How many different ways must he say 'No, I don't want to be in your club,' before Slughorn took a hint.

Harry made the turn to take the main staircase. He wanted to get this done as soon as possible and prayed that the stairs would cooperate. As he approached the stairs, he could already tell that they weren't in the right position to take him up to the first level. Instead, the stairs went up all the way to the third. Harry waited for them to change but his patience quickly wore out and decided to take the stairs and then find another path to the first level.

As he quickly made his way up the steps, Harry started to notice that there was someone standing at the top. Harry easily recognized the long white hair and fluorescent blue robes as Professor Dumbledore. It looked as if the headmaster had been waiting for him.

"Good evening, Harry. What a coincidence meeting you here?"

Harry didn't think it was a coincidence at all and had the sinking suspicion that Dumbledore had some kind of control over the staircase's movements. Harry, though, wasn't going to discuss it now.

"Good evening, Headmaster," Harry greeted the headmaster with a curt nod.

"And what has you out and about so close to curfew?"

"Just taking care of some inner-house issues."

"Ah yes, the manner with Mr. Franklin and Mr. Christenson."

"You knew."

Dumbledore only gave him a knowing look that made Harry feel foolish for asking.

"It is a valiant effort, trying to put an end to the rivalry between the houses, but I fear it is in our nature to seek it out."

Harry really wasn't looking for a philosophical discussion at the moment or small-talk for that matter.

"Why am I here, Professor?"

Dumbledore's demeanor changed to a more serious one as he finally got to the point.

"I believe we have reached the point where we can no longer ignore that our thief has realized that his target lies here."

Harry had known that for some time but was at least glad that Dumbledore had as well.

"What are you going to do? Where will you move it?"

"Nowhere." That surprised Harry but didn't voice it as Dumbledore pressed on. "If he can find it here then I highly doubt there is anywhere that he will not find it."

The wheels started turning in Harry's mind. "So the safe becomes a trap."

"Indeed." Dumbledore smiled at the fact that he didn't have to explain his plan.

"And you're telling me because...?"

"I wanted to be sure you approved seeing as how that this may increase the risk towards your brother."

Harry took a moment to think about it. He was glad that Dumbledore was willing to keep him in the loop and was honoring their deal. Whoever this thief was, he was dangerous and had shown the capability to achieve the impossible. Such a thing was not what Harry wanted around Danny but, given the circumstances, it wasn't enough to remove them from the school.

"I can keep him away from this but—"

"He and Ms. Granger are a curious duo."

Harry nodded.

"Well then, let's give them less to feel curious about. The item that is being protected is the belonging of Sir Nicolas Flamel, a famed alchemist. He is the only wizard in history to successfully create the Philosopher's Stone. An object with the ability to turn any material into pure gold and is the key ingredient to brew the Elixir of Life which will grants its owner eternal life."

Realization dawned on Harry. "So when Danny and Hermione were trying to look up Nicolas Flamel in contemporary history..."

"They were looking in the wrong century."

"Right then. So when you said 'old friend' you were saying..."

Dumbledore smiled softly. "It in the literal sense, yes."

"But why is the stone in danger now. Surely others have tried to steal it."

"Legions," answered Dumbledore decisively. "But no one has gotten this close. My friend, Nicolas, came to me for my help. He and his wife, Perenelle, have grown tired of hiding and hoped to throw the thief off their trail by first keeping it in Gringotts and now with me."

"Is it Voldemort?" If it was, then he and Danny were definitely leaving Hogwarts. No way were they ready for a face-to-face with him.

"I don't believe so, though, the stone would be extremely tempting for him." Dumbledore stroked his long white beard. "No, I believe it is another. Perhaps someone looking to gain favor with Voldemort or simply desires it for themselves. Your guess is as good as mine."

"So what's the plan to stop him?"

Dumbledore looked as if he was waiting for Harry to ask that question. He motioned for Harry to follow him.

"There is another protection I plan to place on the stone. One that should secure it beyond the reach of our thief, despite whatever wondrous abilities he might possess. I was hoping that you would assist me." Dumbledore looked down at him with a soft smile.

"What can I do?" Harry doubted very much he could be of any real assistance, at least, in the magical department.

"You can be exactly the person I have grown to know you as."

Not fully understanding what Dumbledore meant by that, Harry followed him as Dumbledore lead them through a series of hallways that left Harry disorientated and not exactly sure as to where they were.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a door that, once opened, revealed nothing but an empty classroom. It took Harry a moment to notice that the there was a large object covered in a sheet in the far corner.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the sheet lifted to reveal a large ornate mirror. The frame was made out of gold and even the feet of it were elaborately formed into claws. There was some sort of inscription on the frame, but Harry couldn't read it from where he stood.

"A mirror? How's a mirror..." Harry's voice stopped dead as he moved directly in front of the mirror. What he saw was something that he would never speak of. He only let himself stare for a moment before he had to look away with tears beginning to form.

"What is it?" he whispered softly. It was obviously no mere mirror.

"It goes by the name The Mirror of Erised. Its origins are unknown but it has the power to show the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts."

Harry peeked back only for a moment at the image he saw in the mirror's reflection. The field of bodies. Harry standing among them, posed to attack. His expression full of determination and anger but not like the one he would see in his dreams. He couldn't explain how it was different only that it was.

Whatever it meant didn't matter. All Harry could focus on was that he couldn't hide the fact that deep within him was a desire to kill. That the monster from his dreams could actually exist inside him.

Harry watched as his doppelganger twirled his wand over his head and sent a massive beam of light at his next victim.

Harry couldn't bear to look at it any longer. If had, he would have seen the spell hit Voldemort, killing him instantly in a blinding display of light. But he had already stepped out from in front of the mirror so that the only thing he could see was himself.

"How is this supposed to protect the stone?" Did Dumbledore honestly expect the thief to get so caught up in what he saw that he'd forget to take to stone?

"That, I'm afraid, is something I must keep to myself. For security purposes, of course."

"Of course," Harry echoed. Then, like a switch going off in his mind, Harry realized something.

'Why did he bring me here? Why did he want me to see the mirror?'

Harry looked up to the headmaster to see Dumbledore staring intently at the mirror. Harry noticed that he had moved directly in front of it.

Harry observed him and could detect a hint of sadness at what he was seeing. As if sensing he was being watched, Dumbledore turned to look at Harry.

"It is a harrowing thing, is it not? To see what truly lies within us."

Recalling what he saw, Harry replied, "Yes. Yes it is."

**April 1993**

In the weeks that followed, Harry found himself with many different distractions to keep his mind off what occurred with Dumbledore and the mirror.

Danny and Hermione were both a little disheartened to hear that Dumbledore already knew everything they had discovered but still pleased that more protections had been placed around the stone. Hermione, in particular, was fascinated by the idea of creating an object with the powers of the Philosopher's Stone. She would go on and on about wanting to study alchemy and criticized the school for not having it as an elective. Harry thanked whatever deities existed that he didn't have to listen to that twenty-four hours a day. He really didn't know how Danny could stand it.

Fred and George were up to their usual tricks and schemes. They were trying desperately to recruit Harry for one of their projects. Something about candies that could get you out class. Harry wasn't all that interested. Despite some professors that weren't quite to Harry's standards, he enjoyed learning and wasn't looking for ways to help others be lazier.

And then, Daphne. She wasn't all too pleased with him at the moment. Franklin and Christenson had both received detention and lost fifty points each. That had caused Slytherin to fall out of first place for the House Cup and many were blaming Harry and calling him a 'Gryffindor-loving snitch.' Harry, of course, could care less but Daphne wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"You need to do something."

They were walking together outside on the grounds around the Black Lake. Harry had hoped the fresh air and scenery could make Daphne let go the matter, at least, for a little bit.

"Why?"

"Because Malfoy is getting exactly what he wants," insisted Daphne to which Harry just shrugged.

"So what. He still would have to challenge me. Do you honestly think he'd stand a stone's chance in hell?" No matter how much he as trying to avoid fighting, nothing would stop from putting that little ponce in his place.

Daphne pitched the brim of her nose. "These things aren't always decided by duels you know. And while, yes, it is the most effective way to show one's superiority, there are other ways he can overthrow you."

"And that's why I have you." Harry playfully put his arm around her. "You'll keep me safe from the knives in my back, won't ya?"

Daphne annoyingly plucked his hand off her shoulder and shoved it away. "Not if I'm the one putting them there," she said sarcastically.

Harry chuckled softly and turned to stare back at the view of the lake. Spring was starting to blossom and the grounds were alive with life.

"Why are we out here?" Daphne complained, breaking Harry's moment of peace.

"It's called nature, Daphne." Harry picked out a spot along the water's edge and lied down with his hands behind his head. "Try and enjoy it." He shifted around to get comfortable and closed his eyes.

"Nature's dirty," she complained with her hands on her hips.

"That's because there's dirt," he answered wryly, still with his eyes closed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Can we go back inside now?" she whined.

"No."

Harry heard her drop to the ground next him and the rustling of grass near his head. He took a quick peek to see that she had lied down next to him with her head only a few inches from his. She was staring up into the sky and hadn't notice he was watching her.

"You should—" she turned her heads towards him but stopped when he quickly tried to look away.

"Were you staring at me?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Harry shook his head emphatically while mentally cursing himself for being caught.

Daphne prompted herself up on her elbows and looked around suspiciously.

"Why did you want to come out here in the first place?"

"Fewer ears to listen in on us," he answered quickly. Harry didn't want to admit that he did it so that they could be alone together. "We are strategizing, right?"

"_I've_ been strategizing," she emphasized. "You just want to laze about all day."

"We both could use some relaxation, Merlin knows I do." Just a little piece and quiet was all he wanted.

"Right because your life is so hard," she fired back wryly.

Harry opened one eye to stare at her to which she rolled her eyes and said. "Okay, fine. It kind of is."

Harry closed his eye and smiled. "Thank you."

There was another moment of silence.

"But why can't we relax inside?" Harry had never heard her whine so much.

"I am relaxing. I don't know what you're doing."

Daphne moaned loudly in frustration and dropped back down to lie beside him.

Harry opened an eye to see her plucking grass from the ground and slowly pulling them apart.

"I'm bored."

'I can't take this anymore,' he though as he sprung up to a seated position.

"Sweet Merlin! Fine!" he exclaimed as he got to his feet. "We can go back inside!"

"Well only if you insist." Harry could tell she was trying to bait him into another one of their games of back-and-forth but he wasn't in the mood.

Daphne held out her hand, waiting for him to help her up. Harry almost didn't want to. He had tried to get them to spend some peaceful time together where they didn't talk about school or Malfoy or any of the other myriad of topics they always talked about but, like always, things could never be easy with her.

Daphne cleared her throat loudly and insistently. Harry gave in and helped her to her feet, though he didn't wait for her to step in stride with him and immediately started back to the castle. He just felt an annoying amount of frustration.

"Hey! Wait up!" called Daphne as she raced to catch up. Harry didn't, though. Instead he walked a little faster.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked when she caught up with him again. When he didn't respond she carried on. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry I'm not into nature and stuff."

Harry brushed her off. "That's not it."

"Well then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad," he brushed off again which only agitated Daphne further.

"Right, no, of course you're not," she said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

When Harry once again wouldn't stop to talk to her, Daphne grabbed him by the arm and forced him to look at her.

"Tell me, please," she pleaded.

"It's nothing." Harry resisted looking at her for fear that she would see the truth.

"Obviously it's something."

Harry couldn't think of any way out of this. He was going to have to admit that he had feelings for her. He finally looked at her and was momentarily swept up in how beautiful she looked. Her cheeks were a little flushed from chasing after him but that only seemed to add to her allure. More than anything, though, it was the way she was looking at him now. For the longest time, especially when they first met, there was always a subtle wall in the way she looked at him, as if she was unwilling to ever let him get too close. He was sure he was the same way but now, those walls were crumbling and he could now see her completely. And what he saw filled his heart with hope that maybe, just maybe, she had same feelings for him that he had for her. He knew now was finally the time to see if it were true.

So why was he so incredible nervous?

"I've…I…I don't…" Why couldn't he form words right now?

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"It's just…We…Us…" Words. Hard. Speak. Bad.

"Just say it already."

Harry gave up trying to speak. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was over very quickly but when Harry leaned back he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulder, only to have them crushing back down on him when he saw Daphne's face. It was like her eyes were about to shoot out of her skull.

"What was that?"

Finally able to form coherent sentences. "I've been thinking a lot lately, about you and me, and I thought that, maybe, you and I could—"

"Be an 'us,'" she finished for him. Some clarity had returned to her but she still looked a little befuddled.

"Well, yeah," he answered lamely. This wasn't exactly going as he had hoped.

"I see." Daphne turned slightly away from him. It was obvious she was thinking heavily about this. It was literally the longest moment of silence of Harry's life and he felt like an idiot just standing there.

"Okay." Daphne said suddenly before she walked up to him and kissed him. This one was exceedingly longer than the one before and Harry felt himself get a little light-headed.

'Her lips are so soft.'

When they pulled away, they both opened their eyes at the same time and stared at each other.

"So is that a yes?" he asked, his mind was still thinking about the kiss.

"No," she answered with a shake of her head, sending a crushing wave of depression down on Harry.

"So it's a no?"

"No," she said with another shake of her head which only made Harry confused.

'So—"

"I don't know," she interrupted. She looked every which way except at him. "I just…I need to think."

"Okay." He stepped closer but Daphne backed away.

"Alone, I…I need to be alone."

Daphne then walked away towards the castle, leaving Harry standing there by himself.

* * *

><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Harry banged his head against the wall after each word.<p>

"Real smooth, Harry. I…uh…I…err…just up and kiss you. Brilliant plan, moron," Harry scolded himself, going back to bashing his head against the wall.

'But then she kissed you.'

Harry stopped his self-torture at that thought. Harry had no idea what to make of it. Shouldn't that have meant she was interested? She certainly looked like she had enjoyed it (he definitely did). And it wasn't like Daphne was the 'kiss anything that moves' type. Especially if the thing moving was him.

'But why did she run away?'

It all made his head hurt or it was from all the head banging, it was difficult to tell.

Harry turned around and rested against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I'm such an idiot."

"Yes. Yes you're are," a low, deep voice called to his left.

Before Harry could open his eyes to see who was there, a spell hit him in the chest and he slumped to the ground unconscious.


	23. Chapter XX

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter XX**

**April 1993**

"Harry!" a voice cried out.

'Who is that?'

"Harry! Wake up!" The voice cried more urgently.

'She sounds awfully familiar,' Harry thought as he felt himself being pushed back and forth.

"Bloody hell! Wake up!"

Harry's eyes shot open to see a large brown figure standing over him. His head felt groggy and his vision was a little blurry; obvious side-effects of an overpowered Stunning Charm.

As his vision cleared, the large brown mass over him became the unmistakable visage of Hermione Granger. She was kneeling down beside him and had her hands on his shoulder, shaking him.

Harry shook his head to clear his senses before he turned to her. "I've never heard you swear before."

Hermione let go of him and rested back on her knees. "Seemed like an appropriate time."

"What's happened?" Harry glanced groggily back and forth down the hallway. All he could remember was that he had been thinking about what happened with Daphne when a voice had called out to him. After that, there was nothing.

"You've been stunned," Hermione informed him.

"Figured that out, did you?" He didn't need her to tell him.

"Danny and I were too." Harry couldn't help but think that that was the kind of information you lead with.

"What!? Where's—"

"The Room," answered Hermione, anticipating Harry's question. "But that's not the worst of it. Someone took Danny's wand."

Harry's mind into overdrive. Did someone know that the wand was a fake? Who would want to attack him and Danny? One name immediately came to mind.

'Malfoy's gone too far this time.'

"Where's the map?"

"Right here," Hermione reached into her robes and pulled it out. "It's how I found you."

Harry opened it hastily, scanning each section as quickly as possible until he finally found Malfoy in the Slytherin Common Room. A quick look also showed that Daphne was in her room and, more importantly, moving around.

'She's safe.'

Folding up the map, "Any word on Fred and George? Were they attacked?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "They're with Danny in the Room."

No wonder he couldn't find them on the map, the Room of Requirements was the only place the map didn't show. Harry didn't know if his father and uncles had never found it or simply because the Room had the ability to appear in different locations.

"Good, let's go."

Hermione helped Harry get to his feet and they immediately set out to the seventh floor. Hermione had to full-out run just to keep up with him.

Once they reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, the Room's door quickly materialized as if it anticipated Harry's need.

Harry swung the door open. "Danny!" His eyes quickly found his brother and the twins standing together in the middle of the room.

"I'm here." Danny rushed over and Harry wrapped his arms around him. When they pulled apart, Harry kept his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"You okay?" Harry asked but more so about his control than his state of being.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, a little rattled, but I'm okay. Figured it was better if I came here. Stay out of sight, you know, just in case."

"Who could've done this?" asked Fred.

"Who would?" added George.

"We didn't see who attacked us," Hermione chimed in. "But it must be more than one person if they got Harry at the same time."

"Malfoy must have gotten one of his flunkies to help him." Harry's anger started to bubble at the mention of that greasy hair ponce.

"Are you sure it was Malfoy?" George didn't look all that convinced and neither did Fred.

"Yeah, he's been about the little stuff. Kind of a big move, attacking you and Danny straight up. What if one of you had fought him off, or even just seen him?"

"He's been gaining ground in Slytherin." Harry paused as a thought came to him.

'Daphne had been right. There were other ways to show one's superiority.'

"He might think now is his time to move in." Harry looked between Fred and George and still saw some uncertainty in their eyes.

"But why attack Danny and take his wand?" asked Hermione. She didn't sound all that convinced either.

"That's something I'll just have to ask him," Harry said menacingly.

* * *

><p>Harry stormed through the Slytherin entrance wall and made a beeline towards the small congregation next to the main fireplace. At its center, sat Draco Malfoy. When he saw Harry approaching, he smirked and spoke with a tone of feign ignorance.<p>

"Potter! What do you—?" Malfoy didn't have a chance to finish as Harry grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"Where is it?"

Malfoy grunted from the impact but still replied in the same cocky mannerism. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Give it back to me right now or I'll—"

"Or you'll what?" Malfoy disarmed. "Beat me senseless right here in front of everyone."

That's exactly what Harry wanted to do. But he wouldn't, not yet anyway. Harry released Malfoy with a shove.

"Just give it back to me, Malfoy." He wasn't going to say it again.

"I haven't taken anything from you." Malfoy smiled devilishly. "Not yet, that is."

"I don't care about your games, Malfoy."

"That's your problem, Potter." Malfoy started pacing back and forth. "You have no sense of propriety." He made a subtle move and Crabbe and Goyle stood and moved behind Harry. "This is how it's done. It's not your fault, though, it's what happens when blood gets tainted." Crabbe and Goyle got closer and closer; ready to strike. "That's why you'll lose. That's why I'll..."

Harry threw back his elbow into Goyle's face and kicked Crabbe back all in one motion. At the same time, Harry flicked his wrist to retrieve his wand and bound the two of them in rope. He then turned and pointed his wand in Malfoy's face.

"...win." Malfoy nervously looked down at the tip of Harry's wand.

"Anything else to say?"

Malfoy stepped back. "You have no idea—" Harry punched Malfoy hard in the face. The force of the blow sent Malfoy back into the wall and he slumped to the ground. In retrospect, Harry probably put too much into the punch but he had heard enough empty posturing for one day.

All around them, the other Slytherins nervously watched to see what Harry would do next. Harry, though, only noticed one person staring at him. Daphne stood at the foot of the staircase to the dorms. She must have heard the commotion and came out to see what was happening. A part of him sincerely wished that she hadn't just witnessed what had occurred.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on it, Harry turned away from her and back to the still form of Malfoy.

"Accio wand." From inside Malfoy's robes, a short black wand shot out and landed in Harry's outstretched hand. Harry tossed it back almost instantly. Malfoy had been telling the truth, after all.

Harry made a quick survey of the room. Most had backed away as far as possible and were looking between him and the pile of bodies on the floor. What surprised him were the looks of sympathy for Malfoy and disgust for him. Was he now the villain and Malfoy the hero? Either way, the tide was certainly turning.

Harry walked quickly over to Daphne. She was about to speak but Harry cut her off. "Go back to your room now and stay there."

"What's going on?"

"Please, Daphne," Harry pleaded. Now was not the time for Daphne to be Daphne.

"No!" Daphne fired back heatedly. "Not until you tell me why you've done this. This is not what we talked about."

"I don't have time to argue with you about this. Just do as I say." Harry's eyes softened. "Please, Daphne."

She finally seemed to sense that there was more going on. "Alright." Her expression then changed to concern. "Whatever it is, be careful, ok?"

"I promise." Harry meant it; to a point. He didn't know what was about to happen or where it might take him, but he would be careful.

Harry watched her go back down the stairs and waited until he heard the sound of her door shut before he turned around and left the common room.

He walked quickly, his robes billowing after him. He was heading for the courtyard that Danny and Hermione had been attacked. He had sent Fred and George there while he confronted Malfoy to survey the scene and look for any clues.

When he arrived, the twins were already waiting for him.

"We found nothing, mate," reported George.

"No one saw anything," added Fred.

Harry didn't have much hope that they would. "Alright, both of you, go find Professor McGonagall and tell her what happened."

"What are you going to do?"

Harry was already surveying the area. "Have my own look around."

The three of them parted ways, the twins towards the Transfiguration classroom and Harry for the spot where Hermione and Danny had been sitting. The two had been under one of the small trees in the courtyard. Hermione had said that they'd been leaning back against the trunk and had been hit from behind. Harry checked the base of the tree but didn't see anything worth noting.

Harry did a full three-sixty to survey the archways that surrounded the perimeter of the courtyard. He walked over to the one that offered the best angle to carry out an attack and not be seen. Harry lined up the shot carefully to lead him to the exact spot that the caster must have stood. He examined the entire area closely, looking for any evidence that would tell him anything about who did this.

He found nothing.

Harry looked up and down the hallway, trying to decide which way the caster might have fled after he had taken Danny's wand. Going with his gut, Harry went down the left corridor, his eyes peeled for anything.

The further he walked, the more despondent he became. He was about to give up and go back to look down the right corridor when he heard the pattering of footsteps. It could have been anybody. It was only late afternoon, though the sun was starting to disappear behind the castle turrets, but Harry's alertness wouldn't let it go without investigating further.

The pattering had stopped and Harry could only now hear a tapping sound of wood against stone. Harry flicked his wrist to retrieve his wand and slowly crept along the wall until he reached the corner.

When he made the turn, Harry couldn't believe he hadn't seen it coming.

"Hello, Harry." Adrian Grey was leaning casually against the wall. He had Danny's wand between two fingers in his left hand in clear view.

"Grey," growled Harry. It had been so long since he had paid Grey any mind. It was failure on his part that he hadn't kept better tabs on him.

"_Grey,_" he said mockingly as he shoved off the wall to stand opposite Harry. "Always so dramatic, always so serious."

"Hand it over." Harry held out his hand.

"What, this?" Grey twirled the wand between his fingers. "I just found it on the ground. Strange, huh? Most people are more careful with their wands."

Harry could see in Grey's eyes that he was just playing with him. They both knew he was the one who had stolen the wand. Harry had the thought to summon the wand and be done with it but Grey had one arm behind his back which undoubtedly held his own wand ready to counter. Harry was forced to play along.

"I know who it belongs to. I'll take it to them."

Grey made a show of looking offended. "And lose out on my reward!"

"You want a reward?" It really shouldn't have surprised him that Grey would ask for something.

"I would think so. Wands are our most precious possession. I think that that would entitle me to something."

Harry would appease if only to get this over with. "What do you want?"

"Revenge,' Grey replied casually as he, in one quick and fluid motion, raised Danny's wand.

"Bombarda."

Harry had anticipated this but didn't bother moving to avoid the spell. Harry knew with Danny's wand that nothing would happen and, somehow, Grey knew that also.

"Funny." Grey held up the wand to inspect it. "Most people at the very least can get out a flicker when using another's wand." Grey smiled. "But you knew that, didn't you."

"I guess you and its owner just aren't that compatible." Harry tried to reason it away. He should have used a shield charm or done _something_. There had been no need to add to Grey's suspicions.

"Then, I suppose, there's no reason for me to keep it." Grey took the necessary steps to stand in front of Harry. "Here."

Just as Harry was about to take the wand, Grey said something else.

"Tell your brother he should be more careful."

Harry reached out to take the wand with one hand and grabbed Grey's wrist with the other. In one quick motion, Harry disarmed Grey and had him on the ground in an arm lock that resembled a chicken wing.

"You're going to tell me why you did this." Harry aggressively said into Grey's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Grey replied with feign ignorance.

Harry knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him. Why would Grey first assault Harry or Danny and then spill everything at the first opportunity? No, Harry couldn't do anything to get his answers out of Grey.

'But maybe Dumbledore could?'

A year ago, Harry would never have considered it. It was a testament on how far he and Dumbledore had gone to repair the damage between the Headmaster and his family. Harry gave a firm jerk to Grey's entrapped arm and heard a soft crack in the shoulder. Grey didn't make a sound as he rose to his feet.

"Where we going, buddy?" asked Grey jovially, as if they were only playing a game.

Harry wasn't going to answer or acknowledge that the two of them were definitely not 'buddies.'

The walk to Dumbledore's office was a quiet affair. Grey went along peacefully and never made a move to escape; not that it would have made a difference.

Just before they reached the gargoyle, they ran into the twins and McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter!" cried McGonagall when she noticed the way Harry was holding Grey. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I caught the thief," replied Harry with another tug to Grey's entrapped arm.

"I'm innocent, Professor," grunted Grey, though there was still a chirpiness to his voice. This was still just a game to him.

McGonagall maintained a slightly aghast expression. "Unhand him this instant, Mr. Potter."

Harry did so reluctantly. He didn't want Grey to worm his way out of this. Grey stepped away from Harry as he flexed and rotated his obviously sour shoulder.

"Explain yourselves," commanded McGonagall with a little of her Scottish drawl slipping out.

"I found—" started Harry but McGonagall quickly interrupted him.

"Not you, Mr. Potter. I want to hear what Mr...Mr..." She stuttered as she tried to remember Grey's name.

"Adrian Grey, Professor," answered Grey. It sounded as if he had expected her not to remember.

Only a little pinkness appeared on McGonagall's cheeks. "Of course, Mr. Grey."

Grey then proceeded to recite what sounded a prepared speech. "I was walking the halls around the southwest courtyard, just minding my own business, when I noticed something wedged in a crack at the base of the wall."

"He's lying, Professor," Harry cried out.

"Enough, Mr. Potter." McGonagall's eyes warned Harry off any future outbursts. "Go on, Mr. Grey."

"I picked up the wand, as any concerned citizen would, and as I was examining it to see if I could figure out who it belonged to, that's when Harry showed up, accused me of stealing, and attacked me."

McGonagall lingered for a moment on Grey, assessing the validity of his story, before she then turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Fred and George told you what happened?"

McGonagall nodded. "They did."

Harry's featured hardened. "Then I'm only going to discuss this with Professor Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall's jar dropped slightly and even the twins' eyes bulged at Harry's boldness.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter," her nose twitched slightly. She was not accustomed to students speaking to her in such a manner. "Anything you need to discuss with the Headmaster, you can discuss with me, the Deputy Headmaster." She emphasized her title and her meaning wasn't lost on anyone.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but no I can't."

If it had been anyone else, Harry probably wouldn't still be breathing at this point. Professor McGonagall, though, knew that there were things that were private between the Potters and the Headmaster but that was still no excuse.

"You'll have to, the Headmaster is not here at the moment."

That was the last thing Harry wanted to hear.

"Where is he?" he asked urgently.

Again, McGonagall's nose twitched at being questioned but still answered Harry.

"He received an urgent message from the ICW. An emergency session has been called."

Harry immediately thought of the stone. This was a perfect opportunity. Students were heading back to their dorms. Given that it was the weekend, most of the staff was off campus except for those that resided in the castle. And now Dumbledore was no longer here.

'Someone has to make sure the stone is safe.'

Harry could tell McGonagall but given the state of their current conversation, he didn't think it would go over very well. Not to mention that he didn't know how much Dumbledore had shared with her. Hopefully little and less.

"Professor, someone needs to get to the third floor."

"The third floor?" McGonagall certainly hadn't expected that. Her eyes narrowed. "Mr. Potter, that area is off limits. What do you know about it?"

That told Harry all he needed to know. McGonagall wasn't on the level. Harry was going to have to take care of this. It would take too long to explain everything and there was a good chance she wouldn't even believe him.

"Professor, I really need to go." Harry stated but it looked like he had finally gotten to the end of McGonagall's patience.

"We are not done here, Mr. Potter."

Harry was already starting to back pedal, ready to make a break for it, if he had to. "I'm sorry, Professor," McGonagall started to pull her wand. "But I—"

"I did it, Professor." Grey suddenly blurted out. "I took the wand."

"Mr. Grey?" She was shocked by Grey's sudden confession. Grey, though, stepped forward and smiled.

"I did it all. I attacked Potter and Granger. Took Potter's wand and waited for Harry to find me."

Harry didn't know why Grey was confessing all of a sudden but he wasn't going let it stop him from seizing the opportunity to leave.

"Is that enough for you, Professor?"

"You may go, Mr. Potter, but I will expect you to return to give your statement." She made it clear he was going to answer for his behavior. "Mr. Grey, you will come with me."

"Of course, Professor."

As Grey walked towards McGonagall, he casually turned around and mouthed the words, 'You're welcome.'

Harry looked back but hid his confusion. Now was not the time to delve into Grey's intentions. Harry motioned to Fred and George to follow him.

The three walked at a brisk pace but once they reached the fork that either led to the third floor or the Room of Requirements, Harry stopped and turned to the two of them.

"What's going on, Harry?"

"What's this about the third floor?" Both obviously waited for an explanation.

Harry had made a conscious decision to leave Fred and George out of the whole Nicholas Flamel, Philosopher's Stone business. He figured the fewer people who knew about it all, the better.

"There's no time to explain. Here take this to Danny." Harry handed Fred the wand. "He and Granger can fill you in."

"You're not coming?" asked Fred.

"I've got to get to the third floor."

"I'll go with you," said George.

"No, go with Fred." Harry didn't want to get them involved.

Fred, though, supported his brother's request. "Harry. If this is what you're making it out to be then at least one of us should go with you and back you up."

Harry waved them off. "Don't worry. It's probably nothing, anyway. You know me, though, I just need to go and make sure." Harry smiled, hoping it would be enough to assuage them.

"Alright, we'll get Danny and Hermione and meet you there."

"Just in case it does turn into something." It was obvious that they were not going to let this go.

He simply nodded along with the plan but only so that they would leave. "I'll wait for you there then."

Harry waited until he saw Fred and George disappear down the hall towards the seventh floor. He felt bad for lying but he wasn't going to risk others, especially Danny.

He quickly made his way to the main staircase and took the stairs he needed to end up at the third floor. The door to the corridor was already slightly ajar and Harry only had to push to open it all the way.

'Someone's already inside.'

The entire corridor was pitch black. Harry couldn't see anything, not even his own hand in front of him. Harry pulled his wand. "Lumos."

Harry looked back and forth down the corridor but still couldn't make out much in the darkness. It was almost like a spell was over the corridor to keep people from seeing despite the use of magic.

Luckily, Harry knew from Danny and Granger's story where they first found Fluffy that the correct way was to the right. He didn't remember them saying anything about the darkness but figured it was an added protection put in place by Dumbledore. If Gringotts wasn't save, then a few more security measures were more than reasonable.

As he slowly made his way down the darkened hallway, Harry began to hear the sounds of a harp playing a soft melody. Once he reached the source of the music, Harry opened the door to reveal the large silhouette of the Cerberus, Fluffy.

The massive three-headed dog was snoring peacefully. Each breath was like a whirlwind that blew Harry's hair back and it wasn't exactly a pleasant smell either. Harry noticed the harp right next to the door.

_Play a little music and she'll right to sleep._

The thief was definitely here and already had a massive head start. Harry checked behind him but didn't hear any sounds of Danny, Granger, and the twins. By now, they shouldn't be too far behind him but he wasn't going to let them catch up.

'It's safer for them if I do this alone.' He justified to himself.

It wasn't the most rational of plans but deep in Harry's mind he could see pictures of the graveyard and the tombstones of his friends and family. He wouldn't risk the chance of making his dreams a reality and they were better off if he did this alone. Hopefully, they would understand that and find a way to get a message to Dumbledore. All he needed to do was stall the thief long enough.

Harry went over to the harp and carried it over to the chamber door and set it down. Harry then went over to the trapdoor by Fluffy's feet and opened it.

Once again, Harry saw nothing but darkness. It was impossible to tell how far the passage went.

"Lumos Maxima." A ball of light like a flare shot down the chasm but whatever spell lie over the corridor was also at work here. Harry wasn't able to make out anything.

Harry sat down and hung his feet over the side. Looking down and then back up at Fluffy, Harry reached with one hand to close the trapdoor behind him and with the other he raised his wand at the harp.

"Bombarda."

The harp flew back and crashed somewhere in the darkened corridor. Almost instantly, each pair of eyes on Fluffy's heads began to open. Harry wasn't about to wait around, though, and dropped down the trapdoor, closing it behind him.

The sensation of free-falling was not one Harry particularly enjoyed. He quickly cast another Lumos Maxima to act as a guiding light so he could see ahead of him as much as possible. He kept his wand trained beneath him so he could cast a Cushioning Charm at a moment's notice.

After what felt like five minutes, Harry finally saw a hint of solid ground and cast the Cushioning Charm. When he was a few feet from splatting against what appeared to be stone, Harry bounced as if off a trampoline from the invisible force of his charm and landed in a crouched position.

Harry thought he had landed safely but he immediately felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his left leg when he landed. Looking down, he saw the cause of his pain as a long, thin, wooden spike embedded in his leg right above his ankle.

Harry winced slightly as he pulled it out and examined it closer. Upon realizing what it was, Harry quickly raised a shield around his entire body.

Almost instantly, an endless onslaught of spikes bombarded against the blue luminescent shield. Fortunately, with the added light of his shield, Harry could just make out the source of the spikes.

'Spike bushes.'

Spike bushes were a species of magical plants that, just as their name describes, shoot wooden spikes as a means of defense. They flourished exclusively in the wild and were frequently seen in areas where valuable potion ingredients grew. The easiest way to deal with them was fire.

This was obviously Professor Sprout's contribution to the stone's defense. The bushes surrounded the entire chamber and were strategically placed to attack whoever landed. Harry was lucky that he remembered what the spikes looked like from his second year in Herbology.

It would have been easy to deal with them with a few Incendios but the drawback to the Shield Charm was that while nothing could get in, nothing could get out either.

Harry stood up and tested his leg to make sure he was okay enough to move on. His ankle definitely hurt but he was still able to walk. Protected by his shield, Harry examined the chamber. It was a little chaotic with the constant assault of the spikes but he was able to make out a path through the bushes that lead to a large wooden door.

The intensity of the spikes increased dramatically the closer he got to the door. Thankfully, Harry's shield held up and they dropped harmlessly to the floor.

It was once Harry reached the door that he realized something. The shield, while it protected him from the spikes, also kept him from being able to open the door. The only way he could is if he either dropped the shield or waited until there were no more spikes left. The latter, however, wasn't an option, what with the thief already having a lead on him.

He would have to be quick but there was no way he could do this without a few dozen spikes in his back. Willing to just bite the bullet and go for it, Harry reached out for the doorknob so he could open it as quickly as possible.

Harry took several deep breaths to brace himself before he dropped his shield. The pain was immediate but Harry was through the door in a manner of seconds.

As soon as he was through, Harry collapsed to the ground. His back was on fire. He reached behind him and started pulling the spikes he could reach but there were a few he couldn't. Harry only let himself have another moment before he had to embrace the pain. He had no other choice. He had to move on.

Harry rose to his feet and examined the new chamber he was in. The room was shaped like a cylinder with no visible clue on how high it went. Winding up along the side was a spiral staircase with doors scattered sporadically all the way up.

Harry had to take a moment to think about what was the objective of this challenge. It couldn't possibly be to just climb the stairs until he reached the top because, by the looks of it, there didn't appear to be one.

The correct path had to be through one of these doors but there was an innumerable amount of them. How was he supposed to know which door to choose?

Seeing no other recourse, Harry started climbing and stopped at the first door.

"There's no way it's the first one."

Harry turned the knob anyway. On the other side, there was nothing but complete darkness. There was no sign that there was anything on the other side and no sign that he would come through unscathed.

"What to do I have to lose?" he asked aloud as he closed his eyes and braced himself before he stepped through.

His feet landed on solid ground and when he opened his eyes he found himself exactly where he had started. He turned around and saw the same wooden door he had just walked through. This obviously wasn't the right door.

Harry climbed up the stairs to the next door. When he opened this one, he was met with the same dark abyss as the first door.

"Here goes nothing." This time, though, Harry kept his eyes open as he stepped into the darkness. Instantly, his view became the same one he had seen when he first entered the chamber. Harry looked behind him and saw the door he had walked through to leave the spike bush chamber. He looked down and saw the small pile of spikes he had taken out of his back.

A theory started to form on how this chamber worked. Harry went back to the first door and walked through. Just like before, he ended up back in front of the same door. Harry then climbed to the third door on the staircase and walked through that one. Once again, Harry ended up back at the door to the spike bushes chamber.

"There's a sequence to it." He had to choose the right door in the right order. Otherwise he would have to start over at the beginning. He couldn't just keep climbing, though. The staircase probably never ended. One of these doors must lead to the next chamber. The idea was ingenious and Harry immediately thought of Professor Flitwick and his affinity to puzzles.

Unfortunately, Harry's momentary elation on figuring out this puzzle didn't last for very long. Just knowing the question didn't give him an answer. With so many doors, how on Earth was he supposed to figure which doors were the right ones?

So far, he knew that the first door was the correct one to start with. Harry was thankful he had chosen Arithmancy as an elective; however, the magical world had a myriad of possible number patterns that could be bases for the door sequence.

Harry's first thoughts were the numbers three and seven. Both were extremely prominent numbers in the magical world with many magical properties.

Harry decided to start with the number three. Since the first door was the starting point and the second and third didn't work, Harry would try the fourth door to see if it was simple as adding three each time.

Unfortunately, Harry ended up right back at the start again.

Harry then tried the seventh door and then the eighth but ended up with the same results.

"So I'm not adding or multiplying by three or seven."

Not sure on where to go from there, Harry decided to try each door he could after first going through the first door. But the fifth, sixth, ninth, and tenth doors all sent him back to the bottom of the staircase.

Harry's frustration, not to mention his fatigue, started to mount. He had gone all the up to the twentieth door but was still getting sent back to the start. There had to be something he was missing so he started to try everything he could think of.

He checked each door for any markings that would offer a clue as to the proper sequence.

There were none.

He checked if there was a pattern in the number of stairs between each door.

There wasn't.

He tried to send something through each door before stepping through to see if would come out either at the bottom of the stairs or back at him.

It didn't work.

He even tried to start from a different door than the first. Thinking perhaps the first door was a trick to throw him off track.

It wasn't.

On and on he went but nothing ever sent him anywhere other than back to the start.

Harry collapsed at the foot of the staircase. He had finally given up after almost an hour.

"What is it!? What do I have to do!?" Harry yelled up to the never-ending spiral of stairs and that's when something finally clicked.

'A spiral.'

Harry remembered the first time he had walked into Professor Vector's classroom there had been a large spiral drawn on the board. Professor Vector had gone on to tell them that the reason for many of the common twirling and swishing wand movements they used in Charms class had been derived from that very spiral; more importantly, the number sequence that created it.

"The Fibonacci."

That's when Harry realized the one thing he had yet to try: going through the first door twice. For the Fibonacci numbers were an integer sequence that increased by the sum of the previous two numbers.

"And in order to get it started, you have to start with one plus one."

Harry sprung to his feet and hurried up to the first door. He stepped through like he had done countless times but immediately turned around to face the door again.

"Please work," he said as he turned the knob and stepped through again.

He was still in front of the first door.

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief but it didn't last for very long. The true indicator that he had found the correct sequence was if door number two worked.

Harry took the necessary steps to stand in front of the second door. His hand was shaking as he turned the knob for he knew that if this didn't work, he'd probably never escape this chamber and fail his mission.

Harry opened the door, stepped through, and almost leaped with joy that he was still on the staircase in front of the second door.

With renewed vigor, Harry went to door to door in the sequence.

'Three, five, eight, thirteen, twenty-one, thirty-four,...'

It was after the eighty-ninth door that Harry was starting to feel winded. He was definitely going to have to institute some kind of stair-master training. When Harry made it to the two hundred thirty-third door, he was actually breathing heavily.

"Please be this one."

Harry opened the door and saw the usually dark void but, this time, when he stepped into it, he didn't come out onto a staircase but a small hallway that ended with another wooden door.

Relief washed over him as Harry collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. He had to take a moment to rest and catch his breath before the next chamber.

Dumbledore certainly hadn't pulled any punches protecting the stone. He couldn't imagine what he had to face next, nor did he really want to.

When he opened the door to the next chamber, he quickly noticed that it was designed to look like some kind of Renaissance fair, more specifically, a melee circle. The ground was made of white sand and a traditional grand stands with a circular ten foot high wall separating the combatants and the crowd. Normally, the walls would be made of only wood but this wall had six alcoves each with a large stone soldier carrying various weaponry from the Middle Ages.

Across the stadium was the exit door. This one, he noticed, had a large padlock that was probably magically protected from any kind of tampering.

"Where's the key?"

The chamber was set up like a medieval tournament. Surely, that meant he was supposed to win the key through a trial by combat.

Harry rested his hands on the padlock. The moment he did, trumpets roared to life announcing the beginning of the melee.

But where was his opponent?

Harry turned around to look back into the center of the circle but there was no one there. He walked to the center and spun around but, still, there was no one else here.

That's when he heard it. The sound of stone rubbing against each other. Harry turned to the source and quickly dodged to his left to avoid a large, stone battle-axe from slicing him in two.

The stone soldiers had come to life!

Harry made a mental note to at least thank Professor McGonagall that only one soldier was alive at a time instead of all six. He was probably going to have to fight all of them before he could move on.

Harry flicked his wrist and his wand shot into his hand.

"Reducto!" But nothing happened. The battle-axe wielding soldier remained unaffected and was advancing on his position.

"Reducto!" Harry cried more forcefully. But again nothing happened.

'I have to win without magic,' Harry realized as he scrambled out of the soldier's reach.

But he didn't even have a weapon. How was he supposed to defend himself?

Harry backpedaled and played keep-away as he thought up a plan. Luckily, McGonagall's spell didn't make the soldiers particularly fast. But Harry couldn't do this forever, especially not after climbing so many stairs. His legs felt like they could fall off at any second. There had to be a way to defeat them, though. There had to be some kind of weakness.

Harry examined the soldier carefully while maintaining a safe distance. The grey stone was smooth without any distinguishing features that Harry could make out. There was really nothing special about them...besides the fact that they were trying to kill him.

'There has to be some way to beat them,' Harry thought as he analyzed his opponent.

The soldier would stand still and rotate along with Harry whenever he moved laterally. The soldier would only advance once Harry had stopped moving. It never let Harry see its back. Was there something there that was the key to defeating them?

Harry tried running faster around the outside of the circle so he could get behind it but the soldier always kept pace.

There was only one way he was going to be able to get behind these guys. He had to get in close, wait for them to attack, and then slip behind them.

Harry stopped going in a circle and stood still in a crouched position. The stone soldier slowly marched its way to him, raising its battle-axe along the way. Just as it prepared to strike it down upon him, Harry rolled past its left leg and was standing behind the statue before the axe struck the ground.

Harry quickly surveyed the soldier's back and just below its neck line there was a small nub. Hoping that this was it, Harry jumped up and hit the nub as hard as he could.

Instantly, the soldier crumbed into a pile of broken rocks.

Harry smiled triumphantly but it was extremely short-lived. Two of remaining five stone soldiers came to life and entered the arena. These two were wielding a mace and a morning star.

Harry got into a ready stance and waited for them to approach. Now that he knew what he needed to do to defeat them, it was only a matter of executing. However, this time, the statues did something differently. The one with the mace charged at him like the previous soldier but the one wielding the morning star remained a few feet behind. As they grew closer, Morning Star started swinging its weapon at an ever increasing rate. Meanwhile, Mace started swinging viciously to its left and right to guard against someone from getting past it.

Harry visibly gulped. That was certainly going to make it harder.

It quickly became obvious that there was no way to defeat Mace without first getting rid of Morning Star. But that meant that Harry would somehow have to get past Mace without moving too laterally so that they'd stop advancing and rotate to track him. Harry timed the motion of Mace's swings and just when they were feet away from him, made his move. He rolled past Mace, just avoiding getting hit in the face, and kept rolling until he was behind Morning Star.

Harry sprung to his feet, quickly located the nub, and sent Morning Star crumbling to the ground. Mace, however had already stopped and turned around to face him. Harry barely had a moment to register the mace colliding with his left shoulder. The force of which, sent Harry crashing into the sand.

Harry screamed in pain as his left arm went completely dead. Something was definitely broken but Harry didn't have time to do something about it now. Mace was already on top of him again and Harry had to quickly roll to his right to avoid another blow.

Harry put as much distance as he could between him and Mace and started moving around so Mace would stop and rotate with him. It gave Harry the time to do something about his shoulder. He managed to fasten a sling by ripping his robe. It would restrict his movements but it was better than the distraction of the pain.

Fortunately, now that it was just Mace, Harry could easily defeat it. Unfortunately, there were still three more statutes to fight and Harry had the sinking suspicion that all three would activate next. But first Harry had to deal with Mace.

Harry stopped his lateral movements and waited for Mace to advance. Once it was close enough, Harry rolled past its left leg, jumped up, and Mace became nothing more but a pile of rocks.

Harry's hand immediately went to his sore shoulder. He rolled on his right out of necessity but all the movement certainly didn't help with the pain. There wasn't time to dwell on it, though, as the final three stone statutes came to life and entered the circle.

'It wouldn't hurt to have some help right about now, would it?' a condescending voice (that sounded suspiciously like Daphne) said in his mind.

But there was nothing for it, the decision had been made to do this alone and Harry was forced to reap what he sow.

The three remaining soldiers, Spear, War Hammer, and Scottish Claymore, stood in a two by one formation. Spear and War Hammer in the front with Claymore in the back. By the looks of it, the two in the front were protecting the one in the back.

'Claymore must have the key.'

Harry stopped moving to see what kind of attack formation they would use but the three never moved. All they did was do the usual rotation so that were always facing him.

'They're in defensive mode. I have to attack them.'

Harry didn't welcome the thought. His mobility was already limited with his shoulder and without the ability to utilize their movements to get past them, Harry had no idea how he was going to defeat them.

Harry moved in slowly. Once he was close enough to be in range of Spear, it thrust its weapon at Harry's chest. Harry instinctually dodged to his right to avoid moving to the side of his disabled arm but had to quickly jumped back to escape a thunderous blow from War Hammer that would have made Harry resemble a nail being driven into a piece of wood.

Harry moved back to reassess his strategy while Spear and War Hammer returned to their defensive stance. Claymore had yet to move. It would seem like Claymore was willing to let its two compatriots do the work for it but Harry was sure that if he got close, it would have no problem slicing him in two.

Harry made some quick movements weaving in and out to test Spear and War Hammer's defenses. No matter what direction Harry came at them, Spear would move first and then War Hammer would strike in whatever direction Harry dodged. If Harry was still close enough, War Hammer would take another shot at him but never stray too far from its post. Claymore, still, did not move.

That's when a wild thought entered Harry's mind on how to defeat the two of them. A small smile crept on Harry's face. This was either going to work or Harry was going to end up very dead. It all mattered on what Claymore would do as it happened.

Harry charged at Spear and once it made its move, Harry dodged purposefully towards War Hammer. It was another quick move to avoid the hammer strike. Harry sprung into the air, using the hammer as a foot hold to boost himself over onto Spear's head. The close proximity didn't allow Spear to use its weapon but did allow Harry to reach the button that reduced Spear to a pile of rubble.

Harry didn't have a moment to waste. War Hammer had turned to him, ready to strike again, and, at the same time, Claymore wielded its weapon to ready position.

This what Harry had gambled on, that Claymore would stay still after he had finished off Spear. Now that he hadn't, Harry rolled quickly, splitting his two foes. Both took a swing at him but Harry was too quick.

Then, the two did something none of the other statutes had done, they attacked as if they were real knights. No more rotating to track him and no more slow advancement followed by a single strike. War Hammer still appeared to be guarding Claymore but Claymore was definitely now in the fight.

Harry tried to escape to their right but War Hammer blocked his path. The same thing happened when Harry tried to the left. Right away, War Hammer and Claymore advanced aggressively on Harry. Harry had to use all his skills and nimbleness just to stay alive. It wasn't long before Harry ran out of room and had his back against the wall, literally.

War Hammer and Claymore towered over him and Harry had a true moment of fear. There was no space for him to escape and no means to block any of their attacks. Harry's right hand felt all along the wooden fencing, trying desperately to find any foothold he could use to escape.

There was none.

War Hammer, on Harry's left, made the first move. Harry managed to dodge it in the little space that he had between War Hammer and the wall. He wanted to stay as far from Claymore as possible; easier to avoid one attacker then two.

Harry tried the same move of jumping on the hammer but War Hammer must have learned from the last time and lifted the hammer with Harry still on it. The unexpected inertia made Harry lose his balance and he fell hard right into War Hammer's chest and slumped to the ground. Harry had only a second to embrace the pain for out the corner of his eye, Harry saw Claymore raise his longsword and strike to sever Harry's head. Harry ducked in the nick of time but still felt the blade scrap the top of his head.

The blow, instead, struck War Hammer right in the waist and had enough force to cleave War Hammer clean in two. Harry thought that that would be the end of War Hammer but it turned out the spell that brought them to life would only stop if the nub was pushed on their backs.

At a different time, Harry would probably find it funny to see a bodiless pair of legs and an immobile torso wielding a hammer try to attack him. The fact that Harry had to still jump out of the way of a hammer strike and avoid being kicked in the chest kept him from seeing the humor.

Fortunately, Harry now had enough room to escape. As he ducked another strike from Claymore, Harry quickly kicked the nub on War Hammer's back and scrambled away to regroup before the final showdown with Claymore.

Harry was extremely short of breath, his left shoulder still ached something fierce, and the few spikes he hadn't managed to remove had dug deeper into his flesh each time he had rolled on the ground, but the fact that he was down to the final stone statute was enough to push the pain aside just a little bit longer.

Claymore started its advance, twirling its sword along the way in a menacing fashion. Harry, though, wasn't worried. Now that it was just one more, Harry knew exactly what to do. He rolled underneath Claymore's swing, jumped, and slapped the nub that disintegrated the stone soldier to a pile of rocks. A loud burst of trumpets announced the end of the melee. Harry nearly collapsed in exhaustion, thankful that it was finally over.

Instead, Harry stood over Claymore's remains and pick through the stone until he found the large iron key for the exit door. He then shifted his left arm to sit more comfortably in the brace and dragged his feet over to the door.

Once he placed the key in the lock and stepped through the door, Harry collapsed on the ground and leaned back against it.

'I just need to take a little breather, that's all.'

But Harry could not seem to get control of his breathing.

"Why...can't...I...breathe?"

That's when Harry noticed a soft hissing sound coming from the ceiling. Harry immediately took note of his new surroundings. The chamber he had just entered was very plain. All it had was a large table in the middle with two fountains the size of bath tubs on the right and left side. The room was lit by a few dozen torches along the stone walls.

The air started to look thick, like a fog was building inside the room. That's when Harry realized that the reason he couldn't catch his breath was because there was something wrong with the air.

Harry struggled to his feet and stumbled towards the table. On it, were two phials and a note, which read:

_The air is poisonous._

_You have a minute until you die._

_Choose right and live._

Harry immediately started to panic. He had no idea how long he'd been in the chamber but judging by how difficult it was getting to breathe, he probably didn't much time left. He quickly reread the riddle and studied the two phials.

'Choose right and live.'

Was the riddle supposed to be that obvious? Harry grabbed the right phial. It was empty. In a panic, Harry grabbed the left one. It was empty, too.

Confused and running out of time, Harry snatched the note and reread it.

'What am I supposed to do!?'

Harry started coughing violently as the fog thickened around him.

'Choose right and live. Choose right and live. Choose right...' Harry's eyes looked all the way to right of the chamber.

The water fountain.

'That has to be it.' Harry stumbled and crawled until he reach the right fountain's edge and immediately started gulping down as much as water as he could cup in his hand but it wasn't working. He still could not breathe.

Had he picked wrong? Should he go to the left fountain?

Harry knew he didn't enough time. The fog was too thick and Harry was already suffocating from the lack of air. Blood was even starting to pool in his mouth and he could taste it each time he was forced to gulp for air.

Seeing no other option, Harry mustered what strength he could and lifted himself over the fountain's edge and into the water. He managed to turn himself around and watch through the watery distortion as the fog encompassed the entire space of the chamber. Harry tried with all his might to hold his breath but he barely had any to begin with. His options were quickly becoming to either drown or die from the poisonous air.

Soon, instincts kicked in and Harry closed his eyes as lifted his head out of the water to take the last breathes of his life.

But, miraculously, clean air filled Harry's lungs. He opened his eyes and the poisonous fog had disappeared.

Harry lifted himself out of the tub. What he thought was water must have been some kind of antidote.

'I really hate you, Slughorn.'

Harry took a few moments to enjoy the fresh air. He had never felt more mentally and physically exhausted. There was even the brief consideration to stop here. To let whomever was at the end of this just have the stone and that'd be the end of it.

'_You can't let that happen, Harry. You're no quitter._' His voice told him in his mind.

With renewed determination, Harry walked over to the door on the opposite side of the chamber. This time, as he opened the door, he was prepared for any surprises the next chamber had in store.

Or so he thought.

"You?"


	24. Chapter XXI

**I own nothing.**

**A/N: So I had a great idea to do an April Fool's post where I say that I'm abandoning this story only to post this chapter tomorrow for the big APRIL FOOL'S moment but I decided to be nice instead.**

**Enjoy and please, PLEASE!, review. I would like to hear from you all.**

**Chapter XXI**

**April 1993**

"You?"

Harry could scarcely believe it. Quirrell. Professor Quirinus Quirrell. The former Muggle Studies professor who only this year had taken over Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Said man was staring into a large mirror. Harry immediately recognized it as the Mirror of Erised. In spite of his surprise, Harry still managed to take a quick lay of the land. This chamber felt like a fitting end to the course. It was designed like an amphitheater, made entirely of marble and stone with torches on each of the many archways around the perimeter. Harry stood just at the edge of the stone steps that acted as seating for an audience. Down in the center stage was Quirrell and the mirror.

Quirrell didn't turn around to Harry, only stared at him through the reflection in the mirror. He wasn't standing directly in front so Harry knew Quirrell was actually seeing him and not whatever he saw in the mirror.

He was dressed in light form-fitting robes. There were a few bloody rips and tears all across his chest and back, probably put there by his battle with the stone soldiers. Harry even noticed a few spikes still in the professor's back.

"S-Surprised, Mr. Potter?" A small smile crept on Quirrell's face. Harry couldn't help but note Quirrell's total lack of surprise over his presences here. "But that w-was the point, w-wasn't it."

Harry's instincts finally overcame his shock as he raised his wand, but then Quirrell moved with a speed that Harry did not know he possessed.

"Incarcerous."

Harry's arms snapped to his hip and he nearly dropped his wand as he was bound in rope. He should have been able to dodge or counter but his body was beat down and his reflexes had slowed. The adrenaline his body had been running on was finally starting to run out. In fact, it was a miracle he was still standing.

He grimaced in pain at the new pressure put on his broken left arm. He would have cried out but an additional strand of rope wrapped around his head and over his mouth, gagging him.

"You w-won't be needing that." Harry felt his wand ripped from his hand and caught in Quirrell's. Harry watched closely as Quirrell stashed it away into one of the inner pockets of his robes.

Harry's balanced finally gave way but he was at least able to fall on his right side to spare his left arm. Once on the ground, Harry squirmed and struggled to get free but there was nothing for it. If truth be told, he needed the time off his feet, though, he couldn't speak too much to his comfort level.

"That w-won't do." Quirrell flicked his wand again and Harry felt himself lifted into the air and moved to rest in a sitting position.

"Comfortable now? Good. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm quite busy s-so please be quiet."

Despite Harry's obvious discomfort and frustration, he couldn't help but notice the differences in Quirrell's mannerism. The man always maintained decorum and perfect vocabulary, a compensation for his obvious stutter, but the confidence he now spoke with was entirely unexpected.

Harry continued to struggle but his own fatigue and the ropes were just too much. Harry, instead, bit and chewed at the rope that covered his mouth. He still had to do something, even if only to distract. Meanwhile, Quirrell walked around and studied every facet of the Mirror of Erised. It seemed as if Quirrell had arrived not long before Harry did.

His rustling and groans eventually got the attention of Quirrell. "Mr. Potter, I must insist. I'm s-sure you're aware of the s-situation and my need for urgency s-so please remain s-still and quiet." Quirrell then went back to work on the mirror.

Harry groaned and struggled to speak and kept doing so until Quirrell was forced to acknowledge him again.

"Very w-well." A wave and the rope around Harry's mouth vanished. "W-what is s-so urgent?"

Harry flexed his jaw before he spoke. "Why?" A simple question but one that should get him talking.

Quirrell let out a bark of a laugh. "Is the prospect of eternal w-wealth and life not enough?"

"But you're a good person. People like-"

"People ridicule me!" Quirrell unexpectedly exploded with rage. "Don't think I don't hear them s-s-snickering behind my back w-w-whenever I st-st-stutter!" His condition only worsen as his anger grew. "But I'm about to s-s-show them! S-s-show them all! That I'm s-s-somebody!" By that point, Quirrell was talking more to himself than to Harry and his tone became more like a whisper. "He s-said I w-would. He s-said I w-would."

Harry knew he was losing him but the last thing he said sent a cold shiver down Harry's spine. Who was this 'he' that Quirrell mentioned? Harry prayed it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Someone's helping you?" Harry asked inquisitorially.

Another smiled appeared on Quirrell's face. "W-we all need friends, Mr. Potter. Mine just s-so happens to be capable of a great many things."

Harry started making the connections. "Like finding the Flamels and breaking into Gringotts."

"Everyone has a price, Mr. Potter."

It would have to be a substantial one to bribe a goblin to betray his nation and Harry had no idea what it would have taken to track the Flamels.

"And what was yours?"

"Careful, Mr. Potter. I don't believe S-Slytherin can afford to lose any more points," he replied cheekily but still with a warning tone.

"I just mean, Professor, I never thought you would do something like this."

Quirrell paused for a second as if he believed what Harry had said was true. "Did you know, Mr. Potter, that the Elixir of Life not only grants immortality? That all it takes is one drop and every affliction is w-wiped away. No disease...no handicaps." He turned to Harry and he could see a lifetime of pain in Quirrell's eyes.

Harry had the brief thought that this could be the cure they've been seeking for his father. But his father would never want to live forever without his family. It would have been more of a curse than a cure.

"My w-whole life this," Quirrell indicated to his mouth, "has been all that has defined me. All that people s-see. All they hear. He understood that. He told me how I could fix it. All I had to do w-was get it for him."

"Who's 'he,' Professor?" Harry couldn't hide from it anymore. He needed to know if the enemy had returned.

"A powerful man, Mr. Potter." Quirrell gave him a coy look. "But not _that_ powerful man."

It was obvious that he wasn't going to say any more about his mysterious accomplice but Harry still had to take a mental sigh of relief that it wasn't Voldemort. Quirrell, once again, went back to examining the mirror.

"Confound this thing!" Quirrell exclaimed with a snare. "W-what kind of magic is this? I can s-see w-what I w-want but I can't get it!" Quirrell's anger grew. "I have not come this far to be undone by a damned mirror!"

Quirrell circled the mirror, looking for any new clues. "This is Dumbledore's w-work. The man is frustratingly clever." Quirrell, again, looked back to Harry. "Did you notice, Mr. Potter, how the defenses w-were designed?"

Harry stopped to think and he realized what Quirrell was implying. "Besides the spike bushes, none of them required the use of magic."

"Very good, Mr. Potter, yes. But you w-were always one of the brighter s-students I've taught. The Headmaster believed, like many, that I w-was w-working alone and, therefore, capable of magic beyond measure. S-such a man, s-so gifted w-with the art of magic, couldn't possibly have the fortitude to transverse a trail of the body and mind."

It wasn't such a farfetched idea, though it disregarded that, even if you were in great shape, the obstacles would still take their toll. One of Harry's grievances with their world was wizarding kind's unending laziness. It seemed Quirrell was not one of those wizards. He had fooled everyone.

"But you did."

"But I did." Quirrell paused as if he suddenly realized something. "And s-so did you."

All this time Harry had been trying to distract Quirrell and keep his attention on him, but now, all of sudden, Harry wasn't so keen on the idea. Quirrell waved his wand and the ropes disappeared from around Harry's body.

"Come here, Mr. Potter." Harry's legs moved without his control until he stood beside Quirrell. "Tell me w-what you s-see."

Harry almost didn't want to look. He didn't want to see the images he saw the last time he looked upon the mirror. Let alone describe it to the man that would no doubt kill him once he was done with him.

But this time, Harry stared into the mirror and saw only himself. No field of bodies, no death and destruction, and no sign of the enraged Harry who wanted nothing better than to kill. Instead, the Harry he saw before him smiled, reached into his pocket, pulled out the Philosopher's Stone, winked at him, and put it back into his pocket. The real Harry had to hold back his surprise as he felt a weight fall into the same pocket his mirror image had placed the stone.

"W-what do you s-see!?" commanded Quirrell.

Harry jumped slightly, his mind still searching for a means to escape this new situation he faced. Before he knew, words began to form.

"I see myself, my family, safe and together. There's no war, no prophecy, we're just...happy." Harry's voiced trailed off as he realized something. No matter what the mirror may show him; that was what he desired most.

Quirrell, though, wasn't pleased by the answer. He tackled Harry to the ground and pinned Harry's arms. Pain skyrocketed through his body and Harry screamed in pain as Quirrell manhandled his left arm.

"Tell the truth! Dumbledore knew you'd be here. He knew!" Quirrell ignored Harry's scream and instead put more pressure on Harry's arm.

"Professor Dumbledore didn't tell me anything!" Harry whimpered as the pain in his arm increased. "He had no idea I would be here! I don't know anything!"

"Lies!" Quirrell smacked Harry across the face. "You know s-s-something. I know you know s-s-something."

Harry tried to keep Quirrell's attention away from his right pocket but their shifting bodies caused Quirrell's leg to brush against the stone. Quirrell immediately looked down and noticed the stone-shaped bulge. When Quirrell released Harry's hands to go after it, Harry used the opportunity to hit Quirrell across the face with his right hand. The sudden blow knocked Quirrell off balance and he rolled off Harry, allowing him to escape. He quickly reached in and grabbed his wand from inside Quirrell's robe, before the latter could get up.

"Stupify!" Harry cast but Quirrell proved too quick and dodged the spell. Seconds later, they both were on their feet with their wands at the ready.

"You are a talented young w-wizard, Mr. Potter." With one hand, Quirrell massaged his sore jaw that already had a light purple tint to it.

Harry didn't respond. He was in tremendous pain and felt very light-headed. He wasn't going to let himself become distracted with conversation now that he had regained his freedom. He had to use all the willpower he possessed just to stand upright.

Quirrell smiled at Harry's dueling stance. "W-While I'm curious to know w-what you're capable of in a duel, I really don't have the time."

Harry didn't enjoy that foreboding statement. The fourth year curriculum of Defense Against the Dark Arts focused mostly on The Unforgivables and other extremely dark spells. There weren't many instances for Harry to observe Quirrell's dueling skills. He prepared himself as Quirrell raised his wand.

"Incendio Tria!" cast Quirrell.

Harry was forced to scramble (more like fall) out of the line of fire. The Triple Fire Spell was the highest level of the Fire Spell family that was still part of the curriculum. It wasn't taught until sixth year simply due to the added energy needed to cast. The fire was extremely intense which was evident by its pure blue color. The counter spell was fairly simple but one Harry had not learned yet, so his best defense was to evade.

Harry first used the mirror as a barrier between them. It was a powerful magical object and should have enough resistance to shield him. He couldn't stand there forever though. Harry could hear Quirrell's feet moving to attack again.

"Come on out, Mr. Potter. There's no need for you to die for this."

Harry quickly looked to his left and right. Neither option offered much cover to escape. His only chance was to run straight ahead up the large stone steps and use the archways for protection.

Quirrell's arm appeared from the left. "Incendio Tria!"

Harry sprinted out of the way and up the amphitheater with what strength he could muster. Luckily, due to Quirrell's means of blind attack, he was not able to track Harry's movements.

Harry pressed his back hard against the cold marble. He took a brief moment to enjoy the cool refreshing feeling. The temperature of the room had certainly risen and beads of sweat was already dripping down Harry's brow. Every pause, though much needed, forced him to feel all the aches and pain he had since dropping down the trapdoor. The momentary adrenaline rush of escaping wasn't enough to ignore his throbbing left shoulder, his tired legs, and his back that felt like he had fallen into a patch of cactus.

'I could sleep for a week.'

Despite all that, though, Harry now held the high ground but that was the only good news. Any movement Harry tried was met with the violent blue flame of Quirrell's spell.

"I always loved fire. W-when people would laugh at me, I'd imagine s-setting them ablaze." Harry tried to move right: fire. "I'd hear them crackle and s-scream." Harry tried to the left: fire. "Hear them st-stutter out their pleas for it to s-stop." Every direction there was fire. Harry had no escape. "And I w-would just laugh like they did."

Quirrell's speech ended and a smile appeared on his face. "I can easily obtain the s-stone from your charred corpse, Mr. Potter."

Harry, though, wasn't going to give up. He had to come up with some kind of plan. It needed to happen quickly, too, because the heat and pain were becoming unbearable.

"Give up, Harry," said Quirrell. It was the first time he had used Harry's first name. Harry could hear in his voice that the end was soon upon them. Luckily for Harry, a plan had formed; a dangerous one at that.

After a quick peek around the corner, Harry saw that Quirrell was still standing in the center of the amphitheater. His wand was trained on Harry's archway, ready to cast in whichever direction Harry tried to go. His stance was open, confident that Harry had no way out.

But Harry did.

Harry gripped his wand tightly and braced himself for the pain. In a manner of seconds, Harry jumped out and into the line of fire. Quirrell was more than ready and cast another fire spell. This time, though, Harry made no move to escape. Harry cast a basic shield charm to protect him for the millisecond he needed to cast his own spell.

"Stupify!" Harry cried as his shield failed and his robes burst into flames. The white hot blaze incinerated Harry's robes and he felt the agonizing pain of his flesh on fire.

Quirrell, still concentrated on his fire spell, wasn't able to move or counter Harry's stunner. The red stream of light ripped through the flames and collided with his chest. Quirrell was sent off his feet to crash against the stone steps of the amphitheater.

Meanwhile, Harry had immediately dropped to the ground to tuck and roll to put out the flames. Every time he moved, he screamed and cried from the pain of his burnt flesh. Once the flames were out, Harry rolled onto his back. His body trembled from the trauma. Harry felt a pain unlike any he thought possible. He had only been on fire for less than half a minute but the intensity of the flame had been enough to leave his body almost completely scorched.

It wouldn't be long before he passed out from the shock and then die. But just as his world began to dim, he saw the white beard and crystal-like blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Harry did not know how much time had passed but as he drifted in and out of consciousness, he could remember seeing many familiar blurry faces. The first had been Dumbledore, and then Danny, Hermione, Fred, and George. He had seen his mother, and his Uncle Sirius and Moony.<p>

The one face he never saw, though, was Daphne's. Whether he never woke up while she was there or she hadn't visited him, he didn't know. A part of him wished he could see her.

On the few occasions he could also hear what was going on, he'd hear his friends tell him what had happened.

"...We told Danny and Hermione what happened...Why didn't you wait for us, you git...Found the harp...Figured you didn't want us to follow you...Idiot...Tried to get help...Then Peeves showed up...Threw Dungbombs at us!...Had to answer such degrading questions to pass...He asked if her Aunt Flo and her cousin Red had come visiting yet...Owww! Woman! It's not like I asked about your monthlies!...You don't talk about such things!...

"...Tried to use the mirrors to call Uncle Sirius or Uncle Moony...We hoped Order members had a way to contact each other...They weren't home...Mum and Dad didn't know how to contact Professor Dumbledore...Mum was freaking out...

"...Took awhile but eventually we got a hold of Sirius...Finally got a message to Professor Dumbledore...He apparated right to us...I thought no one could apparate in Hogwarts...Honestly, haven't any of you read Hogwarts, A History...What's reading?...Owww! Stop hitting me, Granger...

"...Dumbledore told us to find Professor McGonagall and wait for him to get you...By the way mate, McGonagall is so pissed at you right now..."

"...Just get better, okay..."

That's what he heard all of them say in their own way. He wished he could say something back. That he was in here and could hear everything they were saying. But his body still needed more time to heal.

**One Week Later**

Harry felt his eyes open completely. Naturally, it was impossible for him to see anything in focus but he appeared to be alone. He made his routine move to find his glasses but the moment he tried to move his arms, they exploded in red hot pain.

His moans of pain were muffled by a cocoon of bandages that encompassed his entire head and body. He only had a few small slits for his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"I'd advise not moving, Harry." Harry recognized the voice as Dumbledore's and felt his glasses placed gingerly on his head. With the world now in focus, Harry could see the headmaster standing to his left.

"We needed to remove the shattered bones in your left arm and they need time to regrow. As for your burns..." Dumbledore paused as he remembered the sight of Harry lying blackened on the ground in the chamber. "Magical burns are not an easy recovery."

"Errr, that's an understatement," Harry said as best he could without moving his jaw. He felt as if his body was rebuilding itself from nothing.

"Madam Pomfrey expects you to make a full recovery but it will take some time. She also made sure I inform you that if you try to leave before you're ready she'd 'Bolt you down and show you what a fully licensed Healer can put a person through.'" Dumbledore smiled good-naturedly as he waved his wand and a pair of lanterns lit up over Harry's head.

With the new illumination, Harry could now see Dumbledore fully. Harry's eyes nervously lingered on the lantern's flames before they moved his eyes back to Dumbledore. The old headmaster looked tired but pleased to see that Harry was conscious. Harry also noticed a large purple bruise on his face.

"Did Professor Quirrell attack you?"

"Hmmm? Oh this," Dumbledore pointed to his cheek. "No, no. Your mother wished to remind me again of my responsibilities as headmaster," Dumbledore finished with a smile. Harry would smile as well; if he could. "No, Professor Quirrell was found unconscious and apprehended without any trouble. Thanks to you."

"How could you not know?" While Harry knew that Dumbledore wasn't omniscient (though he certainly gave the impression that he was), this seemed like something he should have foreseen.

"To be honest, I don't know." Dumbledore pulled up a chair and sat down. He looked every bit of his considerable amount of years. "I remember Quirinus as a student. Exceptionally bright and focused but never did I see any signs of the power to achieve what he had done."

"He wasn't working alone," said Harry to Dumbledore's immediate surprise.

"What did you say?" Curiosity apparent in his voice

"He had a benefactor that was helping him."

Dumbledore brow scrunched in concentration as he started to stroke his beard. "Did he say who?"

"Not Voldemort but someone powerful."

"That is troubling news, indeed. Poor Quirinus, to become nothing more than a pawn." Dumbledore leaned back as the memories returned. "He always struggled getting along with his peers. Our world has a unpleasant reputation of alienating those with disabilities outside their control. In a world where perfection is believed possible, imperfections were, and still are...unwanted."

Harry understood that all too well. His father's condition was ever at the forefront of his mind.

Dumbledore then grew very solemn. "If only we could question him further."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry was confused. Dumbledore was an exceptional interrogator and should have no problems getting past Quirrell's mental defenses. Unless...

"Quirinus had mental fail safes placed in his mind to prevent someone from using Legilimency. No doubt placed there by this benefactor without his knowledge. The moment I attempted to access the information about his crimes, the fail safes activated and his entire mind was wiped clean." Dumbledore took a long sad sigh. "I'm afraid now that he's permanently brain dead."

There was a long pause as both of them considered the weight of what was just said. Mental fail safes such as these were only seen used with covert Hit Wizards. They were only for protecting the most sensitive of information. Normally, the agent was aware of these fail safes and could activate them voluntarily. The type used on Quirrell was rare which was probably why Dumbledore hadn't dedicated it before attempting Legilimency.

"Professor?" Dumbledore looked up. "When I was down there, Professor Quirrell said you knew that I would be there. Is that true? Did you plan for this to happen?"

Dumbledore turned even more dour before he answered. "Certainly not this," Dumbledore indicated to Harry's state, "But yes, it is true. Please allow me to explain."

Harry really didn't have a choice but to hear him out. He was no less angry, though, at the betrayal of trust.

"When Nicolas came to me for my help, I knew that I would have to take every precaution necessary to protect the stone. No doubt you noticed some of the staff's handiwork in the protections but not even they knew what it was all for. I was forced to mistrust everyone I trusted. Not a position I found particularly comfortable.

"The one person, though, I knew I could trust was you. You have shown a remarkable sense of purpose and integrity, Harry. And I'm sure we both came to the realization that I could not always be here to protect the stone. I knew that you were the one person who could help me protect it."

"Why not tell me, then?" Even though Harry still couldn't move his jaw, his tone was no less resentful.

"I was concerned, given the danger, that you'd be unwilling. But once your brother and Ms. Granger had become involved, I had the hope you'd be more receptive."

"And you had nothing to do with them finding Fluffy in the first place?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

Dumbledore nodded. "As headmaster, I do have the power to control the main staircase. What the people do on them, however, I do not."

Harry did not hold to that form of logic. The horse will drink the water if you force its head into it.

"And the mirror? Why was I able to get the stone and not Quirrell?"

The headmaster looked ready for this question. A wisp of a smile appeared on his face as if pleased with himself. "Because the night I first showed you the mirror was the same night I placed the stone inside it. I imprinted your image as the only one capable of retrieving the stone."

"So..." Harry coughed and grimaced from the pain of doing so. "If I had never gone done there, then none of this would have happened."

"Not necessarily. As I've said before, 'there is a counter to every magic.' Given enough time, Quirinus or whomever the thief may have been could have deconstructed my enchantment. And, considering the challenges the would-be thief would have to overcome, that was a very real concern to me."

Harry couldn't find a fault with that statement, though he had some doubts that the 'Greatest Wizard of the Age' could have his spells undone by any passerby.

"It still should have been my choice."

"I know." Everything about Dumbledore's body language asked for forgiveness, though the words were not said. "But I couldn't afford for you to say 'no.'"

"So what happens now?" Harry still felt slighted and the trust between him and the headmaster had certainly taken a significant step back.

"You recover, rejoin your classmates, and prepare for your final exams," Dumbledore replied matter-of-factly. Harry didn't find it very amusing.

'Classmates.' Harry suddenly remember something about one classmate in particular.

"Professor, what's happened with Grey?"

Dumbledore reacted to the name as if he had hoped to avoid talking about him.

"Perhaps that is enough for tonight. You need your rest." The ageing Headmaster tried to deflect in his most soothing tone.

While Harry certainly agreed, he still wanted to know.

"What happened, Professor?"

Dumbledore resolved himself that he wasn't going to get out of an explanation. "Mr. Grey, I'm afraid, has been transferred to St. Mungo's."

"Why!?" Harry instinctually tried to sit up and felt the pain of doing so.

The pain, though, still didn't distract him from his surprise. Harry had probably only dislocated Grey's shoulder. Nothing that Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix with a wave and a disapproving look. Did something else happen?

"After matters with you had settled down, I questioned Mr. Grey about his involvement with the attack on you, your brother, and Ms. Granger. When he proved uncooperative, I entered his mind and what I found..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off.

"What? Did you see who helped him?"

"No. What I found was what I can only describe as chaos. Mr. Grey's mind is severely fractured." Dumbledore closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "What I could discern were two forms of thought that were centered around two conflicting goals. The only reason I'm telling you this is because both objectives were about you."

"Me?" In actuality, Harry shouldn't have been so surprised. Grey had had an unusual fixation on him ever since their falling out. In fact, it could be said that Grey had had an unhealthy interest in him even before that.

"Yes. One seemed to desperately want your approval while the other wanted your complete and utter destruction." The headmaster had a strange ability to deliver troubling news in such a calming manner.

"I don't understand." How could Grey, or anyone for that matter, have two conflicting motivations at the same time.

"The mind is the most complex and important possession of any being, but it also the most fragile. Mr. Grey's mind, in particular, has suffered from a great amount of neglect and indifference. From the loss of his family, to his time as an orphan, to his troubles here, it finally became too much. As a result, I had no choice but to transfer him to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward for treatment," Dumbledore finished solemnly.

There was something else that Dumbledore wasn't saying but Harry didn't catch it. The revelation that Grey's mind was broken was troubling enough and Harry couldn't help but feel responsible. The signs had been there but Harry hadn't recognized them for what they were. He had only seen schemes and betrayal.

"I want to pay for his treatment." He needed to make amends somehow for his neglect, perceived or otherwise, in all this.

"A noble decision but his care has already been taken care of." Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Who?" From the time they had been friends, Harry knew that his foster family didn't care for him.

"Me," said Dumbledore in a manner that said he wasn't going to discuss it further. "Now," Dumbledore rose from his chair. "I believe it is well past time for you to rest."

This time Harry didn't argue. His eyes were already starting to close as he felt his glasses removed from his head.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore waited for Harry's eyes to close and he heard the soft repetitive pattern of his breathing. His expression turned into a sad smile at what the young man before him had to endure, especially knowing that he bared some of the responsibility.<p>

The headmaster walked out of the empty hospital wing and was met instantly by Professor McGonagall.

"Did you tell him?" she asked worriedly.

Dumbledore let off a soft sigh. "I told him what he needed to hear."

"What are we going to do, Albus?" she asked frantically. "This has never happened before."

"We will do what we must," Dumbledore placated. "Adrian Grey needs our help."

* * *

><p>Another week past and Harry's recovery was progressing on schedule. A majority of the bandages had been removed, except for around his chest which is where the spell had hit him the hardest. Harry often found himself running his fingers over his face and arms. His newly grown skin felt especially soft and didn't show the wear and tear of his many years of training.<p>

This only made Harry want to get up and move around again. All this lying about was making him stir crazy. In his opinion, he felt more than ready to get out of bed and back into the swing of student life. Madam Pomfrey, however, adamantly disagreed and proved true to her threat to strap him to his bed. While no physical restraints existed, he did have wards placed around his bed at night to keep him from leaving.

_"You are staying until _I _say you are fit to leave, Mr. Potter, and not the other way around!"_

Fortunately enough, his friends and family were around to keep him company. Fred and George's reaction to meeting Messrs. Padfoot and Moony had been particularly enjoyable to watch. The twins had prostrated themselves and chanted their unending reverence.

_"We are worms! Worthless worms! Teach us! Teach us! We are yours to command!"_

The Marauder's expressions had been priceless. Harry had, of course, told Sirius and Moony of the twins and their desire to continue the Marauder legacy but they were no way prepared for two people to basically offer their lives in service to them. Sirius's interest in the Fred and George's joke shop had only encouraged more chanting.

The first meeting between Lily and Hermione had also proved quite interesting. It looked as if Hermione had yet another role-model to look up to and now could be heard sprouting off aspirations to join the research division of the Department of Mysteries.

_"You mean you get to study ancient magic and even research how it works! I've always wondered about that! You know I read about..."_

Danny, meanwhile, consistently blushed through the ordeal at the many side glances Lily gave him about his female friend.

The person who still hadn't visited him was Daphne. Harry had no idea why or if it had anything to do with what happened between them before all this started.

"You're doing well, Mr. Potter. I think we can take off that bandage now." Madam Pomfrey had already pushed Harry forward so she could undo the bandages from his back.

"So I can leave tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"You'll stay one more night for observation and then, yes, you can leave." She sounded just as eager for him to leave as he was.

"Thank you Merlin!"

"Oh believe me, Mr. Potter, I want you gone just as much as you do." Pomfrey unwrapped the final strap of bandages and Harry leaned back. What he saw was striking to say the least.

A large burn scar covered most of his upper chest.

"Damn! I had hoped the Skino-Gro would have taken care of that." She poked and prodded around the edges of the scar.

"You can't get rid of it." He hadn't yet come around to the idea of having a permanent scar: a constant of remainder of his brush with death.

"Not completely. There are a few salves and ointments I can proscribed but right here," she traced a circle right in the middle of his chest where the scarring was most severe. "There's nothing I can do."

Harry nodded. It was better than nothing. He ran his fingers along his chest and wondered if this meant he would never grow chest hair.

Pomfrey continued to examine his chest and asked if he was experiencing any pain which Harry was not. Having done her duty, Pomfrey was quick to leave, muttering incoherently to herself.

Harry leaned back in his bed and absentmindedly rubbed his fingers along the rippled scars across his chest. His eyes closed and he saw flashes of fire and Professor Quirrell.

Harry's eyes snapped open. A shiver coursed through his body at the thought of the flames and sound of his cooking flesh. His eyes timidly watched the flickering flame of the candles that floated above him.

It wasn't very long before the hospital wing lights dimmed for the night. Like all week, Harry was the only overnight patient so he had the entire place to himself.

Harry shifted around until he was in a more comfortable position. He was eager to go to sleep just so that it would be morning sooner. But before he could, he heard the door to the wing open and saw a small amount of light spill in from the hallway. Someone was entering the hospital wing after hours.

Harry had a brief moment of panic, especially since he wand was out of reach, but the figure that came around the curtain was none other than Daphne Greengrass.

"Hi," she said stoically.

"Hi," he replied similarly. Inside, though, he felt a tightness in his chest and butterflies in his stomach upon seeing her.

Daphne took the vacant seat next to his bed and stared at him, her eyes flickering back and forth between his face and the scar on his chest.

"You should know that the fight with Malfoy has been resolved," she said as if reading a status report.

"Oh?" This was not what he expected them to talk about.

"Once he came to, he sprouted off about how you weren't fit to lead and how you broke your word about unprovoked violence."

"And?" he asked, though, he still didn't know why they were talking about this.

"And they agreed." Her voice had taken on a slightly chiding tone.

"So what then? Have I been voted out or something?"

"It's not a democracy, Harry, it's Slytherin." She seemed tired of explaining that fact. "Malfoy still has to show he's better than you in some way. Thankfully, Dumbledore awarded you one hundred and fifty points for what you did so we're back in the lead for the house cup and regained some measure of goodwill. We'll be fine for the rest of the year."

"But next year is..."

"...Fifth year, I know."

They had spoken before about how fifth year was going to be a pivotal year for Harry's reign as the leader of Slytherin. A majority of the upper years still remembered the Harry that defeated King and took over as a mere second year. Next year, though, Malfoy would have the number advantage and Harry had done little to persuade the younger students that he was still best suited for the position.

"We'll figure something out."

Daphne nodded and dropped her head. There was a long pause as neither of them spoke. Harry scarcely knew what to say and Daphne did everything but look at him. It was like there was a giant elephant in the room and no one would say anything about it.

It wasn't long, though, before Harry noticed her eyes became misty.

"You broke your promise." She practically whispered but still conveyed her displeasure with him.

"I know." He regretted what happened and what he must have put her through.

"You said you'd be careful. You said you'd be back." She ranted with a mix of anger and concern. "I had to find out with everyone else about what...what happened." She stopped as she started to choke up.

"I know, Daphne, I'm sorry." If he could hold her, he would. It wasn't often that she would show this much emotion.

"I can't do this," she said as she sniffed back tears. "I've already watched one person I care about die." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't be the dutiful girlfriend who sits by and holds her boyfriend's hand as he lies there, not knowing if he's going to live or not."

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Had she really said it?

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Of course that's what you hear."

"No," he cried while mentally kicking himself for being so tactless. "I mean, I'm just surprised, is all."

"You're surprised!?" she exclaimed. "You're the one who kissed me out of the blue, remember?"

"Yeah but you kissed me back," Harry defended. Why was this turning into an argument?

"Well I wasn't going to let my first kiss be that little woodpecker impression you pulled," she jabbed in the way only she could.

"Hey!" It had been a spur of the moment decision. She can't judge him on that.

"You're arguing that mine wasn't better?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I..."

"See," she finished smugly.

Harry didn't mind losing this round so much. He did get to kiss her, after all.

"So what, are we together now?"

"No," she answered decisively.

"You enjoy being this confusing, don't you?" It could never be easy with her but that's what he liked about her.

"I meant what I said, Harry. I can't do _this_." She indicated to him and the situation that brought him here. "And I know I can't ask you to stay out of what's ever coming. And I know I can't stand beside you. I'm not a fighter, Harry."

"I wouldn't ask you to be." Harry dropped his head. "If I had the choice, I wouldn't either."

"What do you mean? You're always been about what's coming."

"Because Danny needs me to be." He looked back to her. "But the dreams I've been having. There are things I saw in them that I don't want to happen. I've tried to change. To be different."

Something donned on her. "Is that why you tried to give up your place in Slytherin?"

"And go on that stupid date with Chang," Harry added regretfully.

Daphne scoffed. "Well I've never accused you of being a genius."

"What I'm trying to say is that if you want that I stay out of trouble, then I will." He meant it too. He just wanted to find some peace.

Daphne shook her head. "You can't keep that promise, Harry."

"Will you at least let me try?" He hoped that she would.

There was a long pause as Daphne contemplated his request. She refused to look at him and Harry felt a gnawing maelstrom raging in the pit of his stomach.

Even more time passed and Harry didn't know how much longer he could last. Daphne gave no indication on what her answer may be.

Finally, she looked to him and said.

"Yes."

A cornucopia of joy and excitement surged inside him and a huge smile appeared on his face. If he could, he'd probably do a little dance but, then again, she'd probably dump him right after.

Daphne started to lean in, Harry did so as well. But before they could meet, Daphne's face squished against the ward surrounding Harry's bed. She looked like she had pressed her face against a glass window. She quickly reeled back and her eyes blazed with anger.

"There's a ward around the bed so I can't get out," he said innocently. He probably should have mentioned that.

"You could have warned me." She looked equal parts annoyed and embarrassed.

"I forgot," he answered lamely. He could tell he was already off to a bad start...though, he still found it a little funny.

Daphne pouted as she crossed her arms while Harry smiled a big goofy grin.

**June 1993**

"I'm worried, James." Lily absentmindedly chewed on her fingernails.

James reached up and pulled her hand away to stop her from a habit he knew she hated. "I'm worried, too." He rubbed her hand as they both watched on.

"What changed? Why is he like this?"

"I don't know."

Outside, Harry, Danny, and Sirius (in his animagus form) were running around in an old fashion game of Wizarding Tag. Lily and James were on the veranda watching their eldest son sport the biggest smile they could remember seeing. It had been so long since they seen Harry look this happy.

"I know its been awhile since we were that young-"

"Not that long!" James cried indignantly.

"-But did our emotions jump around so much?"

"I don't think so." Puberty was hard enough when they went through it. Trying to understand your own child's experience; even harder.

"Are we acting crazy?" Lily stared down at her husband. "I mean, we should be happy that our sons are so happy, right?"

James looked like he had an answer but it devolved to a confused shrug.

"Owww! Bloody hell Harry!" Sirius chuckled as reverted back to his human form and made his way over to James and Lily. He rubbed his bottom after being hit by one of Harry's stingers. Harry and Danny, meanwhile, exploded with laughter as their game become one-on-one.

Sirius saddled up next to James and took a seat. He was extremely short of breath and looked exhausted. "You got to tell those boys to power down a little bit."

Sirius then noticed his friends' concerned faces. "What's up with you two? Did somebody die?" When James and Lily didn't react to his joke, Sirius straightened up. "Wait, did somebody die?"

"No," James assured him. "We're just..." He trailed off which only set Sirius off more.

"What?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Harry?" asked Lily. Perhaps another perspective could help.

"What? No, he's fine." They collectively watched as Harry and Danny in the midst of a wrestling match. "He's just..." Sirius now understood what his friends were so worried about. "...happy." Sirius looked at James and Lily. "Why is he so happy?"

"We don't know," James and Lily said simultaneously with the same tone of confusion.

"I mean, the kid has had more brushes with death in four years of Hogwarts than most Aurors have in a decade." First, the spider attack, then the arrow in the chest, and now what happened this year. Sirius marveled at Harry's lucky streak and hoped it never stopped.

"And last summer he was so...detached." Lily remembered (and hated) the distance between them and her son last summer. She was starting to actually feel crazy for questioning why she had her son back to the way he used to be.

"What changed this year?" asked James. He was the only one unable to go to Hogwarts and couldn't see for himself what it was like there for Harry and Danny.

Before either could answer, they heard the sounds of someone arriving by Floo. None of them bothered to see who it was. Remus was due back after another trip to France to liaise between the Order and the French werewolf clans.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he came up to stand next to Lily.

"Just look." Sirius pointed at the two brothers.

Remus shrugged. "I don't see anything."

"You don't see something unusual on Harry's face?"

Remus did see Harry's large smile, only he didn't have any trouble realizing what it was for. He then started chuckling merrily at his friends. "Are you all serious? You, especially," he pointed to Sirius, "should know what that kind of smile means."

The three of them collectively turned to observe Harry. The boy in question had successfully pinned his younger brother to the ground and was smiling triumphantly. A small gaggle of birds flew overhead. Harry watched them fly by, closed his eyes, and his smile turned to that of contentment (despite his struggling brother beneath him). For the first time in a long time, they saw Harry look totally at peace.

"Noooo." Sirius drew out. Harry was his godson, how could he had missed the obvious signs. Harry Potter had found himself a girl.

Lily now saw it too. "But we were there. No one visited him besides Danny's friend, Hermione. You don't think..."

Sirius waved her off. "Wrong Potter," he said, referring to Danny.

"So who?" asked Lily.

Before anyone could answer, James spoke up in a very official manner. "Gentlemen, I think it's time for a vote."

* * *

><p>Harry walked down the hall to his room, he still had a small grin on his face. He wasn't really thinking about anything but visions of dark hair and deep blue eyes continued to flash in his mind. Just as he stood in front of his door, it opened and two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him in.<p>

Harry then found himself planted in a chair in the middle of the room. Standing above him were his Uncle Moony and Padfoot. His father was seated just to the side and Danny stood beside him. For some reason, they all had goofy looking white wigs on. It made their stern expressions very ineffective, though, Danny was fighting a smile.

"What's going on here?" Harry inquired. Collectively, everyone in the room crossed their arms.

"Anything you wish to share with us, son?" asked Prongs in an overly fatherly way.

"A secret about you and someone else, perhaps," Padfoot probed with a raised eyebrow and a ridiculous wide-eyed questioning stare.

Harry looked at the three of them one at a time. He already had a sinking suspicion about where this heading: he didn't like it one bit. "No."

"Really?" Padfoot rubbed his chin.

"Why don't we believe you, Harry?" asked Moony.

They both were trying their best to act intimidating but, given the all the years of knowing each other, it wasn't working that well.

"I don't know," he answered defiantly. By now, Harry had figured out what this was all about and he flat out refused to play along.

The three adults looked between them in silent conversation. Prongs was the first to break eye contact and turn to his son.

"As you are my son, it is my duty to enforce Marauder Law." Prongs spoke with the tone of a judge; an over-the-top judge. "Padfoot, the charges."

"Harry James Potter," Prongs's excessiveness was only outdone by Padfoot's. "You have been found guilty of withholding the identity of a female with which you intend to have relations of a sex-" Moony elbowed him hard in the ribs. "-of a personal nature."

"How do you plead?"

"I am not doing this." Harry tried to get up but Padfoot held him down.

"Come on, Harry, play along." Padfoot playfully slapped him on the shoulders. "It's not like you have choice in the manner."

Prongs cleared his throat loudly. "Again, how do you plead?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Guilty, then."

"It's Daphne, isn't it?" Danny blurted out. He had kept quiet until now but couldn't contain himself anymore.

"The Greengrass girl." Sirius laughed loudly, breaking character. "Didn't you say you hated her?"

Harry didn't speak. He wouldn't give his godfather the satisfaction. Sirius, though, wasn't letting up.

"Actually, I believe your exact words were that you couldn't stand her." Sirius's smile was still getting bigger which only gave Harry the urge to smack it off his face.

"Now, now Padfoot." Moony interrupted Padfoot's told-you-so moment, much to Harry's relief. "Follow the rules. We must now present evidence on the worthiness of the intended female."

"Right." Sirius cleared his throat as he slipped back into character. "I'd like to call my first witness, Daniel Benjamin Potter."

Danny stepped forward. He was doing a terrible job of hiding how much he was enjoying this.

"Mr. Potter, please describe Ms. Greengrass."

"She's not very nice." Harry glared at him which Danny quickly noticed and then tried to put a positive spin on it. "I mean...she's not much of a people person." He failed.

"I see." Padfoot rubbed his chin more and paced back and forth. "And how would you describe Harry's relationship with her?"

"Well…" Danny thought about it. "They argue a lot."

"Argue hmmm? Could you, perhaps, elaborate?" Prongs asked with a dramatic flourish. Harry had to roll his eyes at his father's exaggerated gestures.

"Well...it's not like angry arguing," Danny clarified. "More like what you and Mum do sometimes."

Prongs grinned softly. His and Lily's little battles of wit always lead to more fun activities.

"Anything else you wish to add?" asked Padfoot.

Danny thought for a second. "She's pretty clever. She can even get one over Harry every once and a while. And they spend a lot of time together, like, _all_ the time. The only time they're not is when we're training."

Padfoot turned to Harry before he asked. "And have you witnessed anything that would suggest that their relationship is more than just friendship?"

Danny looked up as he tried to remember. "Ummm...Towards the end of term, I saw them seek off a few times and usually when they'd get back, Harry would have a big smile on his face and she...well, she doesn't smile all that much, but she always looked pretty pleased with herself."

"Thank you, Danny. You may step back," said Prongs before he waved his wand like a judge's hammer. "Next witness!"

Moony stepped forward and proclaimed loudly. "I call upon Harry James Potter."

"I'm right here, idiots," Harry muttered.

"What," Moony exclaimed even louder. Harry sensed an unrequited desire to practice law. "Is the nature of your relationship with one, Daphne Greengrass?"

"Daphne and I are friends and we've decided to see if we're more than that," Harry replied curtly. If they wanted details, they were going to have to pry them for his cold dead fingers.

Moony got right into Harry's face. "When did this decision occur?" Moony attempted his best 'medieval inquisitor' impression. He tried really hard to maintain it but he couldn't resist a grin during the prolonged eye-contact.

"After I got out of the hospital wing."

"And what occurs on during these 'insistences' that your brother just described?"

Harry turned beat red and looked away. He and Daphne had only ever kissed but it was still embarrassing.

Thankfully, Moony understood Harry's blush and didn't need him to actually speak. "I believe that will suffice as evidence that the relationship has become intimate." Moony turned to Prongs who couldn't contain a small proud grin. "How far have these encounters progressed?"

"*cough*He means what base are you on?*cough*" Padfoot quickly added.

"Padfoot! I would never."

"Oh, come on, Moony," Padfoot slapped him on the back. "Enjoy yourself a little."

Moony chose to ignore him. "My query still stands."

"What are 'bases?'" Danny asked.

"It's an American-Muggle expression for how far you get with a girl." Padfoot started to explain. He kneeled down to one knee and put one hand on Danny's shoulder. "First base is just snogging. Second base, though, is when you get to put your hands on their-"

"What is going on in here!?" Lily suddenly burst through the door.

"Uncle Sirius was telling me about bases with girls," Danny eagerly explained with a smile.

Padfoot didn't waste any time. Before Lily could even reach for her wand, he had transformed into a dog and raced out of the room.

"Run little doggie, run," Lily whispered menacingly as she watched her foe flee. She then turned back to those that remained.

"The three of you will leave this room right now," she commanded James, Remus, and Danny.

"But Lily," James whined. "This is tradition."

Lily stomped one foot loudly and pointed at the door.

"But we haven't voted yet." James tried one more time.

"NOW!" A few sparks sizzled from Lily's wand and her hair started to rip around like it was being blown by some unseen wind.

"Yes, mam," James quickly answered. The three interrogators knew that they needed to get out there fast or else face Lily's wrath.

Remus, James, and Danny hurriedly left the room in a single file line with their heads cast down. None of them dared meet Lily's heated gaze. Harry, meanwhile, remained seated. A part of him was enjoying watching his mother dominate his inquisition while another part dreaded having to explain any of this to her.

Once the men had left and Lily closed and secured the door, she turned around with a big smile on her face. Her little ruse with the sparks and fake wind to get the men to leave had worked perfectly. She then proceeded to race over to Harry like a giggling little school girl.

"Now tell me all about her," she squealed.

"Mum!"


End file.
